Rencontre inattendue
by Frasyl
Summary: Se trouvant dans une situation désespérée, Shaka est résigné à mourir. C'est alors qu'il va faire une rencontre qui va le sauver et bouleverser sa vie. UA - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Univers UA et Yaoi. Même si j'ai essayé de garder le caractère de chacun dans la mesure du possible, pour les besoins de l'histoire, certains peuvent apparaître, surtout au début, sensiblement différent. Veuillez m'en excuser._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Paris **

Il faisait nuit noire et une fine pluie tombait sur la capitale française, Camus traversait le parvis de Notre Dame d'un pas pressé pour regagner son appartement quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur le quai. Il ralentit un peu et découvrit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds vers la cathédrale qui longeait le parc et sembla même y disparaître un instant pour réapparaître quasiment aussi vite et continuer ensuite à courir vers le pont enjambant la Seine au bord duquel il se laissa tomber à genoux en… pleurant, sembla-t-il à Camus d'autant qu'il pouvait en juger d'aussi loin.

Ce dernier soupira déjà résigné à rentrer un peu plus tard encore. En tant que policier, il ne pouvait laisser ce jeune homme dans cet état et prit à son tour la direction du pont, ne quittant pas un instant les mouvements du jeune blond qui, pour l'instant, restait prostré. Mais une bande de petites frappes le devança et semblait vouloir, au contraire, profiter de la cible idéale qu'offrait le jeune homme qui venait de relever la tête vers ses agresseurs potentiels.

Camus accéléra l'allure, redoutant le pire, ces petites bandes étaient de véritables calamités et même si la Cité était un endroit relativement tranquille, elles y sévissaient parfois, comme maintenant.

Sur le pont, le jeune homme semblait résigné, il regardait ses assaillants sans vraiment les voir. Si en cet instant quelqu'un mettait fin à sa vie, il n'aurait pas à le faire lui-même, songea-t-il. Il eut une pensée pour son ami, qu'il avait laissé baignant dans son sang et se prépara à mourir, il ferma ses grands yeux bleus et attendit les coups…

L'un des hommes s'avançait un couteau à la main, Camus se jeta sur lui et le désarma d'un geste sur, lui assénant dans la foulée un coup sur la nuque qui le mit à terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la bande, son arme à la main. Bien trop surpris par sa rapidité d'action pour réagir, ils prirent immédiatement la fuite sans demander leur reste, le premier se relevant péniblement et les rejoignant.

Satisfait Camus fit valser le couteau au fond de la Seine du pied, rangea son arme et s'approcha du jeune blond, toujours agenouillé par terre.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à ce moment, surpris de ne pas recevoir l'avalanche de coups auxquels il s'attendait et découvrit au-dessus de lui un homme un peu plus vieux que lui, de longs cheveux bleu indigo et des yeux également bleu foncés qui le dévisageaient, sa main se tendit vers lui :

-Tu comptes passer la nuit à les attendre ? demanda-t-il en français.  
Il ne bougea pas, regardant toujours l'homme qui reprit :  
- Je suis Camus et tu n'as rien à craindre de moi en souriant légèrement. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Shaka.

Il avait répondu machinalement, comprenant ce que le français lui demandait :

- Viens Shaka, j'habite à côté.

Shaka prit la main tendue mais chancela en se relevant, Camus le rattrapa et le regarda d'un peu plus près. Il était magnifique malgré ses cheveux emmêlés et collés à cause de la pluie, ses yeux si bleus semblaient complètement perdus. Il le maintint debout en le prenant par la taille et l'entraîna sans plus attendre avec lui vers son appartement situé quelques rues plus loin.

Shaka, qui se demandait confusément ce que lui voulait ce français et pourquoi il venait de le sauver, sentit tout le poids de cette journée lui tomber subitement sur les épaules. Il essaya vainement de garder les yeux ouverts mais sombra dans l'inconscience contre le corps de sn sauveur. Celui-ci le resserra son étreinte avant qu'il ne s'écroule et le souleva doucement, continuant un peu plus vite sa route vers son appartement.

Heureusement, ce dernier, héritage de ses parents défunts, se trouvait tout près du parvis de Notre Dame de Paris, qu'il retraversa, la pluie inondant un peu plus ses vêtements et ceux de celui qu'il venait de sauver. Il pensa bien un bref instant à appeler des secours, mais cette résignation face à la mort dans le regard du jeune homme l'avait profondément ébranlé, lui rappelant vaguement cette même résignation qu'il avait lue tant de fois dans le regard des êtres privés de leur droit le plus essentiel.

Et il détestait voir quelqu'un avec ce regard… ça le révoltait…

Il parvint enfin à l'abri de son immeuble, composa le code pour pénétrer dans le hall et gravir les deux étages le séparant encore de son appartement. Portant le jeune blond dans ses bras, sa tête calée contre sa poitrine, il batailla un peu avec sa clé pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, mais finit par y parvenir. La refermant du pied, il traversa rapidement le hall et suivit un long couloir desservant les chambres. Il entra dans l'une d'elle et déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le lit.

Allumant une lampe de chevet, il l'observa longuement. Il tremblait. Camus posa sa main sur son front, il était glacé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante et mit un bain chaud à couler puis entreprit de le déshabiller.

Il était presque parvenu au bout de cette tâche quand Shaka émergea de son inconscience et le regarda paniqué en sentant ses mains qui le débarrassaient de son boxer. Camus interrompit son geste et recula devant l'air terrorisé mais… résigné ? qu'affichait le jeune blond :

- Shaka, tu te rappelles de moi ? demanda-t-il doucement ne voulant pas l'effrayé davantage.

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je t'ai fait couler un bain, tu es glacé. Si tu te sens assez fort, je te laisse finir seul. La salle de bain est là, finit-il en désignant la porte ouverte.

Il lut alors l'incompréhension dans les yeux bleus du blond qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Shaka de son côté cherchait à comprendre où voulait en venir celui qui l'avait recueilli sur le pont. En général les hommes ne lui demandait qu'une seule chose, or, celui-là semblait vouloir autre chose, mais quoi ? Finalement il se risqua en le regardant timidement :

- Vous voulez quoi ? dit-il en français avec accent prononcé.

Ce fut au tour du français de rien comprendre, mais il se rapprocha de lui doucement :

- Je veux juste que tu te réchauffes, et pour ça un bain m'a parut la meilleure solution. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Tu finiras de te déshabiller dans l'eau, si c'est ce qui te gêne, finit-il en lui tendant la main.

Shaka l'attrapa timidement et Camus le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, prenant garde à ne pas trop l'approcher. Il semblait toujours terrorisé et à la lumière de la salle de bain, le policier qu'était Camus nota tout de suite les nombreuses marques qui parsemaient la peau blanche. Il frémit intérieurement mais ne posa aucune question et quand Shaka fut enfin installé dans la baignoire, il se baissa à sa hauteur, toujours en douceur pour ne pas risquer de le surprendre, lui montrant comment se servir de la douche ainsi que le gel douche et le shampoing avant d'ajouter :

- Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud, tu veux du thé ou du café ?  
- Du thé, s'il vous plait, demanda Shaka en baissant les yeux.

Mon dieu, cette soumission, pensa Camus. Il commençait à comprendre sa terreur, mais d'où s'était-il donc échappé ?

- Tu as faim ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

- Je laisse entrouvert, si tu as un souci, appelles-moi et quand tu auras fini rejoins-moi à la cuisine. Je prends tes affaires pour les laver, il y a un peignoir là, finit-il en lui désignant une chaise et en sortant de la salle de bain.

Camus mit une machine à tourner dans la buanderie, examinant au passage les vêtements usés de Shaka, mais sans y trouver le moindre signe de papier ou même d'argent pouvant lui en dire davantage sur lui. Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine où il prépara du thé, du café et des sandwichs.

Il fut tenté de retourner voir comment se débrouillait son jeune réfugié, mais repensa à la peur dans ses yeux et décida d'attendre, les bruits de la salle de bain lui parvenant lui parvenant à intervalles réguliers dans le silence de l'appartement endormi. Il se reprocha un instant de ne pas avoir donné plus d'explication à Shaka pour le rejoindre à la cuisine. Vivant dans cet ancien appartement parisien depuis son enfance, Camus en oubliait parfois la taille, bien plus grande que la moyenne mais qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel dans ce quartier.

Son portable sonna, interrompant le cours de ses pensées et il l'attrapa. Le numéro lui était inconnu mais peu de gens connaissaient ce numéro de travail :

- Allo ?  
_- Salut Camus !  
_- Shion ! Mais comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?  
_- Je suis à Paris pour le boulot, tu peux me rejoindre à Lariboisière ?  
_- Pas dans l'immédiat !  
_- Tu n'es pas seul ?  
_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dans une heure ça te va ?  
_- Ok, je t'indique le service_

Camus prit alors note sur un bloc des indications de son collègue et ami.

_- J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Camus, dit Shion avant de raccrocher d'une voix qui parue tendue au français._

Camus resta pensif un moment, Shion était un collègue grec dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques années plus tôt. Ils enquêtaient alors, chacun pour leurs pays respectif, sur la même filière de prostitution. Ils leur arrivaient depuis de travailler ensemble à intervalles réguliers, surtout depuis la création d'un service de lutte européenne contre la prostitution dont Shion était justement l'instigateur principal. Mais ce dernier se déplaçait de plus en plus rarement… En fait il était un peu devenu le coordinateur à l'échelle de l'Europe de ce service, et Camus le soupçonnait même d'en être le principal dirigeant donc son supérieur direct, même s'il ne l'avait jamais fait valoir devant le français.

Pendant ce temps, Shaka, ayant fini sa toilette essayait de se retrouver dans l'immensité de l'appartement et de rejoindre son sauveur, car maintenant il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il en était sûr, il était bien trop coutumier des regards concupiscents et lubriques se posant sur lui, pour être sur de n'avoir rien décelé de tel dans les yeux saphirs du français. Il marchait doucement dans le noir, se guidant par la force de l'habitude aux murs qu'il suivait vers une lumière qu'il apercevait au bout de ce couloir qui lui paraissait interminable tant il se sentait fatigué. Mais la douce perspective d'un thé et d'un peu de nourriture le poussait en avant malgré lui. Depuis quand n'avait-il rien mangé ? Toute cette journée lui paraissait encore tellement cauchemardesque…

Camus était toujours plongées dans ses pensées quand un toussotement discret l'interrompit. Il se retourna, Shaka en peignoir était debout à la porte de la cuisine, le regard terrorisé de quelqu'un qui avait peur de gêner :

- Entres Shaka, j'ai préparé des sandwichs et du thé, lui dit-il en souriant.

Le blond s'avança timidement et s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée de lui, un peu incertain. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter face à cette gentillesse dont il n'était guère coutumier.

Camus déposa l'assiette qu'il avait préparée devant lui avant de lui servir une tasse de thé. Il ne fut guère étonné qu'il dévore quasiment l'ensemble des sandwiches, il semblait complètement affamé :

- Qui est cette charmante beauté ? dit soudainement une voix ensommeillée à la porte de la cuisine :

Shaka se retourna vivement et se leva tout aussi brusquement, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était encore assis quelques instants plus tôt, et vint instinctivement se réfugier derrière son sauveur :

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Milo, dit Camus. Je te présente Shaka.  
- Bonsoir Shaka, dit le nouveau venu en entrant dans la pièce et en se servant une tasse de café après avoir ramassé la chaise.

Ce dernier, qui restait prudemment à l'abri derrière celui qui l'avait ramené ici osa alors regarder l'autre homme, juste vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt qui semblait totalement indifférent à sa présence :

- Qui est-ce ? demandait-il.  
- Il se faisait agresser sur le pont, je l'ai ramené ici, expliqua sommairement Camus.  
- Tu as bien fait, les rues ne sont plus sures de nos jours, dit-il en s'approchant et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son interlocuteur. Il a l'air sauvage, rajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
- Effrayé me semble plus juste, dit Camus sur le même ton, avant d'ajouter normalement. Tu peux veiller sur lui ? Il faut que j'aille bosser.  
- Pas de problème… On va faire connaissance, répondit Milo.

Mais au moment où Camus fit le geste de partir, il sentit une main l'agripper :

- Ne partez pas… dit Shaka d'une voix suppliante.

Le français posa sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer. Il tremblait de nouveau, et fit signe à Milo de se reculer un peu avant de parler :

- Milo est mon ami et il est également policier tout comme moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui Shaka, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue et ami qui venait de comprendre la situation précaire du jeune blond :  
- Je ne t'approcherais pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites Shaka, tu veux autre chose à manger ? demanda Milo en fourrageant dans le frigo et en sortant un assortiment de desserts.

Camus sourit intérieurement. Milo était grec et faisait parti, tout comme lui, de ce fameux service européen, pompeusement nommé « Lutte Contre la Prostitution et l'Exploitation » et appelé plus communément dans leur jargon le Sanctuaire, en référence à ce qu'il espérait offrir à ceux qu'ils délivraient de l'exploitation sexuelle qu'ils subissaient souvent depuis leur enfance. Car si leurs travails à eux, policiers, constituaient à démanteler ces réseaux forts bien organisés, Shion avait également créé dans son pays un centre où l'on soignait aussi bien les blessures physiques que psychiques de ces êtres marqués à jamais par ces années de servitude afin de leur donner une nouvelle chance.

Aujourd'hui, plusieurs pays européen travaillaient en étroite collaboration et Milo était venu à Paris deux ans auparavant pour aider Camus à coincer un gros poisson. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu et le français lui avait tout naturellement proposé de demeurer chez lui le temps de sa mission. Le grec avait finit par élire domicile dans la capitale parisienne et n'avait jamais quitté l'appartement de Camus, devenu entre temps, son ami. Ce dernier lui faisait toute confiance pour s'occuper de Shaka pendant son absence. En plus Milo avait un don pour communiquer sa bonne humeur et se faire accepter. La preuve lui fut encore un fois apportée en sentant son jeune réfugié se détendre quelques peu.

Shaka sembla encore hésiter un instant et regarda avec une envie visible les douceurs que venait de sortir Milo. Il était si innocent que cela fit sourire Camus à la grande surprise de son ami qui décida d'apprivoiser un peu plus le jeune homme :

- Ca va aller Camus, vas-y si tu veux, dit-il.  
- Je peux ? demanda ce dernier à Shaka qui retira sa main et s'approcha de la table.

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à ces français, mais au moins il mangeait comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.  
Camus lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sortir de la cuisine, faisant signe à Milo de le suivre :

- Je ne sais pas d'où il vient mais il a visiblement été choqué par quelque chose, expliqua-t-il.  
- Il se serait enfui de quelque part ?  
- Son corps est couvert de bleus…  
- T'inquiètes, je ferai attention à ne pas l'effrayer inutilement et je surveillerai qu'il ne sauve pas.  
- Merci Milo  
- Tu me devras un gage en échange, dit le grec avant de retourner dans la cuisine, non sans avoir négligemment laisser traîner sa main sur les fesses de son collègue et ami.

Camus eut un petit sourire, voyant très à quel genre de gage il faisait allusion. Il revint vers Shaka qui dévorait consciencieusement une mousse au chocolat. Il se pencha à sa hauteur et capta les yeux bleus :

- J'y vais, lui dit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue. Reposes-toi en m'attendant.

Le blond hocha la tête et lui adressa son premier sourire. Eblouissant. Camus pensa un instant que n'importe qui pourrait se damner pour un tel sourire… Il fit rapidement demi-tour et ne vit pas Shaka porter doucement sa main à sa joue, semblant vouloir conserver encore un peu l'empreinte laissé par la caresse de son sauveur.

Milo sourit en le voyant faire ce geste à la fois si innocent et si révélateur au policier qu'il était. Shaka s'était déjà attaché à Camus. Peut-être que ce jeune homme pourrait faire un peu fondre la glace dont le français avait peu à peu entouré son cœur. Il soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention de Shaka qui lui lança un regard effrayé et lâcha sa mousse au chocolat, prêt à fuir. Milo saisit aussitôt un cornet de glace et lui montra :

- Et ça ? Ca te fait envie Shaka ? proposa-t-il.

Le blond se détendit imperceptiblement et lui fit oui de la tête. Prudemment, le grec posa la glace devant lui s'en s'approcher davantage. La nuit risquait d'être longue, pensa Milo en souriant, mais je parviendrais à t'apprivoiser jeune sauvage !

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital Lariboisière **

Camus se pressait dans les couloirs déserts de l'hôpital, se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer Shion à une telle heure de la nuit.

Il arriva enfin à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué son collègue un plus tôt et ralentit son allure. Il se trouvait dans de ses services de réanimation d'urgence où chaque patient se trouvait dans une chambre séparé du couloir central par une vitre. Il frissonna en se revoyant quelques années plus tôt errant dans le même genre de service, dans l'attente insoutenable qu'engendrait l'incertitude de la vie ou de la mort de l'un de ses proches. Que faisait Shion ici ?

Il parcourut le couloir, jetant un œil dans chaque chambre à la recherche de son ami. Il stoppa devant une des ces vitres, observant un instant le patient occupant le lit près duquel se tenait son ami, sa longue chevelure vert pâle emprisonnée dans une de ces charlottes qu'on l'on était obligé d'enfiler pour venir voir ces patients qui semblaient déjà plus mort que vif, mais pour lesquels on gardait cet infime espoir de meilleur.

Shion, blouse d'hôpital sur le dos, tenait par la main le jeune homme qui reposait inconscient dans le lit blanc et dont la pâleur rivalisait avec l'espace de la chambre. Seul, ses cheveux mauves et les machines les reliant encore à la vie apportaient un semblant de couleur dans ce que Camus n'hésitait pas à appeler l'antichambre de la mort. Il frappa deux petits coups discrets à la vitre, suffisant pour attirer l'attention de son ami qui lui lança un sourire fatigué et reposa avec précaution la main du jeune homme, déposant même un baiser sur son front, avant de venir le rejoindre dans le couloir.

Il se débarrassa rapidement des accessoires nécessaires à la visite dans une poubelle prévue à cet effet dans le couloir et entraîna Camus dehors après une accolade chaleureuse pendant laquelle le français ne fut pas tout à fait certain de ne pas entendre un sanglot dans la gorge de son ami. Visiblement il était très ébranlé par ce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore mais devinait aisément, si comme il le supposait, le jeune homme en question était un proche du grec.

Dès qu'ils eurent atteints, en silence, la cour centrale de l'hôpital parisien, Shion se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs et alluma fébrilement un énième cigarette :

- Tu n'avais pas arrêté ? lui demanda ironiquement Camus pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante de cette rencontre.  
Le grec sourit d'un air las sans répondre et leva enfin les yeux sur son ami, encore debout :  
- Merci d'être venu Camus… Je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner, dit-il enfin.  
- Et si tu me racontais toute l'histoire ? répondit le français en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qui est ce garçon ?  
- Il s'appelle Mu et il est mon demi-frère.  
- J'ignorais même que tu en avais un ! s'étonna Camus.  
- Il avait disparu depuis si longtemps… enlevé alors même qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant…

La voix de Shion se brisa sur ces mots et il dut faire un énorme effort de volonté pour parvenir à se reprendre et continuer. Camus ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure. Tous ceux qui travaillaient dans ce service avaient une bonne raison d'être là et de continuer une lutte qui semblait pourtant perdue d'avance. Lui-même n'en avait-il pas une ? Il se contenta de poser une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami, l'encourageant par ce geste à se confier à lui tout en sachant qu'il risquait d'être profondément affecté lui aussi par son histoire…

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Shaka s'était gavé. Trop, pour un estomac comme le sien qui avait tout juste de quoi ne pas mourir de faim ordinairement. Et très rapidement, ce dernier réagit comme tout bon estomac trop lourdement chargé d'un seul coup.

Milo le vit soudain devenir plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà et un haut de cœur lui confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà :

- Tu manges trop ! dit-il un peu brusquement en se précipitant vers lui, inquiet et oubliant toute prudence.

Shaka se tassa sur lui-même, laissa tomber la glace qu'il n'avait pas encore finie, tétanisé par son cri et tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les horribles nausées qui venaient de le saisir. Le grec se maudit pour sa réaction d'instinct un peu trop vive et se força à se calmer. Au pire le jeune homme risquait de vomir sur la table. Rien de bien grave et pas de quoi s'affoler :

- Ce n'est rien, tu as juste trop mangé d'un seul coup Shaka, reprit-il plus doucement. Viens avec moi jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Mais le mal était fait et le grec se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait alors que le jeune homme se levait et le suivait dans une attitude si soumise que ce fut au tour de Milo de sentir un haut le cœur, qui cette fois, n'avait rien à voir avec son estomac.

Il se contint de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer. C'eut été bien inutile, il le savait pertinemment et cela risquait au contraire de produire l'effet contraire à ce qu'il voulait obtenir. Combien de fois avait-on voulu tromper par une telle mascarade le jeune homme et combien de fois avait-il du payé un prix encore plus élevé à un peu de réconfort ? Non, Milo connaissait fort bien la réponse et cherchait désespérément un moyen de le remettre en confiance. L'idée de génie qu'il attendait pour rattraper la situation lui traversa l'esprit en passant devant la chambre de Camus, situé juste à côté de celle qu'il avait attribué à son invité. La sienne étant un peu plus loin dans le long couloir. Et tant pis si le français, qu'il connaissait bien, risquait d'en être mécontent… quoique avec un peu de chance…

Shaka soupira intérieurement en le voyant ouvrir une porte et s'y engouffrer. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot pour avoir un moment espérer qu'il soit lui aussi comme son sauveur, mais le suivit, déjà prêt à subir la suite des événements. Et ce malgré le malaise grandissant qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Son esprit se mit alors en ce que son meilleur ami appelait le « mode veille ». En fait, c'était simplement un moyen de défense que l'indien avait développé instinctivement pour se protéger. Son esprit et se son corps semblait se désolidariser l'un de l'autre. Peut-être un reste de culture hindouisme de son pays qu'il avait pourtant depuis bien longtemps oublié. Toujours est-il que cela lui permettait de supporter tout ce que pouvait exiger de lui dans ces moments-là, et peut importe que cela soit frustrant pour son partenaire, la plupart du temps ce dernier s'en foutait royalement, tant qu'il était docile et obéissant.

Mais Milo le tira en arrière pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain au lieu de le laisser s'allonger dans le lit, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire. Tiens, pensa brièvement le blond, un adepte des jeux d'eaux ? Toujours docilement, il le suivi, retint de nouveau une nausée. Où du moins le tenta-t-il. Mais le grec le saisissait déjà pour le pencher au-dessus des toilettes, pressentant la catastrophe qui ne manqua pas d'arriver quelques secondes plus tard.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shaka relevait la tête, confus et terrorisé vers un Milo tout sourire qui s'empressa de le guider à nouveau vers le lavabo pour qu'il se rince. Tout en le faisant, le blond regardait du coin de l'œil les mouvements du grec, occupé à faire fondre un cachet dans un verre d'eau. S'était-il trompé à son propos ? Voulait-il juste être prévenant ? Cela paraissait tellement improbable à l'indien qu'on s'inquiète pour lui… Il repensa à son sauveur… Camus, un nom qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur… il avait été si gentil ! Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme qui lui souriait toujours, mais il avait si peur de faire à nouveau une erreur :

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il si bas que Milo dut tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre.  
- Ne le sois pas Shaka, j'aurais dû être un peu plus prudent et ne pas te laisser manger autant d'un coup. Tiens bois ça, rajouta-t-il en lui tendant le verre, ça calmera tes nausées.

L'indien s'exécuta docilement et voulut avancer d'un pas pour lui rendre le verre une fois vide, mais encore une fois son corps le trahi et il chancela, d'épuisement cette fois :

- Oh là… s'écria Milo en le rattrapant. Il est grand temps que tu dormes un peu Shaka…

Et il le guida encore jusqu'au lit, dans la chambre où ils n'étaient que passer en entrant. Imperceptiblement, le blond se tendit mais cette fois le grec avait l'argument imparable :

- Tu peux te reposer en paix ici, dit-il, c'est le lit de Camus…

Le lit de son sauveur ? Shaka s'y blottit volontiers, retrouvant avec délice le parfum viril de Camus dans son oreiller, où il enfouit sa tête blonde, un doux sourire aux lèvres, s'endormant instamment sous le regard attendri de Milo :

- Eh bien, murmura ce dernier pour lui-même, je me demande comment notre cœur de glace va réagir face à une telle ferveur…

Ooo000ooO

**Cimetière du Père-Lachaise **

L'aube se levait sur Paris. D'ici quelques heures le relatif calme de la nuit ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Camus gara sa voiture sur l'esplanade encore déserte du plus grand cimetière parisien. Quelques minutes après, il marchait rapidement dans les allées encore vide, et pour cause, les grilles s'ouvriraient au public que dans quelques heures. Le gardien n'avait guère été surpris de le voir venir si tôt, c'était dans les habitudes du policier qui passait presque trois fois par semaine visiter une tombe, quand son travail le lui permettait. Toujours la même, amenant parfois des fleurs, mais pas cette fois. Il pouvait y venir quand il voulait, possédant une clé de la petite porte, réservée au personnel. Clé qu'il avait longuement négociée et finit par obtenir, après des mois de lutte acharnée. Finalement, un simple service rendu au gardien lors d'une intrusion nocturne, avait suffi à ce dernier pour lui accorder sa confiance. Chose qu'il ne regrattait en rien, le policier se montrait toujours d'une discrétion absolue. Et seul, les infimes traces de son passage sur la tombe en question, permettait de savoir qu'il l'avait visité récemment. Chose que l'on remarque à force d'entretenir ces allées…

Le gardien le salua d'un hochement de tête auquel le policier répondit avant de disparaître à sa vue. Il savait parfaitement bien où il se rendait mais n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir qui était le jeune garçon enterré là que Camus visitait avec tant de régularité. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, en gardien discret, il se contentait juste d'entretenir la tombe parfois délaissée par les absences du policier parti combattre le crime loin de Paris.

Comme chaque fois qu'il venait ici, Camus commença par balayer de la main, les feuilles mortes venues mourir sur la pierre tombale. Puis, il sortit un kleenex pour nettoyer l'unique photo de l'occupant de la tombe. Ce faisant, il lui parla, comme il faisait chaque fois, de sa vie quotidienne, de ses affaires en cours parfois, quand il était certain de ne commettre aucune indiscrétion. Cette fois bien entendu, il lui parla de ce que Shion venait de lui confier. A cette heure plus que matinale, personne n'était encore dans le cimetière et il ne risquait rien.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus **

Milo bailla et alluma la télé, histoire de se tenir éveillé. Il choisit une chaîne d'information, débitant les faits divers sur le même ton monocorde que le dernier scandale politique ou la dernière conquête de la star à la mode. Une tasse de café à la main, il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et regarda sans vraiment les voir tous ces reportages mais qui avait au moins le mérite de l'empêcher de finir sa nuit.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le jour commençait à entrer dans le salon, la somnolence l'avait gagnée et il n'entendit pas la porte qui s'ouvrait dans le couloir. Par contre, il sauta sur ses pieds dès que le cri retentit, couvrant largement le son de la télévision qui racontait qu'un jeune homme tibétain avait été trouvé quasiment mort, cette nuit à Paris, du côté de l'hôtel de ville.

Ooo000ooO

Camus sortait tout juste du cimetière quand son portable retentit :

- Allo !  
_- Camus… Vite ! Shaka est comme fou, il veut partir d'ici ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit !  
_- Débrouilles-toi pour le retenir ! J'arrive !_  
_

L'instant d'après le français démarrait en trombe…

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sunny : Ravie de te retrouver sur cette nouvelle histoire et de savoir qu'elle te plait. Merci de ta fidélité et bonne lecture. Bisous._

_sdeaape : Merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que cet histoire te plaise et je crois que ce chapitre va te faire très plaisir. Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère ! Bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Paris, hôpital Lariboisière**

Alors que le jour se levait doucement, que l'hôpital commençait à s'animer de ses divers bruits coutumiers, Shion revint auprès de son frère. Il enfila de nouveau consciencieusement chaque accessoire lui permettant de pénétrer dans cette chambre où reposait celui qu'il avait cherché pendant de plus de dix ans et dont il avait retrouvé brusquement la trace il y a environ trois mois, presque par hasard. Dix ans qu'il se battait sans relâche. Dix ans d'espoirs déçus et de déconvenues. Dix ans à se demander si seulement Mu était encore en vie quelque part. Mais il n'avait jamais abandonné, allant même jusqu'à consacré la fortune familiale dont il était le seul survivant officiel, à cette longue quête.

Camus avait quitté les lieux depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, mais le grec avait été prendre une légère collation dans un petit café à proximité de l'hôpital avant de revenir ici. Bien qu'il fasse toute confiance au français pour s'occuper de démêler ce qui était arrivé à son cadet, se replonger dans ce passé qu'il fuyait depuis si longtemps pour n'en conserver que son seul objectif, l'avait profondément ébranlé. Même s'il ne lui en avait révélé que le strict nécessaire. Mais là, dans l'espace réduit de la chambre, Shion avait besoin de s'y replonger, de revivre cette nuit tragique, de raconter à son cadet sa lutte acharnée qui était devenue, avec le temps, sa seule raison de vivre.

Alors il lui parla. Prenant encore une fois sa main dans la sienne, s'étonnant encore qu'elle soit devenue presque aussi grande que la sienne, se souvenant encore de la petite menotte s'y glissant si souvent autrefois. Il lui raconta sa longue errance depuis cette nuit d'été où leur vie avait basculé dans l'horreur…

L'attaque d'abord de la maison familiale. Il avait alors seize ans, Mu en avait sept de moins. Ils étaient seuls avec leur mère ce jour-là et ils jouaient au monopoly dans le salon, Shion laissant, comme d'habitude, gagner son cadet.

Ils avaient surgi d'un seul coup. Trois hommes cagoulés et armes au poing. Leur mère avait hurlé alors que Shion se précipitait sur son frère et l'entourait de ses bras. Tout avait été si vite, aujourd'hui encore l'aîné se demandait s'il aurait pu réagir autrement et la sauver. Mais tous ses cauchemars ne lui avaient jamais livrés la réponse à cette cruelle question.

Ils avaient tout de suite demandé la combinaison du coffre, ils connaissaient les lieux, savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais elle était paniquée, affolée et totalement imperméable à tous leurs arguments, plongée dans une profonde crise d'hystérie. Un des hommes avait mis son arme sur la tempe de Shion pour tenter de l'impressionner, mais cela n'avait fait que provoquer plus de panique sans aucune rationalité chez sa mère. Cette arme, le froid du métal sur sa peau, il devait le sentir encore bien des années après. Rien n'avait préparé leur mère, épargnée de par sa naissance, aux dures réalités de la vie. Et la violence dont ils firent preuve à son égard n'arrangea rien. Ce soir-là, cette ignorance lui avait coûté la vie. Un seul coup de feu. Shion avait la tête de Mu contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne voit pas ces hommes la frapper mais lui avait tout vu. Et cette image le hantait encore aujourd'hui. Il avait hurlé à son tour mais un des hommes le tenait toujours fermement. Mu pleurait, il l'avait serré un peu plus fort contre lui et avait ravalé ses larmes, regardant hébété le corps de sa mère se vider de son sang.

Il n'avait pas vu l'arme l'assommant arriver. Quand il était enfin revenu à lui, son frère avait disparu, sa mère était morte et une violente douleur lui déchirait la jambe droite qu'ils lui avaient cassée en partant. Des fois qu'il se réveille trop tôt et tente de les suivre. La police arriva peu après, le trouvant dehors, se traînant du mieux qu'il pouvait, cherchant son cadet comme un fou.

On l'avait transporté de force à l'hôpital pour le soigner, le laissant dans l'ignorance totale du sort de son petit frère. Quand son père était enfin arrivé il l'avait harcelé de questions auxquelles le pauvre homme, dépassé par les événements était bien incapable de répondre, se raccrochant presque désespérément à ce seul membre de sa famille encore bien vivant devant ses yeux. Car Shion n'était que le premier fils de sa femme, pas le sien…

Quelques années plus tard, le drame avait finalement eu raison de cet homme que Shion, alors âgé de vingt ans et devenu policier au grand dam de son beau-père, avait enterré avait le plus grand respect auprès de sa mère. Mais jamais, non jamais il ne lui avait cédé le droit de mettre aussi sur cette pierre tombale le prénom de son cadet.

Shion embrassa une nouvelle fois Mu, lissa un peu sa magnifique chevelure mauve et lui promit de lui raconter la suite plus tard. Mais là, il devait se rendre à leur bureau parisien pour accueillir un policier désireux de rejoindre leur petit groupe. Et puis, il avait des choses à faire, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il les ait trahi. Non pas lui. Mais alors que s'est-il passée la nuit dernière alors qu'il touchait enfin au but ?

Il salua le policier de faction que Camus avait déjà mis en place devant la chambre de Mu. Une fois encore, le professionnalisme du français l'impressionna. Ce dernier avait préféré prendre les devants à cause de cette malheureuse fuite dans la presse matinale. Un journaliste en mal de sensation forte avait fait de ce fait divers, au demeurant plutôt banal, le gros titre de son édition matinale. Heureusement demain, tout le monde aurait oublié. Il l'espérait tout du moins.

Ooo000ooO

Camus fonçait dans les rues encore peu encombrées de la capitale parisienne. Il avait mis son gyrophare et poussait un coup de sirène quand les véhicules ne s'écartaient pas assez à son goût. Une profonde angoisse avait semblé jaillir des tréfonds de ses entrailles pour venir se coller au creux de son estomac. Tellement familière qu'il eut un moment l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de le hanter, tout comme ce sentiment de culpabilité renaissant de sa mémoire, lui aussi d'une trop longue période de veille.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, mais il domina cet instant de panique pur et simple pour prendre presque en douceur le dernier virage le menant à sa rue où il se gara grossièrement sur le bateau de son immeuble. Trois minutes après, il pénétrait chez lui et fut presque saisi par le silence qui y régnait. Seul le son monocorde de la télé venant du salon bourdonnait toujours dans l'appartement apparemment vide. Une fouille rapide des lieux le lui confirma et il sentit la panique regagnée du terrain dans le creux de son estomac, jusqu'à que son portable se rappelle à lui. C'était Milo :

_- Rejoins-moi au parc de Notre Dame _! ordonna la voix de ce dernier.  
- Shaka ? demanda Camus._- Avec moi…il semble un peu calmé, mais viens vite ! _le rassura Milo.  
- J'arrive !

Dix minutes plus tard, il retrouvait son collègue veillant comme une mère poule sur son protégé. Ce dernier cherchait fébrilement quelque chose dans les buissons entourant le petit parc en ne cessant de parler dans une langue que Camus identifia comme un dialecte indien, son pays d'origine sûrement, pensa-t-il. Le parc état heureusement encore quasiment désert à cette heure matinale, il lança un regard interrogateur à Milo :

- J'ai finit par comprendre qu'il ne se calmerait pas si je l'empêchais de sortir plus longtemps à moins que je n'utilise la force, expliqua ce dernier. Alors je lui ai proposé de m'emmener là où il voulait aller.

Camus sourit, le nœud dans son estomac sembla se dissoudre un peu. Milo avait décidément bien des ressources et continuait ses explications de ce qui s'était passé entre eux pendant son absence :

- Je crois que j'ai à peu près réussi à le mettre en confiance en lui proposant de se coucher dans ton lit, du coup…  
- Dans mon lit ? l'interrompit Camus stupéfait.  
- Ben oui, visiblement tu lui as fait forte impression et il s'est endormi comme un bébé en souriant aux anges, le nez enfoui dans ton oreiller… relata le grec avec un air satisfait en voyant le français rosir de gêne ou de plaisir ? Bonne question se perdit-il, oubliant quelques peu le fil de son récit…  
- Milo ! l'apostropha brusquement Camus devant son silence prolongé.  
- Ah oui… Donc il dormait et je me suis installé devant les infos dans le salon, reprit ce dernier. J'ai du m'assoupir à un moment, jusqu'à que son cri me réveille en sursaut. Il était dans le salon et hurlait des mots incompréhensibles et l'air totalement paniqué. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à saisir, c'était qu'il devait partir… et c'est là que je t'ai appelé, conclut le grec.  
- Et ? insista Camus qui se rapprocha doucement de Shaka, qui ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de son arrivée.  
- Et quoi ? demanda Milo.  
- Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ? précisa le français.  
- Oh ça... En fait, juste après l'avoir persuadé, je ne sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs, de ne pas sortir en peignoir, de lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas s'enfuir, nous sommes descendus dans la rue, continua Milo. Là, il a cherché anxieusement en l'air pendant un moment avant de me demander où était « la grande église ». Je l'ai amené ici, il s'est précipité dans ce parc et depuis il fouille les buissons, précisa encore le grec en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y cherche et il répond plus à mes questions… se contentant de baragouiner en je ne sais pas quoi non plus…  
- En hindi, je pense, répondit Camus qui posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui attaquait consciencieusement le buisson suivant. Shaka ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier leva la tête et lui sourit avant de s'interrompre dans ses recherches pour se lancer dans une longue tirade, certainement pour justifier ses actes, mais toujours dans sa langue maternelle. Camus l'observait, fasciné, lui raconter une chose qui semblait visiblement très importante pour lui, à grand renfort de gestes, tout sa timidité semblant s'être miraculeusement envolée :

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit… murmura Milo dans son dos. Il a complètement disjoncté !  
- Non, bien au contraire, répondit Camus en souriant toujours à Shaka et en hochant la tête de temps à autre, quand ce dernier semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de lui.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda le grec en glissant à sa hauteur.  
- Tu ne comprends pas ? Il accorde sa confiance…

Milo regarda Shaka puis Camus, recommença ce manège plusieurs fois se demandant où ce dernier pouvait bien voir cela dans le discours mimé du blond. Il avait loupé un truc ou quoi ? Et puis soudain, il eut comme l'impression de voir la scène en spectateur, il ne faisait pas parti de leur monde à tous les deux. Ce léger sourire sur les lèvres de Camus, et les yeux de Shaka en quasi-adoration… il ne voyait que le français. Ce n'était pas à eux, mais à lui et uniquement lui, qu'il accordait sa confiance !

Ok, ils étaient sur leur nuage tous les deux, mais tout ça ne leur disait toujours pas ce qui avait mis Shaka dans cet état de transe et surtout ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Et même si Camus parlait plusieurs langues couramment, il doutait quand même qu'il se mette à comprendre miraculeusement l'hindi…

Ooo000ooO

**Quelque part dans Paris**

L'homme pénétra dans le petit recoin sordide qu'il avait si chèrement négocié et posa le plus doucement possible son fardeau sur le matelas dont la propreté laissait à désirer. Mais bon, il faudrait faire avec dans l'immédiat. Le recoin en question n'avait rien de reluisant non plus, un papier peint d'une autre époque qui partait en lambeaux, de la peinture effritée, et sûrement une bonne dose d'insectes qui avaient envahis les lieux, mais l'homme avait déjà connu bien pire.

Il soupira en examinant rapidement son fardeau, le gamin était vraiment dans un sale état… Ces salauds n'avaient pas hésité à le droguer pour pouvoir en profiter librement et dans tous les sens du terme. Même rhabillé à la hâte, toutes les parties visibles de son corps étaient largement couvertes de d'ecchymoses, plaies ou brûlures de cigarettes… Il n'osait même pas imaginé dans quel état mental il se trouvait. Il tremblait comme une feuille. De la fièvre sans aucun doute, mais l'emmener à l'hôpital était bien trop dangereux. Il s'était compromis pour le tirer de leurs pattes et ils devaient déjà être à sa recherche.

Il chopa son sac à dos et sortit de quoi désinfecter ses plaies, il devait lui trouver des vêtements propres et un médecin, mais pour l'instant un nettoyage en règle s'imposait. La salle de bain commune se trouvait à côté, il y alla et récupéra de l'eau claire dans une bassine, avant de le déshabiller, non sans lui arracher quelques gémissements de douleur. Le nettoyage le tira de sa torpeur bienfaisante :

- Tonio… murmura le blessé en ouvrant à demi les yeux. Pourquoi ?  
- T'as de ces questions gamin… Ils ont massacré tes cheveux, constata Tonio en regardant la longue chevelure brûlée en bien des points.  
- Ça repousse… des cheveux… grimaça le blessé en tentant un semblant de sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur.

L'homme qu'il avait appelé Tonio finit comme il put la toilette et les soins sommaires, se concentrant sur sa tâche, histoire de ne pas trop se poser cette même question. Pourquoi avait-il donc agi ainsi ? Il savait ce qu'impliquait cette mission et ce qu'il lui faudrait supporter pour y arriver. Il était parfaitement conscient que le résultat de cette infiltration était capital pour son organisation et pourtant… Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ces questions bien inutiles pour l'instant, le mal était fait et le principal maintenant était de soigner le gamin. Il lui remit un caleçon et un tee-shirt propre, pris dans ses affaires personnelles, mais les vêtements du gamin étaient bons à jeter et le prévint :

- Je vais sortir, gamin. En attendant essais de dormir, c'n'est pas le grand luxe ici mais tu crains rien. J'ai pris mes précautions.  
- On est où ? demanda encore le blessé alors que ses yeux se refermaient déjà.  
- Dans un squat de ma connaissance… dit-il en lui faisant avaler un peu d'eau où il avait dilué un peu d'aspirine, ce qu'il avait de plus fort sur lui. Peu de chose, mais en attendant mieux.

Il l'enroula dans une couverture et lui posa une autre sur lui avant de retourner chercher de quoi se laver dans la salle de bain commune. Leur recoin n'étant séparé du reste du quat par un vulgaire morceau de tissus. Un rapide nettoyage des lieux lui prit encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne se prépare enfin à sortir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, la matinée était déjà bien entamée, il avait besoin d'un café et de réfléchir. Il examina encore une fois le gamin et eut un étrange sourire à son encontre :

- Sale gamin va ! grommela-t-il en quittant enfin les lieux.

**Flash back **

Ça remontait à six mois environ, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu… Il s'était déjà fait une réputation dans l'organisation du réseau qu'il avait infiltré sur les ordres de ses supérieurs, presque deux ans auparavant. Il n'avait qu'un but, en trouver le chef suprême, qui agissait toujours dans l'ombre et n'était connu que de quelques membres privilégiés et dont le réseau de prostitution s'étendait déjà sur toute l'Europe et même plus. Entré comme simple exécutant dans son propre pays, il avait gravi un à un les échelons le conduisant finalement ici, en France, dans la capitale où comme le soupçonnait l'un de ses supérieurs, avait lieu le plus gros du trafic de luxe. Soit fournir à prix d'or à de gros clients, insoupçonnables bien sûr, de la marchandise de qualité.

Une quinzaine de jeunes gens seulement, consistaient en cette marchandise de qualité, soigneusement surveillé et séquestré, mais relativement bien traité pour ne pas les flétrir trop vite. Enfin juste ce qu'il fallait, pas plus non plus. Planqués sommairement, dans un immeuble cossu de la capitale, lui aussi insoupçonnable et d'où ne leur seraient même pas venus l'idée de s'échapper. Pour la plupart, il n'était déjà plus que soumission et totalement détruit par cette vie de servitude qu'on leur avait imposée souvent depuis leur tendre enfance. Et ceux qui fuyaient ou simplement tentaient de le faire en connaissaient le prix, la mort.

Mais il en avait remarqué deux qui semblaient au-dessus du lot et qui étaient toujours ensemble quand ils le pouvaient. Ces deux-là, bien que soumis et obéissants comme les autres, avaient un petit quelque chose que les autres n'avaient plus, une volonté de survivre et de s'en sortir, un espoir peut-être… Il ne savait pas trop. A l'époque, il ne pouvait encore les approcher et ne connaissaient même pas leurs prénoms, l'aurait-il su d'ailleurs n'aurait peut-être rien apporté car bien souvent leurs tortionnaires leur faisait abandonner toute trace de leurs véritables identités. Mais il fit néanmoins leurs descriptions à ses supérieurs lors d'un de ses rares contacts avec l'extérieur. Ils étaient peu nombreux, une fois tous les trois mois, pas plus… C'était les ordres, pour ne pas risquer de compromettre la mission. Il lui en avait fallu trois de plus pour arriver à fournir les prénoms que ses supérieurs avaient pris le risque, sans attendre le délai habituel, de lui réclamer, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Atlas, l'homme qui dirigeait cette partie du réseau, et qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps identifié, décida alors de tester sa loyauté en lui collant à cette même période, dans les pattes un tout jeune homme à dresser, le gamin. Il avait une semaine pour faire de lui une bête docile et bien dressée, mais au regard de défi qu'affichait les yeux verts en face lui, il comprit tout de suite que c'était un piège. Ce gamin venait tout juste d'être enlevé, et ceux enlevé à cet âge ne finissait jamais ici, on voulait juste s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Ou le punir pour un quelconque affront. Il devait être gênant ou précieux pour le grand patron, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était peut-être sa chance… et c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

**Fin du flash back**

Un homme entre deux âges, qui lui avait loué à prix d'or ce petit bout de paradis, l'attendait et l'apostropha dès qu'il en émergea après une toilette sommaire pour lui :

- T'avais pas parlé de ça ! lui reprocha-t-il en désignant du menton le recoin où reposait le gamin, on n'veut pas de malade chez nous !  
- Parce qu'au prix où tu loues y a des conditions ? se moqua ouvertement Tonio, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Tu n'crois pas que c'est exagéré ?

L'homme recula en voyant l'éclat argenté d'une lame jaillir dans sa main droite :

- Je sors, reprit Tonio. Si quelqu'un pénètre ici pendant mon absence, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable. Ok ?

L'autre hocha la tête, mieux valait faire ce qu'il disait, se dit-il en frissonnant de peur devant le regard cobalt devenu un court instant aussi dur et glacial que l'acier de sa lame.

Ooo000ooO

**Paris, 8****éme**** arrondissement**

Quand Shion pénétra dans le bâtiment parisien qui habitait leurs locaux, qui de l'extérieur semblait contenir un ensemble de bureau comme il en existe tant à Paris, il n'y trouva que Marine, une jeune femme venue les rejoindre dans leur lutte quelques années plus tôt et qui faisait office de secrétaire quand elle ne triait, recoupait pas les infos sur ses moniteurs. Et c'est là qu'elle était le plus douée, dénicher n'importe quelle information, pénétrer les systèmes les mieux protégé du monde, et elle mettait volontiers ses dons à profit pour les aider au quotidien :

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.  
- Rien de nouveau, répondit Shion en soupirant. Merci d'avoir régler si vite le problème de la presse !

En effet, elle avait dès le coup de téléphone de Camus, fait en sorte que plus aucune info ne circule dans les médias sur ce fait divers :

- Rien de nouveau sur Angelo ? demanda-t-il encore.  
- Non, aucun contact. Mais s'il est découvert, il va se faire discret le temps de pouvoir nous contacter sans risque, le rassura-t-elle ou peut-être était-ce elle-même qu'elle tentait de rassurer ? Allez savoir…  
Il la regarda intensément, avant d'ajouter :  
- Et s'il nous avait trahis ?  
- Impossible ! affirma-t-elle s ans même se donner le temps de la réflexion. D'ailleurs Camus n'y croit pas non plus.  
- Pourtant tout nous pousse à croire le contraire, insista-t-il désireux d'entendre ses arguments.  
- Il ne foutrait pas deux ans de boulot en l'air sur un coup de tête, dit-elle après avoir pris quelques instants de réflexions. Il s'est forcément passé autre chose !

Et elle avait raison, pensa-t-il, Angelo était parfois impétueux, fonceur et imprévisible de part son tempérament méditerranéen mais loin d'être idiot ! Il leur manquait forcément une pièce du puzzle.

- J'ai mis le dossier du candidat sur le bureau, rajouta-t-elle avant de se replonger dans ses données. Si j'ai du nouveau, je vous préviens !

Shion passa dans le petit bureau jouxtant la salle de réception où officiait Marine et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, après s'être servi une tasse de café et commença à parcourir le dossier que lui avait concocté la jeune femme.

Recruter un nouveau membre était toujours délicat pour lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un détail au hasard et exigeait de ses collaborateurs une loyauté à toute épreuve. Bien sûr officiellement, il n'était que le coordinateur des différentes missions dans lesquelles s'engageait le service européen, mais officieusement, comme l'avait en parti deviné Camus, il le dirigeait d'une main de fer.

Ooo000ooO

Dans un appartement silencieux du marais, un téléphone se mit à raisonner, réveillant l'un des trois occupants du grand lit. L'homme au corps de rêve râla un instant avant de trouver enfin le combiné sur la table de nuit qu'il porta à son oreille non sans dégager quelque peu son abondante chevelure bleu. Il grogna un « allo » de circonstance, genre, « qui que tu soit, si tu me réveilles pour rien, je te flingue », et attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Ses yeux océans s'ouvrirent d'un coup, alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit, toute sa mauvaise humeur envolée.

A l'autre bout, son double parfait se souleva à demi pour l'observer alors que le troisième occupant du grand lit maugréait déjà contre « ces foutus voleurs de sommeil » et venait se coller contre le corps chaud encore à demi allongé :

- Laisses-moi écouter Mikael, ça à l'air important… murmura Saga en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.  
- Tant que tu veux mon cœur, moi je dors encore… répondit ce dernier en laissant ses lèvres parcourir librement la peau divinement sucré de son amant.  
- Tu dors vraiment là… gémit Saga en frissonnant sous l'assaut.

Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas lui résister, il se laissa glisser sur le lit pour savourer pleinement le doux réveil. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa, faisant sourire Mikael qui n'en mit que plus de cœur à l'ouvrage :

- Dites donc vous deux ? gronda soudain la voix de son jumeau. On fait ça dans mon dos maintenant ?  
- Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le frérot, s'écria Mikael en lui jetant un coup d'œil moqueur. C'est quand même ton coup de fil qui nous a réveillés non ?

L'interpellé se renfrogna à l'évocation du coup de fil en question :

- Kanon !

Saga s'était précipité, inquiet :

- C'était qui ? demanda-t-il anxieusement en enlaçant son jumeau tout en jetant un regard d'excuse à Mikael. Ce dernier sourit, nullement vexé. Comment aurait-il pu l'être d'ailleurs ? se demanda-t-il en faisant le tour des deux hommes pour prendre lui aussi le cadet des jumeaux dans ses bras et d'ajouter tendrement :  
- Allez, raconte-nous tout trésor…

Kanon se laissa un instant aller dans leurs bras, se demandant encore une fois, si ce bonheur qu'il ressentait parfois si violemment n'allait pas lui être arraché brutalement :

- Un ami à moi, répondit-il, vous ne le connaissez pas…  
- Un flic ? interrogea Saga tout en caressant d'une main la tête de son frère et de l'autre, celle de Mikael posée sur l'épaule de ce dernier :  
- Oui. Tout au moins la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Il hésita un court instant avant d'ajouter. Il a besoin de vous deux…  
- Il est blessé ? demanda aussitôt Mikael en se redressant. Il est à l'hôpital ?  
- Non…  
- Comment ça non ?  
- Je… commença Kanon, ne sachant trop comment leur demander ça, ni même comment formuler cette demande. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser tomber.  
- Alors ? s'énerva Mikael, qui était déjà passé en mode médecin  
- Une visite à domicile, ça vous tente ? plaida-t-il en se planquant lamentablement dans le giron de son aîné :

Saga jeta un regard apaisant à Mikael, prêt à s'énerver, avant de relever la tête de son jumeau pour capter ses yeux dans les siens :

- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, n'est-ce pas Kanon ? demanda-il doucement, le laissant baisser la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de continuer. Mais pour risquer ma carrière, j'aimerais au moins une explication et je viendrais seul. Pas question que Mikael risque…  
- Ne prends pas de décision à ma place Saga, le coupa calmement ce dernier, mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Trésor, raconte… rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kanon.

Saga, tout en réconfortant toujours son cadet, lui jeta un regard bien plus que reconnaissant. Oh Dieu, qu'il l'aimait cet homme…

Kanon se dégagea doucement de leurs bras pour s'agenouiller sur le grand lit qui abritait leurs nuits à tous les trois depuis presque un an, du moins quand ils pouvaient les passer ensemble. Chose finalement assez rare entre les différentes gardes du médecin urgentiste qu'était Saga et du chirurgien hors pair qu'était Mikael, sans parler de son propre boulot de flic :

- Angelo est mon ami, commença-t-il, il m'a sauvé la mise plusieurs fois… C'est le genre de chose que l'on n'oublie pas. Aujourd'hui, il m'appelle à l'aide. Il a un blessé, un jeune garçon qu'il a tenté de sauver, mais, pour des raisons qu'il a préféré taire, il est coincé avec lui dans un squat et ne veux risquer de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ce gosse a besoin d'aide et c'est urgent…  
- Il est droit ce mec ? demanda Mikael en le fixant, sachant qu'il ne pourrait lui mentir.  
- Oui, c'est bien la seule chose dont je sois certaine, répondit Kanon sans hésitation. Par contre dans quelle histoire il s'est fourré, ça…  
- Tu as confiance en lui ? insista Saga.  
- Comme en moi-même !  
- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? dit Mikael en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il y a un gamin en danger non ? rajouta-t-il avant d'y disparaître bientôt suivit de Saga.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Shaka se demandait bien comment il avait pu tomber sur un être si merveilleux que Camus. Et surtout comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour le quitter…

A bien y réfléchir, la veille, il avait surtout pensé à survivre et tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa journée plus que cauchemardesque avait été relégué au second plan. Un très vieil instinct de survie avait pris le dessus sur le reste. Les derniers mots de son ami aussi, ainsi que les directives données à la va-vite par un Tonio complètement affolé avaient sûrement contribué à ce qu'il survive envers et contre tout.

Quand Milo l'avait autorisé à se coucher dans le lit du français, il s'était senti tellement en sécurité que la fatigue avait pris le dessus, il s'était endormi comme une masse, pour quelques heures réparatrices, bien loin de tout souci.

Mais le réveil n'en avait été que beaucoup plus dur. L'absence de bruit, le calme de l'appartement l'avait tout d'abord surpris et puis… la réalité l'avait brutalement rattrapé. Ses amis, ses frères n'étaient plus là. Atlas devait déjà remuer ciel et terre pour tous les éliminer. Il se rappela alors, le numéro de téléphone ! Tonio lui avait donné à la hâte hier soir, où était-il déjà ?

Dans le sac, il l'avait fourré dans le sac, il fallait qu'il le retrouve ! Il réfléchit intensément sur ce qu'il devait faire. Premièrement il devait partir, quitter ces gens si gentils qui risquaient de se retrouver en danger par sa faute. Deuxièmement, retrouver le sac et appeler l'ami de Tonio, qui devrait pouvoir l'aider. Tonio l'avait dit et il lui faisait confiance, après tout c'était grâce à lui s'ils avaient tous trois pu s'échapper. Il se leva donc dans cette optique et enfila le peignoir en attendant de retrouver ses affaires. Il était ensuite sorti de la chambre, après un dernier regard de regret vers l'antre de son sauveur et pris le temps de refaire impeccablement le lit qui lui avait accordé ces quelques heures de répit, ne pouvant s'empêcher au passage de caresser tendrement l'oreiller…

Il avait suivi le bruit pour trouver Milo endormi sur un fauteuil et avait été attiré par la télé qui montrait un fait divers… et avait brutalement eut l'impression d'être foudroyé sur place. Mu était en vie ! Il avait abandonné son ami encore en vie ! Mais comment avait-il pu le laisser ainsi ? Un cri de désespoir lui avait échappé…

Et le revoilà ici, dans cet appartement, assis dans ce salon où un peu plus tôt, il avait découvert l'horrible vérité. Il avait abandonné son meilleur ami mourant, il n'était qu'un monstre !

En face de lui, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé la veille. L'homme qui l'avait aidé à retrouver le sac maintenant posé à ses pieds et que Milo et lui exploraient soigneusement, sortant un à un les reliques de sa journée de la veille. L'homme qui l'avait compris malgré qu'il se soit mis à parler dans sa langue maternelle. Réflexe qui lui revenait régulièrement quand il était en état de choc, Mu avait l'habitude de se moquer gentiment de lui dans ces cas-là. L'homme qui avait finalement déniché le sac, dans le coin opposé où lui cherchait. Camus.

Il avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre, en français cette fois, qu'en le faisant revenir ici, il se mettait en danger mais Camus s'était contenté de sourire à cela en lui promettant que rien ne lui arriverait s'il continuait à lui faire confiance. Et comment ne l'aurait-il pas pu ? Il se montrait attentionné et gentil, ne le traitant pas comme un vulgaire objet, alors comment ne pas avoir envie d'y croire ? Il avait tellement envie d'y croire… Oh oui, tellement envie de croire qu'il pouvait être un peu aimé lui aussi… Mais malheureusement ce n'était qu'un rêve… un rêve inaccessible pour lui…

Il soupira :

- Shaka ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le français.  
- Oui… Dans le sac, un numéro de téléphone… je dois appeler… dit-il avec hésitation

Milo fouilla un instant et sortit un papier froissé :

- Ça ? demanda Camus. C'est le numéro de qui ?  
- Il ma dit que cette personne pourrait m'aider… tenta d'expliquer maladroitement l'indien.  
- Camus, regardes ! les interrompit Milo en lui fourrant le papier sous le nez.  
- Tu connais cette personne Shaka ? interrogea encore Camus.  
- Non…  
- Mais c'est à cette personne que tu dois tout expliquer, c'est bien ça ? continua doucement le français.

Shaka hocha la tête. Il avait honte, horriblement honte de lui faire ça. Mais il devait partir. Pour son bien, et même pour celui de Milo car seul les amis de Tonio pourraient éventuellement protéger Mu d'Atlas et de ses sbires et peut-être même le conduire auprès de son ami. Et pour l'instant c'était le plus important et le plus urgent, car si lui avait vu le reportage, d'autres avaient pu le voir aussi :

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.  
- Donnes-lui ton téléphone Milo, dit Camus en tendant le papier à Shaka qui le prit en évitant de croiser son regard. Le grec s'exécuta en souriant :  
- Vas-y Shaka, l'encouragea-t-il, appelle cette personne.

Les doigts tremblants et le cœur gros, ce dernier tapa les numéros qui se voilaient devant ses yeux embués de larmes qu'il peinait à retenir et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Et alors que la sonnerie retentissait enfin, une autre sembla lui faire écho dans la pièce. Il vit Camus répondre à son portable et entendit comme dans un rêve le « _allo _» qu'il prononça en écho dans son oreille…

Ooo000ooO

**Locaux parisien de lutte contre la prostitution et l'exploitation, bureau de Shion.**

Shion leva les yeux avec un sourire qu'il s'était préalablement composé vers son visiteur :

- Bonjour. Je vous en prie, entrez… Dohko, dit-il après avoir consulté son dossier.  
- Bonjour, et merci de me recevoir si vite, répondit ce dernier en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son hôte.  
- Votre dossier est des plus intéressants…  
- Faisons court, si vous le voulez bien, le coupa Dohko avec un aplomb qui surprit le grec. J'ai besoin que vous me preniez dans votre équipe au moins le temps d'une mission capitale pour moi et qui pourrait vous apportez des informations non négligeables sur un homme que vous traquez depuis longtemps.  
- Et de qui parlez-vous ? demanda Shion avec une ironie non feinte. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce mec ? D'accord, il avait un physique à tomber par terre, des yeux fascinants mais quand même !  
- Abel, ça vous dit quelque chose non ?

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Je vois que cette histoire te plait vraiment bien, dans ce chapitre les réactions de Shaka et les explications de Dohko également et bien entendu la suite... Merci encore ! Bisous_

_Brany : Merci beaucoup et pas de panique, voici justement la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci encore._

_ Petite info : je risque de décaler de quelques jours le prochain chapitre parce que ben oui, on a un grand week-end et comme tous le monde, je vais essayer d'en profiter un peu ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Angelo avait regagné son recoin dans le squat dès que Kanon lui avait confirmé que son frère allait venir examiner le gamin. Il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution pour lui que celle-là en espérant que son collègue ne lui poserait pas trop de questions et saurait rester discret tout comme son frère. Il y avait quand même presque trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu… mais certaines choses ne s'oublie pas si facilement. Il sourit en repensant au grec, il n'avait jamais vu son jumeau dont il parlait sans cesse et se demandait si la ressemblance serait aussi frappante qu'il s'était toujours plu à la dire.

En attendant, le gamin semblait plongé dans un coma bienfaisant, quoique les tremblements qui l'agitaient maintenant sans cesse devenaient inquiétant. Il passa donc son temps à le rafraîchir, faisant des incessants allers-retours vers l'unique approvisionnement d'eau pour l'en asperger, ne se préoccupant plus que de le maintenir en vie le temps que son ami arrive.

Ce faisant il replongea quelques peu en arrière, revivant leur première confrontation…

**Flash back **

Une fois qu'il eut compris le piège que lui tendait Atlas, il n'eut plus qu'une obsession, maintenir ce gamin en vie, à tout prix. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de faire enfin sortir de l'ombre le grand boss que l'on prénommait Abel.

Atlas avait vraiment tout prévu, une pièce close, insonorisée où seul un grand lit occupait l'espace, et bien sûr, truffée de caméra et de micro pour ne rien loupé du spectacle de son sbire dressant la « bête ». Cela le répugnait horriblement mais il devait jouer le jeu. Pire, il devait convaincre d'une façon ou d'une autre ce gamin dont les yeux lui lançaient de véritables éclairs d'y entrer à sont tour. Une semaine, avait dit Atlas, il en avait bien moins pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de ce charmant gamin. Il allait devoir marcher sur un fil.

Quel âge pouvait-il avoir se demanda-t-il en l'observant, seize, dix-sept ans ? Guère plus en tout cas. Il prit le temps de l'examiner en détail, une longue chevelure ébène qui lui descendait jusqu'au rein, des yeux verts et intelligents, un corps bien développé, trop bien développé pour un gamin des rues. Non ce corps mangeait à sa faim, était entraîné, faisait du sport régulièrement, bien trop pour un pauvre. Ce gamin venait d'un monde bien différent d'où ses « employeurs » enlevaient leurs victimes à l'ordinaire. Mais qui était-il donc ? Et qu'avait pu bien faire ou voir pour atterrir ici ? :

- Comment t'appelles-tu gamin ? demanda-t-il en français.  
- En quoi cela peut-il t'intéresser ? cracha l'interpellé dans un français impeccable mais teinté d'un accent… asiatique ? s'interrogea Angelo.- C'aurait été un bon début… se contenta de répondre l'italien en s'approchant de lui.

Le coup de pied le surprit à peine, asiatique signifiait forcément arts martiaux, et il l'évita aisément ainsi que le coup de poing, bien plus trivial cette fois, qui suivit mais qui le renseignait sur l'état d'extrême tension que ressentait le gamin. Les traces de coups qu'il portait prouvaient qu'on lui avait déjà fait subir un passage à tabac en règle, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de le calmer plus que ça… Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas tué directement au lieu de lui faire subir ce simulacre pour finalement en arriver au même point ? A moins qu'Atlas veuille en profiter pour se débarrasser de lui en même temps ? Après tout, il savait qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, qu'il montait bien trop vite à son goût les rangs de l'organisation, et ne le lui avait jamais caché… et c'était de bonne guerre dans un tel milieu de se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Bon, la première chose à faire était de l'immobiliser… ensuite, lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec et non contre lui, et qu'il était sans doute sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivant. Mais ça n'allait pas être du gâteau avec toutes ces caméras et ces micros.

Et ça n'avait vraiment pas été une mince affaire. Sa hargne était telle que seule la force brute d'Angelo avait pu en venir à bout. Et quand il l'avait enfin immobilisé face contre terre, ce sale gamin avait encore trouvé la force de se contorsionner pour lui cracher au visage. Il avait alors vu rouge et l'avait soulevé, jeté sur le lit et attaché avec les menottes prévues à cet effet et fournies avec le grand lit. Ben oui, tant qu'à faire, Atlas avait prévu l'éventualité qu'il se laisse aller à ce genre de chose, peut-être même qu'il espérait fortement le voir se servir de l'arsenal d'accessoires mis à sa disposition pour soumettre la bête !

C'est sûrement en voyant ces « jouets » accrochés au mur à côté du lit qu'Angelo prit brutalement conscience du nouveau piège qui lui était tendu et se jura entre ses dents en se levant du lit d'un bond. Comme s'il avait brusquement été foudroyé par cette révélation, ne pas se servir d'un seul de ces trucs dont la simple vue lui répugnait. Le gamin lui avait alors lancé son premier regard de surprise. Un qui serait suivi de bien d'autre au cours de cette semaine.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à l'italien pour retrouver son calme et prendre sa décision. Il avait laissé le gamin là, sur le ventre, pieds et poings menottés aux quatre coins du lit et était sorti de la pièce, interdisant à quiconque d'y pénétrer et s'était éloigné dans le couloir, décider à tenter son meilleur atout.

**Fin du flash back **

Le portable à carte qu'il s'était acheté le matin et qu'il jetterait dès ce soir, résonna, interrompant le fil de ses souvenirs. Kanon le rappelait enfin !

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Dans le salon du grand appartement parisien, Camus avait vu le visage de Shaka passé par toutes les émotions. L'incrédulité tout d'abord alors qu'il regardait alternativement le téléphone entre ses mains et celui qui avait répondu à son appel. La surprise ensuite, quand il avait compris que son correspondant mystérieux n'était autre que son sauveur. Le soulagement aussi, très vite. Et puis l'espoir… qui le dévasta. Ses larmes trop longtemps contenues débordèrent des ses grands yeux bleus pour dévaler ses joues alors qu'un sanglot franchissait ses lèvres. Le premier d'une longue série.

Camus se précipita, tomba à genoux devant le canapé et le prit dans ses bras. Et Shaka s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, déversant sur son épaule son trop plein d'émotions, glissant du canapé pour se réfugier là, au cœur de cette douce et tendre certitude, de cette force et de cette protection tombée sur ciel, les bras de son sauveur. Les bras de Camus.

Milo en resta interdit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami agir ainsi et même s'il connaissait parfaitement la passion qui pouvait dévorer ce corps splendide qu'il avait parfois comblé jusqu'à manquer de s'y perdre. Il n'y avait jamais vu cette douceur dont il gratifiait le jeune indien. Les mots que prononçait Camus à son oreille, à peine audibles d'où il était, mais empreint d'une telle tendresse, ses mains caressant et berçant le jeune homme avec une telle dévotion, qu'il en resta longtemps pétrifié sur place. Lui qui avait toujours cru que Camus ne laisserait jamais personne pénétrer son cœur de glace… Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Il y a encore quelques mois, il en aurait été profondément mortifié, voir même jaloux. Mais depuis qu'il avait compris que Camus ne lui céderait jamais cette place, que seul éventuellement son corps pouvait se soulager sans pour autant s'assouvir. Il avait préféré la voie de l'amitié plutôt que risquer la rupture pure et simple que le français n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à prononcer s'il s'était obstiné. Et la suite lui avait donné raison car Camus était merveilleux ami. Mais ses blessures étaient trop profondes pour qu'il songe même à tenter de les guérir car Camus en refusait l'accès à quiconque. Alors ce revirement si soudain… Comment Shaka avait-il réussi cet exploit ? Le mystère restait entier pour lui.

Mais importait au fond parce que, là, il fut tellement brutalement heureux de le voir comme ça, mais aussi très inquiet. Est-ce que Shaka pourrait enfin refermer les blessures de son ami ? Il était lui-même profondément meurtri… Est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient mutuellement se guérir ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se promettre, c'était d'être là, pour eux.

Il quitta le salon sur la pointe des pieds en emportant le reste du sac qui contenaient des vêtements pleins de sang, une arme, des déchets de nourriture ainsi que des papiers divers sans grande importance, laissant Camus gérer la situation ici pour l'instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prenait sa voiture emmenant les diverses pièces vers leur laboratoire.

Camus l'entendit sortir et sourit, sans même se retourner, il savait ce qu'avait fait Milo. Dans ses bras, Shaka se calmait doucement, ses sanglots s'espacèrent pour enfin se tarir :

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il alors en se reculant pour voir son visage.

Le jeune indien lui répondit d'un sourire timide avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse à nouveau :

- Shaka ?  
- Mu… l'hôpital… danger… Mu est en danger ! hoqueta-t-il alors en ravalant ses derniers sanglots.  
- Mu ? Tu connais Mu ? Tu étais avec lui hier ? demanda Camus qui avait déjà fait le rapprochement entre Tonio et Angelo.  
- Oui, répondit Shaka, mais Tonio… Shiryu… Mu, il faut sauver Mu. Ils vont le tuer ! Atlas va le tuer !

A ce nom, Camus frémit intérieurement, cet Atlas était bien connu de son service, un sanguinaire et un sadique qui se débarrassait sans le moindre scrupule de tout ceux qui le gênait. Cela expliquait sans doute le silence d'Angelo.

Il attrapa vivement son téléphone, se demandant au passage qui était ce Shiryu, et appuya sur une touche. Il parla dès qu'il eut son correspondant en ligne :

- Milo ! Laisses tomber le labo ! Fonce à Lariboisière, dit-il en lui donnant le service et le nom de Mu. J'ai mis un gars en faction mais je crains le pire

Il raccrocha ensuite en priant pour qu'ils aient réagi assez vite et se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme qui le regardait plein d'un espoir nouveau.

- Il faut tout me raconter maintenant Shaka, dit-il doucement en se levant et en faisant également se relever le jeune homme.

Puis il l'emmena dans la cuisine et lui prépara un thé, se faisant lui-même un café avant de s'asseoir en face du jeune blond, souriant et lui prenant la main qu'il caressa doucement :

- Je t'écoute Shaka, l'encouragea-t-il.  
- Mu ? interrogea ce dernier.  
- Milo va s'en occuper et le protéger.  
- Je pourrais le voir ? osa encore le jeune indien en baissant un peu les yeux, surpris de sa propre audace. Mais Camus était si gentil…  
- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier. Dès que Milo nous donnera le feu vert je t'y emmènerai, en attendant raconte-moi…

Car Shaka détenait sûrement la pièce du puzzle qu'il leur manquait encore pour comprendre l'attitude d'Angelo dans cette affaire et même peut-être savoir où était ce dernier pour lui venir en aide.

Ooo000ooO

**Bureau de Shion**

Dohko observait attentivement son interlocuteur qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis sa question. Il était bien tel qu'on le lui avait décrit quand il avait visité deux mois plus tôt ce Sanctuaire qu'il avait crée dans son pays, avec un infime espoir d'y retrouver celui qu'il cherchait. Si son espoir ne s'était pas concrétisé, il n'avait pour autant pas perdu son temps. Ce lieu, aménagé pour le confort et le bien-être des victimes de la servitude, était unique en son genre et avait fortement ébranlé sa conviction que ces mêmes victimes n'avaient aucun espoir de s'en sortir un jour. Dans cet endroit, il avait pu rencontrer et même parler à un certain nombre d'entre eux et avait été agréablement surpris de leur optimiste et de leur courage. Il en avait même croisé plusieurs qui avaient commencés à travailler dans le monde extérieur.

Après cette visite et tout en continuant activement ses recherches, il s'était fortement intéressé au fondateur de ce lieu. Le domaine tout entier était en pleine rénovation et sur sa place centrale, dominant une colline où étaient disséminés plusieurs temples en ruines, se dressait un grand bâtiment dont l'architecture respectait celle de la Grèce antique. C'est là qu'était donné les soins, aussi bien physiques que psychologiques, ainsi que l'administration et pour l'instant un certains nombres de chambres, toutes déjà pleines.

Il avait vu une esquisse de lui, dans la première maison rénovée sur le domaine, située tout en bas de la colline et portant le nom du premier signe des signes zodiacaux de l'astrologie européenne, la maison du Bélier. Elle était la première des douze qui devaient suivre, comme le lui avait expliqué son guide, celle du Taureau étant quasiment finie. C'était à l'origine des temples datant de la splendeur de la Grèce et préservé de toutes interférences par la famille de Shion. Lui, en avait fait un abri pour toutes ces victimes. Le fait qu'ils soient bien au nombre de douze l'avait sûrement incité à leur donner ces noms.

- Qui êtes-vous donc ? demanda soudain Shion alors que Dohko se disait justement que cette esquisse était bien loin de la réalité, même si sur le moment, il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Mais là devant lui, c'était bien plus que ça, il était terriblement charismatique et diablement attirant :  
- Vous avez mon dossier sous les yeux, je me trompe ?  
- Non.  
- Il est exact à un ou deux détails près… avoua-t-il prenant brusquement la décision de tout lui dévoiler. Cet homme était droit et saurait comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à lui jouer ce petit subterfuge, il en était certain. Surtout avec ce qu'il savait de son histoire.  
- Serait-ce trop vous demander de me dire lesquels ? demanda Shion, jetant machinalement un coup d'œil vers le bureau voisin en se demandant comment Marine avait bien pu louper des informations sur lui.

Dohko suivit son regard et jugea bon de lui préciser :

- Elle est très forte, mais j'ai moi aussi un informaticien très doué qui travaille pour moi…

Shion balaya d'un geste sa remarque, peu lui importait au fond car si Dohko semblait aussi sûr de lui qu'il le laissait entendre, il n'était pas venu à lui pour simplement lui causer des problèmes. Et puis cette lueur parfois dans ses yeux verts ô combien attirants, tellement fugace qu'elle était à peine perceptible, il aurait juré y voir passer de la souffrance… une souffrance qu'il connaissait bien.

- Je ne vous ai pas trompé de gaîté de cœur, repris Dohko, mais je suis prudent et vous êtes ma meilleure chance de sauver mon petit frère…

Une voix qui manque de se briser sur ces quelques paroles, et cette lueur encore. Shion se leva et vint tout près de son invité, l'invitant d'un geste à le suivre, prenant lui aussi sa décision en un quart de seconde :

- Viens avec moi Dohko, ou qui que tu sois… et raconte-moi ton histoire.

Ce dernier leva les yeux sur lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Intensément et les troublants tous les deux fortement. Ils avaient tant de choses en communs que les quelques paroles qu'ils auraient pu prononcer à cet instant n'auraient pas été suffisantes pour le faire ressentir autant que ce simple échange de regard. Puis Dohko se leva :

- Je te suis Shion…

Ce dernier se retourna enfin, rompant difficilement le contact, et sortit du bureau, prévenant Marine qu'il montait à l'appartement de fonction qu'il occupait lors de ses séjours ici, deux étages plus haut.

Ooo000ooO

**Squat où s'est réfugié Angelo**

Angelo les avait guidé jusqu'au squat. Pour plus de sûreté, il avait donné rendez-vous à Kanon dans la rue parallèle à celle de l'endroit où il s'était réfugié avec le gamin. Il avait instantanément reconnu le grec et avait presque été soufflé en voyant son double parfait s'extraire de la voiture qu'il venait de garer suivi d'un autre homme, sensiblement du même âge et d'un physique à vous couper le souffle. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le physique androgyne, ni sur l'abondante chevelure turquoise se contentant d'interroger Kanon du regard, prêt à sortir son couteau ou les planter là :

- Mikael est médecin aussi, il pourra aider Saga, expliqua celui-ci, rajoutant devant l'air méfiant d'Angelo. J'ai toute confiance en lui  
- C'est trop gentil trésor… répondit ce dernier, déposant un baiser papillon sur la joue de Kanon. Alors il est où ce blessé ? rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'italien, sans paraître le moins du monde impressionné par l'air revêche de ce dernier :  
- Moins fort ! rétorqua Angelo. Suivez-moi.

Chargés de diverses trousses, contenant du matériel d'urgence, ils se mirent en route jusqu'au squat.

Et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que les deux médecins s'affairaient autour du gamin qui avait hérité d'une perfusion que Kanon devait maintenir en hauteur, d'appareils divers qu'Angelo aurait eu bien du mal à nommer et encore moins à savoir quelle était leur fonction ou utilité.

Mikael avait presque hurlé en le découvrant, s'en prenant violement à Angelo pour ne pas l'avoir emmené directement à l'hôpital. Saga, en urgentiste confirmé, avait agi sans un mot et avait rapidement appelé Mikael à son aide. Il ne leurs avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'avait subi leur patient et qu'il était très mal en point.

L'italien, affalé dans un coin de la pièce, ne pouvait plus que prier pour qu'il s'en sorte, mais ses yeux restaient obstinément clos :

- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait avalé ? ragea soudain Mikael. On va le perdre là !  
- Là ! répondit Saga, posant les mains de son compagnon sur un endroit précis du sternum.  
- Merde !

L'instant d'après, il plantait un bistouri dans la chair du gamin. Angelo détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps cet ultime torture qui devait pourtant le sauver. Si seulement il n'était pas sorti confirmer ce rendez-vous…

Saga releva légèrement la tête vers lui, mû par un instinct enraciné au plus profond de lui et bricola de quoi tenir la poche de sérum physiologique que maintenait son jumeau. Il la lui prit des mains pour tester son installation précaire, un simple dossier de chaise sur lequel il bloqua le sachet, vérifiant son écoulement régulier. Kanon l'interrogea du regard, il lui indiqua l'italien de la tête, blanc comme un linge :

- On n'a pas besoin d'un deuxième malade, dit-il simplement.

Le grec rejoignit rapidement son ami et se laissa tomber à ses côtés :

- Angelo ?

Ce denier lui jeta un vague regard où perçait une telle souffrance qu'elle n'échappa pas au grec, mais aussi la fatigue… tellement de fatigue et de lassitude :

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Dormi ? se demanda furtivement l'italien… quarante-huit, soixante-douze heures, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus…

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et le grec passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'obligeant à se s'appuyer contre lui d'un geste ferme. Angelo tenta bien de se rebeller, mais son corps, épuisé, l'emporta. Fermer les yeux, juste quelques instants…

- Je prends le relais, maintenant, repose-toi un peu, l'encouragea Kanon en caressant sommairement les boucles bleues foncées.  
- Réveille-moi… murmura juste l'italien se laissant doucement glisser vers un brin de sommeil récupérateur  
- Promis ! lui assura son ami en jetant un œil vers son frère et Mikael, toujours affairé autour du jeune inconnu. Du sang… ce fut tout ce qu'il vit avant de détourner lui aussi le regard des mains de Mikael, farfouillant allégrement dans sa poitrine.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de fonction de Shion**

Dohko s'installa dans le canapé pendant que Shion s'affairait dans le coin cuisine, leur préparant deux expresso. Le petit deux pièces n'offrait guère de place mais possédait la douce chaleur d'un foyer au contraire des bureaux deux étages plus bas, qui en étaient totalement dépourvus. Une chose voulue par ceux qui ne faisaient qu'y passer, sans vraiment s'y arrêter. Même Marine, qui était sans doute celle y demeurant le plus souvent et donc le plus longuement, ne s'y attardait jamais plus que nécessaire, préférant de loin, travailler chez elle, dans son appartement. Une sorte de précaution supplémentaire pour cacher leurs activités secrètes. Aucun document n'y restait et si l'on venait à découvrir ces lieux, on n'y verrait qu'un banal cabinet d'assurance.

La tasse que le grec posa devant lui sembla ramener le japonais à la réalité et il remercia son hôte du regard avant de commencer son récit :

- Mon nom est bien Dohko Nekawa mais depuis que ma mère s'est remariée, on doit y ajouter le nom de Kido pour qu'il soit complet.

Shion ne manifesta aucune surprise à l'évocation d'une des plus grandes fortunes de la planète, comme si la révélation, ne le surprenait pas plus que ça :

- J'étais encore un enfant quand c'est arrivé et je me suis rapidement retrouvé affublé de deux nouveaux petits frères, géniaux et auxquels je suis très attaché, Okko et Shiryu à un an d'intervalle, reprit Dohko. Ils devinrent les deux héritiers, me laissant moi, poursuivre ma propre voie sans aucune interférence. J'ai donc suivi mon chemin et suis devenu policier comme je l'avais toujours voulu. Si Okko répond aux désirs de mon beau-père et sera sûrement le prochain gestionnaire de cette fortune. Shiryu est d'une toute autre trempe. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il voulait devenir avocat, mais de la pire espèce que pouvait craindre mon beau-père, un avocat défendant les pauvres, ceux qui justement n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer la crème des crèmes.  
J'eus droit à tous les reproches, comme si mon choix de carrière avait été le déclencheur de celui de Shiryu. Ma famille contre-attaqua et s'évertua à mettre Shiryu en avant dans chacune de leurs réceptions, espérant sans doute l'influencer et le remettre dans le chemin qu'il lui destinait.  
Un jour, il m'appela pour me demander un conseil sur un homme qu'il croisait souvent au cours de ces soirées mondaines et qui se montrait parfois un peu trop insistant avec lui. Entre temps, j'étais devenu responsable de la lutte contre la prostitution infantile, malheureusement courante en Asie. Je crus d'abord à une simple tentative de fuir ces soirées qui le barbait, mais quelque chose dans sa voix ou peut-être simplement mon instinct me poussa à aller voir de plus près et je m'invitais anonymement à la soirée suivante, me glissant dans le nombreux personnel de sécurité dont ce genre de soirée regorge.  
Je repérais tout de suite celui qui gênait tant mon cadet… Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux, tentant sans cesse de l'approcher, et ce, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Shiryu pour le maintenir à distance. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me gêna le plus. Non ce qui attira tout de suite mon attention, c'était son regard… On aurait un fauve refermant peu à peu son piège autour de sa proie et son regard, quand il gagna enfin la bataille et parvint à se retrouver dans le même cercle que lui, faisait froid dans le dos, de la concupiscence à l'état brute. J'avais devant les yeux un prédateur sexuel qui avait déjà choisi sa future proie. J'ordonnais rapidement à mon bureau de faire une enquête approfondie sur ce type, après leur avoir envoyer une photo prise discrètement avec mon portable et le peu que je savais de lui. Puis je décidais de sortir mon frère des griffes de cet homme. Je commis une erreur ce soir-là, je ne prévins pas Shiryu avant de m'infiltrer dans le même cercle et un simple regard surpris de ce dernier suffit à faire détaler le prédateur.  
J'aurais dû savoir à ce moment que quelque chose clochait, mais sortir Shiryu de là était ma seule obsession… continua-t-il.

Shion put percevoir à cet instant dans sa voix le même genre de reproche qui l'avait si souvent hanté après le drame :

- J'ai ramené mon frère chez lui, reprit-il après une légère pause, et lui ait demandé de me prévenir s'il revoyait ce type. Il m'a rappelé au milieu de la nuit, affolé, on tentait de forcer sa porte. J'ai envoyé des collègues plus proches que moi et m'y suis précipité… mais quand je suis arrivé, son appartement était vide et son portable gisait au milieu du salon, dans une mare de sang qui heureusement s'avéra ne pas être sien. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée car les résultats de mon équipe me parvinrent enfin, j'avais le nom du prédateur et surtout celui que les mafias asiatiques le soupçonnait d'être, Abel.

Il marqua une longue pause durant laquelle Shion ne dit rien, le laissant se reprendre :

- C'était il y a plus de six mois, finit-il. Depuis je traque la piste de cet Abel espérant retrouver celle de Shiryu…  
- Et cela t'a amené à Paris… et finalement à moi, conclut Shion.  
- Oui, confirma Dohko, je sais que tu traques toi aussi ce type, que tu le soupçonnes d'être à l'origine de la mort de ta mère et de la disparition de ton petit frère…  
- En fait, j'ai retrouvé… commença Shion, coupé par la sonnerie de son portable :

- Allo ! fit-il en décrochant visiblement contrarié.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- J'y vais ! dit-il en raccrochant.

- Tu as une arme sur toi ? demanda Shion à Dohko en se levant immédiatement après.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Viens avec moi, t'es embauché !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shion fonçait lui aussi vers l'hôpital qu'il avait quitté à peine quelques heures plus tôt, Dohko à ses côtés :

- On va où ? demanda enfin ce dernier qui avait suivi d'instinct comprenant qu'il se tramait quelque chose de grave.  
- Mon frère, expliqua Shion reprenant où il avait été interrompu un peu plus tôt, a été retrouvé cette nuit presque mourant. Il est hospitalisé dans le coma, à Lariboisière. On vient de me prévenir qu'on cherche le tuer. Milo, un de mes hommes, est déjà parti sur place…

Ooo000ooO

**Squat où s'est réfugié Angelo**

- C'est décidé, On l'emmène à la maison ! trancha Mikael qui se passait les mains à l'eau dans une bassine. on aura tout ce qu'il nous faut là-bas !

Saga, lui mettait dans un sac plastic tous les pansements, aiguilles ou autres dont ils s'étaient servis qu'il jetterait plus tard, à l'hôpital dans des containers prévus à cet effet.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il veuille seulement nous laisser faire, objecta Kanon en désignant du menton l'italien toujours sur son épaule.  
- Ce serait pourtant… commença Saga.  
- Personne ne va nulle part ! dit Angelo froidement, l'interrompant et se relevant avec la souplesse d'un chat, un couteau dans chaque main.  
- Reste calme Angelo ! le somma Kanon qui avait sorti son arme en se relevant à son tour et en le mettant dans sa ligne de mire.

Mikael leva les yeux au plafond, profondément agacé, et se marcha droit sur l'italien :

- Tout le monde reste calme et toi tu ranges ce flingue ! ordonna-t-il à Kanon. Quant à toi, espèce de quoi d'abord rital ? pingouin ? ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… t'as deux solutions, soit tu le laisses crever ici, soit on l'installe chez nous où on pourra le surveiller et lui apporter les soins nécessaires jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le mener dans un véritable hôpital ! Et range ces joujoux, rajouta-t-il en désignant les couteaux. Dans l'état où t'es, tu pourrais te blesser !

Saga ne put retenir un sourire devant la réaction de son amant et commença tranquillement à ranger le matériel médical.

Angelo, lui, regardait fixement le suédois se demandant si ce mec était fou à lier ou simplement inconscient que, même dans son état, un seul coup lui suffirait à le tuer. Ils s'affrontèrent un long moment du regard et dans les yeux turquoise, il ne vit qu'une volonté implacable, si semblable à la sienne :

- Ça vous mettrait en danger tous les trois ! plaida-il plus doucement ne rangeant pas ses couteaux pour autant. Tu crois que je me suis réfugié dans ce taudis par plaisir peut-être ? railla-t-il avant d'ajouter en jetant un regard vers le gamin. Et je ne veux pas le quitter… sans moi, ils vont le retrouver et l'achever !

- Tu crois peut-être qu'on avait l'intention de te laisser là ? lui demanda Kanon avec un grand sourire. Tu viens aussi, bien sûr !  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée Kanon, répondit Angelo.  
- Laisse-nous en seul juges, intervint Saga en se relevant ayant fini de ranger. Mon frère a confiance en toi et lui en nous. De plus Mikael a raison, ici il ne s'en sortira pas, avec nous, il a une chance. Et quoi que tu doives faire pour te sortir de cette situation, tu auras plus de marge de manœuvre chez nous. Il avança vers la sortie. Je vais chercher la voiture, trancha-t-il. Je m'arrête juste devant l'immeuble, Kanon et Angelo vous prenez tous les deux le blessé en faisant bien attention. Tu peux te charger de la perf amour ?  
- Bien sur mon cœur !

Avant que l'italien ait pu faire un geste, Saga était déjà dehors. Vaincu ce dernier secoua la tête, dans un geste d'incompréhension totale. Il fit disparaître ses couteaux et vint aider Kanon à soutenir le gamin toujours inconscient. Et peut-être que ça valait mieux pour lui pour l'instant… pensa-t-il en le regardant.

Mikael surprit ce regard et sourit, finalement il avait un cœur cet idiot de…de… de quoi au fait ?

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital Lariboisière **

Milo ne prit même pas le temps de garer sa voiture et bondit vers le service que lui avait indiqué Camus, après avoir obtenu sa localisation rapidement en mettant sa carte de police sous le nez d'une infirmière ahurie.

Quelque chose dans la voix du français lui avait fait comprendre l'urgence de la situation et l'importance du patient à protéger, même si ce dernier ne l'avait pas clairement exprimé. Sans doute à cause de Shaka. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide dans l'immédiat et ce, pour la même raison.

Après un nombre impressionnant d'escaliers et de couloirs, il parvint enfin au service et chercha fébrilement la chambre. Il y arrivait quand une phrase de Camus lui revint en mémoire _« j'ai mis un gars en faction… »_, or le couloir était désert. Il sortit son arme et se baissa pour atteindre la porte sans être vu de l'intérieur de la chambre par la vitre. Il y jeta un coup d'œil prudemment et y bondit sans plus réfléchir en découvrant un homme en train de plaquer un oreiller sur la tête du patient.

La surprise lui donna l'avantage et l'autre lâcha l'oreiller en essayant de sortir son arme. Milo ne pouvait pas se servir de la sienne ici et encore moins laisser l'autre le faire. Il fit la seule chose possible pour garder l'avantage de la situation, il lui sauta dessus et lui décocha un superbe crochet, le projetant à l'autre bout de la chambre contre la fenêtre qui en trembla. Il se plaça devant le lit, faisant rempart de son corps au patient.

Mais l'autre avait l'habitude de se battre et ne resta pas longtemps sans réaction. Il se rua sur Milo, le déséquilibrant. Ce dernier l'entraîna dans sa chute et ils roulèrent tous deux à terre, où ils luttèrent un moment, aucun n'arrivant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Milo commençait à désespérer de s'en sortir quand il reçut une aide inespérée, un coup de crosse venait d'étaler son adversaire à terre, assommé pour de bon cette fois. Enfin au moins pour un certain temps. Il reconnut immédiatement son sauveur, un des nouveaux stagiaires embauchés par Camus :

- Sauvez-le ! lui dit ce dernier en lui désignant le patient. Ce mec n'est pas seul ! Trois de ses comparses m'avait entraîné ailleurs, expliqua-t-il en commençant à débrancher les appareils qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre sur le lit du patient :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua Milo.  
- Ils vont revenir et celui-là va se réveiller ! dit encore l'autre. Ils sont armés et dangereux. Votre seule chance est de vous planquer en attendant les renforts. J'ai prévenu Marine, continua-t-il en débloquant les roues du lit et en le poussant à l'extérieur de la chambre. Allez dans les sous-sols, vous y trouverez sûrement une planque, je ferais ce que je peux pour les retenir !

Milo examina rapidement la situation. Le mec à terre commençait déjà à remuer. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix :

- Viens avec moi ! dit-il en se mettant à pousser le lit en direction des ascenseurs.

Un coup de feu éclata à l'autre bout du couloir, déclenchant aussitôt une panique générale et l'alarme de l'hôpital :

- Je reste là pour surveiller celui-là ! répondit-il en sortant sa carte pour tenter de calmer les malades qui se trouvaient dans le couloir et les faire évacuer au plus vite. Au passage, il remit un coup de crosse sur la nuque de l'autre, l'immobilisant de nouveau.

Visiblement il gérait la situation, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment le grec, Camus ne recrutait pas si facilement. Milo le laissa et fonça sans plus réfléchir en entendant un second coup de feu. Mais qui étaient ces dingues qui tiraient en plein hôpital ?

Au moment où il s'enfonçait dans les couloirs du sous-sol à la recherche d'un abri sûr, la voiture de Shion s'arrêtait avec un crissement de pneus sur le parking des urgences de l'hôpital.

Explorant au mieux les pièces, pour la plupart inutilisées, qu'il trouvait en jurant comme un charretier sur ce put… de lit pas pratique du tout à manœuvrer. Milo finit par pousser une porte qui regorgeait de linge, une sorte de buanderie où étaient stockés les changes du grand hôpital apparemment. Il y pénétra poussant toujours le lit et dont la porte était heureusement assez large pour le laisser passer. Il plaça le lit le plus loin possible de la porte qu'il avait pris soin de verrouiller, bloqua de nouveau les roues et commença à dresser une barricade de linge devant pour le dissimuler aux regards d'éventuels poursuivants.

Des cris retentirent dans le couloir et il sortit son arme, la posant à portée de main, continuant son travail tout en surveillant anxieusement la porte. Si trois mecs armés pénétraient ici, il courrait droit au massacre sans renfort rapide. La voix dans son dos faillit presque le faire mourir de peur :

- Où suis-je ?

Il se retourna pour croiser le plus beau regard qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, même si Milo a été déçu de ne pas parvenir à briser la carapace de Camus, il semble que tout ne soit pas perdu pour lui, la suite nous le dira. Quand à Mika, qui mieux que lui peut affronter un sauvage tel qu'Angelo ? Merci encore et voici la suite avec un peu de retard. Bisous_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Ancien studio de Kanon**

Kanon surveillait le gamin pendant qu'Angelo prenait une douche. Lui-même en avait grand besoin. Le transport du blessé s'était révélé fort difficile et délicat car il avait fallu éviter de le bouger trop brusquement, aux risques de rouvrir ses plaies.

Ils avaient installé leurs deux invités dans l'ancien appartement de Kanon, avant qu'il n'emménage avec ses amants. Son frère et Mikael avaient acheté pour lui deux ans plus tôt quand les deux jumeaux s'étaient enfin retrouvés après quelques années de brouilles. Ils avaient tous deux depuis longtemps oubliées ces difficiles passages de leur vie et qui concernaient alors le choix de carrière du cadet, jugé trop dangereux par son aîné.

L'appartement se situait deux étages plus haut et n'était qu'un studio, mais bien suffisant pour le temps qu'y passait Kanon entre deux missions et il avait le gros avantage d'être relié par un téléphone interne à l'appartement principal. En cas de problème, il suffirait à Angelo de composer le zéro pour les joindre. Kanon lui avait installé également un ordinateur portable qu'il pourrait utiliser à sa guise.

L'italien sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de propre avec des vêtements du grec. Le peu de sommeil qu'il avait pris là-bas et la douche semblait lui avait fait du bien, mais ses traits tirés soulignaient encore son immense fatigue :

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui conseilla Kanon en se levant. En cas de soucis appelle, je reste à l'appartement ce soir.  
- Kanon…

Ce dernier déjà à la porte se retourna :

- Comment te remercier ?  
- Pour lui, c'est surtout Saga et Mikael qu'il faut remercier et pour le reste, on est amis non ?

La porte claqua avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre et il ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places sur lequel était déjà Shiryu. Alors, avec précaution, il vint s'allonger à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité, il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital Lariboisière **

Quand Shion et Dohko arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir qui desservait la chambre de Mu, la panique y régnait. Cris, pleurs, famille en visite compléments affolée, patients qui faisaient des syncopes à tour de rôle et personnel médical qui essayaient de trier, calmer et de soigner sans grand succès, apparemment. Plusieurs blessés, victimes de balles perdus, gisaient encore dans le couloir dans des marres de sang et les agents de sécurités arrivaient tout juste sur les lieux pour tenter d'y mettre un peu d'ordre.

Shion fit abstraction de tout cela pour foncer dans la chambre de son frère qu'il eut bien du mal à atteindre. Dohko, lui, prit le temps de chercher l'allié que Shion lui avait signalé dans la voiture en lui faisant un bref résumé de la situation, et repéra très vite un jeune homme blessé d'un balle dans l'épaule visiblement. Il se dirigea et se pencha sur lui. Retrouvant ses automatismes de chef de section et toute l'autorité qui allait avec, il l'interrogea sommairement pour avoir une idée de la situation exacte. Ce dont il doutait que Shion puisse faire à cet instant précis :

- C'est bien toi qui gardais la chambre ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis avec Shion, je travaille avec vous ! Nous arrivons tout juste du bureau ! Où es Milo ?

L'homme dut juger qu'il savait assez de chose, après tout seul les membres de l'organisation connaissaient le nom de Shion qu'il venait de voir passer, car il parla :

- Les sous-sols ! Il l'a emmené dans les sous-sols ! Dépêchez-vous, j'en ai eu un mais ils sont encore trois ! Il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul !  
- Les ascenseurs ?  
- Au bout du couloir, à droite !  
- Ça va aller pour toi ?  
- Ça ira, foncez !

Dohko obéit et fonça donc à son tour. Il retrouva Shion dans la chambre vide de Mu. Le grec semblait figé regardant l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver le lit, dans un était second. Le choc. Dohko ne perdit pas de temps, il ferma la porte, baissa le store les séparant du couloir et se plaçant devant lui, il lui asséna une gifle magistrale :

- Reprends-toi Shion !  
Le grec sortit enfin de sa torpeur :  
- Ils l'ont repris Dohko ! Ils m'ont repris mon frère ! On n'a pas été assez rapide ! Je ne le reverrais jamais plus ! s'écria-t-il en l'agrippant violement aux épaules.

Le japonais n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de lui clouer le bec en l'embrassant violement et passionnément. Ce qui calma instantanément le grec qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'approfondir le baiser un court instant :

- Tu m'écoutes maintenant ? demanda Dohko essoufflé en écourtant l'étreinte et en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, le maintenant toujours fermement.  
- Oui, souffla Shion.  
- Milo a emmené Mu dans les sous-sols, il est seul contre trois. Tu te sens d'attaque ?  
- Oui ! répondit Shion ayant retrouvé tout son sang-froid.  
- Alors on y va ! répondit Dohko en le libérant et en ouvrant la porte pour le guider dans le couloir.

Armes en main, ils prirent l'ascenseur vers les sous-sols. Juste avant que les portes s'ouvrent vers la bataille, Shion s'approcha de Dohko :

- Encore un peu de force serait trop te demander ?  
- Tant que tu veux… murmura le japonais en capturant les lèvres offertes, le temps d'un court instant. Mais tellement bon.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement des jumeaux et de Mikael**

Quand Kanon regagna enfin l'appartement, son frère et Mikael discutaient boutique devant une tasse de café. Sûrement le traitement du gamin deux étages plus haut. Ne voulant pas les interrompre, il se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à la salle de bain, où, après quelques hésitations, il se fit couler un bain dans l'immense baignoire ronde, trônant au milieu de la pièce. Un caprice de Mikael qui voulait pouvoir prendre son bain, accompagné au besoin, et que leurs moyens, à lui à son frère, pouvaient largement permettre.

Se plongeant dans l'eau bienfaitrice pour son corps, il s'allongea et s'adossa au rebord, ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Son présent, son équilibre et son bonheur actuel, il les devait à ces deux hommes dans le salon. Si l'un était son jumeau quitté dix ans plus tôt suite à une dispute idiote, l'autre il ne l'avait rencontré que deux ans auparavant, quand il avait enfin retrouvé son frère, dans des circonstances tragiques, bien sûr. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, têtus et bornés comme ils l'étaient l'un et l'autre comme leur faisait souvent remarquer Mikael. Le parfait reflet de l'autre, à quelques différences près. Différences qui les avaient séparées et déchirées pendant huit longues années.

Cette scène-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais et savait aujourd'hui qu'il en était de même pour son aîné. Ils avaient grandi et évolué ensemble, côte à côte, sans jamais se séparer. Oh, leurs parents avaient bien essayé, mais c'était peine perdue, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se retrouver quels que soient leurs efforts. Ils avaient tout découverts ensemble, les premières joies d'enfant, les premières déceptions aussi, les premières peines de cœur, tout comme leurs corps d'adolescents. Là où d'autres auraient vu l'inceste, eux ne voyaient qu'amour et besoin de l'autre. Pourtant, ils firent chacun leurs propres expériences, mais finissaient invariablement par revenir l'un vers l'autre. Blessé souvent, incompris parfois ou trahi à d'autres moments.

Et puis, ils avaient atteint ce moment où il leur fallut bien choisir un métier, leur future profession. Leur père étant ambassadeur de leur pays natal, la Grèce, il était voué à y retourner un jour. Pourtant c'est ici en France dans ce pays d'accueil, qu'ils se sentaient chez eux. Saga avait depuis longtemps décidé de devenir médecin, quand à Kanon, il hésitait encore. Les disputent commencèrent quand il parla de devenir policier.

Le refus catégorique de son aîné forgea la certitude, idiote, il le reconnaissait aujourd'hui, qu'il avait fait le bon choix et par pure obstination, il n'en démordit jamais. De disputes en disputes, ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, fragilisant pour la première fois le lien qui les unissait. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où Saga sous l'emprise de l'alcool, lui avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas et regretterait amèrement pendant les huit prochaines années. La nuit même, Kanon quittait le doux confort familial pour survivre seul et se tracer sa propre voix laissant juste un mot écrit à la hâte à son aîné _« Je te prouverais que tu as tort ! »_.

A partir ce cet instant, Kanon ne donna plus aucun signe de vie, que ce soit à ses parents, ou à son aîné. Ce qu'aujourd'hui, lui aussi regrettait amèrement, car la mort tragique de ses parents quatre ans plus tôt dans un accident d'avion, il ne l'apprit que plus de six mois plus tard lorsque qu'il revint enfin d'une longue mission à l'étranger. Par une dépêche officielle qu'un de ses supérieurs de l'époque avait jugée bon de lui laisser sur son bureau, accompagnée d'une courte lettre de son aîné. Un sentiment de tristesse s'empara de lui à ce triste souvenir :

- A quoi tu penses Trésor ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans les turquoises de Mikael qui le regardait, tête bêche penchée juste au dessus de lui :

- A rien… ou a tout…

Le suédois se releva et se déshabilla rapidement pour le rejoindre dans l'eau chaude, s'insinuant d'autorité entre ses jambes pour s'allonger sur lui, faisant reposer sa tête sur son torse :

- Mais encore ?  
- A mon passé, si tu tiens à le savoir, répondit Kanon en caressant machinalement le corps contre le sien.  
- Ton passé ? intervint Saga en entrant. Et quel parti de ton passé peut t'arracher une telle tristesse ? Un seul regard suffit à l'aîné pour comprendre. Arrêtes ! cria-t-il. Tu n'étais même pas en France ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !  
- Mais tu m'en as voulu non ?

Saga soupira et se dévêtit à son tour pour les rejoindre dans la baignoire qui pouvait largement les accueillir tous les trois. D'autorité lui aussi, il se glissa derrière son cadet, prenant sa place contre le rebord. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une position qu'ils affectionnaient tous les trois, bloquant entre deux le plus fragile du moment, et à cet instant précis Kanon :

- Je t'ai déjà raconté non ? reprit-il doucement en calant ses jambes contre les cuisses de Mikael qui se mit à le caresser. J'étais perdu, en colère contre la terre entière, seul contre la machine infernale de l'administration grecque qui ne voulait pas faire de vagues inutiles, comme il disait, en déclanchant une procédure pour te mettre la main dessus. J'avais juste quelques jours pour vider l'appartement, organiser les funérailles qu'il m'avait si généreusement offert de payer, se souvint-il amèrement. En une soirée, ma vie s'est écroulée, j'avais un furieux besoin de te voir, de te sentir là, mais tu t'es révélé impossible à retrouver… Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu te trouvais dans un pays lointain à poursuivre une mission importante et que tu ignorais même ce qui venait de se produire ? Pour moi c'était tout simplement inimaginable… et quand ce mec, ce policier m'a enfin reçu pour m'entendre, la colère que je ressentais avait atteint son paroxysme. Ce mot, je l'ai écris dans cet état d'esprit, me repassant ces funérailles où je me m'étais senti si seul au monde au milieu de tous ces gens officielles et hypocrites, qui pour la plupart ne connaissait même pas nos parents…

Doucement, Saga avait dégagé la nuque de son jumeau, glissant son imposante chevelure sur le côté pour caresser tout à son aise le cou dans son entier, y parsemant de temps à autre, tout au long de son discours, des baisers apaisants :

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté l'après, murmura Kanon.  
- Ça, je peux le faire, intervint Mikael en se mouvant contre lui pour se retourner et leur faire face, s'asseyant en se glissant dans la double paire de jambes entremêlées des jumeaux, se glissant contre le cadet, jusqu'à ce que son bassin vienne se caler contre le sien et que ses bras puissent se glisser contre les deux corps qu'il aimait tant. C'est juste après ce drame que je l'ai rencontré justement, se remémora-t-il à son tour, tous en prodiguant de douces et apaisantes caresses à son tour. Il venait d'être embauché en tant qu'interne urgentiste à l'hôpital, j'étais déjà en chirurgie mais je le croisais souvent quand je descendais examiner les patients. Il était si sérieux et si triste… J'avais remarqué qu'il ne se laissait pas approcher et pourtant, c'était vers lui que se tournaient tous les gens en quête de réponse. Il avait déjà cet incroyable sang-froid et ce calme en toutes circonstances. Et il m'a fallut m'armer de patience pour découvrir la fragilité qu'il dissimulait si habilement sous cette carapace d'indifférence. Et puis, un jour je l'ai vu sourire.  
- C'était le jour où j'avais trouvé tes fleurs au cimetière, sur la tombe de nos parents, expliqua Saga.  
- Et c'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, conclut Mikael en commençant à savonner le ventre du cadet car l'eau refroidissait déjà.

Ils continuèrent à discuter en se remémorant ces événements et en en profitant pour se laver mutuellement, n'oubliant pas les gestes tendres et aguicheurs au besoin, aiguisant leurs sens à tous les trois dans un jeu qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement.

L'eau devenait bien trop tiède à leurs goûts. Leurs toilettes finies et leurs chevelures shampooinées, ils sortirent de la baignoire, s'enroulèrent mutuellement dans de grandes serviettes, chevelures comprises. Sans cesser pour autant ce jeu de caresses expertes, de baisers volés, bref, d'excitation mutuelles, dont les effets devenaient de plus en plus visibles et de plus en plus audibles aussi.

La discussion initiale s'était tout naturellement suspendue pour ne laisser place qu'à des murmures et des paroles bien plus indécentes et euphorisantes au possible. Les caresses se faisaient plus précises, les baisers plus passionnés, enflammant un brasier au creux de leurs corps pourtant rompus à ces jeux à trois.

Rejoindre leurs chambres, pourtant pas si lointaine, dans ces conditions, s'avéra une formidable parcours du combattant, mais bien plus agréable que ne le suggérait cette expression. Faisant un nombre incalculable d'arrêts, pour approfondir un gémissement de Kanon sous l'effet d'une double caresse des ses partenaires, ou d'un baiser un peu plus approfondi de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils parvinrent enfin à la pièce où trônait le lit qui les accueillait si souvent. Les serviettes qu'ils traînaient encore tant bien que mal, furent aussitôt abandonnées sur le sol pour révéler leurs trois corps au comble de l'excitation qu'ils avaient sciemment provoqués.

Kanon fut littéralement propulsé sur le lit sur lequel il tomba à genoux. Saga se glissa derrière lui et le redressa contre son corps pour lui voler un nouveau baiser ardent, pendant que Mikael s'installait devant. Toujours à genoux, le cadet des jumeaux perdit le peu de sens commun qu'il avait encore quand la bouche tendre et divinement chaude du suédois se referma autour de son sexe devenu presque douloureux de désir.

Se laissant totalement aller contre le corps de son jumeau, il profita pleinement de ce que lui offraient ses amants à cet instant. Saga ne perdant pas de temps non plus en glissant ses mains un peu partout sur son corps, caressant avidement ce corps si semblable et si différent du sien, descendant lentement son dos jusqu'à ses fesses musclées. Kanon gémit en en sentant une main s'insinuer doucement mais sûrement jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité.

Il savait ce que voulait son jumeau et décida de répondre pleinement à sa demande. Il attira l'attention de Mikael qui le regarda étonné avant de comprendre sa demande muette. Abandonnant momentanément son activité en cours, le suédois s'allongea sur le dos, permettant à Kanon de se laisser tomber sur les mains, puis sur les avants bras, juste au-dessus de lui, tête bêche.

Saga en grogna de plaisir et profita tout de suite du large champ d'action que lui donnait son frère. Mikael se hissa sur les coudes pour reprendre le cadet des jumeaux en bouche alors que ce dernier, profitait de cette position pour faire de même avec le suédois. Mikael gémit à son tour et l'accompagna par des mouvements du bassin, se délectant de ces sensations toujours aussi divines, bien que sans cesses renouvelées.

Il avait pourtant fallu du temps pour amener Kanon vers eux, qu'il retrouve enfin cette liberté d'action avec son jumeau, qu'ils redeviennent tous deux enfin entiers. Il y avait bien longtemps que Mikael avait compris que Saga était amputé d'une partie de lui-même. Mais il n'avait réellement compris l'importance de ce qui lui manquait que quand Kanon leur avait été amené en urgence à l'hôpital avec deux balles dans le corps, dont une dans les poumons. Sa vie était alors menacée et il avait fallut tout le savoir faire du chirurgien qu'il était pour le sauver dans un premier temps, et qu'il n'en garde aucune séquelle dans un deuxième. Saga, pourtant médecin expérimenté, se sentait totalement impuissant à soulager son cadet, bien trop impliqué émotionnellement.

Mais depuis presque un an maintenant, que de divins moments ils avaient passés tous les trois. Un gémissement plus prononcé, son corps se tendant un peu plus, avertit le suédois que Kanon arrivait au bout de sa résistance. Sa position, quelque peu précaire, ne devait pas arranger les choses. D'ailleurs il le lâcha pour se redresser alors que son frère précisait nettement ses caresses et l'investigation de son corps.

Mikael se redressa aussi, le lâchant à son tour mais continuant doucement avec ses mains une caresse beaucoup plus tendre sur son torse. Il se rapprocha de lui, lui volant un baiser que le cadet des jumeaux lui accorda volontiers. Par-dessus son épaule, Saga vint réclamer sa part, sans cesser de caresser intérieurement son jumeau avec ses doigts. Ce dernier se raidit encore et supplia son jumeau du regard. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit :

- Tu es si beau mon Kanon…  
- Saga…

Mikael sourit à son tour en se reculant légèrement, mais Saga l'en empêcha :

- Non reste mon amour…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Kanon enlaça le suédois le ramenant vers eux dans un geste un peu brusque mais tellement révélateur du besoin qu'ils avaient tous deux le sentir là, tout près d'eux, de l'aimer aussi, lui, l'artisan de leur rapprochement, peut-être même encore plus qu'eux-mêmes.

Car c'était bien grâce à Mikael qu'ils avaient osé, ou plutôt repris cette intimité interrompue lors de lors dernière et plus violente dispute, qui était pourtant une chose si naturelle à leurs yeux durant leur jeunesse. Mais la séparation, l'âge et la raison leur interdisaient ce besoin que leurs corps et leurs cœurs réclamaient encore quand ils s'étaient retrouvés et qu'ils masquaient sous une apparence fraternité virile.

Les tabous, la morale soi-disant bien pensante, Mikael les avait combattus dès son plus jeune âge. Avec son physique androgyne, ses préférences sexuelles, il avait dû lutter pour faire valoir son désir de devenir chirurgien et ensuite d'arriver à faire reconnaître son talent aujourd'hui connu et reconnu dans le monde entier, des plus hautes instances. Réunir les jumeaux n'avait été qu'un défi de plus à ses yeux et aimant Saga de tout son cœur, ce dernier était bien assez grand pour faire une place à son cadet. Place que Kanon n'avait eu de cesse de mériter depuis.

Comme il le lui prouvait encore aujourd'hui en le plaquant furieusement contre lui, comme s'il avait toujours peur de les perdre, ou de se perdre lui…

- Doucement Trésor, je suis là… Je ne vous quitte pas… Plus jamais tu ne seras seul… lui murmura le Suédois en se laissant aller contre son corps.

Kanon grogna de contentement et Saga, par-dessus son épaule, vola un tendre baiser à Mikael, se demandant encore une fois, comment un tel homme peut autant les aimer tous les deux. Puis tout s'accéléra brusquement. Après cette pause tendresse qui avait suffisamment calmé leurs désirs immédiats, ils pouvaient maintenant conclure leur étreinte.

D'une poussée, Saga investit le corps de son cadet qui rugit en se mordant les lèvres sous l'assaut. Mikael se retourna devant lui pour s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe tendu. A partir de cet instant, Kanon perdit tout sens des réalités et sans le soutien physique de ses amants, il se serait sûrement écroulé. Saga le maintenant par la taille, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Mikael d'un bras, son autre main saisissant le sexe de ce dernier, qui se tenait lui-même fermement à la tête de lit juste devant lui par un heureux hasard.

Chaque poussée de son jumeau le propulsait dans le corps du Suédois avec autant de force, si ce n'est plus. Il ne savait plus où il en était mais ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire. C'était Saga qui menait la danse, ses deux amants s'y laissèrent bien volontiers entraîner. Ils s'y perdirent tous trois, laissant uniquement leurs corps mener à bien cet ultime chorégraphie ô combien divine et envoûtante.

Cris, gémissements, râles se mêlèrent aux claquements des chairs qui s'entrechoquent, aux bruissements des peaux qui glissent l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que tous leurs sens explosent dans une extraordinaire apothéose. Kanon cédant le premier, les deux autres le suivirent presque instantanément. Repus et comblés, ils se laissèrent glissés les un sur les autres, dans un enchevêtrement de membres mêlés, mais divinement heureux et ravis. Pour l'instant du moins car leur soif de plaisir ne semblait jamais rassasié totalement.

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital Lariboisière, sous-sol**

Milo resta un bon moment sans réaction, perdu dans le regard du malade, jusqu'à qu'un bruit de porte qu'on force le fasse brutalement revenir sur terre. La serrure ne les avait pas retenus bien longtemps. Mu ouvrait justement la bouche pour parler à nouveau. Il se précipita auprès de lui et plaqua sa main que sa bouche tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille et le plus bas possible :

- Je m'appelle Milo, je suis policier et je suis là pour te protéger, surtout ne parles plus. Si tu me comprends, ferme les yeux une fois.  
Ce que fit le jeune homme :  
- Je vais enlever ma main, continua alors Milo, des méchants nous veulent du mal Mu, tu dois vraiment rester aussi silencieux que possible. Je ferais tout pour te protéger, d'accord ?

Nouveau clignement des yeux et Milo enleva sa main pour découvrir un doux sourire mais un autre bruit attira son attention. Mu se tendit aussitôt l'ayant lui aussi nettement entendu. Le policier bougea légèrement pour observer se qui se passait dans l'espace dégagée de la pièce au moyen d'un trou qu'il avait prévu à cet effet dans son empilement de ballot de linge.

Trois hommes étaient entrés dans la pièce et regardaient autour d'eux :

- J'n'entends rien ! dit l'un. T'es vraiment sur d'avoir entendu une voix ?  
- j'n'suis pas fou non plus !  
- Bon alors surveille la porte. Jao et moi on fouille, ordonna-t-il.

Milo, de sa cachette, jura silencieusement mais déjà les deux hommes se déployaient dans la pièce, l'un d'eux, le dénommé Jao, étant celui qu'il avait sommairement assommé dans la chambre de Mu. Seul contre trois, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps…

Il reprit son arme et se rapprocha du jeune homme, poussant le lit le plus loin possible, dans un geste bien illusoire de le soustraire le plus longtemps possible à la vision de l'ennemi. Au moment où il revenait vers sa position d'observation, il se sentit retenu. Il se retourna pour apercevoir le visage inquiet de son protégé qui le regardait interrogateur et qui le retenait par sa veste, le suppliant du regard de ne pas l'abandonner. Il y avait une telle détresse dans les yeux verts qui mangeaient le visage encore bien pâle, qu'il en fut bouleversé. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attendrir.

Par gestes, il lui expliqua qu'il voulait juste observer, le rassura de son plus beau sourire et avec une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Mais il tiendrait le plus longtemps possible, quitte à y laisser sa vie et en priant pour que Marine ait fait intervenir rapidement les renforts.

Mu le regarda se retourner, surveillant les mouvements de leurs ennemis dont il avait reconnu la voix, enfin au moins celle de Jao le bras droit d'Atlas et sûrement l'un de ses tortionnaires les plus cruels. Il préférait mourir que de se faire capturer à nouveau.

Le coup de feu le fit tous deux sursauter et il faillit crier mais se retint de justesse en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche :

- T'as trouvé ? cria Jao tout près d'eux, si près qu'il en frémit de crainte.  
- Non ! Juste un rat ! répondit l'autre voix plus lointaine.  
- Idiot ! Tire pas sur n'importe quoi !  
- J'n'aime pas les rats ! râla l'autre voix.

Milo vit soudain Jao s'arrêter. Ce dernier semblait observer quelque chose au sol. Le grec jura entre ses dents, persuadé qu'il venait de découvrir un indice lui indiquant leurs présences :

- Eh ! Tire là-dedans ! ordonna-t-il soudain à son comparse posté près de la porte.

L'autre chargea une arme à répétition et se mit en position de tir. Milo ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, cette arme pouvait largement transpercer les remparts de linge qui les protégeaient. Il arma et visa à son tour. Il était un excellent tireur, il devait absolument faire mouche, il en allait de leurs vies à tous les deux !

Son coup de feu claqua et l'homme tomba avant même d'avoir tiré.

- Ici ! hurla Jao en se mettant à l'abri tout comme son autre comparse.

Mu tremblait de tous ses membres, gémissant à travers sa main. Il avait fermé ses yeux priant que tout se termine très vite. Une main rassurante vint se poser sur lui et il osa ouvrir les yeux. Milo lui souriait tout en observant les alentours :

- Je ne les laisserais pas te reprendre ! promit-il.

Un bruit attira son attention et il tira plusieurs fois au jugé, faisant encore une fois mouche, s'il devait en croire le cri de douleur et le bruit de chute qui en résulta :

- Et de deux ! dit-il.  
- Et t'es mort mon pote !

La voix le glaça. Elle venait d'au-dessus. Ils levèrent les yeux, Jao, debout sur les ballots de linge, les tenait en joue, un sourire malsain sur le visage :

- Alors Mu, on tente d'échapper à son maître ? Ca va te coûter la vie !

Ce dernier jeta un regard vers Milo, lui sourit et ferma les yeux résigné et presque heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer un tel homme avant de mourir.

Le coup de feu, le cri de Milo, sa chute vertigineuse, tout alla si vite qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Mais un poids sur lui et un gémissement de douleur émanant du poids en question lui firent de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Il était encore en vie ! Milo était affalé sur lui… Alors il comprit que dans un geste quasi désespéré, ce dernier l'avait fait tomber tout en le protégeant de son corps.

- Mu… tu vas bien ?  
- Milo…tu saignes ! cria-t-il en découvrant le sang qui perçait son tee-shirt au niveau de l'épaule.  
- Tu as juste retardé votre mort de quelques minutes, cracha la voix de Jao. Je vais vous envoyer au ciel ensemble !  
- Je suis heureux de mourir avec toi… murmura Mu en le serrant du plus for que lui permettait ses bras encore bien faibles.  
- Mu… suis mon mouvement si tu peux.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux cette fois, il les plongea dans le bleu des prunelles qui le protégeaient si tendrement mais si fermement et s'accrocha de toutes ses maigres forces au grec. Ce dernier trouva assez de ressources en lui pour les faire rouler brutalement sur le côté, les sauvant sûrement encore une fois. Plusieurs coups de feu claquèrent simultanément, les assourdissant. Un bruit de chute encore… Ils n'avaient plus la force de bouger… ni l'un ni l'autre… et un cri :

- Ils ont là Shion ! Milo ! Mu !  
- Shion… c'est impossible… murmura Mu avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Quand Shaka se tut, Camus comprenait enfin mieux toute l'histoire et ce qui avait poussé Angelo à agir de la sorte et à balancer sa couverture aux orties. Il connaissait assez bien la réputation d'Atlas, ce dernier n'allait pas laisser partir ses ouailles sans réagir. Il préférerait les tuer plutôt que de les laisser à la police et à ce stade, il devait avoir compris que le Tonio qu'il employait était un flic infiltré.

Mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. D'après Shaka, Shiryu était blessé et inconscient quand Angelo avait réussi à le reprendre à ses tortionnaires. Si Angelo n'avait pas trouvé une solution pour le faire soigner, il risquait de mourir rapidement.

Shaka le regardait, semblant attendre de lui l'impossible :

- Je dois téléphoner Shaka, il faut que je prévienne mes collègues de la situation.  
- Oui, tu vas sauver Shiryu hein ?  
- Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas.

Il prit son téléphone et appela Marine, lui expliquant brièvement toute l'histoire pour qu'elle recherche des traces du jeune homme partout où Angelo aurait pu l'emmener :

- Préviens Shion aussi.  
C'est là que la jeune femme l'informa qu'il était parti lui aussi à l'hôpital et qu'elle n'avait encore aucune nouvelle.  
- Dès que tu pourras ! conclut-il en raccrochant.

Puis Camus reporta son attention sur le jeune indien, s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de l'attente quasi insoutenable des nouvelles de l'hôpital où Shion devait tenter de sauver Milo et Mu. Shaka semblait épuisé, ces dernières confidences l'avaient vidé de ses dernières forces :

- Tu devrais t'allonger un peu, lui dit-il. Je vais…  
- Non ! le coupa Shaka. Je veux voir Mu ! J'ai besoin de le voir !

Sa voix était désespérée, Camus fit le tour de la table pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- Ça va aller Shaka…  
- Tu me le promets, murmura l'indien.

Camus tiqua. Plus de promesse, il se l'était juré. Brièvement il pensa à la tombe qu'il fleurissait au cimetière, pourtant presque malgré lui il répondit :

- Je te promets… ça va aller…

Pourrait-il tenir cette promesse ? Il pria que oui.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelque part dans Paris**

Atlas atterrit durement contre le mur opposé de la pièce ave un cri de douleur :

- Tu es viré ! s'écria son patron, Abel en personne.  
- Mais…  
- Tu aurais du comprendre que c'était un flic ! Je te paie assez cher pour ça ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire déchet ! Et en plus tu as perdu ma plus belle prise !  
- On le tue Patron ? demanda un homme à ses côtés.  
- Il n'en vaut même pas le coup ! Il est fini ! Videz cet endroit avant que les flics rappliquent ! Et effacez toutes les preuves ! dit encore Abel avant de sortir. J'ai bien dit toutes !  
- Même lui ? demanda l'homme en songeant à celui qui avait amené son patron en ce lieu.  
- Oui.

L'ordre était sans appel, Bérénice attendit qu'il soit loin avant de s'approcher de son ancien collègue avec un large sourire :

- Même pas foutu de briser un gamin ! Tu t'es empâté avec l'âge Atlas.  
- Salaud ! Depuis le temps que tu vises ma place…

Bérénice sortit son couteau et le lui mit sur le cou :

- Sois gentil, ou ma main pourrait glisser ! T'as deux minutes pour disparaître de ma vue ! dit-il en se relevant, riant aux éclats.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Non, Atlas n'est qu'un des sbires d'Abel, le vrai méchant, comme tu l'as deviné. Alors Dohko et Shion, un regard à suffit comme dirait l'autre et tu en auras la preuve dans ce chapitre. Pour notre trio, Saga à d'abord succombé à Mikael et c'est tout deux ensemble qui ont fini, mais surtout Mika en fait, qui ont fini par faire revenir Kanon vers eux. Je ne me suis pas plus étendue sur leur histoire, quoique, tu les retrouveras plus tard. Pour ce qui est de Camus et de la fameuse promesse, encore un peu de patience, ça va venir aussi. Merci encore et bonne lecture ! Bisous._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Ancien studio de Kanon **

Dans le petit deux pièces du marais, Shiryu fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. A peine l'eut-il fait qu'il retint un gémissement de douleur. Tout son corps semblait douloureux, pourtant cela paraissait comme amoindrie. Il repéra la perfusion et en conclut qu'on le soignait enfin. Mais où était-il cette fois ? La chaleur dans sa paume attira son regard et il découvrit Tonio, endormi, le tenant par la main. Il tenta encore une fois de comprendre pourquoi l'italien avait brutalement surgit au milieu de sa « punition ». Il dormait bien en tout cas. Ils avaient quittés l'endroit sordide où il s'était réveillé la première fois. Tonio devait se sentir ici en sécurité… Il lui jeta un regard tendre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre quelque peu.

Tout l'étonnait chez cet homme et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Tout avait commencé avec lui avec ce simulacre de dressage. Il se souvint…

**Flash-back**

On l'avait enlevé et fait voyager dans un noir total des jours durant… Il s'était pourtant défendu comme un beau diable, blessant même gravement l'un de ses agresseurs mais bien plus nombreux, ces derniers avaient vite eu le dessus. Au bout de cet interminable voyage où on le nourrissait avec les yeux bandés, il s'était retrouvé devant cet homme méprisable pour lequel il avait fait intervenir son aîné, entravé par des liens qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste. Abel, comme il se nommait lui avait alors soulevé le menton :

- Tu es à moi maintenant ! Tu seras mon jouet !  
- Jamais ! avait-il répliqué violement en lui crachant au visage.

Les coups avaient alors plu de tous les côtés. Avant même qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, il était à terre, inconscient, des plaies sur tout le corps. La suite avait été bien pire… Rien ne lui fut épargné et il comprit les jours suivants que question humiliation et torture, l'esprit humain n'avait pas de limite. Oh, il avait bien tenté de lutter, de résister mais c'était peine perdue, il n'avait plus rien d'un humain. Il perdit le compte du temps, se réfugiant aussi souvent possible dans un monde intérieur où son grand frère venait le sauver, enfin quand on ne le droguait pas, son corps n'étant alors qu'un simple objet dans les mains de ses bourreaux. Cela dura plus de trois jours… qui lui parurent une éternité.

Et un jour il s'était réveillé détaché et à peu près vaillant, enfin c'était un bien grand mot, mais enfermé dans une pièce qui n'avait pour seul meuble qu'un immense lit. Et là était arrivé Tonio…

Il revint un instant au présent.

Comme il le put sans se faire trop souffrir, il bougea doucement pour venir caresser tendrement de sa main libre les cheveux hirsutes, essayant d'y remettre un semblant d'ordre.

- Qui es-tu réellement Tonio ? Mon sauveur ou mon bourreau ? murmura-t-il avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Leur premier contact avait été cette bagarre, stupide vu son état fort critique, mais il n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise. Dès qu'il retrouvait un tant soit peu ses esprits, l'envie de se battre pour sa liberté revenait elle aussi. Il s'était vite retrouvé dépassé par la puissance de l'italien et menotté sur le lit. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, ce dernier n'avait pas profité de cette victoire pour l'humilier davantage et l'avait laissé seul. Impuissant, attaché et épuisé il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il ignorait combien de temps encore s'était écoulé jusqu'à son réveil mais quelqu'un prenait alors soin de ses diverses blessures, il sentait les picotements classique d'un désinfectant sur sa peau nue. Nu ? On l'avait encore déshabillé ? Il avait ouvert brusquement les yeux et avait découvert deux êtres qui allaient devenir ses plus fidèles amis dans cet enfer miniature :

- Bonjour, je suis Mu, avait dit le premier.  
- Et moi Shaka, ne bouges pas, nous soignons tes blessures.

Leurs voix étaient douces et leurs sourires sûrement les premiers sourires sincères et autres que salaces, mis à part peut-être celui de son dernier tortionnaire, qu'il voyait depuis son enlèvement.

- Shiryu… avait-il répondu machinalement.  
- Shiryu hein ? avait retentit une autre voix. Ben tu vois, c'n'était pas si dur, sale gamin !

Il avait alors tourné la tête pour découvrir l'italien tranquillement adossé à un mur, fumant une cigarette. Instinctivement il s'était tassé sur lui-même. Mais déjà son tortionnaire ne le regardait plus :

- Alors ? demandait-il à ses deux soigneurs.  
- Il est sale et blessé Tonio, dit Mu en baissant les yeux. Laisse-nous le préparer pour toi.  
- Ok ! Vous avez une heure maxi, je vais vous faire porter votre repas ici ! avait répondu ce dernier en se décollant du mur et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il avait attendu que l'italien sorte avant de demander :

- Me préparer ? Mais pour quoi donc ? Il compte me faire quoi ?  
- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? lui avait répondu Shaka doucement. Allons Shiryu, réfléchis un peu, tu crois que nous faisons quoi ici ?

Malgré lui quelques larmes lui avaient échappées alors. Avec une grande tendresse Mu l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant les premières paroles de réconforts qu'il avait entendues depuis son enlèvement alors que Shaka continuait à parler à voix haute, expliquant sûrement ce qu'on attendait de lui, couvrant ainsi le murmure de son compagnon :

- Tonio n'est pas le pire d'entre eux Shiryu… Je sais que ce sera sans doute dur pour toi mais si tu lui obéis, il ne se montrera pas cruel, crois-moi. Laisse-le te dresser à leur guise… Tu es là pour ça, tout comme nous.

**Fin du flash-back**

- A quoi tu penses gamin ?

La voix de Tonio le ramena brutalement dans le présent, il était éveillé et le regardait :

- A ma semaine de « dressage », répondit-il.  
- Oh ça…

L'italien se redressa sur un coude, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Il lui lâcha la main, gêné :

- Dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens gamin !  
- Brisé, cassé de partout mais vivant… Et grâce à toi si je comprends bien. Mais… pourquoi Tonio ? Et où on est maintenant ?  
- Chez un ami.  
- Mu et Shaka ? demanda Shiryu.  
- Je ne sais pas pour Mu. J'ai appelé les secours mais je ne sais pas. Quant à Shaka je l'ai envoyé chez un ami, j'espère qu'il a pu y arriver sain et sauf…

Il s'extirpa du lit et une grande lassitude apparue soudain sur son visage, faisant comme tomber le masque qu'il portait toujours, mélange d'ironie et d'indifférence à tout, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le téléphone :

- Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… Je suis désolé Shiryu. J'aurais du pouvoir vous sauver tous les trois, dit-il encore avant de décrocher et de dire dans le combiné. Le gamin est réveillé, venez vite !

Shiryu ferma les yeux en sentant des douleurs revenir en force dans tout son corps quand il tenta de bouger quelque peu. Quand il les rouvrit, deux hommes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau passaient la porte de l'appartement. L'un d'eux écarta d'un geste impatient l'italien qui semblait pourtant sur le point de lui dire encore une chose importante, pour se pencher sur lui et l'examiner. Mais le japonais n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ce geste que déjà le masque habituel faisait sa réapparition sur le visage de l'italien :

- Je m'appelle Saga et je suis médecin, dit celui qui l'avait chassé en souriant. Je vais t'examiner d'accord ?  
- Oui… murmura-t-il en réalisant soudain que Tonio l'avait appelé par son prénom, et que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il tenta de tourner la tête vers lui mais le vit sortir avec l'autre homme. Un micro sourire lui échappa. Il était finalement peut-être bien son sauveur ou alors en plus du reste, il se mettait à souffrir du syndrome de Stockholm.

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital Lariboisière **

La panique régnait à l'hôpital, mais Shion n'en avait cure. Traversant les couloirs à grand pas en poussant le lit de son cadet toujours inconscient, il se dirigeait vers les urgences tout en téléphonant à Marine. Derrière lui, Dohko soutenait un Milo blessé qui avait bien du mal à suivre le rythme effréné de son chef :

- Ça va ? demanda Dohko à son jeune collègue.  
- Impect ! Je pète la forme…  
- Dohko, l'informa le japonais.  
- Enchanté, moi c'est Milo, mais je crois que tu le sais déjà, commenta le grec. Au fait merci pour tout à l'heure, sans toi…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Vous êtes saufs tous les deux, c'est l'essentiel !

Ils venaient d'arriver aux urgences, escortés de plusieurs policiers appelés par l'hôpital, à qui Shion avait brandi une carte lui conférant un respect immédiat et la direction des opérations. Des médecins examinèrent tout de suite les deux blessés et voulurent les séparer :

- Non ! ordonna Shion. Nous restons tous ensemble !

Son frère vivant et sauf, il avait retrouvé toute son autorité et son charisme. L'épisode de la chambre un peu plus tôt ne semblait plus être qu'un lointain souvenir. Pourtant, le grec cherchait sans cesse des yeux l'approbation de son homologue japonais. Instinct ou besoin pressant de sentir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer ? Dohko se contentait de lui sourire et d'approuver ses décisions ou juste de froncer les sourcils, ce qui suffisait à faire comprendre à Shion que quelque chose le contrariait ou ne lui plaisait pas. Mais cela arriva peu, voir presque pas.

Le japonais l'admirait en silence car il se demandait si lui-même serait capable d'agir avec autant de discernement en retrouvant son cadet disparu. Shion menait les opérations d'une main de maître, quasiment sans aucune faille. Alors si son regard ou son sourire pouvait le conforter dans ses décisions, le japonais le lui offrait bien volontiers, se prenant même à vouloir lui offrir bien plus que cela. Lui qui ne s'était pourtant jamais attaché à personne, mis à part sa famille et surtout Shiryu en fait, plus proche de lui par ses idéaux.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur cet étrange sentiment qu'il sentait croître en lui car un nouveau problème se présentait à eux. Mu avait toujours besoin de soins et la blessure de Milo, bien que bénigne, par miracle la balle n'avait touchée aucun os de son bras et était ressortie sans faire trop de dégâts, aurait également besoin d'un suivi médical. Et il était hors de question de les laisser dans cet hôpital ou même dans un autre, Atlas ou Abel ne mettrait pas longtemps à retrouver Mu :

- Chez Camus ! dit soudain Milo qui patientait le temps qu'on lui fasse un pansement. Il y a bien assez de chambres pour tous le monde et nous trouverons bien un médecin dans ses relations qui se chargera de suivre Mu. Passe-moi mon téléphone Dohko s'il te plait ! Dans la poche de ma veste !

Mais ce que sortit le japonais de la veste du grec n'avait plus rien d'un téléphone mobile mais plutôt d'un amas de pièces indistinctes. Il avait littéralement explosé au cours des nombreux impacts de la bagarre dans la chambre, et sûrement des cascades désespérés de Milo dans le sous-sol. Le grec fit une grimace si comique à la vue de ce qu'il restait de son dernier jouet technologique, que le japonais ne put retenir un fou rire, dans lequel le suivit immédiatement ou presque Milo.

Si les trois médecins présents prirent un air choqué, les infirmières et Shion, toujours au téléphone avec Marine pour organiser leur transport, eurent bien du mal à conserver leur sérieux. Finalement, se reprenant avec difficulté, Dohko tendit son propre portable au grec pour qu'il passe l'appel à Camus. Shion lui, en raccrochant remarqua que d'un rien, des deux-là venaient de devenir bien plus que des simples collègues anonymes. Ils venaient de tisser les premiers fils d'une amitié sincère et cela le conforta dans ce qu'il pensait déjà du japonais, il le lui fallait dans son équipe… et même ailleurs que dans son équipe. Malgré lui il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en repensant à leur baiser passionné dans l'ascenseur. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus connu cette sensation ?

Mais ça aussi ce devrait attendre un peu car ce que venait de lui apprendre Marine était bien plus important pour le japonais.

Ooo000ooO

**Paris, dans le quartier de la Goutte d'Or**

Atlas pénétra discrètement dans un appartement du dix-huitième arrondissement. En plein Barbés, il passerait largement inaperçu des sbires d'Abel. Ce genre de quartier n'était pas de ceux fréquentés par le riche homme d'affaire véreux qu'il était. Atlas était en colère, très en colère, et lui en voulait terriblement, le chasser comme ça ! Comme un malpropre ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ! D'accord ses hommes avaient merdés ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avaient pris à ceux-là aussi de s'en prendre au gamin comme ça ? C'était bien le seul qu'il ne fallait surtout pas toucher ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le virer de la sorte ! Non, ça ne se passerait pas ainsi…

Il fouilla dans un tiroir, en sortit un téléphone portable dont le numéro était inconnu pour tous ses anciens « amis » et se mit au boulot. Il avait tissé dans cette ville un nombre suffisant de relations diverses et variées pour se passer de ses subordonnés attitrés et en trouver rapidement d'autres. L'argent qu'il avait mis de côté au cours de ses nombreuses années à la solde d'Abel suffirait largement à couvrir les frais immédiat et dès qu'il aurait retrouvé et tué ce flic, récupéré le dernier jouet de son patron, ce dernier lui rendrait sa place… n'en déplaise à Bérénice.

Il réfléchit rapidement. Le gamin était salement amoché aux dires de ses hommes, Tonio avait forcément contacté un toubib pour le soigner, restait juste à dénicher ce bon samaritain et lui faire cracher ce qu'il savait ! Un jeu d'enfant pour un type comme lui.

Il sourit seul dans son appartement, imaginant déjà comment il allait tuer cet enfoiré de flic…

Ooo000ooO

**Hôpital Lariboisière**

Alors qu'ils attendaient leur moyen de transport, Shion entraîna Dohko un peu à l'écart de Mu et de Milo qui semblait se reposer un peu même si ses yeux restaient en permanence fixés sur le malade encore inconscient allongé non loin de lui, comme dans l'attente qu'il se réveille. D'après les médecins, son état ne s'était pas aggravé mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait se prononcer sur son réveil. Il avait subi un nouveau choc qui était sûrement dû à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'avait plus besoin de machine pour respirer, c'était déjà un point positif pour Shion qui était persuadé qu'il finirait par voir enfin à nouveau s'ouvrir les yeux verts de son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le japonais alarmé par cette mise à l'écart.  
- Marine m'a mise au courant des derniers événements, commença Shion tentant maladroitement de ne pas assener ce qu'il savait brutalement, et…  
- Shiryu ? le coupa Dohko.  
- Oui, il est à l'heure actuelle et aux dernières nouvelles sous la protection d'un de mes hommes que j'avais infiltré chez l'un des sbires d'Abel dans l'espoir de retrouver Mu, ou de le coincer enfin. Il nous avait contactés récemment et devait normalement extraire trois jeunes hommes dont l'un correspondait à la description de Mu. Je ne lui avais pas précisé qui il était et n'y croyait encore qu'à moitié quand il a fait cette description à Marine son seul contact depuis deux ans. Mais par prudence, j'avais demandé à cette dernière de lui faire extraire les jeunes hommes dont il s'occupait depuis son arrivée à Paris. Inutile de te préciser pourquoi…

Dohko balaya d'un geste cette dernière remarque, lui signifiant qu'il aurait sans aucun doute agit de la même façon.

- Nous n'attendions plus que sa confirmation pour nous préparer à infiltrer le repaire d'Atlas, le sbire d'Abel à Paris, dès qu'il aurait pu extraire les trois garçons. Mais quelque chose a foiré, ce qui explique en partie l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé Mu, et jusqu'à peu, nous ignorions encore quoi.  
- Et ? s'impatienta Dohko.  
- Le troisième garçon a réussi à atteindre Camus et lui a enfin révélé ce qui s'était passé, Angelo s'est retrouvé obligé de précipiter les choses en vendant sa couverture pour sauver d'une mort quasi certaine l'un des trois garçons qu'Angelo avait sous sa protection et qui s'est révélé être ton frère. J'ignore encore les détails mais nous en saurons plus dès que nous serons chez Camus, vu que l'autre jeune garçon s'y trouve aussi.

Dohko sembla se fermer subitement et Shion dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce que voulait le japonais à cet instant. Son regard vert, si chaud d'habitude, venait de devenir aussi glacial qu'un glacier tout entier.

- Il est… commença-t-il.  
- Non, le coupa Shion. D'après Shaka, le jeune homme qui est chez Camus, il était très mal en point mais vivant.  
- Cet Angelo, il est comment ?  
- Italien, sang chaud mais fiable à cent pour cent, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !  
- Donc il est découvert, il se planque en attendant de pouvoir vous contacter en toute sécurité, résuma Dohko qui se refusait encore à accorder trop d'espoir à cette piste.  
- C'est aussi mon impression, je pense qu'il saura se débrouiller pour faire soigner Shiryu en cas de besoin. Il a énormément de ressources…  
- C'est aussi ce que vont se dire les autres… pensa le japonais à voix haute, ils vont forcément traquer des infos. Un flic découvert est un flic mort dans ce milieu… surtout s'il emmène trois précieux gagnes pains.  
- T'es cynique ! tiqua Shion en faisant une grimace.  
- Plutôt réaliste, malheureusement. Ce sont peut-être nos frères, mais pour eux, ce ne sont guère plus que cela. Tu as une idée de comment le retrouver avant eux ?  
- Aucune malheureusement, Angelo est un expert dans l'art de « comment se faire oublier »… S'il ne donne pas signe de vie, c'est qu'il se sent traqué et en danger. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, et toujours d'après Shaka, un dérapage non prévu a eu lieu avec ton frère. Il n'était là que provisoirement.  
- En « dressage » tu penses ? demanda Dohko qui n'ignorait rien des pratiques courantes de ces milieux.  
- C'est ce que j'en ai déduit avec si peu d'informations, il n'était pas destiné à rester ici. Mais pour aller où ensuite…

Shion soupira de ne pouvoir lui en apprendre davantage, ni même de lui redonner un tant soit peu d'espoir. Il connaissait bien lui aussi très bien ce sentiment d'impuissance. Mais Dohko reprit la parole :

- Ça, j'en ais une petite idée, Abel le voulait sûrement pour lui. Je l'ai vu le regarder à cette soirée, c'était bien plus qu'une envie banale de se faire un mec de la haute société… Sinon pourquoi l'enlever malgré les risques que cela impliquait pour lui ?  
- Peut-être… Mais pourquoi le faire « dresser » dans ce cas ? objecta Shion. Il aurait fort bien pu s'en charger lui-même

Dohko eut un pauvre sourire :

- Shiryu n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire ou à se résigner, il fallait qu'il le brise, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et le plus discrètement possible… Il a choisit la solution la plus simple à sa portée, c'est tout.

Un long silence sembla s'éterniser alors que les deux hommes réfléchissaient tous deux à la marche à suivre maintenant :

- J'ai demandé à Marine de traquer elle aussi les infos, ajouta Shion. Attendons de faire le point avec Camus…

Dohko hocha la tête sans répondre. L'ambulance devant les transporter arrivait.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Shaka guettait le moindre bruit venant de la cage d'escalier. Une façon comme une autre d'éviter le regard de son hôte. Quand Camus lui avait dit un peu plus tôt que Mu allait être transporté ici, il lui avait sauté dans les bras, et tout à sa liesse de retrouver enfin l'un de ses deux compagnons d'infortune, l'avait embrassé. Mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à trouver du répondant au chaste baiser innocent qu'avait suscité sa joie. Or non seulement Camus y avait répondu mais l'avait approfondi. Shaka avait été rapidement submergé par l'intensité de ce baiser. Bien sûr, on l'avait embrassé souvent, et de toute les façons possibles et imaginables, de la plus brutale à la plus douce, de la plus violente à la plus tendre, mais jamais avec autant de passion.

Décontenancé et gêné par ce qu'il ressentait, l'indien s'était brusquement écarté de son hôte, rompant le baiser avant d'y succomber. Camus avait tenté de le retenir mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'avait interrompu. Shaka en avait profité pour se glisser dans l'entrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et espérant au plus profond de lui que son hôte n'y vienne pas le chercher tout en le souhaitant de toute son être. Sa propre contradiction l'effrayant au plus au point, il n'était rien… et ne serait jamais digne d'intérêt pour personne. Aucun être ne pouvait aimer ce qu'il était… On le lui avait assez répété au cours de ses années de captivité pour qu'il finisse par y croire. Alors comment un homme comme Camus pouvait-il l'embrasser avec autant de passion ?

Ce dernier avait raccroché depuis un moment et observait maintenant son jeune protégé, conscient du trouble qu'il avait du causé en répondant à son baiser. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Shaka avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir depuis longtemps enterré en même temps qu'un jeune garçon quelques années plus tôt.

Il soupira intérieurement et s'avança doucement dans l'entrée. Il devait impérativement lui faire savoir qu'il était sérieux et ne le désirait pas uniquement physiquement. Ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout :

- Shaka ?

L'indien sursauta et se retourna lentement, les yeux baissés faisant se révulser le cœur du français. Dieu que Camus détestait cette soumission ! Il s'approcha doucement de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, s'étant toujours réfugié sous sa froideur naturelle :

- Je t'en prie Shaka, regarde-moi… demanda-t-il. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu es libre à présent Shaka, libre d'aimer toi aussi… et de te faire aimer.

L'indien leva alors la tête, ses grands yeux bleus semblant chercher une réponse sur le visage de son hôte, puis il secoua la tête de droite à gauche :

- Aimer ? Moi ? Mais… personne ne peut m'aimer !  
- Oh Shaka, s'écria Camus en l'attrapant par les épaules. Bien sûr que si ! Il posa une de ses mains sur sa joue et dit. Moi je le peux… et je le veux !

Puis, avec une douceur extrême, il vint effleurer les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes, lui laissant le choix de poursuivre ou non. Shaka commença par sursauter, puis très timidement, répondit légèrement au chaste baiser. Les mots de Camus raisonnaient dans sa tête, martelant son cœur d'un fragment d'espoir oublié depuis longtemps.

Un coup à la porte le fit brusquement sursauter et reculer précipitamment comme s'il se sentait en faute d'avoir simplement osé répondre à ce baiser :

- Ce sont eux Shaka, n'aies pas peur, dit Camus en se dirigeant vers la porte. C'est Mu et mes amis, tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Milo, suivit de Shion et Dohko portant la civière de Mu :

- Mu ! cria Shaka en reconnaissant son ami allongé, oh mon Dieu ! Il est si pâle ! Milo ! Tu es blessé aussi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ooo000ooO

**Paris, quartier de la Madeleine**

Pas si loin d'eux, dans une suite d'un grand hôtel parisien, Abel passait ses nerfs sur son second :

- Comment ça vous l'avez perdu ?  
- Je suis désolé, plaida Bérénice. Il connaît parfaitement cette ville…  
- Retrouvez-le ! Il nous conduira tout droit à ce flic et au gamin ! Je veux ce gamin ! Il est à moi !  
- Oui, nous allons le retrouver, maître !  
- Et envoie-moi Yvan, j'ai besoin de détente…

Abel se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil venu et ragea intérieurement en revoyant les yeux du gamin le fixant avec un mépris non dissimulé. Personne ne pouvait se permettre une telle attitude envers lui, il le briserait, en ferait son jouet !

Il sourit en se détendant quelques peu alors qu'arrivait son jeune esclave du moment, les yeux baissés. Abel lui fit juste un signe et le jeune garçon se glissa docilement entre ses jambes écartées pour déboutonner son pantalon. L'homme émit un grognement d'anticipation en songeant que bientôt, ce serait Shiryu qui serait là, à ses pieds, docile et soumis.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

La nuit tombait sur Paris. Dohko, seul dans la chambre que lui avait attribué Camus, regardait les lumières s'allumer une à une plongeant la plus ville du monde dans un autre univers que celui de la journée. Quelque part dans cette obscurité naissante se trouvait son cadet, blessé et sous la protection d'un homme qui avait tout risqué pour le sauver. Mais dans quel but ?

Ce que Camus leur avait rapporté un pu plus tôt faisait craindre le pire à Dohko sur l'état de son frère. Shion, Camus et même Milo semblaient avoir confiance en cet Angelo. Mais le japonais ne se fiait qu'à son seul jugement, la force de l'habitude sûrement.

Il soupira en resserrant les pans de son peignoir autour de son corps encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Shion avait déjà donné des ordres pour traquer la moindre information et Dohko avait également téléphoné à l'homme qui l'avait accompagné à Paris, Aïolia, et qui était lui aussi un petit génie de l'informatique, resté à son hôtel, pour qu'il fasse la même chose.

Shion n'avait pas paru surpris outre mesure de cette information, et lui avait même demandé de lui présenter Aïolia, quand toute cette affaire serait réglée. Après tout, quelqu'un qui avait pu mettre en échec Marine, méritait toute son attention, avait-il laissé entendre. Dohko sourit en songeant qu'il serait sûrement surpris de découvrir un de ses compatriotes.

Dans une autre chambre reposait Mu, que Shaka n'avait pas voulu quitté. Le jeune homme semblait si bouleversé de retrouver son ami ainsi, que le japonais avait reporté sa conversation avec lui, pour en savoir un peu plus sur son cadet, à plus tard. Camus avait appelé un ami médecin urgentiste qui passerait le lendemain matin, examiner Mu ainsi que Milo. Ce dernier, épuisé, avait également été se reposer dès qu'ils avaient eu fini de faire un point sur ce qu'ils savaient. Bien maigre malheureusement…

Dohko soupira à nouveau. Dans son dos la porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur un visiteur nocturne. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant déjà qui lui rendait visite :

- Approche… dit-il simplement.

Shion, en peignoir également, se glissa presque sans un bruit derrière lui et l'entoura dans ses bras, le japonais se laissa doucement aller contre le corps dans son dos, posant sa tête sur son épaule pour la tourner vers le visage de son visiteur. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant, en disant bien plus que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer. Ceux du grec criaient leur impuissance à pouvoir soulager toute la souffrance contenue dans ceux du japonais.

Une souffrance qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, hélas…

Puis Dohko ferma les siens, gémit en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le corps puissant du grec, sa bouche venant se perdre dans le cou à sa portée. Oublier… l'espace d'un moment, cette lancinante douleur qui lui vrillait chaque cellule du corps, semblant se s'enfler et rebondir à l'infini sans jamais s'estomper. Oublier… pendant un court instant, laisser son corps reprendre le contrôle d'où jaillissait une sourde envie aussi primaire que bestial. Oublier… juste reprendre des forces pour le combat du lendemain. Oublier… au moins tenter de le faire…

Shion savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait faire plus pour l'instant alors il s'appliqua à le faire oublier au moins le temps d'une étreinte. Ses mains glissèrent dans l'échancrure du peignoir et partirent explorer et découvrir le corps, tout aussi puissant que le sien, de son compagnon. Dohko gémit un peu au contact et mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Les mains baladeuses défirent sans hâte la ceinture du peignoir pour atteindre leur objectif et commencer à caresser lentement le bas-ventre du japonais.

Ce dernier bougea quelque peu et captura les lèvres du grec presque brutalement. L'échange qui s'ensuivit fini d'éveiller totalement leurs deux corps et fit soudain augmenter de quelques degrés la température de la chambre. Dohko bougea de nouveau et se mit face à Shion qui dans son mouvement s'était retrouvé obligé de le lâcher. Le japonais fit lentement glissé son peignoir de ses épaules, sans le quitter des yeux, et réitéra le même geste sur celui du grec avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Leurs corps se soudèrent en même temps que leurs bouches, leurs mains se perdirent sur la peau nue et brûlante de l'autre. Un même frisson se mit à parcourir leurs deux corps, un mélange d'excitation et d'impatience…

Leurs nerfs, mis à rude épreuve toute au long de cette difficile journée semblèrent soudain trouver un exutoire dans cette étreinte, comme s'ils respiraient enfin plus librement d'un seul coup. C'était violent et si puissant qu'ils perdirent bientôt tous leurs repaires. Dohko poussa Shion sur le lit juste derrière lui et se jeta littéralement sur le grec qui avait atterri sur le dos, les bras en croix :

- Je vais te dévorer ! grogna-t-il en le couvrant de son corps.

Shion, en guise d'accord, referma ses bras autour de lui alors que la bouche, les mains et tout le corps du japonais se mettaient en action avec une incroyable frénésie aussi palpable que la violence du désir qu'ils ressentaient tous deux.

Aussi expérimenté l'un que l'autre, ils n'étaient nullement dupe de la brutale et sauvage envie qui les parcourait, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'était qu'une des conséquences de cette journée où leur vie avait été menacée et qu'elle devrait s'assouvir tout aussi violement que rapidement. Mais ils devinaient aussi que, pour une fois, elle ne s'éteindrait peut-être pas aussi vite qu'un fétu de paille, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une profonde amertume.

Tout ceci restait présent dans un coin reculé de leur esprit alors qu'ils roulaient sur le lit au gré de leurs mouvements, leurs bassins se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, excitant et faisant croître la montée de leur plaisir sauvage. Leurs bouches se trouvaient, se dévoraient, pour mieux se lâcher ensuite, partant conquérir une autre parcelle de peau encore inviolée. Les mains caressaient ou griffaient. L'échange était brutal, les gestes ardents, le plaisir exacerbé. Mais ils aimaient ça et le poussaient à son paroxysme avec une passion qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à contenir, dans un concert de gémissements, de râles et de bruits caractéristiques de corps glissant l'un contre l'autre.

L'effet recherché ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre en sentant la vague de jouissance monter en eux, leurs corps se tendirent et leurs bassins tentèrent, comme si cela était encore possible, de se souder davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Leurs cris jaillirent en même temps que la délivrance, couvrant le bruit de leurs corps s'entrechoquant violement sous le choc, quand Shion, alors au-dessus, retomba lourdement sur son amant, les derniers soubresauts de cette première délivrance s'évacuant doucement dans leurs deux corps entremêlés.

Dohko rouvrit lentement les yeux, Shion s'était effondré sur lui, sa tête au creux de son épaule qu'il avait mordu pour sûrement retenir un cri, sa longue chevelure vert pâle couvrait en parti son propre corps. Très tendrement, le japonais entreprit de la lisser, laissant ses doigts se perdrent dans la douceur soyeuse. Le souffle encore court, il bougea et retourna la situation, observant alors son amant avec un tout autre regard. Ce dernier souriait dans la pénombre de la pièce, tout aussi conscient que lui que quelque chose était en train de se produire entre eux.

C'était ténu et infime mais presque aussi papable que leur besoin d'assouvir leur brutale envie une peu plus tôt, et ils le sentaient tous les deux très bien. Cet étrange sentiment qui était né la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et qui ne faisait, depuis, que se développer pour s'enraciner profondément dans leurs deux cœurs restés bien trop longtemps solitaires.

Shion posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du japonais au-dessus de lui, caressant doucement l'arrondi de sa joue, laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur les lèvres entrouvertes, suivant leurs contours encore gonflés de leurs baisers passionnés. Il savait, à juste titre, qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour son compagnon, qu'il ne serait pas encore pleinement disponible pour faire éclore cette relation tant que son cadet ne serait pas retrouvé sain et sauf. Si lui avait une entière confiance en Angelo, comment en vouloir à Dohko de ne pas la partager vu qu'il ne le connaissait pas comme lui.

Il se releva doucement venant cueillir un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du japonais :

- Aimes-moi Dohko, souffla-t-il doucement. Fais vibrer mon corps de ta passion…

Le japonais frissonna à ce souffle chaud et brûlant et doucement vint à son tour effleurer les lèvres du grec, ses bras le soulevèrent légèrement pour l'emprisonner alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, déchaînant une envie bien plus vive que le précédente au creux de ses reins. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps et qui le fit frémir d'anticipation. Il voulait découvrir ce corps à peine dévoilé, goûter chaque parcelle de peau, apprendre à dompter l'embrasement qu'il voyait éclore dans les pupilles roses le regardant encore.

Il se redressa, s'agenouillant sur le lit, entraînant le grec dans son mouvement, puis très lentement, entreprit de découvrir toutes les facettes du corps à sa portée. Shion gémit tout d'abord, puis cria au fur et à mesure que Dohko le parcourait de baisers, caresses, et autres intentions toutes plus divines les unes que les autres. Son corps entier se tendait et frémissait sous les assauts de son amant. Mais lui aussi voulait savourer la peau bronzée, parcourir de ses doigts les diverses cicatrices laissées par leur métier commun, redessiner les muscles sculptés par les entraînements incessants, et il ne s'en priva pas. Ils perdirent le compte du temps, se créèrent une bulle infranchissable où seul existait la découverte et le plaisir de l'autre.

Une plongée au cœur d'un monde de saveur et de douceur trop longtemps effacées par leur quotidien et qu'ils semblaient tous deux redécouvrir après de longues années, leurs deux cœurs battant au rythme de sentiments qu'ils ne mesuraient pas encore.

Ils goûtèrent, savourèrent, au sens propre comme au figuré, cette toute nouvelle intimité comme un précieux cadeau que leur faisait la vie, refusant encore de se poser la question de l'après, même s'ils étaient cruellement conscients qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas indemnes.

Mais pour l'heure, Shion, allongé sur le dos, aurait été bien incapable de penser à quoi que soit d'autre que la bouche qui menaçait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle en engloutissant son sexe à l'agonie pour mieux le frustrer ensuite en l'abandonnant brusquement dans une sarabande parfaitement orchestrée avec les doigts qui avaient investi son intimité et qui menaçaient, eux, de le rendre totalement fou.

Le pire ou peut-être le plus beau, c'était que son corps, comme celui du japonais ne semblaient jamais rassasier, qu'ils demandaient encore et encore à frémir et vibrer, à brûler et à se consumer de plaisir pour la satisfaction de l'autre.

Pour avoir pratiqué sensiblement le même genre de traitement, à quelques variantes près, un peu plus tôt sur le corps de son amant, il savait pourtant que cette fois, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps avant de jouir une nouvelle fois. Dohko avait dû le sentir aussi car il se redressa pour caler ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à cet instant où leurs deux corps allaient enfin s'unir, un ultime regard comme pour s'assurer, une fois encore, que tout cela était bien réel et non une illusion que la vie si cruelle leur jouait. Mais la même fièvre les submergeait bien, leurs yeux avouant déjà ce que leur raison refusait encore d'entendre.

D'un puissant coup de rein, Dohko le pénétra. Shion ne put retenir le cri et la vague de bonheur qui s'empara de lui, enflant à l'infini, l'entraînant dans une danse maintes fois répétée sans jamais pouvoir atteindre la perfection et qu'enfin il pouvait aujourd'hui toucher du doigt. Il leva le bras, sa main s'accrochant au corps dansant au-dessus de lui, contre lui et en lui. Dohko laissa glisser ses jambes qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, changea de position et le releva contre lui, prenant, lui aussi, toute la mesure de cet échange charnel ô combien différent de tout ceux qu'il avait eu jusque là.

Assis sur le lit, le corps de Shion serré contre le sien assis sur lui, il continuait à plonger en lui à un rythme régulier, encore plus profondément peut-être que précédemment, mais cette fois c'était le grec qui menait la danse, lui l'accompagnant juste dans son mouvement. Accroché à ses épaules, il haletait et criait son nom, son corps splendide totalement abandonné dans ses bras. Il était beau… Divinement beau et d'une sensualité à couper le souffle.

Consciemment ou non, Dohko accéléra soudain le rythme imposé par son amant tout en glissant sa main entre leurs deux corps pour parfaire encore un peu cette union. Shion cria une nouvelle fois et rejeta la tête en arrière.

Puis la danse sembla encore s'accélérer, emportant dans son sillage les dernières miettes de raisonnement qu'ils auraient encore pu avoir avec une force décuplée par la brutale prise en compte de ce qu'il n'osait encore prononcer. Leurs corps dansant à un rythme effréné dans la semi pénombre de la ville où la nuit s'était maintenant entièrement déployée, enveloppant la capitale parisienne de cette vie qui n'existait que par et pour elle et qui réunissait parfois, comme ce soir, deux cœurs isolés en son sein.

La vague de plaisir enfla en eux et les dévasta. Ils s'accrochèrent presque désespérément l'un à l'autre en criant, submergés par l'onde dévastatrice et se laissant totalement emportés par elle. Puis, très lentement, Dohko se laissa tomber sur le lit, sans pour autant lâcher son amant contre lui qu'il entraîna dans sa chute…

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Shion remit son peignoir pour sortir de la chambre où Dohko s'était finalement endormi dans ses bras. Silencieusement, il se glissa dans la chambre où reposait son cadet. Shaka avait fini par s'assoupir aussi, assis sur un fauteuil, sa tête reposant entre ses bras, juste à côté de celle de Mu. Quelqu'un, sûrement Camus, l'avait délicatement recouvert d'une couverture. Shion vint doucement s'étendre un instant au côté de Mu, il lui prit la main et murmura :

- Reviens vite parmi nous Mu… Et dès que nous aurons enfin retrouvé Shiryu, nous pourrons enfin former tous à nouveau une famille…

Il rejoint ensuite, tout aussi silencieusement, le lit de son amant, ne voyant pas les paupières de son cadet frémir et s'entrouvrir, avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Ooo000ooO

**Paris, quartier de la Goutte d'or **

Atlas raccrocha son téléphone avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin ses recherchent semblaient payées. Il venait de recevoir des infos sur la visite d'un célèbre chirurgien dans un squat sordide dont le gérant lui devait quelques services. Il était soi-disant passé soigner un gamin blessé, protégé par un malade maniant des couteaux. Etrangement, cette visite s'était produit le lendemain du départ de ce flic véreux et des gamins… ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Il tapa fébrilement le nom du chirurgien sur le clavier de son ordinateur, recherchant toutes les infos connues le concernant ! C'était fou ce que le net pouvait contenir comme renseignements sur les gens célèbres !

- Tonio… Espèce d'enfoiré… Cette fois je te tiens !

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, ça va se corser comme tu dis, mais bon, faisons confiance à nos héros pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ! Voici le début de ce qui va se passer, je sais pas si ça va correspondre à ce que tu as imaginer ! Pour ce qui est de Mu, enfin il va retrouver son aîné. Et même si ce dernier a trouvé son âme soeu, il reste encore tant à faire ! Merci encore, Bisous et à bientôt !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**C****hapitre 6**

**Appartement de Camus, le lendemain matin**

Il était tôt quand Saga passa la porte de l'appartement de Camus, venant à sa demande, examiner des patients qui ne pouvaient pas demeurer à l'hôpital. Etrange coïncidence avec ce qui se passait en ce moment chez lui, n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser le médecin urgentiste en raccrochant après l'appel de son ami, la veille au soir. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas refuser cette aide au policier français que des circonstances inhabituelles lui avaient fait connaître et respecter, dans un premier temps, puis devenir son ami dans un deuxième, quelques années plus tôt :

- Bonjour Saga, l'accueillit le français. Tu veux un café ?  
- Camus… Ça faisait un moment dis-moi, répondit le médecin en le gratifiant d'une franche accolade. Tu m'as l'air en forme, quoique… fatigué et un peu sur les nerfs non ? rajouta-t-il en se reculant légèrement pour mieux le regarder.  
- Toubib dans l'âme hein, ironisa le français en le guidant dans la cuisine. T'es pas là pour moi, je te rappelle. Dis-moi plutôt comment vont ton frère et Mikael ?

Saga sourit en acceptant la tasse que lui tendait son ami. Camus et Milo étaient les seuls à être au courant de leur relation « un peu spéciale », et ne les avaient jamais jugés pour cela. C'était une des choses, au milieu de bien d'autres, qui avait cimentés leur amitié d'ailleurs :

- Ils vont bien tous les deux, je te remercie. Tu sais comme moi combien nos métiers respectifs à tous trois sont prenants et nos emplois du temps chargés, mais nous nous débrouillons…  
- Mais c'est Saga que j'entends ! dit Milo en entrant dans la cuisine. C'est lui que tu as appelé pour me soigner Camus ? Il va m'achever oui ! s'insurgea faussement le grec en riant.  
- Milo ? Tu es un des blessés ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le médecin en se levant pour l'asseoir de force sur sa chaise. Laisse-moi t'examiner !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Milo se retrouva bientôt torse nu, son pansement enlevé et avec un Saga examinant avec minutie et prudence la plaie encore à vif :

- Je me trompe où c'est une balle qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est un problème ? demanda une voix que Saga ne connaissait pas.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Shion. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant :

- Grec ? interrogea le médecin dans sa langue natale.  
- Tout comme vous, il me semble, répondit Shion lui aussi en grec.  
- Et moi je suis japonais, intervint Dohko en français en arrivant à son tour. Enchanté !

Saga tiqua intérieurement, Shiryu était lui aussi japonais… Encore une étrange coïncidence…

- Pour répondre à votre question, non ce n'est pas un problème si cette blessure a été signalée comme l'exige la loi. Mais venant de policiers, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment à ce sujet, reprit le médecin en se retournant de nouveau vers Milo dont il s'occupa calmement, désinfectant, nettoyant et refaisant un pansement propre.  
- Rassures-toi Saga, c'est fait, dit Camus. Je n'aurais pas fait venir si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais Milo n'est pas le blessé le plus grave.  
- Ok, je te suis Camus, répondit Saga en ramassant sa trousse d'urgence.

Shion les précéda jusqu'à la chambre de Mu où ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre. Shaka, encore assoupi sur le lit, se réveilla en entendant du bruit et voyant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, sursauta violement avant de commencer à trembler :

- Ce n'est rien Shaka, s'écria Camus en le rejoignant. C'est Saga, un ami médecin qui va s'occuper de Mu, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui et tu connais déjà Shion et Dohko ?  
- Oui, répondit le jeune homme qui s'accrocha néanmoins à son sauveur.

Il avait beau le savoir, Shion tout comme Dohko d'ailleurs l'impressionnaient et maintenant ce Saga… Ça faisait beaucoup pour lui, habitué à ne fréquenter les hommes autres que ses compagnons et Tonio que pour « son travail » :

- Bonjour Shaka, dit le médecin avec douceur en s'approchant du lit. C'est ton ami dis-moi ?  
- Oui…  
- Tu veux bien me parler de lui Shaka ? continua Saga en commençant à examiner son patient. Dis-moi ce qu'il aime…  
- Son grand frère !

La réponse avait jailli presque instantanément, surprenant Shion lui-même qui regarda intensément le jeune indien. Ce dernier se recroquevilla davantage derrière Camus et Saga jeta un regard lourd de reproches à son compatriote :

- Viens voir Shaka, reprit le médecin en continuant son examen préliminaire. Je crois que ton ami va se réveiller.

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le visage de Mu dont les paupières frémissaient effectivement et qui après ce qui sembla à tous, sauf à Saga, un très, très long moment finirent par s'ouvrirent :

- Mu… murmura Shaka qui s'était timidement rapproché.

Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers lui :

- Shaka… mon ami… tu es en vie… je suis si heureux ! répondit le jeune homme en voulant se redresser.  
- Doucement Mu, l'arrêta Saga d'un geste doux mais ferme. Tes blessures sont encore bien trop graves pour que tu puisses bouger à ta guise. Je suis Saga, ton médecin personnel, ajouta-t-il devant l'air étonné de son patient.

Blessures… Mu fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir ou se rappeler… puis :

- Milo ! s'écria-t-il, Milo ! Il est blessé aussi !  
- Je suis là Mu, intervint ce dernier. Je vais bien, rassure-toi.

C'est en levant les yeux vers lui que Mu vit son aîné, ainsi que Dohko. Il ne dit rien tout d'abord, semblant croire à une quelconque vision de son cerveau encore engourdi, mais quand Shion s'avança vers lui doucement, il réagit enfin en demandant d'une voix incertaine :

- Mon frère… c'est bien toi Shion ? Tu es vraiment là ?  
- Oui Mu, c'est bien moi.  
- Shion… enfin….

Puis se yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que Saga s'alarmait en sentant son cœur se mettre à battre à toute allure, bien trop vite dans son état actuel :

- Regardes-moi Mu, dit-il en saisissant son visage d'une main et en capturant son regard. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Calme-toi, respire lentement et profondément, comme moi, d'accord ?

Il se mit à respirer profondément, incitant le jeune homme à l'imiter tout en faisant signe à Camus de faire sortir tout le monde. Puis il lui fit rapidement une piqûre :

- Ton frère va revenir, rassura-t-il le jeune homme. Mais tu dois te calmer…  
- C'est mon frère, le coupa Mu.  
- Oui je sais, répondit Saga, et tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?  
- Dix ans…

Mais c'est tout ce qu'il put dire avant que se yeux se ferment à nouveau sous l'effet du calmant que venait de lui injecter son médecin :

- Tu vas aller mieux Mu, je te le promets, dit ce dernier plus ému qu'il n'aurait logiquement dû être. Mais une chose à la fois mon petit.

Saga finit pensivement son travail, changeant les pansements, désinfectants les blessures et remettant une perfusion neuve. Tout cela faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Ce jeune garçon présentait le même style de blessures de fond que Shiryu. Et il était prêt à parier que Shaka les avaient aussi. Ils venaient tous les trois du même endroit, il fallait qu'il en parle à Kanon, il avait confiance en Camus. Mu avait également subi une grave blessure par balle et avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang, il lui fallait du calme pour l'instant et éviter les émotions trop intenses. Shiryu quand à lui avait subi une « punition » en règle… Il avait déjà vu ça autrefois, quand il avait fait la connaissance du policier français justement. Ces événements étaient liés, il l'aurait juré.

Il se leva, ayant fini et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, une chose à la fois, remettre ce petit en état dans un premier temps. Résolument, il quitta la chambre pour faire face au grand frère. Ce qui, il le savait déjà, n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Ooo000ooO

A la demande de son patron, Aïolia venait de faire connaissance avec Marine qui l'avait rejoint, à la demande du sien, à son hôtel. Les deux jeunes gens avaient rapidement trouvés leur terrain d'entente. Les ordinateurs étaient leurs passions, le vaste réseau du net, leur raison de vivre.

Le jeune grec s'était installé une véritable base dans la suite que Dohko avait réservée, avec plusieurs ordinateurs travaillant simultanément. Marine n'eut qu'a branché son propre PC dessus et ils se mirent à explorer chaque trace qui pouvait les relier à une quelconque activité d'Angelo ou de leurs ennemis. Se comprenant à demi-mot, se complétant très bien, ils mirent rapidement la main sur des déplacements suspects d'hommes déjà répertoriés dans leurs bases de données respectives pour être des possibles sbires d'Abel dans un grand hôtel parisien équipés d'un système de surveillance vidéos. Quand ils en firent part à leurs patrons, ceux-ci leur intimèrent la même chose, de creuser plus loin. Ordre qu'ils avaient déjà tout deux mis en pratique avant même de leur téléphoner.

Ils échangèrent alors leur premier vrai sourire de connivence.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Shion rongeait son frein dans le salon. On était en début d'après-midi, son frère dormait toujours. Shaka le veillait de nouveau et Marine et Aïolia n'avaient pas rappelé. Camus était parti surveiller l'hôtel en question avec Dohko, qui était le seul à avoir vu Abel parmi eux et donc le seul à pouvoir l'identifier formellement. Car lui-même n'avait jamais eu que des soupçons fait de divers recoupements. Et même si Dohko les lui avait confirmés, il préférait une identification de visu.

Il avait eu une longue et houleuse discussion avec Saga, quand ce dernier les avait enfin rejoints dans le couloir en leur interdisant formellement de revenir tous ensemble dans la chambre de son patient. Il avait alors vu rouge et il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de Dohko pour arriver à lui faire comprendre ce que Saga tentait vainement de lui dire tout en faisant également saisir à ce dernier pourquoi il s'offusquait à ce point de cette décision.

Bien sûr, en prenant le temps de réfléchir, il pouvait comprendre son point de vue strictement médical, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Aidé de Dohko, il faut bien le dire, Saga avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse d'attendre sa visite du soir pour pénétrer à nouveau en sa présence, dans la chambre de son cadet :

- Je préfère parer à toute éventualité, avait expliqué alors le médecin. Il est grièvement blessé, et la moindre altération de son état pourrait lui être fatale !

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il avait promis. Pour l'instant seul Shaka et Milo avaient le droit d'être auprès de lui. Shaka, il comprenait, mais pourquoi Milo ?

- Parce qu'il l'a mentionné, avait de nouveau répondu patiemment Saga avant même qu'il ne pose la question. Il fait parti de ses souvenirs proches, cela l'aidera s'il se réveille à se situer dans le temps.  
- Il n'est pas dingue à ce que je sache ! avait répondu vertement Shion.  
- Et je ne jamais dit cela, avait encore une fois expliqué Saga. Mais il vient de vivre des événements très stressants. Voir traumatisants, d'après son dossier médical. Et je devine aux marques qu'il porte que les dix années qu'il a passées loin de vous n'ont pas dû être non plus une partie de plaisir. Il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez non ?  
- Comment… avait commencé Shion.  
- C'est lui qui a tenté de « le » sauver… autrefois, l'avait coupé Camus.  
- Oh !

Alors c'était lui ce fameux médecin ? Evidement, cela modifiait quelque peu la situation, avait alors pensé Shion :

- Si vous savez ce qui lui ait arrivé, avait alors dit le grec plus calmement. Vous devriez comprendre ma position… Et mon impatience !  
- Bien sûr ! Mais il faut aussi que vous compreniez aussi son extrême fragilité actuelle. Croyez-moi Shion ? C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce dernier avait acquiescé :  
- J'ai commis l'erreur une fois de ne pas écouter mon instinct de médecin…  
- Ce n'était pas ta faute Saga ! coupa encore Camus.  
- Peut-être Camus… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me le demander à chaque fois que je perds un patient, et dans ce cas précis…  
- D'accord ! l'interrompit Shion en lui tendant sa main.

Saga la prit et la serra. Le début d'une amitié ? En tout cas le signe de la confiance que lui accordait son compatriote pour soigner son cadet. Il pria silencieusement d'en être digne :

- Je m'en remets à toi Saga, ajouta l'aîné. Je ne veux pas le perdre maintenant qu'il est enfin si proche. J'attendrai.  
- Je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets Shion.

Shion, soupira, revenant au présent. C'était vrai, il lui faisait confiance. Mais il avait si hâte de le serrer dans ses bras son petit Mu, même s'il avait bien grandi en dix ans… Il frissonna en pensant à tout ce qui avait du lui arriver, tout ce qu'on l'avait obligé à faire, tout ce qu'il avait dû subir pour simplement survivre. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais dû perdre espoir s'il en croyait ce qu'avait dit Shaka :

- Mu… pardonnes-moi, murmura-t-il des sanglots dans la voix.

Ooo000ooO

Ce n'est que vers le milieu de l'après-midi que Mu émergea de nouveau de son sommeil forcé. Shaka n'avait pas bougé de son chevet depuis que le médecin l'y avait autorisé à nouveau. Milo faisait la navette entre le salon pour prendre des nouvelles de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et en donner de la chambre qu'il rejoignait ensuite.

Il venait justement de revenir du salon quand Mu ouvrit les yeux. La première chose que vit ce dernier fut Shaka, lui tenant la main et le regard étrangement perdu dans le vague. Ils dormaient souvent ainsi tous les deux, main dans la main… Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés encore enfants, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Une éternité, songea Mu. Ils s'insufflaient ainsi la force nécessaire en cas de besoin, quand l'un ou l'autre désespérait d'échapper à cette vie :

- Shaka, à quoi penses-tu ?  
- A Camus, répondit machinalement le jeune indien habitué à leurs échanges. Il m'a dit que je pouvais aimer… Mu, ais-je vraiment le droit d'aimer moi aussi ?  
- Bien sûr Shaka. Toi, Shiryu et moi, nous avons le droit d'aimer. Ils ne peuvent pas nous enlever ça… Le jeune grec accentua la pression de sa main sur celle de son ami avant d'ajouter. Qui est Camus ?

Cette question sembla brutalement ramener son ami sur terre qui se redressa d'un seul coup :

- Oh Mu, tu es réveillé ! constata-t-il. Je suis si heureux ! Nous sommes sauvés Mu. Ton frère…  
- Shion est là ? le coupa Mu. Ce n'était pas un rêve alors ? J'ai… J'ai…

Une nouvelle fois, sa respiration s'emballait. Milo jugea plus prudent d'intervenir :

- Calme-toi Mu, dit-il en s'approchant et en capturant son regard. Regarde-moi, tout va bien… Tu vas bien… et Shaka aussi.  
- Tu m'as sauvé Milo, murmura Mu en se calmant doucement.

Il lâcha la main de Shaka pour tenter de la soulever vers le visage de Milo, mais cela lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Le policier la saisit et la reposa doucement sur le lit :

- Tu dois faire doucement Mu, tu es blessé.  
- Où est mon frère ? demanda ce dernier en regardant autour de lui. Et qui est ce Camus dont parle Shaka… Où sommes-nous ?  
- Pas de panique, répondit Milo en souriant. On est chez Camus qui est policier comme moi et comme ton frère d'ailleurs.  
- Oh ! Shion est policier ? Alors… il m'a cherché ?  
- Il n'a jamais cessé, lui confirma Milo.  
- Je le savais ! Je te l'avais dit Shaka ! s'écria-t-il le souffle un peu court.  
- Oui Mu, mais calme-toi maintenant ! le réprimanda son ami en reprenant sa main. Tu as failli mourir en te jetant devant moi, tu te rappelles ? Alors ne t'énerve pas !

Mu se calma doucement, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son ami, son souffle s'accordant au sien. Milo regardait la scène avec autant d'étonnement que d'émotion, ces deux là avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre pendant des années et leur entente dépassait le stade de la simple amitié. Ils s'étaient liés l'un à l'autre et avaient sûrement pris tous deux Shiryu sous leur aile à son arrivée. C'était étrange de constater ce qui avait pu naître d'une situation à priori désespérée d'entrée…

- Je peux voir mon frère ? demanda Mu enfin plus calme, l'arrachant à ses pensées.  
- Il est sorti, éluda judicieusement Milo au grand soulagement de Shaka qui ne savait quoi répondre.  
- Il continue de chercher Tonio et Shiryu, ajouta ce dernier.  
- J'aurais bien voulu le voir…

Mais déjà, ses yeux papillotaient à nouveau et il luttait pour rester éveillé :

- Repose-toi un peu et tu le verras quand tu te réveilleras, suggéra Milo le regardant tendrement se rendormir, épuisé par ce bref réveil.  
- Dieu qu'il est beau… murmura le grec comme pour lui-même.  
- Vous l'aimez ?

La question de Shaka le prit de court et ce dernier le regardait intensément, attendant visiblement sa réponse. Il se souvint de ses propos au réveil de Mu :

- Pourquoi cette question Shaka ? L'amour à l'air de te préoccuper en ce moment, je me trompe ?  
- Je… je voudrais juste comprendre… ce qu'est l'amour… dit difficilement le jeune homme. On ne m'a jamais autorisé à aimer.  
- Pourtant tu aimes bien Mu n'est-ce pas ? Et Shiryu aussi ?  
- Ce sont mes amis ! Ce n'est pas pareil !  
- C'est pourtant aussi une forme d'amour Shaka, différente c'est vrai, mais aussi de l'amour, expliqua Milo. Disons que dans le cas d'un ami, c'est une sorte d'amour fraternel qu'on porte à quelqu'un d'autre sans pour autant avoir de lien du sang avec cette personne. On l'appelle alors amitié, comme ce que tu ressens pour Mu ou Shiryu.  
- Alors vous aimez Mu comme cela aussi ? interrogea encore Shaka.  
- C'est bien trop tôt pour te répondre, répondit Milo. Mais je ressens quelque chose pour lui oui… Comme toi pour Camus, je suppose Shaka, non ?  
- Je ne sais pas… murmura le jeune indien un peu perdu.  
- Ça viendra, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais aller dire à Shion ce qui vient de se passer, je reviens !

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant le jeune indien à ses pensées… Pensées qui retournaient invariablement à Camus. Et aux sensations si nouvelles que le français avait éveillées en lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Ancien studio de Kanon **

Angelo regarda une énième fois dans la rue. Il faisait maintenant presque nuit et ils avaient passé la journée confinés dans l'ancien appartement de Kanon. Pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à contacter son patron. Comme si un sixième sens l'avertissait de ne pas encore le faire… Qu'ils étaient toujours à la merci d'Atlas ou pire d'Abel. Il avait toujours agi d'instinct et là son instinct lui dictait de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Seulement Shiryu n'était pas en état d'aller où que se soit. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, il dormait. Comme les trois quarts du temps d'ailleurs, mais d'après les deux médecins, c'était certainement le mieux à faire pour qu'il se remette. Il soupira longuement et retourna à sa surveillance de la rue, il n'aimait pas cette inaction. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Shiryu comme ça, il s'y refusait… Ce gamin était spécial. Oh pas parce qu'il était si convoité par cet espèce de fou d'Abel non, mais parce qu'il avait quelque chose qui le troublait. Une chose indéfinissable encore pour lui…

Il s'arracha brusquement à ses réflexions intérieures :

- Encore ce mec ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Tous ses sens se mirent en alertes. Il connaissait ce mec, c'était une petite frappe qui travaillait pour le plus offrant et visiblement, il surveillait l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il attrapa le téléphone sans le lâcher des yeux :

- Kanon ?  
- _Oui Angelo ?  
_- Monte vite ! On a un problème !_  
_

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

A peu près au même moment, Dohko et Camus rentrèrent enfin de leur surveillance, d'autres hommes ayant pris le relais sur place. Abel ne s'était pas montré, seuls ses hommes faisaient sans cesse la navette entre différents endroits sans grande importance et l'hôtel. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Ils en discutaient tous dans le salon quand Saga arriva pour sa visite du soir. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de joindre son frère pour lui faire part de ses doutes et de ses impressions, et il préférait lui parler avant de révéler ce détail à Camus. Mais la phrase qu'il entendit en entrant au salon derrière Milo qui lui avait ouvert pour saluer tout le monde le figea :

- On n'a vraiment pas l'impression qu'il cherche à retrouver quelqu'un, tu es certain qu'il va vouloir retrouver Shiryu ? demandait Camus.  
- Oui, il le veut, je l'ai lu dans son regard avant qu'il ne l'enlève, confirmait Dohko. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il est habitué à brouiller les pistes. Et…  
- Oh bonsoir Saga, les interrompit Shion, se rendant compte de la présence du médecin. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air troublé.  
- Juste un peu fatigué, répondit l'interpellé. Tu me suis ?

Shion lui emboîta le pas, un peu étonné de sa réponse, mais il avait si hâte de voir enfin son cadet qu'il remit ses questions à plus tard.

Saga, lui, était en pleine réflexion intensive, se torturant l'esprit pour savoir s'ils avaient parlé du même Shiryu que celui qu'il abritait chez lui… S'il devait leur en toucher un mot ou non, et du coup, se demandait qui était réellement Angelo. Mais lui aussi remit toutes ses incertitudes à plus tard en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, reprenant d'instinct le masque de médecin :

- Prêt ? demanda-t-il à Shion.  
- Oui… murmura ce dernier d'une voix étrangement tendue par l'émotion.  
- Alors allons-y, dit Saga en ouvrant la porte et en le précédant dans la chambre toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Il faudrait ouvrir un peu ici ! rajouta-t-il en y entrant. C'est sinistre comme ça ! Bonsoir Shaka , Mu… Comment ça va ce soir ?

Les deux jeunes hommes, visiblement en pleine discussion et toujours main dans la main se tournèrent vers la porte :

- Oh, bonsoir, dit Shaka timidement.  
- Shion… enfin… se contenta de dire Mu en voyant son aîné.

Saga vint près du lit pour surveiller les réactions de son patient :

- Approche Shion, encouragea-t-il.

Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Shaka lui cédant tout naturellement la place. Le grec le remercia d'un sourire avant de saisir la main de son cadet :

- Mu… entama-t-il d'une voix émue. J'ai tant de choses à te dire… que je ne sais par quoi commencer…  
- Tu es là… ça me suffit grand frère, murmura le jeune homme que son médecin surveillait attentivement, puis voyant que tout se passait à merveille, enfin sans aggraver la situation du moins, ce dernier fit un signe discret à Shaka pour l'inviter à le suivre à l'extérieur. Je reste dans le couloir Shion, dit-il à l'aîné.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris mais ne quitta pas son frère des yeux. Mu en faisant autant et leurs regards semblaient s'avouer bien plus de choses qu'ils n'étaient encore capables de le faire l'un et l'autre :

- Milo m'a dit que tu es policier, demanda Mu. C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, je le suis devenu pour te chercher. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'ils t'avaient éliminé… Je savais que tu étais vivant quelque part. Pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à te retrouver, finit Shion ne retenant plus ses larmes.  
- Tu vas me faire pleurer grand frère, dit Mu en portant sa main libre sur le visage de son aîné. Je suis là et bien vivant, crois-moi… Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire à ta venue moi non plus, Shaka le sait bien. Il faut s'occuper de lui Shion, il n'est pas comme moi ou Shiryu, il n'a personne pour l'aider maintenant, rajouta-t-il anxieusement.  
- Tu n'es même pas guéri et tu t'occupes déjà plus des autres que de toi-même, sourit Shion. Tu n'as pas changé… Je suis si heureux Mu… Ne t'inquiète pas pour Shaka, bien sûr qu'on va s'occuper de lui. Comme de toi et de Shiryu, dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé, son frère est ici aussi tu sais.  
- Dohko ?  
- Oui, tu le connais ?  
- Non, mais Shiryu en parlait comme je lui parlais de toi. J'aimerais bien le connaître aussi. Mais avant je veux juste savoir une chose Shion…  
- Oui ?  
- Mon père est-il encore vivant ? J'ai souvent supposé qu'il serait là lui aussi…

_C'est vrai, pensa l'aîné, il était encore en vie quand Mu avait été enlevé et absent ce jour-là…_

- Je suis désolé Mu. Il n'a pas survécu longtemps à ce drame et le fait que je rentre dans la police ne l'a aidé en rien…

Mu sourit à travers les larmes que lui non plus n'avait pas retenues. Puis il serra très fort la main de son aîné, lui signifiant qu'il comprenait même si cela le peinait.

- Quand tu iras mieux, lui promit son aîné. Nous irons ensemble les saluer tous les deux.

Saga, devinant presque qu'il était temps, ou jugeant que ça l'était, frappait justement un coup discret à la porte avant d'entrer :

- Je dois l'examiner Shion, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Oui… Je reviens dès qu'il a finit avec Dohko Mu, dit ce dernier en se levant.  
- Je ne bouge pas, répondit Mu avec humour, trop heureux d'être enfin libre et d'avoir retrouvé son aîné pour se laisser trop longtemps aller au chagrin de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Certes, cela le peinait fortement, mais dix longues années avaient passés…

Shion s'adossa un instant au mur en sortant pour se reprendre un peu. La vive émotion qu'il venait de vivre lui faisant encore battre le cœur plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Shaka, resté dans le couloir en attendant qu'on l'autorise à retourner auprès de Mu, s'en inquiéta un peu en le voyant fermer les yeux :

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Shion rouvrit les yeux, ayant complètement oublié la présence du jeune indien. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et les paroles de son frère lui revinrent en mémoire :

- Tout va bien, je te remercie Shaka, c'est juste l'émotion qui me submerge un peu, expliqua-t-il.  
- Mu aussi est heureux, commenta le jeune homme. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire ainsi…  
- Et toi Shaka, es-tu heureux d'être libéré ? As-tu des projets ? De la famille à retrouver ? interrogea le grec. Je peux t'y aider si c'est le cas.  
- Non, je n'ai personne. Je suis orphelin et je vivais dans un temple qui m'avait recueilli quand on m'a enlevé…  
- Dans ce cas, tu viens de trouver une famille Shaka. Tu peux rester avec nous si tu le désires, Mu en serait heureux en tout cas, lui proposa Shion.  
- Je peux… vraiment ?  
- Oui, tu le peux, confirma le policier. Je verrais comment officialiser cette démarche plus tard, en attendant, veilles sur Mu pour moi, d'accord ? J'ai encore beaucoup à faire ici.  
- D'accord…  
- Merci Shaka, dit encore le policier avant de repartir vers le salon.

Le jeune indien avait envie de le retenir, de lui dire qu'il était heureux de sa proposition, mais n'osait pas encore exprimer si facilement ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, d'un seul coup ou plutôt de quelques paroles, le frère de Mu venait d'alléger profondément son cœur, car il ne serait plus jamais seul maintenant.

Ooo000ooO

**Ancien studio de Kanon**

- T'as raison, on a un sérieux problème, confirma Kanon qui observait la rue lui aussi depuis un petit moment.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent que Shiryu s'était réveillé à l'arrivée du grec et les écoutait parler :

- Mais comment ont-ils pu te retrouver aussi vite ? demanda Kanon. Nul ne sait qu'on se connaît…  
- Le taulier du squat… coupa Angelo. Je vois que lui, songea l'italien à voix haute. Il a dû reconnaître l'un de vous…  
- Merde Angelo ! s'écria Kanon, Mikael ! Il est super connu…  
- Où il est en ce moment ?  
- A l'hosto ! Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, dit le grec après avoir consulté sa montre. Saga avait une visite en ville, il doit revenir plus tard.  
- File le chercher pendant que je réfléchis à un moyen de nous tirer de là !

Kanon se dirigea vers la porte mais s'y arrêta avant de sortir pour demander sans se retourner :

- Ces mecs Angelo, ils sont quoi ?  
- De vrais méchants Kanon, ils n'hésiteront pas…  
- Compris.

Sur le quoi le grec sortit laissant l'italien à ses réflexions. Il doutait que le toubib soit en danger immédiat, ils avaient juste du l'utiliser pour remonter jusqu'ici, mais mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez. Il tenta de se souvenir des paroles échangées au squat, sans grand succès, il était alors bien trop fatigué… Une chose était certaine, ils avaient entendus ou devinés qu'il se planquait ici avec le gamin. Il devait partir au plus vite. Ne pas les mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait en acceptant leur aide… et il n'avait qu'un moyen pour ça.

- Angelo ? dit soudain Shiryu le tirant de ses réflexions. C'est ton vrai prénom ?  
- Oui. Mais on n'a pas le temps pour les confidences gamin ! répondit-il sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

Un long moment de silence s'écoula alors que le nuit tombait envahissait Paris. Il vit enfin Kanon et Mikael revenir, la voiture que conduisait son ami s'engouffrant dans sous le porche de l'immeuble qui se referma derrière eux, pour aller stationner dans la cour transformée en un parking réservé aux propriétaires des appartements de l'immeuble. Rassuré sur ce point, Il se détourna enfin de son poste d'observation pour regarder le gamin qui l'interrogeait du regard :

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il aussi irrité que troublé par les yeux qui le scrutaient dans l'attente d'une réponse… ou d'autre chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas découvrir. Non, pas maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la moindre faiblesse s'il voulait avoir une petite chance de réussir son coup.  
- Qui es-tu réellement ? Angelo ou qui que soit d'autre ? interrogea Shiryu.

Comme hypnotisé malgré lui, l'italien s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, les yeux verts bien trop intelligents à son goût ne le quittant pas un instant. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Dès ce premier jour où il avait croisé son regard vif et insoumis. Shiryu était bien plus fort que ne laissait supposer ce qu'il avait enduré. Sa volonté et sa résistance étaient tout simplement incroyables. Sa main glissa lentement et tendrement sur le visage encore tuméfié, faisant attention de ne pas toucher les zones encore largement colorées, dessinant les contours pour finir par stopper sur sa joue :

- Je m'appelle bien Angelo et je ne suis qu'un flic qui avait la mission de s'infiltrer chez ce connard d'Atlas pour démanteler son trafic de chair humaine. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot, expliqua-t-il doucement. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Shiryu… Jamais. Mais c'était la seule façon de te sauver… toi… Shaka et Mu… et les autres aussi. Pardonnes-moi pour tout, d'ici peu tu seras hors de danger et j'aurais disparu de ta vie. Pour toujours…  
- Angelo hein ? sourit Shiryu en posant sa main sur la sienne toujours sur sa joue. Ça te va beaucoup mieux que Tonio, tu sais…

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, presque indéfinissable mais pendant ce court laps de temps, ils se sentirent bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, même pendant cette semaine où l'italien l'avait forcé à se soumettre à lui. Presque au ralenti, la tête de l'italien se baissa et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celle du jeune japonais :

La porte s'ouvrit violement derrière eux et Mikael entra suivit de Kanon, interrompant leur conversation et la magie du moment. Angelo se releva d'un bond tandis que Shiryu laissait échapper un long soupir de regret :

- Mais enfin Kanon, tu vas m'expliquer oui ? disait le suédois, visiblement excédé.  
- Vous êtes en danger ! intervint Angelo. Il faut que je parte au plus vite !  
- Il n'est pas en état d'aller où que soit ! lui répondit le médecin en s'approchant du jeune homme étendu dans le lit.  
- J'en suis conscient ! Je partirai seul, dit calmement l'italien. Kanon, j'ai besoin de ta voiture et de ton aide pour fabriquer un mannequin qui pourra passer pour le gamin à côté de moi. Je vais les entraîner loin d'ici, pendant ce temps…  
- C'est de la folie Angelo, l'interrompit le grec en secouant la tête. Ils sont plus de vingt dehors et je ne suis pas sur de les avoir tous repérer !  
- C'est la seule solution et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Il faut les attirer ailleurs, alors tu m'aides oui ou non ? s'impatienta l'italien en commençant à ouvrir les armoires une à une à la recherche de matériel qui pourrait l'aider sans plus se préoccuper des autres.

Kanon soupira et vint ouvrir un tiroir sous le lit contenant de la literie de rechange, Angelo lui adressa un rictus de remerciement et l'instant d'après, ils étaient tous deux en train de fabriquer quelque chose rappelant vaguement une forme humaine :

- Ils sont aussi fou l'un que l'autre, murmura Mikael en venant vérifier les constantes du japonais qui regardait la scène, effaré…

Il ne va quand même pas m'abandonner ici, pensait ce dernier. Non pas maintenant… Juste au moment où je comprenais enfin…

- Non ! hurla-t-il soudain en se redressant sans tenir compte de la douleur qu'engendra son geste.

Mikael le retint de justesse de se jeter sur les deux hommes à genoux sur le sol à côtés du lit :

- Reste tranquille ou tu vas rouvrir tes blessures, dit-il en le recouchant fermement sur le lit et en l'y maintenant.

Angelo jeta un bref regard vers lui avant de retourner à sa tâche :

- Il nous faudrait un truc pour imiter la couleur de ses cheveux, fit Kanon.  
- En bas, intervint le médecin. Mon peignoir en soie noire, il devrait faire l'affaire.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus, un peu plus tard.**

Saga referma la porte de la chambre de Mu et rejoignait le salon pour prendre congés. Le jeune blessé s'était rendormi après avoir brièvement fait la connaissance de Dohko. Shaka veillait toujours sur lui :

- Pense à te nourrir aussi, lui avait glissé Saga avant de le quitter.

Le médecin parcourut rapidement la distance le séparant du salon, réfléchissant au lien entre Dohko et Shiryu, peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à en savoir plus quand il rentrerait chez lui :

- Alors comment va mon frère ? demanda Shion.  
- Il s'est…

Un téléphone sonna, interrompant leur conversation. Camus décrocha, étonné de l'appelant :

- Kanon ? Saga le regarda, aussi surpris que lui. Calme-toi Kanon, continuait Camus. Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi veux-tu venir ici ?

Dans le long silence qui suivit, juste ponctué de la voix trop lointaine dans le combiné pour les autres et de leurs respirations, chacun se demandait ce qui se passait, tentant de suivre les émotions que trahirait le visage français. Chose quasiment impossible :

- Ok, on vous attend ! dit enfin ce dernier avant de raccrocher et de fixer Saga en disant. J'ai pas tout compris mais ton frère arrive ici avec Mikael et Shiryu ? Tu peux nous expliquer Saga ?

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur le médecin, sauf celui de Dohko qui traversa la pièce pour saisir le grec par le col, fou de rage :

- Que fais mon frère chez toi ?

A suivre….


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Alors Dohko va-t-il faire un sort à notre médecin, la réponse ci-dessous. Mais bon, faut le comprendre aussi le pauvre ! Merci, ravie que cette scène entre Mu et Shaka t'ait plus, c'est vrai que la pauvre Shaka est tellement habitué à confier ses doutes à son ami. Merci encore et bisous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Un peu plus tôt, devant l'immeuble du marais…**

Atlas sortit de la voiture en arrivant devant l'immeuble où Tonio avait finalement trouvé refuge avec le gamin d'après ses infos. Une trentaine d'homme à lui, embauché pour l'occasion pour la plupart, plus quelques autres qui lui étaient restés fidèles malgré les circonstances. Ils s'apprêtaient à fouiller l'appartement du médecin qui était justement rentré il y avait maintenant une bonne heure en compagnie d'un autre homme, inconnu de lui.

Une voiture se gara un peu plus loin, retenant un instant son attention alors qu'il allait donner l'ordre d'entrer. Quand il regarda de nouveau vers l'immeuble, l'immense porche était en train de s'ouvrir lentement. Voyant là une occasion en or, Atlas oublia la voiture en question, fit un signe à ses hommes qui, comme un seul, se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble. Ils l'avaient tous presque atteint quand une voiture jaillit littéralement du porche dans la rue, faisant crisser ses pneus sur le bitume en tournant vers la droite, le sens contraire de circulation unique de la rue.

Comme dans une scène au ralenti, Atlas qui venait juste de s'immobiliser de l'autre côté de la chaussée, vit le conducteur lui faire un grand sourire et un doigt d'honneur, avant que la voiture ne disparaisse à l'intersection suivante, toute proche, Tonio ! Et à ses côtés, recroquevillé sur le siège passager, le gamin.

- Suivez cette putain de voiture ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers la sienne.

S'ensuivit une pagaille sans nom, mais dix minutes plus tard la rue avait été désertée de ses occupants provisoires. Une seule voiture n'avait pas bougée, celle qui était arrivée juste avant le départ d'Angelo. C'est ce que constata Kanon qui avait suivi toute la scène depuis la fenêtre de son ancien appartement :

- Alors ? demanda Mikael dans son dos, affairé à veiller sur le jeune japonais qu'il avait préféré rendormir au vue de sa réaction un peu trop vive un peu plus tôt.  
- Il reste une voiture… attendons encore un peu avant d'appeler les autres…

Instinct ou sixième sens ? Kanon était lui aussi un flic et cette voiture le contrariait. Surtout que personne n'en était sorti, il en était certain. Très rapidement, avant de partir, Angelo l'avait mis au courant de sa situation dans les grandes lignes, en lui montrant sur le net la photo de celui que son service soupçonnait d'être Abel ainsi que celle de ses proches collaborateurs connus. Il lui avait ensuite donné le numéro de téléphone de son responsable en France, que Kanon avait glissé dans sa poche sans le regarder, lui recommandant de ne l'appeler que quand il serait sûr que tout danger serait écarté. Hors là le grec, n'en était pas encore certain… Mais alors pas du tout.

Comme dans un mauvais film, la portière côté passager de la voiture finit par s'ouvrir et le grec vit en sortir l'homme qu'Angelo lui avait montré sur le net, concrétisant ses pires craintes. De l'autre côté, un autre visage qu'il avait vu également comme un de ses collaborateurs qui devait sûrement être son homme de main et garde du corps pour l'heure. Tous deux commencèrent une lente avancée vers le porche de l'immeuble, heureusement refermé :

- Faut qu'on parte ! dit-il sans les quitter des yeux. Et vite !  
- T'es malade ou quoi ? s'offusqua le médecin.

Kanon se tourna un instant vers lui et Mikael comprit instantanément que non, il ne plaisantait pas. Et même pas du tout. Le visage grave et fermé, son amant reflétait alors toute sa détermination et les sortir de là tous les deux, lui et Shiryu :

- Kanon… murmura Mikael conscient que ce soudain changement dans ce visage qu'il aimait tant n'était que ses aptitudes professionnelles qui se révélaient à lui. Sa véritable nature en quelque sorte. Si différente de celle de son jumeau et à la fois si proche par leurs volontés communes à sauver les autres, mais d'une façon tellement distincte. L'un était devenu médecin, réparant les erreurs humaines, l'autre tentait de les éradiquer à la base :  
- Ok, laisses-moi juste le temps de le préparer au mieux.  
- Vite Mikael, insista-t-il. Ils sont là pour lui et n'hésiteront pas se débarrasser de nous deux.

Kanon retourna à sa surveillance, sachant qu'il n'avait rien besoin d'ajouter, son compagnon avait suffisamment de sang-froid pour comprendre la gravité de la situation :

- Comment tu veux faire ? demanda ce dernier en enveloppant au mieux son jeune patient, protégeant le plus possible son torse où il avait pratiqué son intervention. Ses côtes n'étaient pas encore ressoudées et risquait à nouveau de performer un organe s'il le bousculait trop.  
- Ta voiture est dans le parking ?  
- Oui.  
- Donnes-moi les clés…

Mikael les lui lança, Kanon les mis dans sa poche. Ensuite il vérifia son arme, qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre en allant chercher son amant :

- Dès qu'ils seront dans notre appart, on descend et on file. Tu t'allongeras à l'arrière avec lui et tu ne te relèveras que quand je te dirais, Ok ?

Le médecin pâlit :

- Notre appart ? Tu veux dire…  
- Ils cherchent le petit Mikael, le coupa Kanon doucement mais fermement. Le reste ne les intéresse pas. Ne te focalise pas sur ce détail.  
- Ok… acquiesça le médecin se re-concentrant sur son patient pour oublier ce qui risquait de se produire dans leur domaine privé. Il n'eut pas vraiment à faire d'effort pour y parvenir. Médecin au plus profond de lui, il s'enferma dans ce qui était son métier, sa raison de vivre en dehors de Saga et Kanon, et ce qui lui avait valu tant de réussite. Je suis prêt, dit-il d'une voix bien plus ferme.  
- Ils sont entrés, répondit Kanon. Ne bouges pas, je vais les surveiller !

Le grec sortit sans un bruit de l'appartement et se glissa sur le palier. Mikael remarqua alors qu'il était en tenue de travail, si on peut dire… Alors que d'ordinaire à la maison, il se décontractait en traînant avec un vieux jogging… toujours le même d'ailleurs. D'après son jumeau c'était le dernier cadeau de ses parents avant qu'il ne quitte le domicile familial et même usé jusqu'à la trame, Kanon refusait de s'en séparer. Mais là, plus de trace du vieux vêtement, il l'avait à peine remarqué plus tôt mais jean, tee-shirt, veste légère et chaussures à semelles silencieuses le remplaçaient. Pour ainsi dire chez Kanon l'équivalent de leurs pyjamas vert ou bleus d'hôpital à lui et à Saga. Son arme dans son holster et plusieurs autres cachées sur lui, Mikael le savait pour l'avoir vu si souvent les mettre à l'abri quand il rentrait.

D'où il était, Kanon avait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la cage d'escalier desservant les appartements luxueux des premiers étages, le vieil ascenseur si typique des anciens immeubles, en fer forgé et ouvert lui laissant la vue dégagée quoi un peu gênée. Mais il était aussi un atout de taille qui leur permettrait d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée pendant que les autres visiteraient leur appartement, bien assez grand pour les retenir le temps de fuir.

Il ne pensait qu'à ça, concentré au maximum pour faire sortir de ce traquenard le jeune homme que lui avait confié Angelo et son amant qui, il devinait d'avance, ne serait sûrement pas pour déplaire à cet Abel dont son ami lui avait dressé un bref mais convainquant portrait. Et il connaissait assez lui-même ce genre de type pour deviner qu'il ne resterait pas indifférent à la beauté presque surnaturelle de Mikael, même si ce dernier n'était en rien l'ange qu'il laissait paraître au premier abord. Mais c'était presque cela qui lui faisait le plus peur, son caractère fort et déterminé, son insoumission face à toute forme d'autorité seraient autant de choses qui pouvait attirer et séduire ce genre d'homme dominateur et prêt à tout pour soumettre quiconque lui résistait. C'était certainement ce qui avait du l'attirer autant dans le jeune japonais d'ailleurs. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il les sorte de là. Tous les deux !

Fort de cette détermination farouche, Kanon était devenu incroyablement calme et totalement prêt à parer à toutes éventualités, même à tuer s'il le fallait. Angelo allait sûrement payer très cher cette diversion. Il lui fallait au moins faire preuve d'autant de force que lui.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta sur le palier de leur appartement et deux silhouettes en sortirent. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour disparaître dedans. Kanon appuya sans hésiter sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Ouvrant la grille pour l'empêcher de repartir, il rentra dans le studio et vint prendre Shiryu dans ses bras, Mikael le suivant avec une trousse contentant quelques ustensiles d'urgences et médicaments. Au cas où…

Ils durent se contorsionner pour entrer dans la minuscule cabine mais peu importait. Le médecin profita de court temps de répit pour planter ses turquoises dans les océans de son amant :

- J'ai confiance en toi Trésor… c'est ton domaine, ordonne et j'obéirai sans discuter.

Quelques secondes silencieuses pendant lesquelles Kanon l'aima encore un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aimait déjà, si cela était seulement possible :

- Merci… se contenta-t-il de dire, conscient que ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'abandonner, mais plus tard…

La cabine stoppa au rez-de-chaussée et ils sortirent en silence. Kanon bloqua de nouveau l'ascenseur, histoire de leur faire gagner un peu de temps si les autres sortaient trop vite de leur fouille infructueuse. Il lui remit ensuite le jeune homme dans le bras dès qu'ils furent sous le porche dont il activa la lente ouverture :

- J'amène la voiture ici, tu monteras à l'arrière dès que je stopperais devant toi ok ?  
- Ok, répondit Mikael, Kanon… la fenêtre de la cuisine, ajouta-t-il.  
- Je sais…

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé à cette saleté de fenêtre qui donnait pile poil au dessus du parking. Il se glissa entre les voitures, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas être vu de plus haut, s'accroupissant aux endroits qu'il jugeait les plus dangereux et disparaissant à ces moments à la vue du médecin qui suivait sa progression en retenant son souffle. Il y était presque quand ce dernier entendit des voix, un juron étouffé venant du hall. Il bougea, referma le plus doucement possible la porte de ce dernier et chercha des yeux un quelconque objet pour la bloquer. Le bruit de la voiture arrivant sous le porche lui sembla assourdissant et l'arracha à cette recherche alors que de l'autre côté de la porte en verre, il voyait arriver des jambes descendant les escaliers en courrant. Puis un regard aussi fou que cruel captura le sien, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. Le tétanisant sur place :

- Monte Mikael ! entendit-il derrière lui, la voix de Kanon le ramenant dans la réalité brutalement alors que la porte arrière de la voiture maintenant à sa hauteur s'ouvrait en grand

Il ne réfléchit pas et s'engouffra à l'arrière comme il put, avec son fardeau soudain devenu très encombrant et le ralentissant fortement. Un bruit de verre brisé résonna derrière lui, l'assourdissant encore davantage et il eut l'impression que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine :

- Il est là ! cria une voix pleine de rage derrière lui mais la portière se referma et étouffa le reste, alors qu'il était projeté sur la banquette arrière lors du démarrage en trombe de Kanon, son précieux fardeau toujours au creux de ses bras. Ce dernier gémit, lui rappelant brutalement qu'il était encore bien fragile. Mikael essaya de le caler sous lui le mieux possible mais il craignait le pire, le choc avait été brutal. Une couverture fut jetée sur eux de l'avant et il les en couvrit tous le deux :

- Accroche-toi ! entendit-il dans une sorte de brouillard, son cœur résonnant dans sa poitrine semblant être le seul bruit distinct qu'il parvenait encore à saisir. Il ferma les yeux, s'accrocha aussi bien qu'il le put et gémit en les rouvrant brusquement. Ce regard cruel et sauvage ravivant sa mémoire aussi vivement qu'un poignard se plantant dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de sa vie, ou si peu. Même ses opérations les plus risquées prenaient la forme d'un défi qu'il devait remporter à tout prix. Mais ce regard… Il n'avait jamais vu rien de tel, une cruauté sans limite… Il frissonna encore une fois… de peur… et eut la désagréable impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres sans pourvoir s'accrocher à rien…

- Mikael !

Il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière vive d'une lampe de poche l'aveuglant presque. Kanon le regardait inquiet. Il se jeta sur lui, s'accrocha comme fou à son cou en gémissant :

- Kanon…

Ce dernier éteignit sa lampe de poche en le réceptionnant dans ses bras, soulagé :

- C'est fini… je suis là, murmura-t-il en équilibre entre les sièges avant et la banquette arrière. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle !  
- Ce mec Kanon… ces yeux, c'est un démon !  
- Je sais, mais on l'a semé, le rassura le grec en caressant tendrement la longue chevelure turquoise. Tout va bien ! Tu as été formidable !

Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression qu'avait Mikael de lui en ce moment mais si son Trésor le disait :

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda encore Kanon en montrant Shiryu inconscient sur la banquette.  
- Merde ! dit vivement le suédois en reprenant ses esprits et en se penchant sur son patient.  
- Alors ?  
- Pas très bien… murmura le médecin en palpant le torse du jeune homme. On est où ?  
- Dans un parking souterrain…  
- Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital et vite !  
- Pas question ! C'est là qu'ils vont le chercher en premier ! On va aller chez le patron d'Angelo… Il nous faut de l'aide !

Kanon sortit de sa poche le papier que lui avait donné son ami et composa le numéro sur le clavier de son portable qui heureusement passait ici :

- Bizarre, il me semble connaître ce numéro, constatait-il en le faisant.

Mais Mikael ne l'écoutait déjà plus, toute son attention tournée vers Shiryu dont la respiration devenait fuyante :

- C'n'est pas vrai ! maugréa-t-il alors que devant lui son compagnon s'écriait, reconnaissant la voix qui venait de lui répondre :  
- Camus ?

Camus ? pensa rapidement le médecin mais Saga… Saga devait être chez lui !

- Fonce ! cria-t-il à Kanon ne se préoccupant pas du pourquoi du comment. C'est sa seule chance de survie ! Saga est là-bas, je le préviens !

La voiture démarrait déjà quand il récupéra le portable de Kanon pour préparer le terrain à une nouvelle intervention d'urgence.

Ooo000ooO

Angelo jeta encore un fois un œil dans son rétro, s'assurant que ses poursuivants étaient encore bien derrière lui. Faire semblant de les semer avait permis à l'italien de faire le vide dans sa tête, oubliant, du moins pour un temps, le dernier regard du gamin qu'il avait laissé aux bons soins de Kanon.

Il avait maintenant atteint son but, la proche banlieue nord parisienne, le long du canal de l'Ourcq où peu à peu, les villes jouxtant la capitale réhabilitaient les grandes zones industrielles qui avaient vus le jour sous l'essor économique d'après guerre et des années d'avant la crise. Aujourd'hui, les trois quarts des quartiers et des grandes usines étaient rasés mais il en restait encore un certain nombre à l'abandon qui devenaient alors le repaire de la racaille du coin. C'est l'une d'elle que visait justement l'italien, envahie par les junkies et les escrocs en tout genre et naturellement par les SDF cherchant un abri pour la nuit.

Angelo n'avait que quelques minutes d'avance sur ses poursuivants mais cela lui fut amplement suffisant pour garer la voiture de Kanon bien en vue, de réactiver son GPS pour qu'elle soit vite repérer par Marine, qui, il en était sûr était à la recherche de la moindre info le concernant. Elle repérerait vite la voiture dès que Kanon le leur aurait dit qu'il l'avait. Il sortit également une petite peluche de son sac, semblable aux centaines que l'on trouvait dans les fêtes foraines, qu'il accrocha autour du rétroviseur intérieur. Kanon, ne manquerait pas de la remarquer, il en était certain. Il récupéra ensuite ses armes, plusieurs chargeurs et ses précieux couteaux avant d'abandonner la voiture en prenant soin de la refermer. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas braquée avant l'intervention des forces de l'ordre. Il y avait abandonné son sac, qui ne ferait que le gêner dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre, et pénétra dans cet enfer miniature.

Il connaissait parfaitement les lieux, repérés par ses soins, comme bien d'autres, au cas où il lui faudrait fuir ou se planquer. Habitué aux missions à haut risque, Angelo ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, prévoyant tous les cas de figures, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie bien des fois. Doté d'une mémoire quasi photographique des lieux qu'il visitait dans cette éventualité, il pouvait se diriger parfaitement dans la pénombre de l'endroit où l'on voyait rougeoyer les feux de camps ou les bougies des occupants des lieux dans certains coins. Un avantage sur ses poursuivants qui seraient obligés de visiter chaque coin occupé, et donc de se disperser. Il avait déjà atteint une pièce vide située au premier étage du bâtiment alors que les crissements de pneus à l'extérieur l'informaient de l'arrivée d'Atlas et de sa joyeuse bande.

Il sortit son portable, écrivit rapidement un sms qu'il envoya, attendit d'avoir la certitude qu'il était bien parti avant de réduire l'appareil en pièces détachées. Inutilisables. Puis il se prépara, physiquement et mentalement. Il vérifia ses armes, enleva son pull pour le jeter dans un coin, ne gardant que sa veste par-dessus son tee-shirt et son jean, contenant tout ce dont il aurait besoin s'il survivait. Il eut une sorte de rictus en se rendant compte de sa pensée… S'il survivait… C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de pensées…

Un instant, il pensa à ce qui l'avait conduit là. Cette infiltration avait été cauchemardesque mais elle était nécessaire pour qu'ils atteignent enfin cet espèce d'enfoiré qui jouait avec tant de vies humaines. Il savait que les informations qu'il avait laissées derrière lui seraient vitales à Shion pour démanteler la quasi-totalité du réseau d'Abel. Mais il restait une incertitude à ses yeux, celle d'atteindre directement Abel. Ce mec était insaisissable malgré tous ses efforts et tout ce qu'il avait dû faire. La seule faille qu'il avait pu détecter avait été le gamin… Shiryu… Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dû lui faire subir, ce qu'il avait été obligé de lui faire faire également et cette vision le glaça au plus profond de lui. Il avait en partie réussi à le protéger mais avait volé à jamais son innocence et sa pureté pour en faire un objet sexuel. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en remette un jour et oublie jusqu'à son existence… Si cela lui était encore possible.

Il pensa aussi aux deux jeunes gens qu'il avait pris en affection en arrivant dans la planque d'Atlas et qui le lui avait rendu au centuple notamment en prenant soin de Shiryu, Mu et Shaka. Tous deux avaient une force incroyable et une résistance hors du commun. Il aurait vraiment aimé les connaître en d'autres circonstances, ne pas être obligé de leur imposer ces horribles clients comme il l'avait fait… ça et tout ce qu'il avait dû faire le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

Des cris lui parvinrent d'en bas, suivi de coups de feu et le ramenèrent dans la réalité. Il était grand temps d'affronter son destin, il n'était plus un flic ce soir. Il était le bras vengeur de ces trois-là en particulier et des milliers d'autres qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il se jeta dans l'arène avec une seule idée en tête, en supprimer les plus possible. La toile qu'il avait tissée autour d'Atlas était maintenant en place, à lui de l'exploiter au mieux. Et pour l'y encourager et le soutenir, un regard vert, rebelle et insoumis, qui guiderait ses pas.

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Dohko réalisa qu'il faisait une erreur en voyant la surprise non feinte dans les yeux du médecin à sa révélation et le lâcha aussitôt :

- Shiryu est ton frère ? demandait Saga qui repoussa d'un geste les excuses que s'apprêtait à lui faire le japonais. J'étais sûr que tout ça avait un lien ! Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence !  
- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Dohko la gorge nouée.  
- Il allait à peu près bien ce matin mais pourquoi Kanon l'amène…

Son portable retentit l'interrompant :

- Oui ?  
_- Prépare une intervention d'urgence Saga, _lui hurla Mikael. _Je suis en train de le perdre !  
_- Quoi ? Mais….  
_- Pas le temps de t'expliquer mais ses poumons m'ont l'air touchés, il faut que je l'ouvre et vite !  
_- Ok ! Dans combien de temps vous êtes là ?_  
_

Un blanc avant :

_- 20 mm d'après ton frère !_

Saga raccrocha le téléphone et dit d'un ton sans appel :

- J'ai besoin de ta cuisine Camus ! Mikael doit à nouveau opérer Shiryu !  
- A nouveau ? répéta Dohko abasourdi.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant mais il est mal en point d'après mon compagnon. Il faut qu'on prépare tout pour une intervention. Shaka peut-il m'aider ?  
- Oui, je vais vous aider, dit ce dernier qui avait été attiré par les éclats de voix. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire…  
- Saga, appelle-moi Saga. Ramène dans la cuisine tout le matériel dont Mu n'a pas besoin pour l'instant. Les bandages, médicament aussi, ordonna le médecin. Tu nous assisteras Mikael et moi pendant l'intervention.  
- Saga, je ne sais pas si Shaka est… s'inquiéta Camus.  
- Ça ira Camus, le coupa le jeune indien. Si je peux enfin être utile à l'un de mes amis, ça ira… J'ai vu bien pire qu'une simple opération, crois-moi…

Sur quoi il disparut dans le couloir faire ce que venait de lui dire le médecin sous les yeux surpris et ému du français, mais qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions sur la dernière phrase de l'indien :

- Viens m'aider, dit Saga en l'entraînant dans la cuisine, Milo aussi. Shion et Dohko, allez en bas guetter la voiture pour aider Kanon à transporter Shiryu jusqu'ici ! Nous devons faire vite !

L'urgentiste avait parlé, tout le monde lui obéit sans discuter. Dohko, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et mourrant d'envie d'en savoir plus, suivit néanmoins Shion dans l'escalier, parant au plus pressé et impatient de revoir enfin son cadet. Arrivé en bas il commença à faire les cents pas sur le trottoir. Sans tenir compte des regards alentours, Shion l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui :

- Calme-toi… ça va aller… d'après mes renseignements, son compagnon est un brillant chirurgien et Saga, lui-même est un excellent urgentiste. Il est entre de très bonne main.

Dohko ne répondit pas, ne se demanda même pas comment Shion pouvait savoir tout cela, mais se laissa doucement aller à l'étreinte, puisant sa force en lui, comme le contraire s'était produit à l'hôpital. Un concert de klaxons et une voiture arrivant en trombe les rappela à la réalité au moment même où le portable de Shion vibra dans sa poche lui indiquant l'arrivée d'un message qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lire pour l'instant. Dohko serra les poings, rejetant au loin ses doutes et incertitudes pour se ressaisir.

Elle se gara sur le bateau et en surgit Kanon. Si Shion savait qu'il était le jumeau de Saga, Dohko, lui, l'ignorait et resta un instant sans voix devant leur ressemblance, jetant même un regard vers les fenêtres de l'appartement :

- Nous vous attendions, disait déjà Shion. Saga prépare la cuisine pour l'intervention.  
- Mikael ? demanda Kanon en ouvrant la portière arrière.  
- Attends, il me faut quelqu'un par ici… répondit le médecin.

Dohko, revenu rapidement de sa surprise, fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit l'autre porte arrière pour se pencher à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, Kanon ouvrait le coffre et en sortait une planche d'urgentiste ainsi qu'un certain nombre de sacs contenant tous du matériel médical d'urgence :

- Oh mon Dieu… fut la seule chose que put dire le japonais en voyant l'état physique de son cadet.

Mikael vit ou sentit qu'il était prêt à défaillir… Mais le lui interdit en plantant ses turquoises dans les yeux verts, paniqués :

- Entre dans la voiture et prend-le par les épaules pour aider Kanon à le sortir de là sans aggraver son état, d'accord ? lui ordonna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de pense avant de dire à Kanon. Trésor ? A mon signal…  
- Ok, répondit Kanon qui avait déjà attrapé les jambes du jeune homme, heureusement inconscient.

Dohko serra les dents et se fit violence pour faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Chaque gémissent de Shiryu le confortant dans son désir de tout mettre en œuvre pour le sauver tout un broyant un peu plus fort son cœur.

Mikael devait suivre le mouvement en tenant à la fois la perfusion et sa main qu'il gardait posée sur le torse du jeune homme, sous ses bandages pour empêcher un nouveau mouvement trop brusque qui serait, cette fois, fatal à son patient.

S'ensuivit alors une longue et périlleuse extraction du véhicule. Saga ne les voyant pas arriver, avait fini par descendre et grâce à son sang-froid et ses directives de l'extérieur, ils y parvinrent enfin. Une fois Shiryu installé sur la planche, il fut très simple de le monter au deuxième étage.

Mikael ne le lâcha que quand il fut posé et stabilisé sur la table de la cuisine, pour l'instant transformée en table d'opération. Il donna la perfusion à Milo et retourna dans l'entrée où, sans se préoccuper de quiconque, il se mit d'abord torse nu avant d'enlever son pantalon sous les yeux surpris des hommes présents. Surpris mais aussi charmés malgré les circonstances, par ce qu'il découvrait. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant tous rougir, excepté Saga et Shaka que l'urgentiste avait déjà fait se changer avant leurs arrivées tout comme lui-même :

- Dans quel sac ? demanda-t-il à Mikael.  
- Le bleu, répondit ce dernier. Il me faut un endroit où me laver, ajouta-t-il, prend aussi les désinfectants…  
- Ils sont déjà dans la salle de bain, intervint Saga qui était auprès de Shiryu. Camus conduis-le, on n'a pas une minute à perdre, il respire de plus en plus mal !

A peine dix minutes tard, la porte de la cuisine se refermait sur les deux médecins et Shaka, laissant les autres hommes, en particulier Dohko, un peu désemparé. Ce dernier dut s'appuyer au mur et Shion fut un instant inquiet. Kanon prit alors la parole et le japonais se focalisa sur ses paroles pour ne pas penser à ce qui se passait derrière la porte close en face de lui :

- Je vais peut-être tout vous expliquer non ? Mais avant, si on pouvait envoyer des renforts à Angelo…  
- Où est-il ? coupa Shion pendant que tous se dirigeaient au salon, je suis son supérieur : Shion, se présenta-t-il.  
- Enchanté, je suis Kanon…  
- Je sais qui tu es, le coupa le grec. J'ai déjà enquêté sur toi en vue de te proposer de rejoindre mon service… Il balaya les éventuelles questions que s'apprêtaient à lui poser son compatriote d'un geste pour continuer. Mais voyons ce que tu peux nous dire sur tout ça et donne-moi d'abord les éléments qui puissent nous permettre de venir en aide à Angelo que je les transmettre à Marine et Aïolia !

Kanon donna le numéro d'immatriculation de sa voiture afin qu'elle soit repéré au plus vite par les services de Shion, puis se lança dans le détail de tout ce qui l'avait amené ici avec Shiryu et Mikael. De l'appel d'Angelo à leur fuite désespérée devant Abel et son homme de main qu'il avait reconnu pour être un certain Bérénice sur les photos numériques que lui avait présenté son ami :

- Ah, dit-il pour finir. Angelo m'a aussi parlé de deux autres victimes, Mu et Shaka dont le premier serait blessé et que vous devriez avoir déjà retrouvées. Il s'en inquiétait beaucoup.  
- Ils sont ici tous les deux, le rassura Camus.  
- Tant mieux, il m'a dit qu'il avait juste pu prévenir les secours pour Mu et a tout de même attendu leurs interventions pour quitter les lieux. Quand à Shaka, il a dû venir ici non ?  
- C'est exact, résuma Camus sans entrer dans les détails de sa rencontre avec le jeune homme.  
- J'en suis heureux, ça le contrariait beaucoup de les avoir abandonné comme ça… mais il devait protéger Shiryu, c'est ce qu'il ma dit, expliqua Kanon. Et vu ce qui est arrivé, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…  
- Bien, j'espère que sa voiture va vite être retrouvée, conclut Shion en sortant son portable et en consultant enfin le message reçu plus tôt. Merde…Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il en tendant le portable à Camus.

Ce dernier, puis tous les autres lurent rapidement ces quelques mots :

_« Shion, je poursuis ma mission dans l'ombre. Je rependrais contact quand je l'aurais enfin menée à bien à moins qu'on ne m'en empêche. Prenez soin des gamins et retrouvez le frère de Shiryu, il doit aussi être flic au Japon. Angelo »_

- Le con ! s'écria Kanon, quelle était au juste sa mission ?  
- Trouvez de quoi démanteler les réseaux d'Abel et si possible de quoi le confondre en justice, lui répondit Shion.  
- Alors il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre ce but ou d'être tué !  
- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Milo. C'est incompréhensible !  
- Non, c'est lui tout craché. Il tient à ce gosse Shiryu, expliqua Kanon, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre eux, mais c'est en partie pour lui qu'il fait ça… j'en suis certain !

Dohko s'apprêtait à intervenir pour poser plus de questions sur cette éventuelle relation entre son cadet et cet Angelo mais la voix de Marine s'éleva depuis l'ordinateur branché dans le salon :

- Nous avons localisé la voiture Shion ! Je vous envoie l'adresse sur votre portable.  
- On y va ! Camus, prépare-toi ! dit le grec en enfilant une veste.  
- Je viens avec vous, dit Kanon, et n'essayez pas de m'empêcher !  
- Je viens aussi ! intervint Dohko.  
- Tu ne préfères pas…  
- Non, je préfère agir, le coupa le japonais qui avait rapidement réfléchi au choix qui s'offrait à lui, attendre ici et se morfondre jusqu'à l'ouverture de cette fichue porte ou l'action. Son choix avait été vite fait. Il allait devenir dingue en restant ici ! Mon frère est dans de bonnes mains ? C'est ce que tu m'as dis non ?  
- Les meilleurs ! confirma Kanon qui réalisa alors ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles. Alors comme ça Shiryu est ton petit frère ?

La suite de la conversation se poursuivit dans l'escalier, mais pas avant que Dohko dise à Milo :

- Tu…  
- T'inquiètes, le coupa le grec. Je vous préviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles !  
- Milo… dit Shion avant de sortir.  
- Je sais, je reste là et je garde la maison. Filez vite ! Angelo a besoin de vous !  
- Merci Milo.

Et ce dernier vit la porte se refermer, emmenant ses amis vers le sauvetage de l'un des leurs. Il soupira longuement dans l'entrée avant de revenir vers sa chambre où il récupéra son arme, la chargea, et enleva son bras en écharde pour tester sa mobilité au cas où… Il préférait être prêt à faire face à toute éventualité. Plutôt satisfait, il remit son bras en place et glissa l'arme dedans. Deux chargeurs rejoignirent ses poches.

Il fit ensuite le tour de l'appartement, s'arrêta un instant à la porte de la cuisine pour écouter. Des bruits lui parvenaient, voix et autres, signes qu'ils intervenaient toujours. Il alla alors ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Mu que tout ce vacarme avait réveillé, comme il s'y attendait et qui lui sourit de son lit, visiblement soulagé de voir enfin quelqu'un :

- Je commençais à me demander où vous étiez ! dit ce dernier. Tu n'entres pas ?  
- Je vais rester là Mu, répondit Milo en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme inquiet, Shaka m'a dit tout à l'heure que Shiryu arrivait et avait besoin de soin ? Où est-il ? Et mon frère ?  
- Reste calme Mu, ordonna Milo d'une voix tendre mais ferme. Je suis venu pour tout t'expliquer mais je dois aussi guetter ce qui se passe pour Shiryu… d'accord ?  
- Oui, répond Mu doucement, excuse-moi Milo…

Le grec tourna alors la tête vers lui, surpris. Sa détresse était visible à l'œil nu, des larmes perlaient à ses paupières qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de retenir pour se montrer courageux. Milo en fut saisi et son cœur se broya à cette vision. Abandonnant son poste, il traversa la chambre pour l'étreindre de son bras valide en redoublant de précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal :

- Non Mu… murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, ne pleures pas… Je veux plus voir de larmes dans ces jolis yeux. Je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi d'être immobilisé là. Mais je t'en supplie, ne pleures pas…

Le jeune homme cala sa tête contre le cou du policier, respira l'odeur virile et musquée, s'enivra même de ce parfum subtil, prolongeant au maximum ce doux et rassurant contact. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent tout de même, mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite, remplacé par un sentiment de bien-être intense. Une étrange sensation douce et agréable qui lui revint en force de son enfance heureuse mais qu'il avait peu à peu oublié. Pourtant c'était légèrement différent. Puis Milo le reposa doucement sur le lit. Il le regarda en souriant, laissant sa main s'égarer sur son visage, en redessinant tendrement les contours, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres, comme hésitant :

- Milo… dit le jeune homme un peu étourdi, mais ce dernier se baissa lentement et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever presque brusquement pour reprendre sa place dans le couloir. Là, il expliqua calmement les derniers événements au jeune homme maintenant apaisé qui passait doucement son doigt sur ses lèvres en l'écoutant, se demandant encore s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Milo, lui, évitait de le regarder. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser mais ça avait été plus fort que lui… bien plus fort et cela l'effrayait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avec une telle force qu'il n'osait pas encore mettre un mot sur ce sentiment. Ils restèrent ainsi, discutant, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison de la résistance de Mu qui s'endormit avec un sourire sur le visage. Milo le regarda longuement et se fit alors la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner, quoi qu'il advienne.

Ooo000ooO

**Bobigny, vieille usine désaffectée**

La police encerclait le bâtiment abandonné quand ils arrivèrent. Shion se présenta et demanda des informations sur ce qui se passait. Sa plaque agit comme à l'hôpital et l'inspecteur de secteur dépêché sur place lui fournit sans délais le peu de choses qu'il avait réussi à réunir. Des coups de feu, des cris avaient alerté des habitués du secteur et les habitants, tout proche, d'une toute nouvelle zone réhabilitée et la police avait ainsi pu intervenir rapidement. Leur arrivée, sirène hurlante, avait visiblement fait fuir les derniers criminels et les témoins, qui étaient en fait des survivants du drame qui s'était déroulé là, décrivirent des visions de chaos, où des coups de feu éclataient en tout sens, tuant sans pitié. Pour preuve, une dizaine de corps avaient déjà été retrouvés dans le bâtiment encore un cours d'exploration par les forces de l'ordre. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas fournir plus de détail, ignorant si les victimes étaient les attaquants ou les attaqués. Vu la fréquentation des lieux, comme il l'expliquait en ce moment même, il allait être difficile de faire le tri entre les uns et les autres :

- Ce qui est parfait pour semer la confusion, commenta Kanon en aparté. Angelo savait ce qu'il faisait…  
- Allons examiner les lieux, dit Camus. J'espère ne pas le retrouver dans la liste des victimes…

Dohko avait la même crainte mais suivit les deux hommes pendant que Shion continuait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ce qui venait de se dérouler :

- Au moins ma voiture est intacte… commenta Kanon en l'apercevant garée un peu à l'écart.  
- Ce qui présage qu'il n'ait pas ressorti de là, murmura Camus.  
- Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, répondit le grec pourtant ébranlé par les mêmes conclusions. Ils peuvent l'avoir emmenés avec eux aussi !  
- Ce qui n'augure rien de bien meilleur, allons voir par nous-mêmes ! conclut Dohko qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son portable.  
- Ne t'angoisse pas, lui souffla Kanon doucement en surprenant son geste. Mikael est un chirurgien hors pair, je suis sûr qu'il sortira ton frère de là…

Dohko lui renvoya un sourire crispé et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. C'était bel et bien le chaos qui y régnait encore. Les secours passaient de l'un à l'autre, tentant de préserver la vie des quelques blessés et la police commençait elle, à répertorier les corps qu'ils évacuaient après photos, mais aussi les indices…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ? murmura Camus comme pour lui-même. Ce n'est guère l'habitude d'Abel de laisser autant de traces…  
- Ça ne vient pas de lui, intervint Shion qui les avait rejoints. Visiblement, d'après les premiers témoignages, celui qui commandait et que je suppose être Atlas, a perdu le contrôle de la situation quand plusieurs junkies ont voulu se défendre… Mais le pire est en haut parait-il, suivez-moi !  
- Mais si Angelo… commença Camus.  
- Il n'est pas dans les victimes du bas, le coupa Shion. J'ai pu examiner les photos…

Il traversa le bâtiment, suivi des trois hommes et se dirigea vers un escalier gardé par un policier en uniforme qui les laissa passer, prévenu sans doute par son supérieur.

Si le bas était une seule et même surface, le haut se composait de plusieurs petites pièces, correspondant probablement aux anciens bureaux de cette usine et Shion avait raison, le pire était bien là. Ici, reposaient aussi une dizaine de victimes tenant pour la plupart encore leurs armes. Des criminels à n'en pas douter et qui avait tous été exécuté d'une seule balle en plein cœur, un travail de pro. Ils examinèrent les lieux et les victimes :

- Il n'a pas fait dans le détail… constata Kanon en reconnaissant plusieurs des hommes aperçus dans la rue devant chez lui.  
- Ils ne font pas partie des hommes habituels d'Atlas, à l'exception de quelque uns, ajouta Camus. Ce qui me pousserait à dire que ce dernier a été lâché par Abel suite au fiasco provoqué par Angelo dans son repaire.  
- Qu'il a déjà du vider… ça me parait en effet la bonne hypothèse, confirma Shion.  
- Venez voir ! leur cria Dohko un peu plus loin accroupi près d'un corps.

Ils s'approchèrent redoutant le pire, mais ce n'était pas leur ami :

- Celui-là n'a pas reçu de balle mais plusieurs coups de couteau ! fit-il.  
- Atlas… dit Camus en reconnaissant le mort.  
- Angelo, répondit Kanon, C'est lui qui l'a tué, ça ne fait aucun doute !

Ils firent rapidement le tour des dernières pièces mais le massacre s'arrêtait là :

- Ce qui signifie qu'il est encore en vie, conclut Shion, et qu'il poursuit son but premier.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? questionna Dohko surpris de leurs conclusions. Rien ne prouve qu'il ne l'ait pas emmené… ou qu'il soit blessé mortellement et se terre quelque part…  
- On voit que tu ne le connais pas, répondit Shion. S'il n'était pas en état de poursuivre sa mission, nous l'aurions retrouvé ici ! Il secoua la tête cherchant à comprendre avant de poursuivre. Non, pour une raison que je ne saisis pas, il veut la peau d'Abel…  
- Shiryu peut-être ? hasarda Kanon un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
- Quoi Shiryu ? répliqua Dohko pas sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir ou redoutant de trop bien le faire.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il s'est passé un truc entre ces deux-là…  
- Rentrons, ordonna Shion, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Ils me fourniront les informations qu'ils tireront de l'examen des corps et des lieux.

Une fois dehors, ils respirèrent tous une grande bouffée d'air et se séparèrent pour rentrer, Dohko accompagnant Kanon qui récupéra sa voiture. Le japonais avait des questions à lui poser sur ce qu'il sous-entendait entre son frère et ce flic qu'il avait l'air de bien connaître.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre d'action ! En voilà un peu plus calme avec enfin quelques révélations, j'espère que tu aimeras également ! Merci encore, Bisous_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Bobigny, vieille usine désaffectée**

Kanon regarda intensément la foule lointaine avant de quitter définitivement les lieux. Il avait, bien entendu, tout de suite repéré la petite peluche accrochée à son rétroviseur intérieur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Dohko en surveillant son portable.  
- Je suis presque sûr qu'il est là, dans la foule…  
- Angelo ? Mais…  
- Il nous a laissé un souvenir, le coupa Kanon, la peluche…

Dohko regarda le petit jouet si banal et courant :

- Tu crois qu'il y a planqué quelque chose ?  
- C'est certain même… Mais attendons d'être hors de vue d'ici pour la décrocher.

Ils roulèrent un moment en silence puis le grec ajouta :

- Poses tes questions Dohko, je sais que tu es venu pour ça.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, avoua le japonais. Tu as l'air de vraiment bien le connaître Angelo, je me demande vraiment ce qui a pu se passer entre Shiryu et lui…  
- J'ignore les détails… mais ton frère a très mal réagi quand il exposé son plan de diversion. Et puis…  
- Et puis ?  
- je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Kanon. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose de très fort, c'est tout. Difficile d'expliquer une impression… Tout dont je suis sûr, c'est que cette infiltration a marquée et épuisée Angelo. Moralement et physiquement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi tendu, pourtant nous avons tous deux affronter la mort bien des fois. Mais là, c'était différent, c'est comme si… la survie et la liberté de ton frère était devenu vitale pour lui… qu'il était prêt à tout et même au pire…

Un silence s'installa entre eux, le japonais prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles. Son portable vibra lui signalant un message qu'il regarda de suite :

- Shiryu est tiré d'affaire ! s'écria-t-il soulagé.  
- Je te l'avais bien dit… Ils sont les meilleurs médecins que je connaisse !  
- Je me demande si tu es vraiment objectif pour le coup, le taquina un Dohko souriant qui se sentait soudain libéré d'un poids énorme et qui maintenant avait hâte de pouvoir parler à son cadet.  
- Non, sans aucun doute ! répondit le grec en souriant à son tour.  
- Merci Kanon… murmura Dohko.

Le grec n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment ce que voulait exprimer le japonais en ce moment et que ces deux mots avaient une valeur bien plus grande qu'un simple remerciement.

- Alors ? On regarde ce souvenir ? reprit Dohko après quelques minutes. Je pense qu'on est assez loin maintenant…  
- Vas-y !

Dohko décrocha la petite peluche et l'observa tout d'abord attentivement avant de la palper :

- Il y a un truc dur à l'intérieur, dit-il, tu avais raison…

Ooo000ooO

**Paris, quartier de la Madeleine, dans un luxueux hôtel parisien.**

Penché sur un ordinateur travaillant à plein régime, Bérénice était en train de rassembler toutes les informations dont il disposait sur les derniers événements. Abel, actuellement enfermé dans sa chambre depuis leur retour à l'hôtel en compagnie de son jeune esclave du moment, avait piqué une mémorable colère en voyant le gamin lui échapper de si peu. Sur le chemin du retour, il n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour lui ordonner de retrouver Atlas et ce Tonio et de les capturer… Puis, en arrivant, pour qu'on le laisse en paix alors qu'il faisait venir Yvan.

Dieu seul savait comment celui-ci allait ressortir de cette chambre, si jamais il en réchappait. Bérénice n'avait pas particulièrement de sympathie pour lui mais il connaissait parfaitement, par contre, le comportement brutal et sans aucune pitié d'Abel quand il subissait un revers. Il s'étonnait même de ne pas avoir été immédiatement sanctionné par ce dernier. Mais il savait aussi que son patron avait suffisamment de ressources pour contrer la petite avancée des flics le recherchant et même pour disparaître si l'étau se resserrait trop autour de lui. Il devait déjà être en train de réfléchir à l'étape suivante et à la riposte. Pourtant, une chose inquiétait son second, cet obsession pour ce jeune japonais, jamais il n'avait vu Abel si désireux de posséder quelqu'un d'autre… et ce la pouvait devenir très dangereux.

Il se demandait jusqu'à quels extrêmes cela allait les conduire tous…

- Alors ?

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu son patron entrer dans la pièce. Se retournant, il aperçu par la porte ouverte de sa chambre, le corps d'Yvan, nu et visiblement sans connaissance en travers du grand lit. Debout derrière lui, son patron, en peignoir, fixait l'écran distillant ses informations :

- Un massacre a eu lieu en banlieue, dit-il. J'essaie d'obtenir les informations. On dirait bien qu'Atlas s'y est rendu en poursuivant ce Tonio… ou quel que soit son véritable nom.  
- T'as rien trouvé sur ce fumier ?  
- Non. Toutes les infos le concernant sont verrouillées, il nous faudra de l'aide pour passer les protections…  
- Alors c'est lui ! Forcément… ça ne peut être que lui, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.  
- Mais…  
- On lève le camp ! dit Abel en faisant demi-tour, Atlas est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est… Tant pis pour lui ! On ne fera rien de plus ici, par contre lui peut nous trouver. Si ce n'est déjà fait. Je lui reprendrai le gamin plus tard… Je sais parfaitement où il va l'emmener… Lui et les autres, je les lui reprendrai ! Tous ! Prépare tout, on part demain à la première heure ! ordonna-t-il en refermant si violement la porte de sa chambre que Bérénice sursauta.

Ce dernier regarda longuement la porte close et frissonna longuement, Abel était furieux… et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Mais qui était donc de « lui » qu'il semblait redouter ? Jamais Bérénice ne l'avait vu craindre qui que se soit…

Ooo000ooO

**Appartement de Camus**

Dohko monta les deux étages quatre à quatre et Milo, les ayant vus revenir par la fenêtre, lui ouvrit la porte en grand en disant :

- La chambre de Mu…

Le japonais le remercia d'un sourire et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre en question où il s'arrêta net, retenu par une main ferme :

- Pas de bruit, lui dit Saga doucement avant qu'il n'entre. Il revient de loin et est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie. La fièvre persiste malgré tous nos efforts, cette nuit sera décisive… Alors reste très calme… ok ?  
- Ok…

Saga lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre juste éclairée par une lampe de chevet. Shaka se trouvait assis aux côtés de Shiryu, lui rafraîchissant le front à intervalle régulier tout en lui parlant doucement. Mu s'était endormi aussi, sa main serrant celle de son cadet d'adoption.

Dohko pénétra comme un somnambule dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, contemplant l'étrange tableau qu'offraient les trois jeunes hommes, s'y sentant presque de trop. Mais Shaka lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir prendre sa place et il déposa un baiser sur le front de ses deux amis avant de quitter discrètement la pièce. L'émotion étreignait le cœur de Dohko qui lentement prit la place vacante de l'indien. Il plongea un linge humide dans la bassine d'eau fraîche et, tout comme lui, rafraîchit le front brûlant de son frère en murmurant :

- Shiryu… enfin je te retrouve…

Puis les larmes vinrent, le submergeant. Des larmes de soulagement de le voir enfin. De frustration d'avoir tant tardé à le retrouver. D'incertitudes face aux blessures dont il souffrait. D'impuissance à pouvoir le soulager… d'espoir aussi, de pouvoir maintenir la minuscule étincelle de vie qui brûlait encore en lui. Les mots, d'abord hésitants, affluèrent bientôt, plus surs, plus confiants et porteurs de cet espoir de le voir enfin ouvrir les yeux. Une de ses mains se glissa dans celle de son cadet. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front tant de fois embrassé dans son enfance. Tous ces petits gestes familiers. Les surnoms dont il l'avait affublé pour le mettre en rage, leurs rares disputes aussi, toute leur vie et leurs instants partagés furent à la fois revécus et décrits par l'aîné tentant désespérément d'atteindre l'âme de celui qu'il avait vu grandir. Et quand enfin, épuisé, il s'endormit, il le fit en posant sa tête tout près de celle de Shiryu et sans lâcher sa main, tendrement serrée dans la sienne.

Shion, qui l'avait rejoint depuis un moment dans la chambre, était alors assis près de Mu calmement endormi. Doucement il vint alors déposer une couverture sur le dos de son amant avant de quitter la chambre pour s'accorder lui aussi quelques heures de repos.

Ooo000ooO

Camus fut le dernier a regagné son appartement, devenu leur quartier général pour l'heure. Il s'était chargé de porter la petite clé USB trouvé dans la peluche à Marine et Aïolia avant de rentrer et était resté un moment avec eux pour voir ce qu'elle contenait et les tenir informés de ce qu'ils ignoraient. Aïolia s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Shiryu qu'il connaissait bien. Le français avait tenté de le rassurer au mieux. Tout comme il avait essayé de maintenir envers Marine la lueur d'espoir que lui et les autres gardait pour Angelo.

Il trouva Kanon veillant au sommeil des occupants endormis de l'appartement, dans la cuisine. Ce dernier lui apprit que Mikael et Saga dormaient dans une des chambres et qu'il avait relayé Milo :

- Pas trop fatigué ? lui demanda Camus en se versant une tasse de café.  
- Ça commence, répondit-il mais je peux tenir encore un peu. Au fait, le petit… Shaka je crois, il est dans le salon… Il ne dort pas. Milo m'a dit de te le dire.

Le français leva un sourcil étonné et dit :

- Va te reposer Kanon, je réveillerai Milo quand je fatiguerai…  
- La clé ? demanda le grec.  
- D'après nos géniaux informaticiens, il va falloir des heures pour décrypter les informations qu'Angelo nous a laissées. Il a tout verrouillé… Ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour récupérer.  
- Ok. Alors je te confie la surveillance de tout ce petit monde ! répondit le grec en se levant et baillant. A plus tard !  
- Bonne nuit.

Camus fit chauffer de l'eau et prépara du thé qu'il amena au salon où il découvrit effectivement Shaka, debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la nuit de la capitale. Il posa doucement son plateau sur la table basse et s'installa dans le canapé :

- Shaka ? Que fais-tu seul ici ? Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi… Viens prendre un thé avec moi, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ce dernier, qui s'était tourné à l'appel de son nom, s'avança doucement vers lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Je ne savais pas où aller dormir, avoua-t-il. Dohko est avec son frère et je ne voulais pas les gêner.  
- Tu aurais pu aller dans ma chambre, mais je suis sûr que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse, parles-moi Shaka. Je n'aime pas te voir si triste alors que tes amis ont été retrouvés… Viens plus près de moi… dit-il en l'attirant contre lui. Je ne chercherai pas à t'embrasser à nouveau… Je n'aurais pas du le faire d'ailleurs, excuses-moi…  
- Oh non, ne t'excuses pas s'il te plait Camus, répondit le jeune homme en se blottissant contre lui. Je ne regrette pas ce baiser… Même si je ne suis pas sur de savoir aimer, comme tu as dit… je n'ai jamais appris cela…  
- Mon Dieu Shaka, sourit le français, tu veux mettre la charrue avant les bœufs ! Avant d'aimer, il va déjà falloir te réapprendre à vivre, tout simplement !  
- Oui… Mais comment ?  
- Tu vas partir avec Mu et Shiryu, dans un endroit en Grèce où Shion a établi un centre de traitement et de soins pour les victimes comme vous… Tu verras, là-bas, avec tes amis, et Shion m'a dit qu'il allait voir pour t'adopter, tu vas déjà réapprendre ce qu'on t'a forcé à oublier… Tu vas simplement redevenir un jeune homme avec un avenir ! Et alors seulement, tu pourras songer à l'amour !  
- Mais toi…  
- Moi ? Je vais continuer à travailler, ici à Paris et ailleurs au besoin. A arrêter les méchants et à essayer de sauver d'autres vies. Et quand tu seras prêt et si tu le veux toujours alors, c'est toi qui viendras me retrouver !  
- Et tu seras toujours là ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Même si c'est dans plusieurs mois ?  
- Mois ou années, peu importe le temps Shaka, je serai là.  
- C'est une pro….

Camus le coupa en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche :

- Pas de promesse Shaka, dit-il en soupirant. Je n'aime pas les promesses. Ça ne change à rien à ce que je viens de te dire mais pas ça s'il te plait…  
- Pour… pourquoi ? osa demander le jeune homme un peu timidement.  
- Parce ça fait bien trop mal quand on ne peut pas les tenir…

Camus resta un instant silencieux et Shaka n'osait plus rien ajouter, un peu perdu :

- Vois-tu Shaka, commença le français, il y a longtemps, alors que j'étais un tout jeune policier, j'ai fais une promesse à un jeune homme… Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussis à l'honorer… Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

Un nouveau silence se fit que Shaka n'osait pas rompre :

- Il s'appelait Hyoga, continua Camus doucement, il était très jeune et orphelin. Il vivait dans la rue, dépendant de la drogue et vendait son corps pour acheter ses doses. La première fois que je l'ai coffré, il m'a juré qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'il avait juste besoin d'aide… Tous les junkies le font mais lui c'était… différent, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, un reste d'espoir qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu. Et il ne cherchait pas à m'apitoyer en m'inventant des histoires à vous faire pleurer tout un régiment, non, il mettait cela sur la faute à « pas de chance » comme il avait l'habitude de dire en souriant. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, plus pâles que les tiens. Il avait l'air sincère et j'ai décidé de le croire de lui donner une chance. On a passé une sorte d'accord, je lui ais promis d'être toujours là dans les moments difficiles, et je savais qu'il y en aurait forcément. Et il m'a promis de tout faire pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je l'ai alors inscrit dans un programme nouvellement créé alliant la pratique du sport à la réinsertion après une cure de désintoxication qu'il a réussi haut la main. Il voulait vraiment s'en sortir… J'étais fier de lui, si content, que je n'ais rien vu venir…

Shaka sentit le corps de Camus se tendre contre lui, habitué au langage corporel par la force des choses, il comprit combien cela évoquait des souvenirs encore douloureux pour son sauveur. Mais aussi qu'il avait besoin de se confier, de partager avec quelqu'un ce secret qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Que ce soit à lui qu'il ait choisi de le faire, faisait à la fois plaisir et un peu peur au jeune indien sans qu'il en comprenne la raison exacte.

- Il avait trouvé un petit boulot, ne touchait plus à la drogue et tout semblait si bien se passer. Trop bien, j'aurais du me méfier… On se voyait régulièrement et puis, j'ai eu une affaire qui m'a entraîné loin de Paris pendant un long moment. Je l'appelais toujours régulièrement et je pensais que tout se passait bien pour lui. J'avais tort. Horriblement tort ! Mais je n'étais pas là pour m'en rendre compte et au téléphone, il semblait normal. Quand je suis revenu ici, j'ai trouvé plusieurs messages d'appel au secours de lui glissés sous ma porte, tous datant depuis plus de deux mois. J'ai alors compris, mais bien trop tard, qu'il se passait quelque chose que j'ignorais et qu'il s'était évertué à me cacher au téléphone. Je l'ai appelé, je suis tombé sur sa messagerie et lui signalé mon retour, et lui faisant savoir que je serais content de le voir le soir même à l'endroit habituel, un petit restaurant où nous avions nos habitudes. Il n'est jamais venu… Je l'ai recherché, comme un fou, comprenant un trop tard l'erreur grossière que j'avais faite en l'appelant. Quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé, grâce à une médaille que je lui avais offerte comme porte bonheur après sa désintox et dans laquelle j'avais glissé à l'époque un petit émetteur, il était mourrant. Il avait reçu une dizaine de coups de couteau et avait été laissé pour mort. L'endroit était un peu le même genre d'endroit où tu étais retenu prisonnier avec tes amis mais en beaucoup moins luxueux. Et avec la drogue en prime pour asservir leurs prisonniers. Je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Saga qui a tout tenté pour le sauver… Mais rien n'y a fait, il oscillé une semaine entre la vie et la mort et a juste repris connaissance pour me dire qu'il avait tenu sa promesse… qu'il avait tout fait pour être quelqu'un de bien avant de mourir dans mes bras… Moi, par contre, j'avais trahi la mienne… Je n'avais pas été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin…

La voix de Camus se brisa sur ses derniers mots et Shaka resserra instinctivement son étreinte autour de lui :

- Je savais qu'il ne me mentait pas, reprit Camus, deux jours avant sa mort, j'avais fait la connaissance de Shion qui travaillait déjà sur les réseaux comme celui-là. Il me raconta tout, comment un homme d'affaire qui travaillait dans la même entreprise où Hyoga avait trouvé un boulot de magasinier, l'avait pris dans ses filets en faisant semblant de devenir son ami, puis visiblement son amant. D'après la date des faits qu'il me donna alors, c'était la date des premiers messages qu'il m'avait laissé à la maison. Il était encore fragile, l'autre en avait lâchement profité pour le faire replonger dans la drogue et l'asservir. Mais il l'obligeait visiblement à répondre à mes appels pour me faire croire que tout était normal… Hyoga avait dû lui dire que j'étais flic… Si seulement j'avais compris avant… J'aurais dû être là pour lui !  
- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute ! s'exclama Shaka. Tu travaillais, tu ne pouvais pas savoir !  
- Mais j'ai trahi ma promesse… je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre cela.  
- Camus...

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre alors que le jour se levait doucement sur Paris, et Shaka finit par s'endormir. Camus le porta alors dans sa chambre et alla réveiller Milo pour qu'il prenne la relève, s'octroyant lui aussi, un peu de repos.

Ooo000ooO

Des cris le réveillèrent en sursaut un peu plus tard alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il venait de s'endormir. Mais vu le jour filtrant à travers les volets, ce n'était pas le cas. Le réveil lui confirma qu'il était presque neuf heures du matin, soit à peine quatre après qu'il se soit couché. Shaka ne sembla pas indisposer par le bruit, l'habitude sans doute, et se retourna pour poursuivre sa nuit. Camus l'embrassa sur le front et se décida à aller voir qui faisait ce tapage, après une bonne douche et des vêtements propre quand même, bien qu'il en ait déjà une petite idée. Il trouva « l'agitateur » dans le salon, en train de se mesurer avec Shion.

- Je suis indécis sur le gagnant, dit Milo en se glissant à ses côtés. Mikael est dans une rage folle, mais Shion reste hyper calme… trop calme d'ailleurs… Bien dormi sinon ? ironisa le grec.  
- Pas assez, maugréa le français s'apprêtant à intervenir pour calmer son ami, devinant aisément le motif de sa colère.  
- Non mais vous allez vous calmer oui ! le devança la voix de Dohko plus fatiguée que furieuse, juste derrière lui. Je vous rappelle qu'on deux malades ici ! continuait-il en s'approchant des deux hommes. Saga n'arrive pas à se concentrer ! Et vous avez dû réveiller tous le monde avec ces cris !  
- Et t'es qui toi ? demanda Mikael sans se trouver le moins du monde impressionné ou calmé par son intervention.  
- Celui qui te doit la vie de son frère ! Enfin, sûrement pas si tu continues à hurler de la sorte ! Dohko, si ça t'intéresse. Mais s'il te plait, arrête donc et ouvres les yeux, Shion ne vous retient ici dans le seul but de vous protéger toi et Saga !  
- Mais de quoi grand Dieu ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on risque à l'hôpital ! J'ai des patients qui attendent une opération moi ! fit le chirurgien un peu excédé par ce qu'il jugeait un peu excessif.  
- Abel est venu chez vous, rétorqua Shion gravement. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un hôpital l'arrêterait ?  
- Je…  
- Mikael, le coupa Kanon en arrivant à son tour, les cheveux encore en bataille, réveillé lui aussi par sa colère, ils ont raison. Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent d'aller au boulot pour toi et Saga, tant qu'on ne connaît pas ses mouvements…

Mikael allait répliquer mais le regard qu'il avait croisé dans le hall de son immeuble lui revint en mémoire, il en frissonna malgré lui d'une peur irraisonnée :

- D'accord, céda-t-il à contrecœur. Je vais aider Saga… mais il faut prévenir l'hôpital…  
- C'est déjà fait, le coupa Shion, si un de tes patients ne peux attendre, je serais prévenu et nous te protégerons pendant ton intervention. Ça te va comme ça ? Je te demande juste un peu de patience.

Le chirurgien haussa les épaules et embrassa Kanon avant de rejoindre Saga, ne répondant pas à la question de Shion.

- Ça veut dire oui, dit son compagnon à sa place. Y a du café ? ajouta-t-il en baillant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, jugeant l'incident clos.

Ooo000ooO

La matinée passa avec une lenteur déconcertante, chacun semblant attendre le signe qui soulagerait un peu la tension qui les gagnait un à un. Mais les médecins réservaient encore leur diagnostic et Marine et Aïolia restaient silencieux. Ce n'est que vers midi que leur parvint la première nouvelle importante de la journée. Abel venait de demander la note de son séjour. Le policier en faction dans le hall de l'hôtel de luxe les prévint immédiatement.

Shion mit aussitôt en place une surveillance accrue pour connaître sa destination. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, Bérénice demanda bientôt une limousine pour l'aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulle :

- Il abandonne ? s'étonna Kanon.  
- Non, répondit Shion, il a perdu cette bataille, c'est tout… Il ne sait pas ce qu'Angelo a bien pu nous révéler, donc il préfère se replier pour l'instant.  
- Mais je doute qu'il abandonne, confirma Dohko, ce n'est pas son genre.

A peine une heure plus tard, les téléphones de Shion et de Dohko sonnèrent en même temps : Marine et Aïolia leurs livrant les premiers résultats du contenu de la clé USB. Ils étaient tous deux surexcités par ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu décrypter et ils n'en étaient qu'au début ! Angelo avait réussi à réunir une mine d'information sur une bonne partie du réseau d'Abel.

Hormis les deux médecins, leurs patients et Shaka, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous suspendus aux informations que délivraient sous leurs yeux l'ordinateur qui était relié avec la chambre de d'hôtel où travaillaient les deux informaticiens.

Shion était abasourdi par la précision des détails sur les réseaux dans leur ensemble. Angelo avait réussi à leur fournir un organigramme complet de certaine partie des différentes branches de l'horrible trafic sur lequel Abel régnait, et ce dans différentes parties du monde :

- Mais comment ? s'exclama Dohko en exprimant la pensée générale, comment il a pu réunir autant de données ?  
- Et ce n'est que le début, répondit Aïolia à l'autre bout de la connexion. On est loin d'avoir tout décrypté !  
- Sacré Angelo ! admira Kanon, il a pas chaumé pendant son infiltration…  
- Il va nous falloir prendre le temps d'analyser tout ça avant de pouvoir agir, sourit Shion, mais je crois bien qu'on va pouvoir enfin démanteler une bonne partie de son réseau.

Le même sourire régnait sur les visages des policiers présents dans la pièce, ils voyaient enfin leur travail aboutir à quelque chose.

Ooo000ooO

**Aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulle.**

Abel et sa garde rapprochée attendaient dans une salle VIP, avant d'embarquer dans l'avion le ramenant chez lui. Yvan était assis dans un des fauteuils, les yeux fermés, tentant de se récupérer quelque peu des exigences de son maître au cours de la nuit passée. Tout son corps ne semblait plus être qu'une douleur constante où chaque mouvement lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Pourtant il avait une dernière chose à faire ici. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux, surveillant les rares allées et venues du personnel de l'aéroport.

Bérénice regardait nerveusement autour de lui :

- J'ai l'impression d'être épié…  
- Bien sûr qu'on l'est ! répliqua Abel, les flics sont là bien sûr. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils allaient nous lâcher à l'hôtel ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça… c'est autre chose, murmura le jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise.

Able haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'Yvan :

- Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à l'avion ? demanda-t-il presque tendrement.  
Yvan ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement :  
- Je vais juste aller aux toilettes avant, dit-il en se demandant comment ce type pouvait se montrer presque attentionné après ce qu'il lui avait subir cette nuit. Cette particularité de l'homme qu'était Abel était une chose qui l'avait toujours surpris chez lui et auquel un nombre incalculable de ses prédécesseurs avaient dû se laisser prendre à n'en pas douter. Lui-même avait bien faillit y croire après tout. Un étrange paradoxe entre la bête sauvage qu'il pouvait devenir et l'homme presque normal dans la vie de tous les jours qui donnait presque envie de le sauver de lui-même. Mais Yvan avait cessé de croire en cet homme le jour où on lui avait prouvé la mort de ceux pour qui il avait accepté de devenir son esclave. Un odieux marché qui aurait dû leur sauver la vie… Mais l'homme qui le dominait actuellement les avait faits exécuter dès qu'il avait accepté… Dans son dos.

Il se leva, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de douleur, mais réussissant par il ne savait quel miracle à retenir les larmes qui auraient dû l'accompagner s'il avait eu le temps ou même l'envie de verser encore des larmes. Il marcha vers les toilettes au prix d'énormes souffrances. Non, il ignorerait la douleur et il le ferait une fois encore. A sa façon, il allait continuer à faire tomber ce monstre de son piédestal doré. Il le vit à ce moment précis et sourit intérieurement, ne laissant rien transparaître sur son visage. Fidèle au rendez-vous comme à son habitude, cette fois vêtu d'une combinaison d'homme d'entretien de l'aéroport. Sa main se crispa dans sa poche sur la petite clé USB qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler dans la doublure de sa veste, car Bérénice inspectait la totalité de ses vêtements avant qu'il ne les récupère et le refaisait parfois inopinément quand il sortait. L'homme le vit également, et se dirigea, avec sa serpillière et son sceau vers les toilettes des hommes dans lesquels il entra. Yvan l'y suivit ainsi qu'un des hommes d'Abel qui l'accompagnait systématiquement dans le moindre de ses déplacements.

Le jeune homme entra dans une des cabines vides et l'homme d'entretien commença, de son côté, à laver le sol de la cabine mitoyenne tout en surveillant l'accompagnateur du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne regardait pas par là, profitant lui aussi du moment pour se soulager aux pissotières. Il cogna discrètement contre la cloison séparant les deux cabines signalant que la voie était libre et presque aussitôt, une clé USB glissa en dessous. L'homme s'empressa de la ramasser et de la glisser dans sa propre poche avant de continuer son travail.

Peu de temps après, Yvan et son accompagnateur sortaient des toilettes, rejoignant le reste de la troupe qui s'apprêtait à embarquer dans l'avion. Il n'avait échangé aucun regard avec l'homme d'entretien et ce dernier avait continué son ménage comme si de rien était. Il attendit d'ailleurs un bon moment avant de sortir également mais laissa dans un coin son accoutrement et repris son apparence normale pour vérifier discrètement qu'Yvan était sain et sauf et qu'encore une fois, personne n'avait rien remarqué de leur échange.

Constatant que tout était normal de ce côté, il sortit de la zone VIP et se dirigea vers les guichets. Où il demanda un billet sur le prochain avion pour Athènes, lieu de destination d'Abel, sa résidence principale se trouvant toujours dans son pays d'origine :

- A quel nom ? lui demanda l'employée, déjà sous son charme.  
- Pesitos, répondit-il en sortant un de ses nombreux passeports avec son plus beau sourire. Pesitos Angelo, mademoiselle ?  
- Angeline, répondit la jeune fille, les yeux plongés dans le regard cobalt.  
- Très joli prénom… et qui vous va à ravir !

Ooo000ooO

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand les ambulanciers vinrent aider les deux médecins à emmener, dans des conditions normales mais sécurisées par Shion, les deux malades vers l'hôpital où ils travaillaient tous deux.

Abel ayant quitté le pays avec sa garde rapprochée, Atlas étant mort, Shion avait estimé le danger suffisamment écarté à court terme pour Mu et Shiryu. Saga et Mikael avaient alors jugés plus prudent de les hospitaliser où ils auraient enfin tout le nécessaire sous la main. Ainsi que les moyens d'intervenir rapidement et en toute sécurité pour les patients et surtout de les surveiller dans des conditions bien plus adéquates et avec des professionnels.

Dohko et Shaka suivirent les ambulances et Kanon partit vérifier l'état de leur appartement, devant aussi s'occuper d'y faire changer les serrures par mesure de précaution. Même si Shion doutait que quiconque y revienne, il valait mieux se montrer prudent.

Camus et Milo, analysaient avec Shion les différentes révélations d'Angelo, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'intervenir rapidement et comment, suivant les différents pays concernés. Bref tentant déjà d'établir les grandes lignes leur future stratégie.

Ooo000ooO

**Groupe hospitalier de la Pitié-Salpêtrière **

Il était déjà tard et les visites étaient depuis longtemps terminées quand Shion arriva accompagné de Milo, Camus remettant un peu d'ordre à l'appartement. Mikael avait préféré y dormir encore un jour ou deux, le temps que Kanon vérifie tout au leur, surtout que Saga était de garde pour les deux nuits à venir.

Mu et Shiryu avaient été installés dans la même chambre à la demande des médecins. Dohko somnolait sur un fauteuil près de Shiryu, la main de son cadet dans la sienne quant Shion y pénétra. Mu lui sourit et Shaka voulut se lever mais l'aîné lui fit signe de rester assis et embrassa les deux jeunes hommes sur le front :

- Tu vas rentrer avec moi et Milo, Shaka, dit-il. Tu as besoin de te reposer aussi… Comment tu sens petit frère ?  
- Pas trop mal… répondit Mu. Milo est là aussi ?  
- Oui, il voulait venir vous voir aussi… Je reviens de suite, dit Shion en se dirigeant vers le lit voisin et son amant qu'il secoua doucement. Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu as mangé ?  
- Oui, merci… Saga m'a fait porter un plateau, mais je ne dirais pas non à un café.  
- Je vais aller te chercher ça…  
- Shion, le retint Dohko. Comment ça avance avec la clé ?  
- Bien. Mais ne t'occupes pas de ça pour l'instant, veilles sur ton frère, ok ? répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Je reviens vite.

Shion se dirigea vers Mu qui les regardait, tout aussi étonné que Shaka. En effet, ni Shion, ni Dohko n'avait jusqu'à maintenant fait état de leur rapprochement :

- Vous êtes… commença Mu.  
- Oui, petit frère, nous sommes ensemble, avoua Shion en souriant. Cette affaire nous a rapproché bien plus que nous ne l'avions imaginé en nous rencontrant il y a quelques jours…  
- Oh ! fit Shaka, et c'est bien ?  
- Si par bien tu entends que je suis heureux alors, oui, Shaka c'est bien et je ne pense pas que Dohko te dise le contraire…  
- Même pas en rêve, répondit l'intéressé en souriant, amusé par la tournure de la conversation, et oui tous les deux, il va vous falloir en plus de Shiryu supporté son grand frère !  
- Mais, je ne suis pas… commença Shaka.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de papier, le coupa Shion. Tu veux du café Mu ?  
- Non merci, mais un thé si tu trouves…  
- Tu m'accompagnes Shaka ? Ça te fera du bien de te dégourdir les jambes, dit-il en voyant Milo pénétrer à son tour dans la chambre, son bandage refait.

Dohko, prit d'une subite intuition, se leva aussi :

- Finalement, je vous accompagne, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au nouvel arrivant et en s'étirant, Milo ?  
- Oui, je t'appelle au cas où… répondit ce dernier avec un sourire de remerciement.

Le jeune policier grec vint s'asseoir tout à côté de Mu, comme il l'avait fait à l'appartement, la veille :

- Comment tu vas toi ? demanda-t-il en posant très légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils ne te font pas trop de misères ici ?  
- Ça va… répondit Mu en rougissant légèrement, Saga dit que d'ici quelques jours, je pourrais même commencer à me lever.  
- Ça me fait plaisir mon cœur, et Shiryu ?  
- Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, mais d'après les médecins, il est maintenant hors de danger… Milo ?  
- Oui, mon cœur ?  
- On se reverra… après ?  
- Après quoi ?  
- Quand, j'irais mieux… Shion va me ramener en Grèce mais toi…  
- Et bien, je te rendrais visite en Grèce alors, ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi si vite mon cœur ! Pas après que nous ayons failli mourir ensemble. Crois-moi, je vais plus te lâcher !

Mu ne put s'empêcher de rire à ses propos, volontairement, il le devinait, légers. Mais le jeune homme espérait vraiment qu'il parlait sérieusement, il avait très envie de le revoir, en d'autres circonstances… et pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Quand la chambre retrouva son calme, Dohko se réinstalla près de son frère, ayant fermement refusé de rentrer avec Shion. Il voulait être là quand Shiryu ouvrirait enfin les yeux. Il s'était pourtant assoupi au petit matin quand ce dernier reprit doucement contact avec la réalité. Il devina bien vite où il était en découvrant le décor blanc, si traditionnel des hôpitaux. La chaleur dans sa main lui fit porter les yeux sur celui qui le veillait et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, alors qu'il serrait fortement la main dans la sienne. Ce qui suffit à éveiller son aîné :

- Shiryu… enfin ! murmura ce dernier.  
- Doh… ko…  
- Chut… ne parles pas, tu es sérieusement blessé… ne forces pas…  
- An.. ge…  
- Angelo ? demanda son aîné, on ne sait pas où il est, mais il t'a sauvé…

Une nouvelle larme s'échappa des yeux de Shiryu, tandis que son aîné tentait de le réconforter.

Ooo000ooO

Deux mois s'écoulèrent avant que l'on puisse envisager le transfert de Shiryu vers le Sanctuaire de Shion. Dohko, après bien des hésitations et découvrant chaque jour davantage, l'étrange attachement des trois jeunes hommes, avait fini par accepter ce transfert, contre l'avis de sa famille qui voulait rapatrier Shiryu au Japon.

Ce dernier avait fait la connaissance de Shion et des autres policiers, en plus des deux médecins et de Kanon qu'il connaissait déjà. Inconsciemment, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Kanon, qui était celui semblant le mieux connaître Angelo et qui n'hésitait pas à répondre à ses questions, du moins quand il le pouvait, sur son ami. Les autres se refusant à lui donner un vain et inutile espoir estimant que même si Angelo avait survécu, il y avait peu de chance qu'il revienne en vie de cette suicidaire mission qu'il avait entrepris de son propre chef. Seul Kanon semblait l'en croire capable. Shion lui avait laissé plusieurs messages, le sommant de revenir dans un premier temps, puis le lui demandant simplement, par l'intermédiaire de Marine sur la toile, mais aucune nouvelle ne leur était parvenue.

Shiryu avait également pris part à la décision de sa destination après une vive discussion avec son aîné qui hésitait encore à le faire rentrer au Japon. Shiryu ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il souhaitait rester avec Mu et Shaka et si possible reprendre ses études en Grèce. Mais rester avant tout loin des réceptions et des cocktails qui l'avaient conduit à cette horrible aventure. Et puis, Mu et Shaka avaient aussi besoin de son soutien, il en était conscient :

- Ils ont bien plus souffert que moi ! avait-il argumenté à son aîné. Je ne suis resté captif que six mois, et Angelo m'a relativement protégé…  
- Protégé ? s'était énervé son aîné, cet homme t'as prostitué Shiryu !  
- Je te rappelle qu'il était en mission et ne pouvait pas faire autrement non ?  
- Ouais…avait grommelé Dohko.

Shiryu avait soupiré mais imaginait déjà ce qui se passerait la première fois que ces deux là se rencontreraient. A tous les coups, Dohko allait mettre une correction à Angelo, et ce dernier, estimant sans doute l'avoir méritée, ne se défendrait même pas !

Et enfin le jour du départ était arrivé. Shiryu était encore en fauteuil roulant et c'est ainsi qu'il fut conduit à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport, même s'il jugeait ça stupide :

- J'aurais pu marcher ! répéta-t-il une énième fois à son aîné qui le poussait.  
- C'est ça, dit Shaka à ses côtés, profites donc de te faire trimballer !

Tout le monde avait fait le déplacement pour venir les saluer et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle à l'écart du monde en attendant l'embarquement dans le jet qu'avait réservé Shion, ne préférant prendre aucun risque :

- Je peux te parler un moment ? demanda Shaka à Camus en l'entraînant à l'écart.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le français étonné et un peu inquiet.  
- Rien… enfin rien de grave… Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai bien réfléchi à propos de tout ce que tu m'as dit pendant mon séjour chez toi…  
- Et ? demanda Camus ignorant à quelle discussion précise il faisait référence.  
- Et je reviendrai Camus… quand je serais prêt, je reviendrai voir si tu veux toujours de moi… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les promesses, alors…

Shaka leva son visage vers lui et se porta à sa hauteur pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du français :

- Ceci en est une autre sorte que j'espère tu accepteras… expliqua-t-il.

Camus le prit dans ses bras pour lui rendre un baiser beaucoup moins chaste avant de lui dire à son tour :

- Alors je t'attendrai patiemment Shaka…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

___Béta-lecture de Camhyoga. Un grand merci à elle !_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu ais aimé, voici le suivant, un peu plus d'action ! Merci encore, Bisous_

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! je vois que tu as rattrapé ton retard en peu de temps, contente que tu ais aimé, voici la suite que j'espère te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore, bisous _

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Grèce, deux ans plus tard.**

Shion, comme chaque matin, prit le chemin de son bureau en ville après avoir salué ses trois frères cadets, Mu, bien sûr, mais aussi Shaka qu'il avait fini par réussir enfin a adopté après bien des difficultés avec son pays d'origine et qui faisait parti de la famille depuis bientôt six mois. Et enfin Shiryu, le frère de son compagnon avec qui sa relation était plus forte et plus stable que jamais.

En se rendant au bureau, il repensa au deux dernières années et à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu accomplir grâce aux renseignements laissés par Angelo, dont ils étaient toujours sans nouvelle depuis que lui et Dohko avaient pu sauver leur frère respectif ainsi que Shaka à Paris. Il était toujours en vie, c'était certain car Marine et Aïolia qui travaillaient maintenant ensemble au quotidien, après s'être déclaré leur flamme, retrouvaient régulièrement de nouveaux renseignements postés sur le net sous forme de fichiers les plus divers mais toujours soigneusement cryptés.

Mais Shion commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il en avait accompli bien assez ! Grâce à lui, ils avaient pu, et ce pour la première fois, mettre un énorme frein aux multiples activités d'Abel. Ce dernier devait enrager et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait tant. D'où Angelo avait-il pu tirer tous ces détails qu'il continuait à leur livrer régulièrement d'ailleurs ? Cela allait finir par le mettre directement en danger. Et pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant ? Car malgré tous ses efforts, Abel était toujours intouchable… Tous ses trafics étaient soigneusement couverts et son nom n'apparaissait jamais au grand désespoir de Shion qui commençait à perdre espoir de le mettre un jour hors d'état de nuire :

- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête ! s'étonna une voix alors qu'il passait la porte du local qui leur servait de bureau au sein d'un immeuble banal.  
- Dohko ! s'écria le policier surpris. Mais je te croyais encore au Japon !  
- J'en reviens tout juste… et je n'ai pas droit un baiser ?  
- Idiot va ! lui répondit Shion en l'enlaçant, tu m'as manqué tu sais…  
- Six petits jours… ce n'est pas si long… quoique… murmura le japonais en s'emparant des lèvres du grec avec passion.

Shion profita de ce baiser pleinement, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son amant avec délectation mais un bruit derrière eux, les fit se séparer plus vite que prévu. Même s'ils ne cachaient pas leur relation, ils jugeaient inutile de l'étaler :

- Bonjour Shion, Dohko… fit Aïolia en entrant. Nous avons trouvé un nouveau fichier avec Marine, il faut que vous voyez ça !

Rapidement le jeune grec chargea un fichier sur un ordinateur. Une photo, celle d'un jeune garçon, apparut à l'écran et la voix d'Angelo s'éleva derrière :

_« Voici Yvan Messieurs, c'est actuellement le « jouet » de qui vous savez. Mais aussi, et surtout, celui qui m'a aidé à réunir toutes les informations que je vous ai fait régulièrement parvenir… Il est en grand danger ! Abel a finit par comprendre je pense, ou se doute que la fuite vient de lui. Il prétend que non, mais je suis sûr du contraire. Ne me demandez pas comment mais je le sens… Abel prépare un truc et un gros truc… Yvan le sait, mais ignore tout de ce que c'est, ni même de la cible. Il ne veut pas partir avant de savoir… Mais si Abel doute de lui, il n'hésitera pas à l'éliminer. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me charger de son extraction actuellement. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lâcher Abel une seconde. J'ai besoin de vous sur le coup, j'ai fourni un fichier contenant les détails de ses déplacements. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais sortez-le de là ! Moi, je dois rester concentrer sur Abel, car j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il prépare... »_

- Tu as le fichier en question ? demanda Shion.  
- Oui, le voilà…  
- Voyons comment on peut s'y prendre pour sortir ce gamin de là, murmura le grec en s'installant. On lui doit bien ça…

Ooo000ooO

Abel fulminait. Yvan avait été enlevé presque sous ses yeux. Sa fureur se reportait sur ses plus proches collaborateurs, qui, il fallait bien le dire, s'étiolaient lentement mais sûrement.

Sa villa, basée sur une île grecque qui lui appartenait entièrement avait été violée par ce flic aussi tenace que dangereux, Shion. Encore une fois, il regretta amèrement de ne pas l'avoir fait éliminé quand il avait mis au point ce commando pour s'emparer de sa fortune familiale il y avait plus de dix ans maintenant. Commando qui avait d'ailleurs lamentablement échoué à trouver les fonds qu'il cherchait à l'époque pour se lancer à son propre compte dans les différentes branches de l'illégalité. Ce n'avait été que partie remise fort heureusement, d'autres familles s'étaient montrées bien plus coopératives que celle-ci. Peu à peu, il avait pu se lancer et était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. A cette toute première tentative et échec, il n'avait pu que prendre son frère cadet dont il avait fait le tout premier exemplaire d'une branche de son activité la plus lucrative : le commerce de sexe de luxe. Activité aujourd'hui menacée elle aussi… Comme une bonne partie des autres d'ailleurs. Plusieurs fois en deux ans, Shion et son équipe l'avaient menacé de manière directe sans même le savoir. Il avait réussi par il ne savait encore quel miracle à trouver la trace de ses affaires en cours et d'en faire capoter une grande partie. Bérénice soutenait qu'il était trahi de l'intérieur et ses soupçons s'étaient portés sur Yvan. Abel n'y croyait pas, mais l'avait tout de même fait mettre sous surveillance sans résultats probants d'ailleurs, Yvan n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la vigilance de ses gardes. Il y avait toujours veillé en les changeant régulièrement. Et Yvan était à la fois sa faiblesse et son souffre douleur, celui sur qui il passait toutes ses colères et ses frustrations. La plus grande étant toujours ce gamin que Shion avait réussi à lui ravir et à placer dans son antre si bien protégé, son Sanctuaire, comme il l'appelait. Il connaissait ce lieu de nom et savait même où il se situait depuis fort longtemps. C'était forcément là qu'il avait conduit le gamin, comme tous ceux qu'il récupérait d'ailleurs… Et il lui fallait le gamin. Les différentes photos et vidéos qu'il avait de lui ne lui suffisait plus… oui il le lui fallait et le plus vite possible maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Yvan, aucun autre ne pouvait remplacer ce jouet si bien dressé…

Il fallait qu'il accélère son projet et qu'il remette les choses à leurs places. Qu'il écrase ce flic de malheur et réduise tous ses espoirs en cendres en l'attaquant sur son territoire.

Il arrêta de tourner en rond sur la superbe terrasse qui faisait face à la mer Egée et qu'il voyait à peine tant sa colère était grande et se décida d'un coup. Il revint vers le bureau où Bérénice et ses hommes étudiaient les différentes vidéos de l'île pour savoir comment Shion avait procédé :

- Viens, lui dit-il presque calmement.  
Bérénice le suivit jusqu'à son bureau privé :  
- Les plans du Sanctuaire ? demanda-t-il, tu as pu les obtenir ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Etudie-les et trouves la faille… Je veux lui porter un coup direct !  
- C'est trop tôt, protesta son second, il nous manque encore des éléments…  
- Débrouille-toi ! Je veux tout savoir de ces plans et les possibilités dans deux jours ! Et en attendant trouve-moi un remplaçant pour Yvan !

Bérénice soupira en le regardant sortir et se diriger vers la piscine. Il admira un instant le corps puissant qui plongeait dans l'eau claire avant de s'installer à l'ordinateur. Abel était bien trop pressé… Un élément leur avait échappé mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il fallait qu'il trouve avant que son patron ne mette son projet à exécution… et Yvan en était la clé, il en était sûr et certain malgré toutes les dénégations d'Abel.

Ooo000ooO

Sur une colline voisine qui surplombait la villa, Angelo quitta son poste d'observation en rampant. Il se faufila dans la broussaille qui couvrait les collines alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une petite grotte qui s'enfonçait dans le cœur de la colline pour ressortir sur une petite crique comme il en existait tant sur les îles méditerranéennes. Il l'avait découvert presque trois ans plus tôt, quand il avait enfin mis la main sur la base principale d'Abel. Si ce dernier avait mis toute l'île sous vidéo surveillance, y compris les collines désertes entourant sa villa, les criques sauvages et inaccessibles avaient été, volontairement ou non, oubliées comme il avait pu le constater à l'époque. Cette grotte était devenue depuis deux ans, son repaire et sa base de surveillance quand il était sur l'île. C'est d'ici qu'il avait pu définir le parcours quotidien d'Yvan, mais également les moments où ce dernier souhaitait le contacter. Quand cela se produisait, il suffisait au jeune homme d'étaler une serviette de plage, spécialement choisie à cet effet et Angelo se débrouillait pour le rencontrer « par hasard ». Installer une surveillance audio ou vidéo de la villa était impossible, Abel avait une équipe d'informaticien qui changeait régulièrement les différents brouillages de sa résidence. Par contre, Yvan avait réussi l'exploit de poser une caméra dernier cri dans le bureau privé de son « maître » qu'il récupérait sur sa console de jeu dernier cri également, cadeau d'Abel, et qui lui servait aussi d'ordinateur. Car si le brouillage extérieur était régulièrement contrôlé, Abel n'avait jamais songé qu'on puisse le trahir de l'intérieur même de sa demeure… donnant ainsi régulièrement une mine d'informations de premier ordre à Angelo qui était sitôt retransmises à Shion.

Angelo soupira et se fit rapidement un sandwich. Il s'installa dans le petit recoin qu'il s'était aménagé quand il dormait ici, réfléchissant aux derniers événements. Shion avait vraiment réagi vite sur ce coup-là, à peine quinze jours après son message sur le net. Au moins Yvan était à l'abri maintenant. Non pas qu'Abel avait l'air de vraiment le soupçonner mais Bérénice le regardait de façon étrange ces derniers temps… C'était ce qui avait poussé Angelo à faire le choix de sortir Yvan de là au plus vite. Surtout que maintenant il était certain que la cible d'Abel serait à nouveau le gamin. Les derniers enregistrements le prouvaient, il était complètement obsédé par le jeune japonais qui lui avait échappé à Paris.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers leur dernière rencontre quand il avait eu ses tous premiers soupçons et s'était mis en tête de vérifier la sécurité du Sanctuaire trois semaines plus tôt :

**Flash back **

Il avait décidé de vérifier lui-même la protection du Sanctuaire. Il avait choisi d'y arriver de nuit et par l'endroit qui lui semblait le plus vulnérable, la mer. Il avait soigneusement étudié les lieux, la surveillance et les accès possibles au cœur du complexe. En une semaine, il avait suffisamment réuni d'informations pour déceler les faiblesses du système de sécurité pourtant particulièrement efficace. Mais il savait aussi fort bien qu'aucun ne l'était jamais à cent pour cent. La nuit suivante, soit deux semaines plus tôt, il avait finalement pénétré au cœur du Sanctuaire et ce, sans grande difficulté. Après être arrivé près des maisons où résidaient les pensionnaires du centre en évitant soigneusement les différentes caméras et systèmes infra rouge, il n'avait pas eu de mal à y pénétrer pour trouver le gamin. Partant du principe qu'il devait être dans l'une des deux dernières aménagées, il les avait explorées en détail pour finir par le trouver dans la première des deux, la maison du Cancer. Ça l'avait fait sourire qu'il habite justement dans la maison de son signe zodiacal… Trouver sa chambre avait été un jeu d'enfant mais il avait eu la surprise de la trouver vide. Un instant paniqué, il avait alors aperçu à la lueur de la lune, une porte ouverte qu'il avait franchi en silence pour se retrouver dans une autre chambre où le gamin dormait avec Mu et Shaka, tous trois dans le même lit, leurs mains jointes, comme là-bas… Ils paraissaient si calme tous les trois, contrairement à ses souvenirs… Là-bas, leurs sommeils étaient sans cesse agités, alors qu'ici… ils dormaient d'un sommeil si paisible.

Il retourna dans la chambre du gamin et s'y installa, attendant, presque malgré lui, son réveil. Maintenant qu'il était là, il avait envie de savoir comment il allait… conscient tout de même que le gamin ne serait peut-être pas enchanté de se retrouvé face à celui qui l'avait humilié et possédé contre son gré. Il en était toujours aussi peu fier, mais avait une furieuse envie de l'entendre directement le lui reprocher. Comme un étrange besoin de se faire punir pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il méritait largement ses reproches, sa rancœur et même sa haine, mais avait, au plus profond de lui sans en être totalement conscient, l'envie d'être pardonné… un étrange paradoxe qu'il était bien incapable de s'expliquer…

Le jour se leva doucement sur le Sanctuaire. Des bruits se firent entendre ça et là, et il se glissa dans le seul coin sombre de la pièce, la salle d'eau où il attendit encore. Des bruits de voix lui parvinrent finalement et la lumière l'inonda soudain. Il cligna des yeux, en face de lui il découvrit le gamin. Il s'attendait à tout ou presque… mais la gifle le désarçonna brutalement. Elle était violente et pleine d'une amertume qu'il n'attendait pas. Pas plus d'ailleurs que les mots qui suivirent qui en contenaient tout autant :

- Deux ans bientôt ! Mais t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Je t'ai cru mort un millier de fois ! T'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça espèce de… de…  
- Gamin… tenta-t-il.  
Mais le gamin en question combla vite le peu de distance qui les séparait et le prit par le col avec une poigne de fer :  
- Je t'interdis tu m'entends Angelo ? Je t'interdis de me traiter de gamin !  
La main se desserra brutalement et deux bras l'enlacèrent à sa plus grande surprise :  
- Bordel Angelo… tu m'as tellement manqué… murmura Shiryu en s'abandonnant un instant dans ses bras qu'il avait instinctivement refermé autour de lui, je n'ai jamais pu te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

**Fin du flash back**

Angelo sourit en revenant à la réalité. C'était seulement après ça que le gamin lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, ne semblant même pas étonné de le trouver dans sa salle de bain. L'italien, encore un peu désarçonné par son comportement bien différent de celui qu'il attendait, n'avait pas voulu l'affoler et lui avait simplement dit qu'il vérifiait la sécurité des lieux et avait profité de ce moment pour venir le saluer… Le gamin avait eu l'air dubitatif, voir peu convaincu, mais avait fait semblant de le croire, tout comme il avait accepté de ne rien dire de sa visite. Pourquoi ? Angelo s'en étonnait encore… tout comme il ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il n'ait eu droit à aucun reproche… Plutôt à un soulagement de le savoir en vie… Ne lui en voulait-il même pas un peu ?

Il retourna à son poste d'observation avec cette question dans la tête, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, décidé plus que jamais à mettre un terme au projet d'Abel quel qu'il soit…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire**

Quelques jours plus tard, Shiryu, comme tous les matins, rejoignit Shaka et Mu pour leur jogging matinal. Ils en avaient pris très vite l'habitude pour se maintenir en forme et évacuer les trop pleins de tout, comme le leur avait conseillé le directeur et psychologue du centre pour tout ce qui touchait au médical : Aïoros, qui n'était autre que le frère aîné d'Aïolia et un grand ami de Shion. C'était d'ailleurs par son jeune informaticien que Dohko avait eu connaissance de ce lieu quand il recherchait Shiryu et avait commencé à traquer la piste d'Abel. Car le véritable but du Sanctuaire était caché des yeux du grand public qui ne voyait en cet endroit qu'un centre de repos et de remise en forme pour personnes riches.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme d'ordinaire sur les marches de l'ancien temple transformé en structures d'accueil dans lequel ils vivaient tous les trois et qui était la maison du Cancer. La quatrième ouverte depuis la création du centre. Le mois prochain ouvrirait la cinquième, la maison du Lion. Même s'ils avaient gardé l'habitude de passer leur nuit dans le même lit en toute simplicité, ils se séparaient au petit matin, chacun regagnant ses propres occupations.

- En forme ? demanda Mu.  
- Ça ira… répondit Shaka avec un sourire. Aujourd'hui je vous propose le sentier qui longe la plage !  
- Va pour la plage, acquiesça Shiryu en s'élançant.  
- Eh ! Tricheur ! s'amusa Mu en le suivant.

Shaka sourit et partit à son tour. Ses longs joggings leur permettaient de faire le vide en eux. Il avait bien évolué, tout comme Mu. Les deux frêles jeunes hommes de Paris avaient peu à peu réappris à vivre. Leurs physiques s'étaient développés grâce à un entraînement d'arts martiaux que leur prodiguait Dohko ou Shion à leurs heures libres ou encore Shiryu quand ils étaient tous deux absents. Pour l'instant dans un dojo de fortune, mais un tout neuf était prévu dans la prochaine maison, vu que les cours avaient un franc succès. Après tout, comme l'avait si bien souligné Aïoros, cela leur redonnait confiance en eux. Ses joggings matinaux en étaient le prolongement logique. Et leurs circuits avaient considérablement augmenté depuis leur tout premier, il y a plus d'un an. Ils avaient aussi repris de l'assurance, ne s'effaçant plus devant les autres, apprenant à redevenir des garçons ordinaires grâce aux bons soins d'Aïoros et de son équipe. Ils apprenaient même un métier ici, suivaient des cours qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir pendant leur captivité.

Camus en avait été agréablement surpris, pensa Shaka, en se remémorant sa visite surprise et malheureusement trop rapide pour son adoption officielle il y avait un peu plus de six mois…

**Flash Back :**

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le bureau du directeur du centre. Shion, Dohko, Shiryu et Mu étaient tous les quatre là, mais aussi Aïolia et Marine en plus du directeur, Aïoros. Shaka se sentait un peu intimidé mais Mu et Shiryu lui tenaient chacun une main. Le juge des familles leva les yeux de ses papiers, fit signe à sa greffière et se racla la gorge :

- Shaka Virgo ?  
- Oui… murmura ce dernier encore peu habitué à ce nom tous neuf que Shion avait fini par découvrir en recherchant ses origines.  
- Nous sommes ici pour officialiser votre procédure d'adoption par Shion Ariès, ici présent. Etes-vous toujours consentant pour cette…

Un coup à la porte et des bruits de pas précipités interrompit le juge qui se tourna, irrité vers les nouveaux arrivants :

- Excusez-nous, dit Milo qui s'effaça pour laisser entrer Saga, Mikael, Kanon et Camus, notre avion avait du retard…  
- Venez, leur fit signe Dohko tout sourire, ravi non seulement qu'ils soient présents mais aussi de les revoir tous.

Le juge se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge et reprit :

- Etes-vous toujours consentant pour cette adoption ?

- Mr Virgo ?

Ce dernier se retourna, non pas à l'appel de son nom, mais à cause de la pression de la main de ses frères dans la sienne, quittant enfin du regard Camus pour reporter son attention sur le juge, visiblement très agacé par son attitude :

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en souriant, j'étais un peu distrait par l'arrivée surprise de mes amis… et pour vous répondre, je suis plus que jamais consentant à cette adoption !

Camus, en retrait, vit alors toute la différence sur le jeune homme que ce séjour de plus d'une année ici avait opéré sur le Shaka effacé et timide qu'il avait sauvé à Paris deux ans plus tôt. Une toute nouvelle assurance semblait l'habiter et il en avait eu la confirmation quand, les formalités enfin terminées, le jeune homme s'était approché de lui et l'avait entraîné un peu à l'écart des autres :

- Camus… je suis si heureux de te revoir ! lui avait-il dit.  
- Moi aussi Shaka, je n'aurais manqué cette invitation pour rien au monde… Tu rayonnes aujourd'hui…

Shaka sourit en repensant à la trop brève promenade qu'ils avaient faite ensemble au cours de l'après-midi qui avait suivi, aux baisers pleins de promesses qu'ils avaient alors échangés… Il avait alors pu savourer d'une toute autre façon ses échanges avec son sauveur, et ce, cette fois, sans la moindre amertume comme ce qu'il avait ressenti à Paris. Oui, il avait changé et il se sentait maintenant prêt à aimer Camus… de toute son âme et de tout son être. C'est ce qu'il avait compris à l'issue de cette journée en le voyant repartir.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Mu lui, ne pensait ce matin-là à rien de spécial. Il était étrangement heureux depuis que Milo venait au moins une fois par mois lui rendre une petite visite. Ils s'étaient fortement rapprochés tous les deux, mais le grec n'avait jamais franchi la limite qu'il s'imposait semblait-il en sa compagnie, lui laissant l'entière liberté de décision. Mu était encore un peu indécis quand à la suite de sa vie, mais voulait rester près de son aîné qui lui avait si longtemps manqué… Et demander Milo à vivre près de lui et loin de Paris et de son ami Camus, semblait au jeune homme, un bien trop grand sacrifice à lui imposer.

Shiryu de son côté, repensait sans cesse à la visite surprise d'Angelo. Il sentait bien qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit sur son but réel, mais n'arrivait pas à le comprendre pour autant… Il avait alors, tout en respectant sa promesse de ne rien dire, demandé à son frère de faire renforcer la sécurité autour d'eux… Son intuition était-elle fausse ou Angelo craignait-il quelque chose ?

Ses pensées lui avaient fait prendre un peu de retard. Il sourit et se dépêcha de rattraper ses frères. Ils étaient arrivés à la plage, dans une petite crique, et s'y arrêtèrent un peu pour souffler et profiter du merveilleux paysage :

- Prêts à repartir ? demanda Mu au bout d'un moment.  
- Pas si vite ! intervint une voix que Shiryu identifia immédiatement.  
- Abel ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant et en serrant les poings.

Instinctivement, les trois jeunes hommes se placèrent en cercle, faisant fièrement face à leur ancien tortionnaire. Abel éclata de rire devant cette attitude. Un rire qui les glaça d'effroi tous les trois alors qu'une vingtaine de ses hommes, surgis de nulle part, les entouraient maintenant :

- Vous croyez peut-être me faire peur ? dit-il. Vous êtes à moi !  
- Jamais plus ! répondit Mu avec une rage non feinte, qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères.  
- Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire sans nous battre cette fois, rajouta Shiryu déterminé.  
- Capturez-les ! ordonna Abel en haussant les épaules, pas impressionné du tout par cette résistance, totalement inutile à ses yeux.

Un homme lui obéit immédiatement et s'avança vers Shaka sûr de lui. Il se retrouva au sol avant même d'avoir pu mettre la main sur le jeune homme qui venait de lui décocher un coup de pied bien ajusté, lui coupant la respiration. Ce dernier avait déjà repris une position de combat :

- Qui sera le suivant ? demanda-t-il calmement malgré la peur qu'il ressentait mais couverte par une colère sans précédent contre ses anciens tortionnaires.

Abel se retourna de nouveau vers eux et jaugea les trois jeunes hommes plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là. Il comprit qu'ils avaient tous trois pris beaucoup d'assurance… trop d'assurance… La colère l'envahit devant cette constatation et il fit un signe rapide à ses hommes alors q'une arme jaillissait soudain dans sa main droite ainsi que dans celle de ses complices :

- Vous comptez résister contre des armes ? lança-t-il ironiquement à ceux qu'ils considéraient déjà comme vaincus. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à vous abattre ! Vous êtes à moi ou à personne !

Les trois jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent encore un peu les uns des autres, jusqu'à unir leur mains. Le regard d'Abel, cruel et froid, ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, mais ils savaient tous trois qu'ils préféraient périr ici que de se laisser à nouveau capturer… Shiryu ferma un instant les yeux avant de parler à voix basse :

- Je suis…  
- A terre gamin ! le coupa la voix forte d'Angelo.

Il ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur ses deux compagnons les projetant sur le sable, alors qu'au dessus de leurs têtes, éclatait une fusillade. En un instant ce fut la débandade sur la plage…

Plus haut dans les collines, Shion, Dohko, Kanon, Camus et Milo, accompagnés d'un bon nombre de policiers et de gardes du Sanctuaire, accélèrent l'allure en entendant les coups feu un peu plus bas.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka releva doucement la tête le premier. Lui aussi avait parfaitement reconnu la voix qui venait, à coup sûr de les sauver. Il chercha un abri du regard, autour d'eux, les hommes d'Abel se réfugiaient ça et là dans la panique la plus totale, cherchant à éviter les balles mortelles de leur agresseur :

- Là ! fit Mu en désignant un gros rocher pouvant les protéger, au moins partiellement.

Ils y rampèrent comme ils purent, s'extirpant peu à peu du cœur de la bataille, pas assez vite toutefois pour ne pas en subir les retombées.

Ooo000ooO

Abel, protégé par Bérénice et deux autres de ses hommes, avait été mis à l'abri lui aussi dés les premiers coups de feu. Il comprit bien vite qu'ils avaient à faire un seul homme et sa rage n'en fut que décuplée en découvrant trois corps étendus sur le sable. Son second aussi l'avait compris et tentait d'organiser la riposte. Il lui fallut quelques longues minutes pour y arriver et éviter de nouvelles pertes. Angelo tirait quasiment sans relâche, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de recharger son arme ou ses armes, ce qui leur laissait bien peu de marge de manoeuvre. Mais cela ne découragea pas Bérénice qui réalisait peu à peu que l'obsession de son patron menaçait vraiment de tous les tuer. Cette attaque était bien trop dangereuse pour eux, comme il l'avait souligné à Abel, mais ce dernier n'en avait pas démordu… Il était enfin parvenu à réunir ses troupes, faisant lentement mais sûrement marche vers le tireur isolé. Ils étaient presque parvenu à encerclé la position de l'italien quand jaillirent sur la plage une bonne vingtaine de personnes supplémentaires, toutes armées. En un instant, sa belle stratégie s'effondra et l'avantage du surnombre leur échappa. Abel jura derrière lui et disparut de son champ de vision. Bérénice n'avait plus que deux choix, se rendre ou se battre jusqu'à la mort… Il eut un sourire presque heureux en chargeant son arme et en se jetant dans la bataille perdue d'avance, ayant parfaitement reconnu ses adversaires. Finalement, un gamin aurait eu raison d'Abel… enfin si quelqu'un parvenait à le toucher, se dit-il en faisant quelques signes à certains de ses hommes.

Ooo000ooO

Kanon jugea la situation et repéra Angelo presque acculé avant même de sauter sur la plage. Il se tourna vers Shion qui l'avait vu aussi. Dohko, lui, tentait de d'apercevoir son frère et ses compagnons dans ce chaos. Shion donna rapidement ses ordres et se jeta comme les autres dans la bataille. Quand ses subordonnés de France étaient arrivés, à peine une heure plus tôt dans leurs bureaux à Athènes, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir un seconde de plus lorsque Kanon lui avait dit avoir reçu la veille un appel d'Angelo l'informant d'une attaque imminente du Sanctuaire. Le pourquoi du comment, il verrait ça plus tard. Il avait rameuté tous ceux qu'il avait pu trouver au passage et avait foncé ici, cherchant fébrilement ses frères. Aïoros, qui était en plein entretien avec un nouveau candidat pour le poste de chirurgien qu'il tentait vainement de combler depuis quelques mois, les avait informés que les trois jeunes gens devaient faire à cette heure leur jogging matinal. Repérer leur trajet grâce aux diverses caméras de surveillance avait été un jeu d'enfant. Elles avaient aussi captées des mouvements suspects sur la plage ouest du domaine. Ils s'y précipitèrent, prévenant Aïoros de se tenir prêt à recevoir éventuellement des blessés.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu tira maladroitement Shaka jusqu'à lui, le protégeant de son corps. Aidé de Mu, ils parvinrent à le mettre à l'abri derrière le rocher :

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme en déchirant son tee-shirt pour lui bander provisoirement la jambe qu'une balle avait touché lors de leur progression :  
- Ça fait mal… mais ça ira… et vous ? haleta Shaka.  
- Rien de méchant, le rassura Mu en essuyant une traînée de sang sur son bras et en faisant de même sur Shiryu. Juste quelques éraflures… C'est Angelo non ?  
- Oui, c'est bien lui… murmura le japonais aussi inquiet pour eux que pour lui. Essayons de nous planquer le mieux possible. Les gardes du Sanctuaire devraient vite arriver… du moins j'espère…

Ooo000ooO

Kanon parvint, sans trop de difficulté, à rejoindre Angelo. Leur arrivée avait provoqué un repli un peu chaotique de ses assaillants :

- Ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! râla l'italien.  
- Eh ! Un poil de reconnaissance, ça te tuerait ? rétorqua le grec faussement outré. Je te signale que j'ai pas dormi à cause de toi, moi !  
- La belle affaire… se moqua Angelo, t'as repéré le méchant ? Je l'ai perdu de vue à votre arrivée en fanfare…  
- Non… mais il me semble que Shion l'a vu, Kanon tira sur un homme qui s'approchait un peu trop à son goût. Les gamins ? reprit-il en changeant de chargeur.  
- Là-bas… indiqua Angelo en lui montrant un recoin de crique de l'autre côté de leur position.  
- T'es prêt ? demanda le grec.  
- Oui, répondit l'italien en rechargeant lui aussi son arme.  
- Alors c'est parti !

Prudemment, se couvrant l'un l'autre comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait, les deux hommes sortirent de leur recoin pour commencer une avancée vers l'endroit où s'étaient réfugiés les gamins, immobilisant ou neutralisant autant que possible leurs adversaires sur leur passage.

Ooo000ooO

Aïoros avait lui aussi entendu les premiers coups de feu. Il planta là le nouveau postulant pour courir réquisitionner tout le personnel dont il disposait et faire face à la situation d'urgence :

- Il me faudrait un chirurgien, se lamenta-t-il en aidant les infirmières présentes à préparer leur tout nouveau bloc chirurgical flambant neuf.  
- Ben je suis là moi ! lui rappela son postulant à ce poste qui l'avait suivi, plus par curiosité d'ailleurs, que pour autre chose, ne se sentant pas encore vraiment concerné par ce poste un peu bizarre qu'on lui avait pourtant chaudement recommandé.  
Aïoros fit volte face et regarda intensément le jeune chirurgien :  
- Comment vous faire confiance ? Cet endroit est comment dire… un peu particulier !  
- Tu peux Aïoros ! le coupa une voix. C'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé ! Salut Shura, tu vas bien ?  
- Mikael ! Saga ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna le psychiatre. Tu le connais ? rajouta-t-il.  
- Mieux que ça, c'est un de mes meilleurs élèves… et tu as besoin de monde non ?

Shura salua son mentor en souriant alors qu'on leur amenait déjà les premiers blessés. Aïoros soupira de soulagement, avec Saga et Mikael ici, plus de soucis à se faire… Il jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondi sur le nouvel employé… et sourit. Peut-être qu'il ferait l'affaire après tout…

Ooo000ooO

Milo et Camus avaient eux aussi sauté sur la plage, mais beaucoup plus près des jeunes victimes, pendant que Shion et Dohko prenaient en chasse Abel, enfin repéré, et qui avançait d'un pas décidé vers le rocher derrière lequel s'étaient réfugiés ses proies. Etrangement les balles semblaient siffler autour de lui sans jamais l'atteindre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour comprendre pourquoi. Personne ne le visait vraiment et autour de lui, trois de ses hommes faisaient le ménage en tirant sur tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop de leur patron. Ils furent d'ailleurs pris très vite pour cible dès qu'ils entrèrent dans son périmètre. Ils furent obligés malgré eux, sous l'avalanche de balles, de se réfugier derrière un rocher :

- Il faut l'arrêter ! cria Dohko pour couvrir le bruit. Il fonce droit vers les enfants !  
- Camus et Milo y vont, répondit Shion en voyant leurs deux compères progresser vers le rocher où étaient cachés les jeunes. Essayons de neutraliser ses anges gardiens…  
- Un coup de main ? demanda Kanon en les rejoignant avec Angelo.  
- Toi… maugréa Shion en regardant l'italien.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à vous joindre ! se défendit-il. Kanon m'a paru la meilleure solution.  
- On verra ça plus tard ! les interrompit Dohko. Il faut protéger les enfants ! Et Abel y fonce tout droit !  
- Il n'en démord pas, grogna Angelo, il veut Shiryu… Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! J'y vais !  
- Attends ! cria Kanon.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Angelo fonçait vers la position de Shiryu, Mu et Shaka.

- Le dingue ! râla Kanon.  
- Couvrons-le en nous occupant d'Abel, dit Dohko. Ça lui laissera le temps de les atteindre…

Peu à peu, la situation tournait à leur avantage, se dit Shion en faisant une rapide analyse des forces en place. Ils étaient en surnombre alors que les agresseurs tombaient, morts blessés ou simplement neutralisés, les uns après les autres. Deux poches de résistances étaient encore bien actives, celles autour d'Abel, et une autre plus loin des jeunes victimes :

- Sûrement son second… commenta Dohko qui avait suivit le même cheminement de pensée que lui. Il se rendra si on capture son patron.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? rétorqua Kanon.

Ils reprirent donc leur avancée vers celui qui semblait obnubilé par une seul chose : atteindre celui qu'il était venu chercher.

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Milo et Camus avaient enfin atteint les trois jeunes hommes réfugiés derrière leur rocher :

- Ça va vous trois ? demanda Milo en se jetant à terre derrière eux, évitant une balle qui siffla non loin de sa tête alors que Camus le rejoignait de la même façon.  
- Shaka… dit aussitôt Mu qui avec Shiryu s'évertuait à compresser la plaie à la jambe de leur frère, il lui faut des soins…  
- Laissez-moi voir, intervint Camus en s'approchant. Couvre-nous Milo !  
- Ok ! répondit ce dernier en se positionnant pour pouvoir faire face à l'ennemi. Restez bien à l'abri d'accord ? dit-il en regardant Mu.

Ce dernier lui sourit vaillamment à travers les larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir, stress, peurs et joies mélangées de recevoir enfin de l'aide, sans doute :

- Fais attention à toi…

Camus, lui, examinait la plaie de Shaka :

- Ça n'arrête pas de saigner, lui expliqua Shiryu. La balle a du toucher une artère…  
- Il faut faire un garrot…  
- Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé ! se lamenta le japonais en tranchant un nouveau bout de son tee-shirt pour obéir au français qui appela doucement l'indien :  
- Reste avec nous Shaka…ne t'endors pas même si tu en as envie…

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux se perdant un instant dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

- Camus…

Ooo000ooO

Abel y était presque quand son dernier garde du corps tomba sous les balles d'Angelo, Kanon et Dohko ayant eu les deux autres :

- Arrête-toi ! lui cria ce dernier bientôt rejoint par Dohko, Kanon et Shion.

Mais au lieu de lui obéir, il pointa son arme sur le groupe de policier en souriant dangereusement :

- Non ! hurla une voix derrière eux alors qu'éclataient trois coups de feux.

Abel chancela et porta une main à sa poitrine où du sang filtrait maintenant sur ses vêtements puis jeta un regard incrédule derrière eux fixant celui qui venait de lui tirer dessus avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Bérénice comprit en un instant ce qui venait de se passer et leva son arme en direction du tueur d'Abel. Angelo hurla et se jeta sur lui, faisant rempart de son corps aux balles mortelles. Shiryu, qui s'était relevé pour tenter de voir si l'on pouvait emmener Shaka à l'abri, cria à son tour en se précipitant vers lui.

Shion, Dohko et Kanon firent feu en même temps, abattant Bérénice avant qu'il ne tire à nouveau et les armes se turent enfin. Les derniers hommes d'Abel jetèrent les leurs, se rendant aux policiers et les secours, qui attendaient encore plus haut, purent enfin commencer à soigner et évacuer les blessés.

Restait un chaos indescriptible, des corps épars étendus ça et là, morts ou blessés.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture de Camhyoga. Un grand merci à elle !_

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Merci encore, Bisous_

_Merci à tous de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Sanctuaire, palais**

Aïoros soupira longuement en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il se sentait fatigué. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de quarante huit heures. Il ferma un instant les yeux et tourna son fauteuil vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur l'ensemble du domaine. Depuis que Shion avait brutalement débarqué deux jours auparavant, ce qui lui semblait en ce moment même une véritable éternité, il n'avait pas pu prendre un instant de repos. Un coup léger à sa porte restée grande ouverte, le fit sortir de ses pensées et se retourner :

- Je peux ? demanda Shura en souriant.  
- Bien sûr, entre ! lui dit-il en lui indiquant d'un geste le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Comment ça va ?  
- j'ai connu des jours meilleurs… Mais un peu de repos effacera tout ça. Je voulais juste savoir pour l'embauche.

Le médecin le regarda tout d'abord surpris puis sembla réalisé d'un seul coup :

- Ton contrat ! Avec tout ça, on n'a même pas fini notre entretien ! Je suis désolé…  
- Il n'y pas de mal, une urgence est une urgence.  
- Nous n'avons pas à subir de fusillade tous les jours non plus ! s'écria Aïoros contrit. Ce genre de chose n'était jamais arrivé avant…  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre pendant ces deux jours, mais je suis partant tout de même si je te conviens, sourit l'espagnol qui en deux jours avait compris l'essentiel de ce que faisait ce centre un peu « spécial », comme lui avait précisé le psychiatre à son arrivée.

Mikael et Saga l'avaient briffé sur les pensionnaires particuliers qu'il aurait à prendre en charge au quotidien. Il comprenait pourquoi son mentor l'avait envoyé ici. Lui qui se plaignait toujours de ne soigner que des gosses de riches ou des criminels, ici au moins, il se sentirait plus utile… du moins il l'espérait :

- D'accord, reprit le directeur en cherchant sur son bureau les papiers qu'il avait largement enterrés sous des piles de dossiers plus urgents pendant ces deux dernières journées :  
- On peut signer plus tard si tu veux… Je voudrais juste prendre une douche et dormir un peu, dit Shura tout sourire en le voyant chercher désespérément les papiers.

Aïoros leva les yeux vers lui et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ce regard de braise :

- Je vais te montrer tes appartements… dit-il en se levant légèrement déstabilisé par ce regard chaud et doux. On réglera l'administratif plus tard. Prends le temps de te reposer…

Shura sourit et récupéra son sac, resté depuis deux jours dans un coin du bureau du directeur et le suivit dans les couloirs du palais où une partie était réservée aux appartements du personnel vivant ici. Son sourire s'élargit encore alors que ses yeux suivaient les courbes du dos dont les muscles sculptés jouaient sous le fin tee-shirt de son patron et finissaient par se perdre dans la magnifique chute de rein. Il sentait qu'il allait vraiment se plaire ici…

Ooo000ooO

Dohko passa la tête en ouvrant discrètement la porte dans le bureau où Shion gérait l'administration financière du Sanctuaire et le vit en plein travail. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à refermer tout aussi discrètement mais la voix de son amant le coupa dans son élan :

- Viens là… fit-il sans relever la tête.

Dohko traversa la pièce et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui :

- Plus près… reprit le policier en finissant à la hâte de remplir le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
- Tu devrais dormir, répondit son amant sans bouger. La paperasse peut bien attendre non ?

Shion releva enfin la tête et regarda longuement Dohko :

- Il est mort…  
- Je sais… Comment va le petit ?  
- Aïoros dit qu'il reste prostré sur son lit. Comme depuis son arrivée ici d'ailleurs… sauf…  
- Sauf pour tuer Abel, termina le japonais.  
- Ce type, je l'ai pisté et poursuivi pendant dix longues années, reprit Shion d'une voix lasse. J'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est pas réel… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit vraiment mort… que tout ça est vraiment fini…

Dohko se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis deux jours, Shion courrait en tout sens, s'occupant de la police, des médias et que savait-il encore. Lui était resté auprès des enfants, comme il les appelait. Shaka avait été le premier opéré par le jeune Shura car Mikael avait pris en charge Angelo, touché bien plus gravement par les balles de Bérénice tenant d'abattre le jeune Yvan. Si aujourd'hui tout le monde était hors de danger, Angelo restait le plus préoccupant et Mikael préférait ne pas se prononcer, disant que les jours qui allaient venir seraient décisifs…

- Ça ne fait que commencer Shion… au contraire, rectifia-t-il d'une voix tendre. Ils vont se battre pour s'emparer de son empire dès que sa mort va être connue. On va devoir être plus vigilants que jamais auparavant.  
- Je sais…

La nuit tombait sur le Sanctuaire. Enlacés dans l'ombre grandissante du bureau, les deux policiers échangèrent un baiser qui devait en amener un autre, puis un encore un autre… Profitant de ce moment de calme, ils se jurèrent à leur façon, de continuer la lutte, ensemble et unis. Comme le prouva encore une fois, l'union de leurs deux corps.

Ooo000ooO

**Maison du Cancer.**

Shiryu se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain matin. Mu dormait encore à ses côtés et Shaka était toujours hospitalisé au palais. Il entendit le bruit des domestiques livrant le pain et les viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner dans la salle commune de la maison du Cancer, continuant ensuite leur route vers celle des Gémeaux. Il se leva sans bruit et prépara une cafetière pour ses camarades ainsi que du thé, s'en servant un au passage. Il s'installa tranquillement, indécis, monter si tôt au palais voir Shaka et Angelo, risquait de déranger les soins matinaux, mais attendre sans savoir… Puis une idée lui vint et il commença à garnir un plateau avant de se rendre avec dans la chambre qu'occupait Yvan. Il le trouva, comme il s'y attendait, toujours prostré sur son lit. Aïoros lui avait avoué la veille qu'il ne savait pas encore comment le sortir de son apparente indifférence à tout ce qui l'entourait, même sa propre survie :

- Bonjour Yvan, lui dit-il. Je t'ai préparé de quoi te restaurer.

Le jeune russe le regarda longuement. Il savait très bien qui il était. Celui que voulait tant Abel… Celui qui aurait dû le remplacer même s'il l'ignorait… Il était irrémédiablement beau et volontaire, tout comme Abel aimait… Un être qu'il aurait pris soin de briser peu à peu… tout comme il l'avait brisé… lui… Mais pourquoi tant d'attentions à son égard ?

- Tu devrais manger un peu, insistait Shiryu. Thé ou café ?  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement s'étonnant presque de pouvoir encore parler.  
- Parce ce qu'il faut man…  
- Pourquoi es-tu là ? le coupa-t-il presque avec agressivité.

Ce fut au tour du japonais de le regarder longuement, cherchant la réponse appropriée…

- Je ne sais pas… Mais Angelo a risqué sa vie pour te protéger. Tu dois vivre… ne serait-ce que pour lui dans l'immédiat.  
- J'ai tué un homme…  
- Non, tu as tué un monstre ! rectifia le japonais fermement avec une telle flamme dans les yeux qu'Yvan en fut quelque peu ébranlé. Un monstre qui brisait des vies. La tienne, la mienne, celles de mes frères et de bien d'autres… Ce n'était qu'un monstre !  
- Ça ne change rien…  
- Ça change tout ! Et en le faisant tu as très certainement sauvé une vie voir plus. Shion trouvera une solution, fais-lui confiance… Fais-nous confiance…

Un moment s'écoula en silence puis Shiryu se leva :

- Il faut que je monte voir comment va Angelo. Je te laisse le plateau, je repasserais tout à l'heure.

Yvan ne répondit pas, le regarda sortir et se recroquevilla de nouveau sur le lit… Le café était presque froid quand il tendit enfin la main vers la tasse que lui avait servie le japonais.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais**

Shaka jura à haute voix dans son lit d'hôpital. A cause de cette maudite perfusion, il avait encore envie d'aller aux toilettes ! Il pouvait bien sûr appeler les infirmières mais il se sentait bien mieux maintenant et il n'aimait pas être obligé de se sentir dépendant. Tant pis, les toilettes étaient juste là, il allait essayer d'y aller à cloche-pied en se tenant au mur. La perfusion était sur roulettes, Mu et Shiryu lui avait fait faire une promenade en fauteuil roulant la veille, il allait bien y arriver tout seul !

Sa décision prise, il s'assit sur son lit et tout doucement posa son pied valide sur le sol :

- Et tu fais quoi là mon grand ? s'enquit une voix le faisant violement sursauter.

Dans son mouvement brusque Shaka se déséquilibra involontairement et serait certainement tombé si Shura, qui venait de parler, ne l'avait pas rattrapé et remis sur son lit :

- Tu comptais aller où ? redemanda ce dernier.  
- Là où je suis seul à pouvoir aller ! répondit presque agressivement le jeune homme qui voyait sa tentative lamentablement échouée.  
- Eh doucement ! s'offusqua faussement Shura. Marre d'appeler les infirmières ?  
- Oui… avoua le jeune homme d'un ton radouci.  
- Ok !

Avec un grand sourire le chirurgien le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre :

- Interdit de poser le pied à terre, menaça-t-il en le posant délicatement sur son pied valide, ça va aller ?  
- Merci, fit simplement Shaka en s'appuyant sur le mur. Je vais me débrouiller.  
- Appelle quand tu auras fini ! sourit Shura en sortant.

Dieu que c'était gênant comme situation, pensa Shaka. Il se retrouva bientôt assis sur son lit, soulagé, avec le médecin en face de lui :

- Tu veux vraiment être plus indépendant n'est-ce pas ? interrogea ce dernier en jetant un œil à son dossier contenant les derniers résultats de ses analyses.  
- Bien sûr ! Je me sens parfaitement bien si ce n'est cette jambe immobilisée, répondit le jeune homme.  
- Ok ! Ecoute-moi bien Shaka, reprit le médecin, la balle qui a touchée ton tibia a fait de gros dégâts sur tes os. Je les ai réparés mais si tu poses le pied par terre avant qu'ils aient le temps de se recalcifier correctement, tu resteras sûrement boiteux toute ta vie ! Et ça va ruiner mon magnifique boulot. Alors toi et moi, on va faire un marché mon grand, je t'aide à prendre ton indépendance vis-à-vis de tes déplacements et toi tu me fais la promesse de suivre toute mes instructions pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre d'ici deux à trois mois ! Ok ?  
- Deux à trois mois ? gémit le jeune homme.  
- C'est effectivement le temps qu'il faut compter pour une guérison parfaite de ce genre de blessure… du moins pour la première partie…

La première partie…mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? se demanda Shaka affolé :

- Quand ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Quand quoi ?  
- Quand je serais enfin sûr d'avoir atteint la guérison totale ?  
- Environ six mois je dirais, plus ou moins…  
- Et si je suis toutes vos instructions, je n'aurais aucune séquelle ?  
- S'il n'y a pas de complication, ce dont on n'est jamais à l'abri, non !

Shaka réfléchit :

Six mois… dans six mois, il serait libre de ses mouvements et aurait sûrement fini sa formation théorique d'aide-soignant… Sa jambe ne l'empêchait en rien de suivre les cours. Il n'avait pas songé partir avant de toute façon… Six mois et il pourrait envisager de prendre son envol. C'était un bon marché. Il pourrait toujours demander de l'aide à Shion pour trouver un poste pour continuer sa formation pratique ailleurs qu'à Athènes… et il y avait plein d'hôpitaux à Paris…

Il leva ses yeux clairs et déterminés vers le médecin :

- Je ferais ce que vous demandez sans discuter ! affirma-t-il.  
- A la bonne heure ! se réjouit Shura, on va commencer par te faire enlever cette perfusion qui n'a plus vraiment son utilité… Tu pourras remanger normalement petit à petit et je vais voir pour t'apprendre à te déplacer seul le plus rapidement possible. Mais en attendant, interdit de bouger de ce lit ! D'accord ?  
- D'accord ! sourit Shaka à son tour.

Dans le couloir, Aïoros ne put retenir un sourire devant cette scène qu'il avait surpris en venant voir Shaka presque dans son entier, oui Shura allait très bien s'adapter ici… pensa-t-il en s'éclipsant discrètement.

En regagnant son bureau, le psychiatre songeait au jeune Shaka. Il s'était littéralement transformé depuis son arrivée ici. Il était pourtant le plus effacé et soumis des trois. Shiryu n'était pas resté captif assez longtemps pour l'être entièrement et Mu avait les souvenirs de son enfance heureuse qui l'avait vite rattrapé et repris le dessus. Seul Shaka semblait ne rien posséder de tout ça et pourtant, il était celui qui l'avait le plus étonné des trois. Se battant chaque jour avec force et volonté, il était parvenu à vaincre ses pires craintes et ses regards soumis n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il ne se mettait pas en colère non plus, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais pouvait par contre élever la voix si nécessaire pour se faire entendre… Bien sûr, ses liens très forts avec Mu et Shiryu y étaient pour beaucoup, mais Aïoros soupçonnait une grande force de caractère chez le jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir davantage.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu, qui s'était tout d'abord dirigé vers la chambre de Shaka et avait trouvé ce dernier occupé avec le médecin, bifurqua alors vers celle d'Angelo. L'italien était seul, pas d'infirmières ni de médecins à l'horizon, le japonais se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait ici. La veille seulement Mikael avait autorisé les visites. Il lui avait dit que son état semblait stable mais encore bien loin de ce qu'il devrait être et que s'il ne se réveillait dans les jours prochains, Dieu seul savait s'il se réveillerait un jour… et cela Shiryu ne pouvait l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne fallait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant alors qu'il le retrouvait enfin.

Comme la veille, il s'installa sur le fauteuil et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ses yeux se voilèrent malgré lui et il blottit son visage contre son épaule qui avait si souvent recueillie ses larmes autrefois, dans une autre vie… Il se mit alors à parler, à lui parler à voix basse, murmurant des paroles qu'il espérait qu'il entende. Et il laissa à nouveau couler ses larmes pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait juré une fois de ne plus jamais pleuré devant lui.

C'est ainsi que le découvrit son aîné un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre le saluer à la maison du Cancer, ayant dormi avec Shion dans les appartements du palais. Il resta un long moment sur le pas de la porte de la chambre à le regarder, à savoir même sans les entendre, les paroles murmurées par son cadet pour faire revenir l'italien. Il devina aussi qu'il pleurait, là contre l'épaule de l'inconscient, un chagrin que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer ces paroles qu'il voulait entendre, mais savait pertinemment que cela ne le consolerait en rien… Seul l'éveil d'Angelo arrivait peut-être à apaiser son cœur. Combien de fois avait-il simplement imaginé cette scène ? Il ne savait pas… ne savait plus… Il l'avait redoutée tout autant qu'il l'avait attendue, mais dans ses visions, l'italien n'était pas alors plongé dans le coma. Il revit son cadet sur la plage, criant et courant vers lui malgré les balles qui fusaient encore ça et là, inconscient du danger. Il avait compris à ce moment qu'il ne pourrait jamais le raisonner… qu'il avait définitivement sombré lui aussi dans les méandres si tortueux de l'amour. Oh ! Pas juste la petite passion qu'on découvre et qui vous brûle les doigts mais s'éteint tout aussi vite une fois consumée. Non là, c'était bien plus sérieux, c'était le même genre de lien qui l'unissait à Shion… Des liens à la fois si précieux et si beaux qu'ils vous surprennent et vous enchantent chaque jour… Mais que vous craignez aussi à chaque minute de les perdre. Angelo éprouvait-il vraiment ce même genre de sentiment ? Il avait furieusement besoin de le savoir, de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il saurait y reconnaître. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure sur l'avenir de cette relation… Pitoyable, se dit-il en secouant la tête. Que pourrais-je y changer de toute façon ?

Il soupira intérieurement et s'éclipsa discrètement. Après s'être servi une tasse de café, il sortit sur la terrasse. Shion l'y rejoignit bientôt, conscient de ses tourments, ayant vu lui aussi Shiryu auprès d'Angelo :

- Ça te fait peur ? demanda ce dernier en l'enlaçant.  
- Très…  
- Bienvenu au club… murmura Shion.  
- Mu ? s'enquit Dohko.

Shion hocha la tête en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant :

- Il n'a rien dit encore… mais je le sens… Ces regards qu'ils échangent avec Milo…  
- C'était inévitable depuis Paris, murmura le japonais, c'est là-bas qu'ils nous ont échappés… bientôt ce sera le tour de Shaka…

Oui… ils n'y pouvaient strictement rien, les enfants prenaient un jour leur envol. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient souhaiter c'était qu'il soit le plus beau possible… et être là. Toujours, si un jour l'envol se brisait…

Ooo000ooO

**Maison du Cancer**

Mu s'étira comme un chat avant de se rendre compte que Shiryu n'était plus là. Avait-il seulement dormi un peu ? Il devait déjà être là-haut, se dit-il simplement en se levant pour rejoindre la salle commune. D'autres jeunes gens commençaient également à y déjeuner et il s'installa après les avoir salués. Il se demanda si Milo était encore présent ou s'il avait déjà quitté le Sanctuaire… Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse. Une voix joyeuse raisonna dans la salle :

- Bonjour à tous !  
- Bonjour Milo, dit-il en se retournant. Tu veux un café ?  
- Avec plaisir mon ange, répondit le grec faisant rougir Mu. Tu me fais une petite place ?

Le jeune homme se décala légèrement sur le banc, faisant une place au policier :

- Bien dormi ? demanda ce dernier en prenant un croissant.  
- Pas trop mal… Mieux qu'hier en tout cas, répondit Mu. Mais Shiryu n'a pu profiter du même sommeil que moi…  
- Je l'ai vu près d'Angelo là-haut, précisa Milo.  
- Je m'en doutais un peu… Il est très inquiet…

Peu à peu la salle commune se vidait, chacun retournant à ses occupations matinales. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Mu un peu indécis sur l'attitude à suivre… Il savait depuis fort longtemps qu'il aimait profondément le grec qui l'avait sauvé dans cet hôpital parisien mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais fait de promesse ou n'avait même jamais eu vis-à-vis de lui de gestes déplacés à part quelques baisers de temps à autre… et ce charmant qualificatif qu'il lui donnait.

- Mu ?

Il sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu ce son compagnon lui disait :

- Oui ?  
- Tu rêvais… se moqua Milo.  
- Non, je pensais…  
- Mais tu ne m'as pas entendu…  
- Et tu disais ?  
- Tu veux faire une promenade avec moi ? répéta le grec. J'aimerais te parler sérieusement Mu.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit le jeune homme. Tu me laisses aller prendre une douche avant ?  
- Tout ce que tu veux… File je t'attends !

Milo regarda par la fenêtre du Sanctuaire en se répétant une fois de plus que sa décision était la bonne. Bien sûr, ça l'attristait de laisser Camus seul à Paris mais, il était grand temps maintenant qu'il revienne dans son pays natal… et avec un peu de chance, Camus ne serait pas seul très longtemps.

Ooo000ooO

Les coups de feu étaient arrivés de derrière lui… Il se retourna… Yvan… Impossible ! Il vit Bérénice mettre le jeune homme en joue et plongea en pensant : non ! Pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! La première balle avait traversée son bras gauche lui arrachant un gémissent de douleur. La deuxième lui avait fracassé le dos et sûrement ruiné une partie de ses côtes avant de finir sa course dans son poumon droit en engendrant une douleur bien plus forte encore… La troisième se logea à quelques millimètres de son cœur et lui avait fait perdre presque totalement conscience… Il sentit la respiration d'Yvan sous lui et entendit le cri de Shiryu, dans un brouillard de plus en plus dense :

- Pardonne-moi Gamin… avait-il réussi à dire.

Alors ça allait se terminer ici pour lui aussi… il allait mourir avec ce salaud d'Abel… Il ferma les yeux, entendant encore le gamin crier son nom. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, pensa-t-il, je voulais juste te protéger… que tu sois heureux… Shiryu… je… voulais…

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience… et dériva… longtemps… très longtemps… jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive un chuintement. Sa conscience s'accrocha à ce drôle de bruit. Un son léger et presque apaisant… Comme une berceuse… Il s'endormit, il était si fatigué… si las de ces batailles.

Quand il s'éveilla ou tout du moins quand son esprit réalisa qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait mort et que ce qu'il percevait était une voix… plutôt un murmure… il commença à lutter. Une nouvelle sensation lui parvint… De la chaleur, là sur son épaule… Mais l'épuisement le gagna vite… ne cesse pas de me parler, pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

Ooo000ooO

**Palais**

- Viens manger un morceau pendant que Mikael s'occupe de lui Shiryu, lui dit son aîné.

Dohko ne chercha à pas lui parler, à lui arracher des mots qu'il n'était pas prêt à dire encore… Son regard parlait pour lui… Il mangea docilement ce que lui prépara son aîné puis y retourna :

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à Mikael.  
- Va voir comment va Shaka, répondit ce dernier sans se retourner. Je viendrai te chercher…

Ah oui… Shaka, pensa Shiryu en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son frère. L'indien l'accueillit avec un sourire, assis sur son lit :

- Viens… fit-il simplement.

Le japonais se précipita dans ses bras ouverts en pleurant :

- Il est si loin… murmura-t-il.  
- Ne le lâche pas Shiryu… il t'entendra, tu verras… répondit Shaka tendrement en caressant la longue chevelure ébène, ça va aller mon grand…

Ooo000ooO

**Maison du Cancer**

Mu n'avait pas trop envie de retourner sur la plage aussi guida-t-il Milo vers un endroit que ses frères et lui avait découvert quand ils avaient tout doucement commencé à explorer les alentours de leur nouvelle demeure. Presque timidement, se rappela le jeune homme, ils osaient alors encore à peine croire à leur liberté retrouvée. En suivant un petit sentier pas bien loin des maisons habitées, ils avaient découvert une sorte de promontoire naturel, à flanc de falaise, et fort heureusement protégé par des rochers bas le faisant ressembler à un balcon en plein air. Ils avaient même émis l'hypothèse qu'il avait été creusé par l'homme mais sans en avoir aucune certitude. Sur le sol, du sable fin, sans doute amené de la plage par le vent, offrait une confortable assise et on avait une vue splendide sur la mer en contrebas et la plage un peu plus à l'est. Ils y avaient passé de nombreuses heures alors qu'ils réapprenaient tout juste à vivre plus normalement, discutant ou simplement contemplant le fracas du ressac sur la falaise avec un étrange sentiment de liberté qui semblait flotter autour d'eux comme le vent faisant voleter leurs longues chevelures :

- Quel endroit surprenant ! s'extasia Milo en l'atteignant guidé par la main du jeune grec.  
- Avec Shiryu et Shaka, on y venait souvent avant d'oser aller sur la plage… expliqua Mu en souriant. Ça te convient ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de descendre… pour l'instant, fit-il en désignant la plage, plus bas, du regard :  
- Il te faudra bien y retourner… murmura Milo en le prenant tendrement contre lui.  
- J'aimerais attendre Shaka et Shiryu… répondit Mu en se laissant volontiers aller dans ses bras.  
- Bien sûr… ici c'est un endroit parfait ! décréta le policier en souriant. On s'assoit ?

Ils s'installèrent, Milo prenant garde à converser Mu enlacé :

- Tu voulais qu'on parle d'une chose précise ? demanda le jeune homme un peu anxieux.  
- Oui… en fait, j'y pense depuis un bon moment mais Aïoros m'avait demandé de patienter encore un peu avant de te parler. Mais après ce qui s'est passé… Je pense que le moment est venu.  
- Le moment de quoi ? demanda Mu un peu perdu.  
- Le moment de savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie maintenant et avec qui tu veux la passer. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre…  
- Avec toi ! le coupa Mu, je veux la passer avec toi… enfin, si tu veux de moi… Bien sûr il faudra s'organiser, continua le jeune grec qui avait déjà longuement pensé et réfléchi à la question. Je voudrais finir mes études de gestion tu comprends, et pouvoir soulager Shion d'une partie de son travail ici… Mais Paris n'est pas…

Milo interrompit ses explications en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Un long et merveilleux baiser au goût de liberté pour Mu et à celui du début du bonheur pour le policier, qui les laissa un peu essoufflé et profondément émus :

- Mu… mon amour, dit Milo en caressant doucement son visage. On réglera les détails plus tard. Je voulais juste savoir si tes sentiments à mon égard étaient les mêmes qu'à Paris… parce que pour moi, tu vois, ils n'ont fait que se renforcer au fil du temps.

Avec des gestes doux, le policier se laissa glisser au sol, s'y allongeant avant de reprendre Mu dans ses bras qui vint tout naturellement s'y blottir :

- Et puis… Je vois bien que ton grand frère commence à se poser de sérieuses questions… alors je voulais être sûr avant de lui parler, continua-t-il en caressant doucement la longue chevelure de son, désormais, petit ami officiel.

Mu sourit contre lui et se blottit un peu plus contre la large poitrine, nichant son visage dans son cou. Timidement, il déposa un baiser au creux de ce dernier faisant frémir son propriétaire qui protesta doucement :

- Mon cœur… je ne suis pas de marbre tu sais…

Mu eut un petit rire et se redressa. Il vint mettre son visage juste au dessus du sien pour capturer les yeux de son amour :

- Penses-tu que je le sois ? fit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes sur un sourire.

Milo resserra son étreinte autour du corps fin et musclé qui palpitait, vivait sous ses mains, se mouvant avec une grâce et une dextérité acquise par une bien trop longue expérience. Cette constatation fut comme un électrochoc pour le policier qui sentit toutes les alarmes de son cerveau s'allumer dangereusement. D'un geste, il inversa leur position et captura à son tour le regard déjà troublé de son jeune amour :

- Mu… tu n'es pas obligé… je ne suis pas un…  
- Je sais, coupa Mu en souriant, je sais parfaitement qui tu es Milo… J'ai simplement envie… Est-ce si mal de vouloir connaître des sensations qui me sont étrangères ?

Le policier se sentit étrangement ému par ces quelques paroles à la foi si innocentes et si directes… Mu n'effacerait jamais ce que l'on avait enseigné par la force à son corps si jeune mais il pouvait, non voulait découvrir ce qu'au contraire on lui avait toujours refusé. Tendrement Milo prit possession de ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser :

- Dans ce cas… laisse-moi guider tes gestes mon amour… Laisse-toi juste aller à ces sensations que tu désires tant connaître…

Mu lui obéit et ferma les yeux alors que les mains de Milo parcouraient son visage, descendaient dans son cou, pour poursuivre doucement vers son torse. Il gémit quand elles passèrent sous le fin tissu de la liquette qu'il avait enfilée à la hâte un peu plus tôt. Le policier cueillit ses lèvres frémissantes pour un baiser qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Le corps de Mu se tendit d'impatience, venant à sa rencontre. Mais encore une fois Milo le repoussa doucement. Mu poussa un petit cri de frustration qui fit sourire le policier :

- Oui mon amour… Comme ça, y répondit-il en sentant les mains du jeune homme s'aventurer presque timidement sous son tee-shirt...

Mu avait appris à satisfaire un homme de toutes les façons possibles certes, mais ces sensations si nouvelles l'enivraient, le laissaient presque sans volonté. Il ne savait plus quel geste faire. Il devait lutter contre des automatismes qui étaient ancrés en lui, laisser simplement ces douces vagues l'envahir, le parcourir, le posséder. Un cri lui échappa alors que Milo glissait sa main dans son pantalon. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, cherchant ses lèvres.

Un nouveau baiser ardent les réunit alors que leurs mains se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre. Puis basculant la tête en arrière, le policier descendit dans son cou, le débarrassa définitivement de sa liquette. Mu cria… Milo l'entraînait sur un chemin qu'il ne connaissait pas… Il ne maîtrisait déjà plus les élans de son corps. Un instant, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle… par habitude, par peur sans doute aussi. Mais un instant seulement. Milo venait de prendre son membre tendu en main… puis en bouche… Il cria et se perdit à nouveau…

Le policier n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait ce matin-là en venant voir celui pour qui son cœur battait… Mais jamais, c'est certain, il ne se serait imaginé en train de lui faire l'amour si vite. Il avait trop facilement oublié ce que Mu avait enduré pendant dix longues années tellement il était redevenu un jeune homme normal et ordinaire à ses yeux. Une perle dont il fallait prendre grand soin. Sa demande était finalement très naturelle, connaître une chose différente que ce que son corps avait l'habitude de subir. Espérer à nouveau en quelque sorte qu'il en soit tout simplement capable. Il s'employa, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, à lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, se guidant aux réactions de son corps frémissant qui découvrait la tendresse, la douceur sans doute aussi, l'amour.

Mu avait perdu toute notion autre que ce que Milo lui faisait vivre si intensément… si divinement… Lui qui avait tant de fois offert son corps à des mains avides et impatientes, à des hommes sans scrupules et sans même une once de gentillesse ou simplement de respect, découvrait, appréhendait, savourait. Son corps autrefois quasiment insensible vibrait au rythme que lui imposait son amant. Les sensations déferlaient, le ravageaient et se prolongeaient encore et encore, ne semblant plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il criait maintenant, sans retenue aucune, son plaisir si nouveau et si beau… Il haletait, fondait son corps dans celui du grec, roulant avec lui enlacés sur le sable, réclamant plus encore…

Il était temps. Milo perdait peu à peu le contrôle qu'il s'était tant acharné à garder… pour ne pas brusquer son jeune amant. Il n'était pas le premier et le savait pertinemment mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout comme pour Mu. Il l'aurait juré. Et sa réaction quand il prit lentement possession du corps offert lui donna raison. Le jeune homme se donnait à lui. Entièrement et sans contrepartie aucune pour la première fois de sa vie. Il noua ses jambes autour de ses reins, comme pour emprisonner son amant un peu plus encore. Leurs deux corps vibraient à l'unisson, en parfaite harmonie. Les vagues en eux gonflaient encore plus, déferlant et ravageant ce qu'il leur restait de raison. Le rythme effréné finit par atteindre son point culminant et les acheva, les brisants dans un dernier cri, rebondissant à l'infini.

Le souffle court et le corps repu, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné, glanant encore ça et là les effets bienfaisants de leurs étreintes avant de songer même à récupérer un peu. Ils étaient bien, heureux, comblés et unis pour la vie…

Ooo000ooO

**Quelque part dans la banlieue d'Athènes **

- Alors c'est ici ? demanda Mikael en passant le lourd portail de fer que Saga lui avait ouvert, mais c'est grandiose ! C'est bien plus qu'une petite maison de rien du tout ! rajouta-t-il en regardant l'imposant manoir qui se dressait devant lui.  
- C'est notre demeure familiale oui, répondit Kanon en entrant à son tour. C'est là que nous sommes nés Saga et moi…  
- Je n'y étais pas revenu depuis nos dernières vacances avec papa et maman… murmura Saga ému. Je ne pensais pas la retrouver en si bon état…  
- Qui que vous soyez, ne bougez plus ! leur ordonna alors une voix forte.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un colosse d'au moins deux mètres armés d'un fusil qui rajouta :

- C'est une propriété privée ici ! L'accès est… sa phrase resta en suspend alors qu'il baissait soudain son fusil Kanon ! Saga ! C'est bien vous ? s'écria-t-il en se précipitant pour étreindre les jumeaux qui se retrouvèrent alors broyés sous une puissante accolade :  
- Salut Aldé…réussit à dire Kanon.

Mikael observait la scène très amusé… ce colosse semblait bien connaître ses jumeaux d'amour.  
Il les relâcha enfin pour les observer tour à tour :

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! J'aurais fait préparer quelque chose ! leur reprocha-t-il gentiment. Surtout toi ! fit-il en pointant son doigt sur Kanon. Qui est votre ami ?  
- Voici Mikael, présenta le cadet des jumeaux en entourant ce dernier de son bras. Notre sauveur et notre lumière à tous les deux…  
- Enchanté Mikael, salua le géant en lui serrant la main sans la broyer fort heureusement !  
- Moi de même…  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Kanon ? interrompit Saga. Que fait Aldé encore ici ?  
- C'est une longue histoire, commença son cadet en se grattant la tête un peu gêné. On peut entrer Aldé et avoir une tasse de café ? Que j'explique tout à Saga…  
- Bien sûr, suivez-moi ! répondit le géant en se dirigeant vers la maison et en sortant un imposant trousseau de clés de sa poche.

Saga jeta un regard suspicieux à son cadet mais suivit le mouvement en disant :

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien Aldébaran…  
- Et moi, je suis heureux de vous revoir enfin ici… tous les deux, lui sourit ce dernier en ouvrant la grande porte du manoir. Je ne vous montre pas le chemin… Installez-vous, je vais faire du café !

Saga était de plus en plus étonné, la maison qu'il pensait avoir fait fermer à la mort de ses parents semblait entretenue quotidiennement et habitable… Comme attendant patiemment le retour de ses occupants :

- Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer Kanon ! rugit-il à bout de patience.  
- Pour faire simple, commença ce dernier, je suis venu ici me réfugier après une blessure lors d'une de mes missions… Comme la maison était fermée, j'ai du casser un carreau pour y pénétrer. Aldé habitait toujours la vieille maison de ses parents au village voisin et venait régulièrement s'assurer que personne ne venait ici. Il m'a découvert et soigné. Quand je me suis remis, il m'a expliqué que la maison avait été fermée… J'ignorais encore la mort de nos parents, c'est là que j'ai pris la décision de rentré en France… Quand j'ai compris que tu avais fait fermer la maison, j'y suis revenu pour demander à Aldé de s'en occuper en vivant dans la maison du régisseur. J'ai bien sûr, pris en charge les frais… voilà tu sais tout.  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé quand on s'est retrouvé ? demanda Saga. C'était important et ça doit te coûter une fortune tout ça !  
- Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir y revenir… fit le cadet. J'attendais le bon moment peut-être ?  
- Ça me parait on ne peut mieux choisi, intervint Mikael, cette maison est magnifique et vous l'aimez tous deux non ?  
- Oui, répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.  
- Moi aussi. Alors, quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est le bon moment pour décider ce que l'on compte en faire non ?

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire, palais**

Encore cette voix, ce murmure, cette chaleur… il l'entendait mieux maintenant, distinguait même les mots… Où était-il ? Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux… mais c'était si dur ! Y arriverait-il cette fois ? Ca faisait un certain nombre de tentatives loupées jusqu'à maintenant. Tiens, une sensation de mouillé… Des sanglots ? Shiryu ?

Son bras bougea presque par automatisme…

Shiryu sentit soudain sa main caressant sa tête :

- Pleure pas gamin…  
- Angelo… enfin ! murmura le japonais en croisant les yeux cobalt grands ouverts.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture de Camhyoga. Un grand merci à elle !_

_Merci à tous de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Sanctuaire, palais**

Shaka attrapa sa béquille posée contre le lit pour se lever. Voilà maintenant une bonne semaine qu'il s'acharnait quotidiennement à devenir totalement indépendant afin de pouvoir regagner la maison du Cancer, comme le lui avait promis Shura et il y était presque. Enfin ! Seuls quelques gestes quotidiens lui posaient encore des soucis mais dans l'ensemble, il pouvait maintenant se déplacer quasiment sans l'aide de personne. La veille, il avait même réussi à se rendre tout seul dans la chambre d'Angelo pour le saluer. Il y avait bien sûr retrouvé Shiryu qui ne quittait guère l'italien, malgré la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier d'être cloué au lit.

Prenant garde à ne pas poser son pied blessé sur le sol, il se saisit de l'autre béquille et les calant toutes deux contre ses bras, alla jusqu'au fauteuil roulant rangé le long du mur. Il se glissa dedans, satisfait, puis glissa les deux béquilles sous lui, sur le socle du fauteuil. Un instant il resta assis là sans bouger, pensant aux difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées pour effectuer ces gestes qu'il trouvait si simples maintenant. Mais il haussa les épaules avec un sourire et fit rouler le fauteuil vers la salle de bain pour sa toilette matinale.

Shura, très fier de son patient, l'observait en catimini depuis le couloir. Shaka avait respecté sa part du marché à lui maintenant de respecter la sienne, se dit-il. Il le laisserait retourner avec ses amis dès la fin de la semaine si Aïoros n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il souriait toujours en quittant son poste d'observation. Ses relations avec le directeur du centre évoluaient doucement. Ils avaient, pour la première fois, dîner ensemble la veille. Pas du fait du hasard de se retrouver ensemble à la même heure au restaurant du palais qui assurait les repas de tout le Sanctuaire. Grand Dieu non ! Plutôt du fait que l'espagnol ait attendu patiemment que son illustre collègue et directeur veuille bien se donner la peine de venir enfin manger un morceau… Car le grec semblait tout faire pour éviter de se retrouver seul en sa présence, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait fait rougir dans son bureau en signant enfin son contrat :

**Flash Back :**

C'était trois jours après cette fusillade. Le croisant dans un couloir, le directeur lui avait demandé de passer dès qu'il aurait un instant pour signer le contrat qu'il avait enfin retrouvé. Shura y était allé après le déjeuner en début d'après-midi. Il avait frappé à la grande porte en bois sans obtenir la moindre réponse et s'apprêtait à repartir quand il avait entendu une sorte de gémissement étouffé. Sans plus se poser de questions, il avait ouvert et était entré dans la pièce. Le grand bureau de chêne était bel et bien désert de tout occupant et il avait fait rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux pour découvrir son directeur faisant une sieste sur un canapé disposé dans un coin. Repos on ne peut plus mérité sans doute vu le nombre d'heures qu'il passait ici d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger jusqu'à maintenant. Il gémit, son qu'il avait perçu avant d'entrer, et s'agita dans son sommeil sous les yeux intrigués et inquiets du chirurgien qui s'était rapproché. Shura l'observa un instant en silence, ne sachant pas s'il devait le réveiller ou non vu qu'il avait l'air de faire un rêve particulièrement agité. Il n'avait pas encore tranché sur la question quand Aïoros s'éveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux verts étaient si tristes qu'il en ressentit un violent coup de poignard en plein cœur. Puis, ils s'affolèrent un instant alors qu'il se mettait à trembler violement. Il se redressa brusquement et demanda :

- Shura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je venais pour mon contrat…  
- Et on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? demanda le directeur froidement qui lui avait rapidement tourné le dos.  
- Tout va bien ? fit Shura en ignorant le ton et en faisant le tour du canapé pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur et capturer à nouveau son regard. Tu semblais faire un cauchemar…  
- Ça va passer… merci, répondit le grec d'un ton moins froid en détournant néanmoins une nouvelle fois son regard sous celui, inquisiteur de son subordonné. C'est juste un peu de fatigue…

Shura secoua la tête attristé, pas du tout dupe de cette fuite :

- Tu parles à un autre médecin, dit-il en se relevant, et je ne suis pas ton ennemi tu sais…

Aïoros se retourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et s'accrochèrent un instant. Puis le directeur se détourna à nouveau en rougissant :

- Excuse-moi, dit en se calmant et en se levant. Son tremblement cessait doucement. Il lui avait fait signer son contrat sans ajouter un mot de plus.

**Fin du Flash Back**

L'espagnol arriva devant la porte close et hésita un court instant avant d'y frapper enfin, se composant d'abord une attitude toute professionnelle :

- Entrez !

Il poussa la grande porte et entra :

- Je peux te déranger un instant ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans le bureau.  
- Bien sûr ! Entre, je t'en prie, l'invita le directeur sans lever les yeux des dossiers qu'il remplissait. Un souci ?  
- Non, je voulais juste te parler de Shaka…  
- Quel est le problème ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le directeur en le regardant cette fois.  
- Aucun, mais je pense que physiquement il sera apte à regagner la maison du Cancer à la fin de la semaine, le rassura le chirurgien.  
- Si vite ? Ça fait tout juste une semaine… fit remarquer le directeur.  
- Il se rétablira bien plus vite auprès de ses amis, contra le chirurgien. De plus Mu et Shiryu ne vont pas le laisser seul.

Aïoros réfléchit rapidement, pesant le pour et le contre :

- Je n'y vois pas d'obstacle majeur… Shaka est sans aucun doute celui des trois qui a fait le plus de progrès si l'on considère qu'il n'avait jamais connu une vie normale avant. Et son retour en bas bousculera aussi le jeune Yvan qui m'inquiète beaucoup. Tu l'as examiné au fait ?  
- Oui. Physiquement, il n'a aucune blessure qui nécessite une hospitalisation si c'est ce que tu me demandes. Chez lui, cela relève plus de ton domaine que le mien. Mais je peux…  
- Non… Mais merci d'y avoir pensé, fit Aïoros en souriant.  
- Je t'offre un café ? J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus de ces trois-là… proposa alors l'espagnol alors profitant de l'occasion que lui offrait le directeur.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?

Aïoros le scruta un instant… semblant encore une fois hésité. Pourtant le grec avait bien envie aussi de se laisser aller un peu à discuter avec un collègue. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il œuvrait et travaillait dans ce centre qu'il oubliait parfois qu'il avait lui aussi des besoins… Des envies également… et le chirurgien latin le troublait fortement, bien trop même…

- Tu mérites bien une petite pause non ? Et si tu veux que je soigne efficacement tous leurs bobos, je voudrais connaître un peu mieux leur histoire, insista le chirurgien tout sourire.

Le grec sourit, vaincu par ses derniers arguments et se leva :

- Dans ce cas, installons-nous ici, fit-il en se dirigeant vers un placard qu'il ouvrit et qui contenait une cafetière et des tasses.

Shura sourit et le suivit jusqu'au coin canapé.

Ooo000ooO

Angelo attendait que Kanon arrive, ce dernier lui avait promis de passer avant de partir explorer ou plutôt continuer d'explorer la villa d'Abel avec Camus et Milo. Shion et Dohko y passait également beaucoup de temps, essayant d'en découvrir les secrets cachés. Abel, dans son incroyable orgueil, avait de son vivant, jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour perdre la maîtrise de son empire. Sa résidence privée reflétait tout ce qu'il avait été et recelait les différentes parties de sa vie et de son ascension. Mais son extrême prudence et sa perpétuelle soif de puissance lui avait également appris à ne jamais laisser de trace de ses actions, à se dissimuler de ses ennemis potentiels et traquer toutes sortes d'informations sur les grands de ce monde quelle qu'elles soient. Aussi tout y était soigneusement répertorié mais dissimulé aux yeux qui ne connaissaient pas les codes et les secrets de la villa. D'après ce que lui avait laissé entendre Kanon, il leur faudrait des années pour mettre à jour tous les secrets de ce lieu, même si ce qu'ils avaient déjà était amplement suffisant pour anéantir l'image du bienfaiteur qu'il avait toujours défendu en public. Image bien loin de la réalité et du tyran qu'il était.

Angelo soupira longuement et se maudit encore une fois d'être cloué au lit alors qu'il y avait encore tant à faire :

- Eh bien ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu déprimes quand même ? se moqua son ami en pénétrant dans sa chambre.  
- Comme si t'avais pas déprimé toi dans la même situation ! lui rétorqua l'italien.

Kanon s'approcha du lit :

- Ta mission est finie Angelo…  
- Ce genre de mission ne se termine jamais vraiment, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre Kanon.  
- Mais tu as largement fait ta part. Shion a plein de jeunes fougueux policiers prêts à reprendre le flambeau, remarqua le grec en tirant le fauteuil roulant d'un coin de la pièce. Toi aussi tu peux souffler et te poser maintenant… Tu n'en as pas envie ?  
- Je ne me suis jamais posé ce genre de question.  
- Prêt ? lui demanda Kanon en se penchant sur lui.  
- Vas-y ! Je veux prendre un peu l'air ! répondit l'italien en passant son bras sur son épaule et en grimaçant de douleur quand son ami l'aida à descendre sur le fauteuil. Laisse-moi sur la terrasse si tu veux bien…  
- Pas sans surveillance, faut que je prévienne les infirmières, lui glissa Kanon en le poussant vers le lieu demandé. Dommage que je ne puisse pas t'emmener à notre demeure familiale…  
- Tu y es retourné ?  
- Avec Saga et Mikael… oui.  
- Et ? demanda le seul qui savait ce qu'avait enduré le grec lors de sa séparation volontaire de sa famille et ce qu'il en avait découlé. Celui aussi qui l'avait porté et soigné dans cette même demeure, aidé en cela par le brésilien qui en prenait soin, lors d'une mission qui avait bien failli leur coûté la vie à tous les deux.  
- Je ne sais pas… Mikael l'a aimée c'est sûr, mais Saga…  
- Laisse-lui le temps Kanon, ton frère n'est pas aussi spontané que toi, mais il comprendra lui aussi.

Ils n'en dirent pas plus. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, la longue amitié qui les unissait comblait les silences par ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble bien des fois, ce qu'ils s'étaient confiés parfois, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de révéler car ils le devinaient :

- Enfin le soleil ! s'écria Angelo en arrivant sur la grande terrasse qui surmontait le Sanctuaire. Laisse-moi dans un coin et sauve-toi, je me débrouillerai !  
- Je vais te mettre à côté des parasols, comme ça tu pourras t'y abriter si le soleil tapait trop sur ta caboche bornée !  
- Eh ! Je suis italien, tu l'as oublié ?  
- Et moi grec, je te rappelle ! Et ici, c'est mon pays !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, Angelo grimaçant un peu quand même… Puis le grec s'apprêta à partir :

- Kanon ! fit Angelo en attrapant son bras.  
- Je sais… répondit ce dernier en lui souriant, mais toi aussi réfléchis…  
- Ok, dit-il en le lâchant.

Ooo000ooO

**Maison du Cancer**

Yvan ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Shiryu. Loin de se décourager par son mutisme et son manque évident de coopération, le jeune japonais semblait au contraire redoubler d'effort à chaque fois qu'il le repoussait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Chaque jour, Shiryu lui apportait le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner et revenait ensuite débarrasser le plateau souvent à peine effleuré par le jeune russe, parfois même pas du tout touché. Yvan ne répondait pas à ses questions et le japonais avait fini par arrêter d'en poser, se contentant de parler. De tout, de rien, lui donnant régulièrement des nouvelles d'Angelo aussi. Mais pas une fois, il n'était revenu sur leur toute première discussion et le jeune russe ne chercha jamais à lui adresser la parole non plus, se contentant d'écouter et par moment, d'apprécier sa présence dans la pièce qui était sa chambre. En tout cas, bien plus que celle d'Aïoros, le directeur et surtout psychiatre qui tentait, sans succès, de le ramener parmi les vivants.

Mu avait d'instinct, suivi son ami et l'aidait de son mieux, sans bien comprendre lui non plus ses motivations. Un peu plus d'une semaine après la fusillade, alors qu'ils attendaient pour le lendemain le retour de Shaka parmi eux, il s'en ouvrit à Shiryu alors qu'ils rangeaient tous deux la chambre :

- Pourquoi veux-tu en faire tant pour lui ? Il n'a pas l'air de t'en être reconnaissant.  
- Angelo… répondit simplement le japonais.  
- Quoi Angelo ?  
- Il l'a sauvé, il a risqué sa vie pour le sauver…  
- Shiryu… Tu aimes Angelo non ?  
- Je ne sais pas… J'éprouve un étrange sentiment quand je suis avec lui… mais lui… et puis qu'importe mes sentiments dans tout ça ? Je dois juste le faire c'est tout !

Voilà, c'était aussi simple que cela, pensa Shiryu, il devait le faire… pour Angelo.

Mu secoua la tête sans répondre, inutile de chercher à poursuivre cette conversation, Shiryu n'était pas encore prêt à admettre ses propres sentiments… Peut-être même ne s'était-il jamais vraiment posé cette question ? Pourtant Mu et Shaka savaient eux, qu'il aimait Angelo. Mais devinaient aussi qu'il en était encore bien trop dépendant.

Ooo000ooO

**Demeure familiale des jumeaux.**

Saga poussa la grille du manoir familial. Il était seul. Demain, leurs vacances à Mikael et lui s'achèveraient et ils regagneraient la France en avion. Kanon resterait encore un peu, aidant ses collègues sur place, avant de rentrer à son tour. Cela faisait quinze jours maintenant qu'ils étaient tous ici, venus pour des vacances, profitant du déplacement professionnel de Kanon pour revenir au pays et le faire découvrir à Mikael. Etant disponibles, ils avaient participés aux opérations urgentes après la fusillade. Angelo se remettait peu à peu et Mikael pouvait repasser la main à Shura, le danger était maintenant écarté.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus ici depuis leur première visite et n'avaient pas réussis à se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Saga voulant vendre la maison, Kanon refusant cette éventualité, pour la première fois depuis leur toute première dispute, les jumeaux n'étaient pas d'accord. Mikael avait coupé court en disant qu'on verrait ça plus tard et ils n'en avaient pas reparlé tous ensemble depuis. Mais demain ils partaient, il fallait qu'ils se décident… Saga ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle dispute, surtout si elle risquait d'engendrer une autre séparation… Non ça, il ne le supporterait pas :

- Saga ?

Il se retourna :

- Bonjour Alde… Tu sais toujours nous différencier, tu es l'un des seuls !  
- J'ai grandi avec vous aussi, je vous connais bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? La maison ?  
- Oui…  
- Kanon ne veut pas la vendre tu sais…  
- Oui… Je me demande bien pourquoi…  
- Il l'aime et toi aussi, pourquoi refuser cette évidence ?

Saga soupira longuement et pénétra dans la demeure, la traversant à pas lents, s'imprégnant de son ambiance si particulière :

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont encore ici… dit-il à son ami qui le suivait en silence, mais ils sont enterrés si loin.  
- Viens, répondit Aldébaran en le guidant vers la terrasse de derrière. Ils descendirent dans le jardin et s'y enfoncèrent un peu, traversant un sous-bois où tous trois avaient joués d'interminables parties de cache-cache ou plus tard en grandissant, d'autres de gendarmes et voleurs. Kanon se retrouvant toujours alors dans le rôle du policier, se souvint Saga en souriant… Sûrement une sorte de prémonition. Au fond du sous-bois, dans une petite clairière se dressait un petit mausolée dont Saga n'avait aucun souvenir :

- Qu'est-ce…  
- Kanon l'a fait installé ici, expliqua le brésilien en le coupant, j'ai supervisé les travaux à sa demande. Tu ne devines pas pourquoi ?  
- Mais ça doit valoir une fortune ! Comment a-t-il pu payer une telle chose ?  
- Shion lui a donné une bonne partie des pierres venant du Sanctuaire quand il a fait restaurer les anciens temples. Certaines n'étaient pas réutilisables pour les nouveaux aménagements…  
- Mais tout de même… C'est vraiment splendide…

Saga était à la fois surpris et ravi. Il pénétra dedans, l'intérieur ressemblait à un temple grec en miniature avec plusieurs emplacements pour les cercueils de leurs défunts parents, leurs photos se trouvant déjà accrochées en divers endroits :

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux.  
- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas te forcer la main, répondit la voix claire de son amant dans son dos :  
- Mikael ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant.  
- Oui, c'est moi mon cœur… fit ce dernier en s'approchant et en l'enlaçant tendrement, quand je t'ai vu partir seul ce matin, j'ai compris que tu venais ici. Je t'y ai suivi… J'y étais revenu plusieurs fois moi aussi, et Aldébaran m'a montré cet endroit. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec lui tu sais. Il m'a raconté votre enfance heureuse ici, vos longues batailles, vos premières amourettes aussi… C'est moi qui lui ais conseillé de te le faire voir si tu revenais… même si ton frère ne le voulait pas. Il fallait que tu le saches, que tu comprennes combien Kanon tenait à cet endroit. Il ne te l'avouera jamais mais tu sais combien il a souffert de ne pas être auprès de toi à leur mort… C'est un peu sa façon à lui de se racheter auprès d'eux et de toi… sûrement… Les faire revenir ici, dans le lieu qui a abrité votre bonheur, n'est-ce pas une belle intention et une belle preuve d'amour ?

Saga se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, versant quelques larmes, là sur son épaule. Aldé s'était éclipsé discrètement et Mikael le ramena vers la demeure à pas lents, Saga lui racontant tel ou tel souvenir. Il se sentait mieux d'un coup et avait pris sa décision.

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour boire un café :

- Que vas-tu faire alors ? demanda Mikael.  
- Qu'allons-nous faire, tu devrais dire… sourit Saga, si nous gardons vraiment cette maison, elle sera tienne également et ça, je suis certain que mon frère ne l'envisage pas autrement.

Dans la maison, Aldébaran s'éclipsa, heureux que Saga ait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Ooo000ooO

Le temps coula sur la vie tranquille du Sanctuaire. Les policiers se firent plus rares, se battant déjà sur les nouveaux fronts que la chute de l'empire d'Abel avait ouverts aux diverses guerres de successions. Les pensionnaires reprirent leurs habitudes, leurs cours, leurs thérapies, le spectre de celui qui les avait tant fait souffrir s'effaçant peu à peu mais sans jamais disparaître totalement.

Yvan lui-même commençait à se fondre dans ces habitudes. Peut-être grâce à l'obstination de Shiryu, peut-être grâce à la douceur de Mu, peut-être grâce à la force de Shaka. Très certainement aussi grâce aux visites que le policier qui l'avait sauvé lui rendait depuis qu'il pouvait de nouveau se déplacer seul, l'incitant plus que tous autres à vivre à nouveau.

Ce policier lui, était la seule exception à cette règle. Si ses blessures guérissaient bien, Angelo demeurait encore ici, déchiffrant pour Shion des codes qu'il était le seul a avoir vu du vivant d'Abel, lors de son infiltration. Lui n'oubliait rien, ne le pouvait pas. Constamment, il vivait dans l'ombre de ses actes passés, que se soit en rendant visite à Yvan ou en entrevoyant le regard de celui qu'il surnommait toujours le gamin…

Shiryu n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait trouvé la première fois auprès du jeune russe. Il avait même souri, mais ce sourire lui avait rappelé tant de ceux que le japonais offrait quand il les lui demandait… Angelo ne savait que faire pour lui effacer cette expression qui lui renvoyait sans cesse ses actions passées. Ils se voyaient souvent, plaisantaient, se promenaient ensemble, discutaient de tous un tas de sujets mais n'abordaient jamais celui qu'ils auraient dû. Comme si en parler aurait suffit à le briser en morceaux, chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait… Comme s'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à le faire…

Mu continuait ses études, vivant le parfait amour avec un Milo qui avait officiellement fait la demande à son supérieur, d'être rapatrié dans son pays d'origine pour veiller sur lui. Si Shion avait quelque peu été réticent, le sourire heureux de Mu l'avait finalement fait accéder à cette demande, mais avec un léger différé le temps de trouver un remplaçant à Milo à Paris.

Shaka avait scrupuleusement suivi les instructions de Shura et quatre mois après sa blessure, pouvait enfin remarcher presque librement. Presque, parce que le chirurgien ne l'autorisait pas encore à faire de longue promenade comme il en avait envie. Pourtant aujourd'hui, accompagné de ses amis les plus chers, il avait enfin eu le droit de descendre à la plage qui avait vu le drame.

D'un promontoire installé là depuis l'attaque pour surveiller la plage, Shura suivait leur avancée vers ce lieu qui avait mis un terme à la vie de leur tortionnaire. A ses côtés, Aïoros veillait lui aussi, mais également Angelo, les yeux rivés sur le dos de Shiryu. Lui, y était déjà retourné quelques temps auparavant. C'était même le premier endroit où il avait été dès qu'il avait pu marcher seul même si Shura l'y avait accompagné, par mesure de prudence comme il avait dit. Bien plus haut, sur la terrasse du Sanctuaire, Shion et Dohko surveillaient eux aussi, armés de jumelles, la progression de leurs cadets :

- S'ils passent ce cap-là… murmura Aïoros anxieux.  
- Ça va aller dirlo… le coupa Shura en l'entourant d'un bras, regarde comme ils sont costauds ces trois-là ! Ils n'ont pas finis de nous étonnés crois-moi.  
- Shura ! grogna Aïoros qui s'était peu à peu habitué aux familiarités de l'espagnol et à son humeur toujours égale et joyeuse. D'ailleurs il ne savait jamais s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux… surtout quand il faisait des gestes comme ça… Des gestes de plus en plus fréquents… et de plus en plus soutenus. Comme là, cette main chaude, presque brûlante, descendant lentement et presque innocemment sur son dos, caressant son épine dorsale dans toute sa longueur, lui provocant un incontrôlable et pourtant si agréable frisson…

Il s'ébroua pour chasser l'intruse et se concentrer sur ses patients, lança un regard noir à son subordonné qui lui répondit par un sourire…. ravageur. Dieu que cet homme le déconcertait, pensa le psychiatre en reportant son regard vers les trois jeunes gens qui s'étaient arrêtés aux abords de l'étendue de sable devant eux.

Shiryu avait été le premier à stopper. Comme ils se tenaient par la main, ses amis s'étaient arrêtés aussi, l'interrogeant du regard. Le japonais regardait intensément la plage, ses souvenirs ravivant pour lui l'horrible scène qui s'y était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt. Ses yeux virent le corps d'Angelo tombé encore et encore, ses oreilles entendaient le bruit des balles, le cri de son aîné… Il se laissa tomber à genoux, incapable d'aller plus loin. Mu et Shaka tentèrent de le ramener au présent, sans succès, et se regardèrent, impuissants.

Dohko jura et s'élança comme un fou dans la descente mais Angelo l'avait précédé et fut le premier près de lui :

- Arrête ça gamin ! cria-t-il en l'enserrant. Arrête… c'est fini…

Shiryu hoqueta, semblant d'un coup aspiré trop d'air. Shura se pencha sur lui mais Angelo l'arrêta d'un geste et Aïoros lui attrapa le bras, lui faisant non de la tête :

- Lève-toi Shiryu ! disait l'italien au japonais. Lève-toi et va-y ! C'est un souvenir… juste un souvenir ! Bon Dieu gamin ! Tu es plus fort que ça !

Mu et Shaka comprirent où voulait en venir Angelo. La force de l'habitude ou l'instinct, Aïoros était incapable de le dire mais ils reprirent chacun une des mains de Shiryu et l'aidèrent à se remettre debout.

Le jeune homme tituba, tangua mais resta debout. Il regarda ses amis, ses frères et risqua un œil vers l'étendue de sable :

- Montre-moi gamin… murmura Angelo en le lâchant.  
- Ne m'appelle… pas… gamin… répondit Shiryu d'une voix encore rauque et essoufflée. Il fit un signe de tête à ses frères alors que Dohko et Shion arrivaient à leurs tours, essoufflés :  
- Ne bougez pas ! leur ordonna Aïoros.

Pas à pas, ils avancèrent. Chacun hanté par ses propres visions. Chacun des hommes les regardant le savait pertinemment. Il fallait qu'ils les dépassent, les apprivoisent pour finalement les vaincrent. Ce combat était le leur. Et il était vital pour leur avenir.

Ça leur parut une éternité et pourtant, pour chaque mètre de plage parcourue, c'était un instant pour ceux qui marchaient vers leur propre survie. Un pas de gagné sur le destin, un souffle de vent sur leur visage et le ressac des vagues venant mourir sur le sable fin. Et un cri, une accolade, une larme qui s'envole au vent et enfin l'éclat de rire. La délivrance… La fin d'un cauchemar.

Alors seulement Aïoros les autorisa à les rejoindre. Dohko et Shion s'élancèrent. Lui se laissa tomber, assis sur le sable fin, un sourire sur les lèvres :

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer champion, fit une voix chaude à son oreille, agrémenté d'un léger baiser.

Il releva la tête, ses yeux se perdirent dans une immensité sombre et si chaleureuse. Si tendre et si apaisante… si tentante aussi…

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il.  
- Avec plaisir…

Angelo sourit en les voyant échanger un baisser passionné et tourna les talons, sentant un regard de reproche qu'il connaissait bien le suivre :

- Plus tard Shiryu… Plus tard, je te le promets… murmura-t-il en s'éloignant comme pou lui-même et en souriant.

Ooo000ooO

**Athènes, bureau de Shion.**

Une semaine plus tard, Angelo se présenta dans le bureau de Shion. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour s'installer dans la demeure familiale des jumeaux, proposition faite par son vieil ami depuis bien longtemps mais qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant, repoussée. Il pouvait comme ça, retourner faire les visites que lui imposaient Shura au Sanctuaire pour son suivi médical et travailler plus sereinement. Et surtout permettre au gamin de poursuivre sa vie :

- Un revenant ! Salut toi ! s'exclama Marine en le voyant entrer.  
- Salut vous deux ! Comment ça va ?  
- Mieux que toi on dirait, fit la jeune femme. Tu connais Aïolia ?  
- Par le net uniquement, mais tu ressemble à ton frère, répondit l'italien en lui serrant la main.  
- Un peu oui… lui accorda le jeune grec.  
- Shion est là ? demanda Angelo.  
- Dans son bureau, fit Marine, avec Dohko.

L'italien grimaça… Il n'avait pas prévu la présence du japonais. Enfin, il faudrait bien qu'il y passe un jour ou l'autre. Autant tout mettre au point tout de suite !

Il frappa résolument à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse :

- Angelo ? Quelle surprise ! l'accueillit son supérieur.

Dohko se contenta d'un bref signe de tête et s'apprêta à les laisser seuls…

- Non, reste aussi… Après tout ça te concerne également, le retint l'italien.

Shion fronça les sourcils sans répondre et fit signe à Dohko de patienter :

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je croyais que tu bossais sur le décodage des fichiers. demanda Shion.  
- Justement, répondit l'italien, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais… Je peux ? demanda-t-il en montrant un ordinateur sur une desserte :

Shion hocha la tête et ils s'approchèrent tous deux pendant qu'Angelo ouvrait ce qu'il avait enfin retrouvé :

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? fit Dohko en découvrant une carte de son pays avec plusieurs points de différentes couleurs.  
- J'en avais vu semblable en Italie, expliqua Angelo, mais à l'époque j'ignorais encore ce que ça représentait. Ce n'est que plus tard en travaillant avec Atlas que j'ai découvert la signification de ces cartes. Je vous ai chargé celle du Japon, il en existe pour différents autres pays… Si vous cliquez sur ce point, continua-t-il en faisant la démonstration en cliquant sur celui se trouvant sur Tokyo, vous découvrez les informations importantes sur toutes les familles ou sociétés dirigeantes de cette ville. Celle de ta famille en faisant partie Dohko…

Il continua à faire défiler les nombreuses informations pour y parvenir :

- En cliquant sur les autres points de couleurs, vous voyez apparaître ici les membres influents de la société. Ici ceux qu'il avait déjà achetés ou fait chantés mais aussi ceux qu'il nommait les possibles proies pour parvenir à ses fins. Comme vous le pouvez le voir sur cette liste, Shiryu était répertorié comme telle et en première position. Il ne l'a pas approché par hasard au cours d'une banale soirée… Il en avait fait sa cible pour pouvoir avoir un moyen d'influer sur votre société et je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien, tu découvriras ses complices, eux sont encore en liberté et peuvent passer d'autres marchés… vendre d'autres renseignements. C'est une spirale sans fin. Abel avait soigneusement cherché où frapper, dans ce cas précis, il n'est jamais fait mention de toi Dohko, il ne connaissait pas tes liens avec Shiryu… Il n'aurait jamais pu ignorer une telle information.  
- Je n'utilise jamais mes liens avec ma famille, ni même leur nom, concéda Dohko, mais je ne le cache pas non plus…  
- Et ces fichiers… commença Shion.  
- Contiennent une tonne d'informations comme celles-ci, confirma l'italien. Abel était un maniaque de l'information et ne faisait jamais rien par hasard. Chacune de ses actions et de ses mouvements étaient soigneusement orchestrées, préparées… Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a passé son temps à collecter, réunir et utiliser les informations qu'il récoltait. La seule chose qu'il ait bâclée à ma connaissance est l'attaque sur le Sanctuaire… et la seule explication que j'y trouve c'est que Shiryu en lui échappant était devenu pour lui un échec, une obsession qu'il devait à tout prix corriger.  
- Une obsession qui l'a conduit à sa perte… conclut Shion.  
- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu un jour ces fichiers et Abel était bien trop prudent pour les avoir conservés en un seul endroit…  
- Je vois… Je vais mettre Marine et Aïolia sur ces fichiers… approuva Shion, et toi Angelo ?  
- Quoi moi ?  
- Tu m'avais dit que tu prendrais une décision plus tard pour ta prochaine affectation, que tu avais un truc à finir avant… C'était ça ?  
- Oui… et non. Il me reste encore une chose à faire avant de te répondre Shion, mais qui ne concerne pas le boulot.  
- Shiryu ? interrogea Dohko en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Si on veut… sourit l'italien.  
- Tu te fous de lui ou quoi ? fit Dohko en s'approchant, menaçant.  
- Rentre tes griffes Dohko ! Chaque chose en son temps… Je prends quelques jours de congés Shion !  
- Je vais…  
- Stop ! hurla Shion en le retenant tandis que l'italien s'éclipsait, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ça suffit Dohko, cela ne te servirait à rien de lui casser la figure… Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque, grogna le japonais en regardant haineusement la porte close.

Shion, Kanon et tous les autres avaient beau dire que ce mec était génial, Dohko ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver horriblement horripilant, efficace certes, mais énervant au possible… Comment son frère pouvait-il tenir à un mec comme ça ? C'était un mystère pour lui.

Ooo000ooO

Il existe divers états de dépendances plus ou moins graves ainsi que diverses addictions qui les caractérisent. Nombre des jeunes gens que soignait le directeur du Sanctuaire avaient été au moins une fois dans leur vie victime de l'une d'elle, celle concernant une personne. Elle était une de celle les moins évidentes à percer à jour pour un médecin. Aïoros avait remarqué au fil de ses entretiens avec ses jeunes patients qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux en était une victime plus ou moins consentante et ce pour la simple raison qu'ils y trouvaient un moyen de survivre au milieu de leur enfer quotidien. L'être humain a toujours eu et aura toujours besoin de croire en quelque chose ou en quelqu'un. Nombre de religions ou de sectes plus ou moins sérieuses sont là pour l'attester mais dans certain cas, la victime se raccroche à la personne qu'il croit être son sauveur et sa seule planche de salut. Cela peut être passager, le temps de comprendre et d'apprendre à se battre autrement mais cela peut aussi se révéler bien plus dangereux surtout si l'objet de cette addiction soudaine profite de cet avantage pour soumettre et asservir un peu plus la personne qu'il détient alors en son pouvoir. Bien sûr, cela peut parfois se résumer à quelques actions sans conséquences. Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas et amène d'autres fois la victime à agir tout autrement qu'il ne l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Aïoros avait depuis longtemps compris que Shiryu ne vivait que dans l'espoir de revoir un jour son sauveur, et ce depuis ses premiers entretiens avec lui. Il était lui aussi, victime de cette dépendance aussi perverse que maléfique. Aussi équilibré qu'ait pu l'être un jour le jeune homme, sa brève captivité avait perturbé sa vision du monde qui l'entourait. Sa famille ne faisait plus partie de son cercle, hormis son aîné peut-être, quoique dans une moindre mesure, à contrario toutes les personnes ayant vécu ce traumatisme avec lui était devenu sa famille et Angelo le pilier, comme autrefois l'avait été Dohko.

Il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir tout autant qu'il le chérissait pour l'avoir sauvé. Un étrange paradoxe qui se transforma vite en une sorte de dépendance sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Et bien sûr, personne n'avait tenté d'analyser les sentiments de cet adolescent pendant sa captivité, ni même n'y avait prêté attention, sauf peut-être l'objet lui-même de cette étrange affection. Mais il allait falloir attendre plus de deux ans au médecin pour le comprendre.

Mu et Shaka ne réagissaient pas du tout de la même manière, asservis tous deux depuis leur jeune âge, ils étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre le pilier sur lequel s'accrocher en cas de dérive. Celui de Shiryu était devenu Angelo. Le plus gros défi d'Aïoros fut alors de détacher le jeune homme des valeurs qu'il s'était lui-même imposées pour survivre durant sa captivité. Et rien n'est plus difficile à faire que d'obliger quelqu'un à renoncer de plein gré à une voie qu'il a choisie et dont il ne voit pas les dangers.

Car tout en le sachant intuitivement, le patient refuse tout compromis. Son addiction est entière et passionnée, aussi destructrice que peut l'être une addiction quelconque.

Shiryu le savait-il ? S'en rendait-il compte maintenant ? Rien n'était moins sûr pour le psychiatre qui se décida finalement à demander un coup de main au sujet de cette addiction lui-même quand il en eut enfin la possibilité, Angelo.

Ce dernier l'écouta sans parler, sans même émettre la moindre objection, comme s'il savait déjà ou le devinait instinctivement. Pourtant à la grande surprise du médecin, il refusa tout d'abord de combattre ce mal, répondant que le moment n'était pas encore venu, qu'il fallait encore attendre quelque chose. Aïoros tenta tout ce qu'il put mais Angelo resta ferme, allant même jusqu'à refuser de recevoir le directeur lors de ses nombreuses tentatives d'approche. Aïoros ne devait comprendre son étrange obstination que le jour de la promenade sur la plage. C'était le moment qu'attendait l'italien pour s'effacer de la vie de Shiryu.

La déchirure fut brutale et sans appel. Une semaine après cet événement, il quitta les lieux, n'y revenant que pour de très courts passages et sans jamais rendre la moindre visite au jeune japonais. Ce dernier se retrouva seul et désorienté, perdant d'un coup tous les repères qu'il s'était créé. Il ne comprit d'abord pas et il lui fallut presque un mois pour arriver à seulement se rendre compte que toute sa vie présente n'était basée que sur ce seul être qui était parti sans même le saluer… qui l'avait abandonné. Confronté à ce nouveau choc psychologique, il déprima tout d'abord puis peu à peu, son apparente résignation fit place à la colère, puis à la même rage de survivre, malgré ce nouveau coup du sort, que quand il avait été enlevé. Etait-ce que qu'espérait son médecin ? Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment prévu quoi que ce soit en parlant à Angelo et surtout pas à ce traitement radical. Pourtant, il dut rapidement reconnaître que l'électrochoc avait permis à Shiryu de se battre à nouveau même s'il n'en approuvait pas du tout la méthode et ne la cautionnerait jamais. Mais toujours est-il que le résultat était bel et bien là, à la recherche de ses repères, Shiryu retrouvait petit à petit ceux qu'ils avaient toujours connus. Bien sûr, venait s'y ajouter ceux qu'ils savaient présents pour lui aujourd'hui comme son entourage proche fait de Shaka et de Mu, de Shion et des policiers qui travaillaient avec son grand frère. Ceux qui étaient là au quotidien, comme les médecins et les pensionnaires avec qui il avait noué des liens comme le jeune Yvan.

Lorsque trois mois après leur promenade sur la plage, Shaka enfin remis totalement de sa blessure put envisager de partir finir ses études à Paris comme il l'avait toujours voulu, Shiryu avait déjà quasiment retrouvé son équilibre, bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas défini la nature réelle de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'italien. Aïoros savait fort bien que cette simple évidence mettrait beaucoup plus de temps à se faire jour dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui oscillait aujourd'hui entre haine et amour. Sentiments bien trop proches qui peuvent parfois se fondre l'un dans l'autre comme le sait n'importe quel médecin. Toutefois, l'étrange éclat qui faisait briller ses yeux, comme l'avait expliqué Angelo au médecin lors de leur seul et unique véritable entretien, était bel et bien revenu habiter son regard et il vivait à nouveau pour lui-même, prêt à se battre si nécessaire.

Dohko par contre, lui avait exprimé ouvertement son inquiétude et Aïoros n'arriva pas à lui faire admettre l'évidence, ces deux-là se retrouveraient un jour à armes égales et pourraient alors réellement commencer, s'ils le désiraient, une relation stable quelle qu'elle soit. Mais l'aîné de Shiryu refusait même d'en entendre parler, son instinct protecteur ne put pourtant pas empêcher la rencontre qu'il redoutait tant.

Mu et Shiryu venaient de dire au revoir à Shaka et regardaient, un peu inquiets tout de même mais surtout tristes, l'avion décoller qui emmenait leur ami vers sa nouvelle vie :

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon quotidien sans lui… murmura Mu au bord des larmes.  
- C'est sa vie… Il a choisi de rejoindre celui qu'il aimait, répondit Shiryu en l'entourant d'un bras. On ne pouvait pas le retenir…  
- Je sais…

Ils firent lentement demi-tour alors que l'avion avait depuis longtemps disparu dans le ciel et traversèrent l'aérogare pour rejoindre le parking :

- Je te dépose ? interrogea Shiryu en se glissant derrière le volant. Tu vas en cours non ?  
- Oui. Je dois d'abord passer à l'appartement. Laisse-moi là-bas, répondit Mu en soupirant.

Ils avaient tous trois pris la décision depuis deux mois de vivre en ville la semaine pour y suivre leurs cours respectifs. Shion avait mis à leur disposition son appartement, bien assez grand pour les accueillir tous, même s'il y vivait avec Dohko les trois quart du temps. Et cela permettait au deux aînés de garder un œil sur leurs cadets. Aïoros avait largement approuvé ce changement qui permettait, surtout à Shiryu, de retrouver ses véritables repères. Le Sanctuaire restait leur résidence principale mais ils vivaient depuis, quelques jours par semaine dans cet appartement au cœur de la capitale.

- Et toi ? demanda Mu.  
- J'ai mon entretien pour mon stage, répondit Shiryu.  
- Ah oui… J'avais oublié. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer ! l'encouragea Mu, et puis c'est ce que t'as toujours voulu faire !  
- Oui. Mais tu sais, je ne vais que suivre un véritable avocat et l'assister… Enfin faire les basses besognes j'imagine, sourit le japonais pourtant ravi de mettre enfin en pratique ses cours dans l'assistance des victimes souvent laissées pour compte dans le marché du sexe comme l'appelait Shion qui lui avait obtenu ce stage pour parfaire sa formation. Après, il lui resterait encore deux ans d'études et de travail en parallèle pour obtenir lui-même son diplôme vu qu'il était sorti du circuit classique. Si tout se passait bien pendant ce stage de trois mois, il avait une chance d'y être engagé. Le cabinet qui le prenait travaillait en étroite collaboration avec le bureau de Shion.

La vie reprit son cours et deux mois plus tard, il se retrouvait avec l'avocat qu'il assistait en route vers le bureau central de la police pour recueillir les témoignages des policiers qui avaient arrêté un proxénète notoire et dont son cabinet assurait la défense des victimes libérées :

- Bon, il faut que j'en interroge au moins deux, résuma l'avocat avant de sortir de la voiture, je te laisse te charger du troisième Shiryu.  
- Mais…  
- Je sais, c'est ta grande première mais tu te débrouilles bien. Je suis sûr que tu pourras réussir seul, le rassura l'avocat en farfouillant dans ses papiers et en lui tendant une liste de questions diverses. Voici ce que qu'on a besoin de savoir.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda encore Shiryu. Je ne suis pas convaincu d'être à la hauteur.  
- Ça va aller t'inquiètes, en plus ce policier tient à ce que soit toi qui recueille son témoignage.

Quelqu'un que je connais ? se demanda Shiryu en prenant la liste en l'étudiant, ce sera plus facile si c'est le cas…

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée et Shiryu fut conduit à un étage supérieur où on l'introduit dans une salle de réunion en lui demandant d'attendre un peu que le policier an question le rejoigne. Le jeune homme s'installa tranquillement et sortit magnéto et bloc pour ne rien louper du témoignage qu'il devait recueillir. Il était plongé dans la relecture du rapport de police et ne prit pas garde à l'ouverture, discrète, de la porte. Un moment après, une voix l'arracha à ses préparatifs :

- Salut Shiryu…

Cette voix… Il se figea et releva lentement la tête. Nonchalamment appuyé sur la porte et le regardant un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres se tenait Angelo :

- Toi…  
- Eh oui, c'est bien moi…surpris ?

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Béta-lecture de Camhyoga. Un grand merci à elle !_

_Merci à tous de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Athènes, bureau central de la police**

Angelo avait observé Shiryu un long moment avant de signaler sa présence, vérifiant les dires de Shura, devenu au fil du temps son ami et son plus précieux informateur sur l'état de santé du jeune homme depuis son départ. Demander des nouvelles à Shion ou un autre membre de l'équipe aurait aussitôt alerté Dohko. Chose qu'il préférait éviter tant que les choses n'étaient pas clairement établies entre eux. Déjà que leurs rapports professionnels s'en ressentaient, inutile d'aggraver une situation qui risquait bien de lui échapper si le gamin ne voulait plus de lui, chose qu'il aurait parfaitement compris d'ailleurs.

Mais il avait suivi pas à pas l'évolution de sa méthode vivement réprouvée par le petit ami officiel maintenant de l'espagnol et quand même psychiatre du gamin, Aïoros. Il était certes resté dans l'ombre mais jamais bien loin de Shiryu, se surprenant même parfois à profiter d'un peu de temps libre pour l'espionner en silence, au Sanctuaire ou depuis quelques temps dans sa nouvelle vie.

L'italien n'était pas assez obtus pour se cacher ses propres sentiments et ce, depuis bien longtemps maintenant, il avait compris qu'il tenait à ce gamin effronté qui lui avait tenu tête autrefois. Mais celui qu'il aimait était le véritable Shiryu. Celui qui lui résistait encore à l'article de la mort non celui qu'il avait lui-même façonner après. Et là, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il l'avait soumis à Paris, ses yeux lançaient à nouveau des éclairs… Cela le ravit au plus au point, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait seulement imaginé. Son corps lui-même réagit à ce regard, chose qui lui était plus arrivé depuis belle lurette. Il en fut presque surpris. La « consommation obligatoire » qu'avait exigée de lui son infiltration ayant largement rabaissé son désir le plus simple, même s'il avait depuis essayé d'avoir des fréquentations bien plus normales. Mais si son corps fonctionnait normalement, il s'était bien rendu compte que ce n'était plus vraiment ça… à moins que son véritable désir soit resté latent dans l'attente de ce jour, se dit-il.

Shiryu lui, était partagé entre deux sentiments, le soulagement de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé et la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui… Il le regarda sans mot dire un long moment, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, puis se décida à faire ce pourquoi il était là :

- Alors c'est toi le troisième policier dans cette affaire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait professionnelle mais qu'il ne pouvait entièrement maîtrisée tant les sentiments contradictoires se heurtaient dans sa tête.

Angelo admira son sang-froid et fit quelques pas pour venir s'asseoir à la table, juste en face de lui :

- Oui, répondit-il. Pose-moi tes questions Shiryu. C'est pour cela que tu es là non ?  
- Tout à fait alors…

S'ensuivit une longue série de questions auxquelles Angelo répondit le plus clairement et le plus précisément possible. Shiryu prenait des notes et avait mis en route son enregistreur :

- Je pense que ça suffira, dit-il après un long moment, en ayant enfin un peu mieux compris le déroulement des opérations de police.

Il avait largement frissonné quand Angelo lui avait expliqué l'échange de coups de feu qui avait eu lieu et auquel il avait participé et avait du faire preuve du peu de maîtrise qu'il lui restait pour ne rien laisser paraître de son inquiétude. Fort heureusement le policier n'avait pas été blessé, tenta de se rassurer le jeune homme malgré lui :

- Et maintenant Shiryu ? demanda alors Angelo.  
- Maintenant quoi ? répondit ce dernier qui achevait de trier ses notes et n'avait pas encore éteint l'enregistreur.  
- On fait quoi maintenant ? On se quitte comme deux vieux amis ou comme deux ennemis ?

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête :

- Amis ou ennemis hein… Et si je ne voulais ni de l'un ni de l'autre Angelo ? demanda Shiryu et plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je devrais te haïr, au moins être en colère et je le suis crois-moi… Mais à quoi cela m'avancerait-il ? dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un immense parc quelques étages plus bas.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le paysage. Qu'avait-il envie de faire maintenant ? Si seulement il avait pu répondre à cette simple question…  
Angelo se leva également et ferma la porte à clé avant de le rejoindre. Très doucement, il lissa les longs cheveux ébène en murmurant :

- Et si on recommençait à zéro Shiryu ?

Ce dernier frissonna à ce simple contact pourtant léger :

- Comment ça, à zéro ?  
- Dînons ensemble… je t'invite… ce soir, demain ou quand tu voudras…

Le japonais ne répondit pas tout de suite :

- Tu me connais déjà parfaitement, remarqua-t-il amer.

Angelo le retourna l'obligeant à lui faire face :

- Tonio te connaissait parfaitement Shiryu ! Tonio a fait de toi ce que tu devais devenir pour survivre ! cria-t-il alors que la colère l'envahissait. Mais Tonio est mort Shiryu ! Tout comme celui que tu étais ! Ce n'est pas Tonio qui te demande un rendez-vous mais moi : Angelo !  
- Et Angelo est-il digne de confiance lui ? Ne va-t-il pas m'abandonner aussi ? cracha le japonais aussi en colère que lui.

Angelo sourit à sa réaction, sa colère retombant d'un coup :

- Sûrement pas tant que tu resteras celui que tu es vraiment… Mais t'en sens-tu capable ? Peux-tu relever ce défi ? demanda-t-il le provocant intentionnellement.  
- Bien sur que je le peux, fit Shiryu rageur en s'approchant de lui, à commencer par ça…

Avant qu'Angelo ait pu s'esquiver il captura ses lèvres… pour un sulfureux baiser. Un instant surpris, l'italien réagit rapidement en plaquant son corps contre le sien, refermant ses bras autour de lui, avant de répondre intensément à ce divin traitement. Bien trop intensément pour le jeune japonais qui sentit son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. En un instant, il fut submergé par ses propres sentiments et contradictions. Il aurait du le haïr mais il aimait cet homme, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait…

Son téléphone portable résonna dans sa poche et rompit leur baiser enflammé. Le jeune homme l'attrapa et se retourna pour pouvoir répondre à son collègue qui s'impatientait :

- ….  
- Oui…dans dix minutes, ok ?

Il raccrocha et se retourna. La salle était vide mais un feuille avait été arraché de son bloc et traînait sur la table. Il s'en approcha pour lire un numéro de téléphone portable ainsi que ces quelques mots : _« j'attends ton appel, resto italien ça te va ? »_

Il sourit et rangea ses affaires, s'apercevant alors que son enregistreur tournait encore. Il l'arrêta et remonta un peu pour pouvoir effacer ce qu'il avait enregistré en dernier et entendit sa conversation avec son patron bien vite couverte par un bruissement de papier puis : _« je tiens à toi Shiryu… N'oublie pas ça… Quoi que tu décides »._ Il éteignit l'appareil sans l'effacer… Ces mots résonnant dans son cœur.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, à Paris.**

Shaka réussit enfin à atteindre les vestiaires sans qu'on le charge d'une nouvelle tâche et soupira de soulagement :

- Ça y est ? T'as pu finir ? demanda un des ses collègues infirmiers compatissant. Saga t'as lâché ?  
- Oui… sourit Shaka en se changeant et en quittant le vestiaire rapidement. A demain !

Il traversa le hall des urgences d'un pas vif, gagnant la sortie, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il s'engouffra dans le métro en se disant qu'il avait encore le temps de passer au cimetière avant de rentrer.

A cette heure moins dense de la journée, il trouva même de la place assise et se laissa aller à ses pensées comme chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait…

Il avait été surpris quand, deux mois plus tôt à sa descente d'avion, il avait trouvé non pas Camus mais Kanon qui l'attendait. Il avait même un instant eu peur mais le grec l'avait tout de suite rassuré :

- Camus est en mission pour un bon moment, lui avait-il dit avec un grand sourire. Ton frère nous a donc demandé de t'accueillir et de t'aider à t'installer…  
- Il m'a dit que j'allais travailler dans le même hôpital que Saga et Mikael… avait répondu Shaka après l'avoir salué et remercié.  
- Oui ! Tu verras tout ça avec eux ce soir, on va d'abord t'installer dans ton nouveau chez toi !

Son nouveau chez lui était en fait l'ancien appartement de Kanon, vidé et refait à neuf pour lui dans cette prévision. Dès que Shion avait demandé l'aide des deux médecins pour trouver un stage qui permettrait au jeune homme de continuer sa formation, ceux-ci avait proposé aussitôt cette solution.

Il avait ainsi appris dans la soirée qu'il travaillerait directement avec le médecin urgentiste qui l'avait voulu dans son équipe. Saga était un professeur extraordinaire et lui faisait confiance en lui déléguant des choses qu'il ne donnait pas à d'autres. Peut-être à cause de son passé ou tout simplement parce qu'il se donnait à fond dans son travail, il ne savait pas trop mais il lui en était reconnaissant même si cela lui avait valu quelques jalousies au départ. Mais grâce à sa gentillesse naturelle, ces tensions s'étaient rapidement dissipées. Il continuait à suivre des cours certains jours dans une petite école de formation ou d'autres directement à la fac. Il n'avait eu ni le temps de s'ennuyer, ni même de songer à trouver d'autre loisir que celui de parler à ses frères le soir via le net. Il remerciait encore Shion de l'avoir presque forcé à accepter un PC et un téléphone portable en partant dont il se servait maintenant quotidiennement.

Kanon, un peu plus libre de son temps que les deux médecins, s'était chargé de lui enseigner ce qu'il devait savoir pour se déplacer librement, tout comme faire ses multiples démarches administratives pour l'école ou encore simplement faire ses courses, lui indiquant les magasins intéressants. Shaka n'avait pas de gros revenus même si Shion se chargeait de l'essentiel de ses dépenses, il tenait plus que tout à subvenir à ses besoins courants, seul. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre cette attitude que d'autres auraient peut-être trouvé idiote, Kanon lui la comprit fort bien et l'aida de son mieux à devenir autonome dans la grande capitale parisienne.

Ils discutèrent beaucoup aussi, de Camus bien sûr mais aussi de tout un tas de sujets qui passionnaient le jeune indien trop longtemps recroquevillé sur lui-même, devenant proches au fil du temps. Le grec, voyant que le jeune homme s'intéressait beaucoup à l'histoire, le guida sur les monuments et musées à découvrir. Shaka essayait, suivant son temps libre, d'en visiter le plus possible. Un matin Kanon lui parla de ce cimetière célèbre et Shaka lui demanda si c'était là qu'était enterré le garçon dont Camus lui avait parlé une fois… Ce fut Saga qui put répondre à cette question et l'emmena, un mois à peine après son arrivée sur la tombe de Hyoga. Le médecin n'y était pas revenu depuis l'enterrement mais savait que son ami en prenait soin. Ils y trouvèrent d'ailleurs les restes d'une plante quelque peu desséchée, sûrement déposée là par Camus avant son départ :

- Tu crois que ça dérangerait Camus si je m'occupais de cette tombe pendant son absence ? demanda Shaka à Saga.  
- Je ne le pense pas… bien au contraire, répondit le médecin en souriant devinant presque la réaction de son ami quand il l'apprendrait.

Il serait surpris certes, peut-être un peu contrarié aussi, mais au fond, Shaka n'avait-il pas été le premier à qui le policier avait confié cette histoire tragique ? Son histoire ? Alors si le jeune indien pouvait libérer Camus de ce poids qu'il portait… En tout cas Saga l'espérait de tout son cœur.

C'est ainsi que depuis, Shaka se rendait au cimetière au moins une fois par semaine. Etrangement, il se sentait serein devant cette pierre tombale, parlant même au jeune homme qui y reposait tout en prenant soin de l'endroit. Il se promenait aussi souvent dans les allées délaissées par les passants, celles où les sépultures étaient bien trop vieilles pour avoir encore un descendant qui venait l'honorer ou simplement tombées dans l'oubli de tous. C'était dans ses allées qu'il croisait parfois des vieilles dames, venues nourrir les chats errants du quartier, bien trop nombreux pour que les gardiens arrivent à tous les chasser… Il faisait de longues promenades parfois quand le temps s'y prêtait loin des tombes célèbres très prisées par les touristes.

Un ou deux soirs par semaine, suivant leurs emplois du temps respectifs, il descendait manger avec les deux médecins et le policier qui semblaient tous trois y tenir beaucoup. Ces repas souvent préparés en famille, lui apportaient la chaleur que ses frères ne pouvaient plus lui fournir au quotidien.

Il arriva à la station Père-Lachaise et sortit du métro alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il passa très vite chez le fleuriste, acheta un simple bouquet d'asters, et se dépêcha de se rendre sur la tombe de Hyoga avant que le grand cimetière ne ferme ses portes. Comme toujours, il prit le temps de se recueillir, puis de nettoyer les feuilles d'automne qui commençaient à tomber, la capitale entrant bientôt dans la période hivernale. Puis il parla un peu au jeune homme reposant là, lui racontant son quotidien comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses frères. Après tout Hyoga en était un aussi, à sa façon…

Le trajet retour jusqu'à l'immeuble du marais où il habitait fut moins tranquille mais il réussit tant que bien que mal à trouver une place dans les rames bondées des gens sortant de leur travail. Il parvint enfin à sa station et passa au supermarché faire quelques courses avant de regagner le calme de son petit appartement. Il pensait à Camus comme toujours, se demandait comme souvent quand rentrerait le policier et s'il serait content de trouver la lettre qu'il avait glissé dans sa boîte au lettre quelques jours après avoir décidé de prendre soin de la tombe de Hyoga. A chacun de ses moments libres, invariablement ses pensées retournaient vers le français, espérant son prochain retour et le moment tant redouté et à la fois tant rêvé, de leurs retrouvailles…

Ooo000ooO

**Un mois plus tard**

**Athènes…**

Shiryu avait regagné l'appartement. Mu était encore en cours et Dohko et Shion au travail. Il prit rapidement une douche, passa un vieux jogging et s'installa sur son lit pour réviser son prochain examen. Ce faisant, il sortit son enregistreur et écouta les dernières recommandations de son professeur, finit ses révisions présentes avant de charger un autre enregistrement qu'il écoutait bien souvent depuis un mois… Les mots qu'ils voulaient entendre encore une fois n'étaient pas les derniers prononcés par l'italien mais ceux qu'il avait prononcés un peu plus tôt quand il s'était mis en colère. Ces mots, il les avait depuis longtemps écoutés et réécoutés… Au début sans vraiment les comprendre, puis petit à petit en réalisant qu'à travers eux, Angelo lui avait révélé bien plus qu'un simple _« je tiens à toi »_… Il ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé même s'il avait entré son numéro dans la mémoire de son portable. Au bout de quinze jours, il avait tout de même envoyé un simple SMS contenant simplement : _« Moi aussi, mais... »_, espérant que l'italien comprendrait qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Si leur tête à tête avait appris quelque chose à Shiryu, c'était sa certitude d'aimer l'italien bien plus qu'il ne lui en voulait, mais également qu'il ne voulait plus lui être soumis comme il l'avait été autrefois. Et c'était également ce que voulait Angelo s'il comprenait bien ces mots. L'italien n'avait pas cherché à le contacter, répondant juste à son SMS par un autre disant : _« J'attendrais. Prends soin de toi… »._ Depuis, chaque jour le japonais se demandait s'il était prêt, s'il ne retrouverait pas en le voyant ce rapport qui avait été le leur durant leur six mois de vie commune à Paris. Il ne le voulait pas mais le craignait. Pourtant, après de longues discussions avec ses frères, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que seul le revoir lui apporterait cette ultime réponse. Sa décision prise depuis quelques jours, il avait juste attendu le bon moment pour se jeter dans cette dernière bataille, ses révisions étaient terminées et l'examen n'était que dans une semaine. Il prit donc son portable et appuya sur la touche pour composer le numéro de l'italien :

_- Bonjour Shiryu_… furent ses premiers mots.  
- Bonsoir Angelo… Tu vas bien ?  
_- Merci oui… Et de ton côté ?  
_- Oui… ça va… Ce repas italien est toujours d'actualité ? se lança le jeune homme le cœur battant.  
_- Quand tu veux…  
_- Demain soir ?  
_- Je passe te prendre ?  
_- On se retrouve plutôt sur place, avec Dohko…  
_- Ok ! Dix-neuf heures ? Je t'envoie l'adresse et le plan par SMS.  
_- D'accord… va pour dix neuf heures… Alors à demain…  
_- A demain, passe une bonne soirée Shiryu…_

Il avait raccroché avant que le jeune homme puisse seulement ajouter un mot. A peine une minute plus tard, arrivait le SMS lui indiquant l'endroit et ces quelques mots _« Merci de ton appel Shiryu. A demain. »_

Le jeune japonais sourit et se dit qu'il avait finalement prit la bonne décision. Il était anxieux bien sûr mais avait un autre problème à affronter maintenant, son aîné, toujours opposé à cette relation.

Ooo000ooO

**Paris…**

Il faisait tout juste jour quand Camus passa les portes de la capitale en s'infiltrant dans la circulation encore fluide du petit matin. Il avait atterri quelques heures plus tôt à Roissy Charles de Gaulle et avait pris le temps de déposer son rapport préliminaire entre les mains de l'agent de liaison l'attendant et qui devait le ramener à Shion par le premier vol. Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas au téléphone et Camus avait préféré cette solution pour livrer les informations découvertes au cours de sa mission.

Le système mis à jour par Angelo quelques mois plus tôt mettant en avant des personnalités connues dans plusieurs pays, il s'était rendu à la demande de son supérieur dans plusieurs d'entre d'eux, pour y faire le point avec leurs agents sur place. Fatigué et las, le policier avait ensuite récupéré sa voiture, laissée au bon soin d'un petit garagiste du coin qui leur servait en cas de longues absences.

Les journées raccourcissaient rapidement maintenant et Camus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de prendre la route du Père-Lachaise. Il voulait passer sur la tombe de Hyoga depuis trop longtemps à l'abandon. Il gara sa voiture et acheta une petite bruyère chez le fleuriste ouvrant tout juste ses portes avant de pénétrer dans le cimetière par la petite porte dont il gardait toujours la clé sur lui.

Il fut surpris de trouver la tombe propre et un bouquet d'anémones frais dans le petit vase sur la pierre tombale du jeune homme, qui avait bien pu venir ici en son absence ? Il resta un moment, sans parvenir à résoudre ce mystère, puis redescendit vers la petite maison où le gardien se préparait à ouvrir les portes du cimetière :

- Oh bonjour ! salua ce dernier en le reconnaissant. De retour parmi nous ?  
- Bonjour, oui… Dites-moi savez-vous si quelqu'un est venu sur la tombe ? demanda-t-il sachant pertinemment que l'homme savait de laquelle il parlait.  
- Oh oui… réfléchit un instant le gardien. Il vient régulièrement depuis quelques temps : un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux très clairs. Il est très gentil et se promène souvent dans les allées. Du moins quand il faisait meilleur, il est passé… avant-hier je crois.

Le cœur de Camus rata un battement… cette description… Non c'était impossible…

Il remercia l'homme et reprit sa voiture pour regagner son appartement repensant à ses dernières conversations avec Shaka. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait finir sa formation à Paris plusieurs fois… Etait-il venu en son absence ? Cela faisait presque six mois qu'il était à l'étranger et ne le contactait plus que par de rares mails auquel le jeune homme répondait toujours rapidement. Mais ils n'échangeaient que quelques banalités dans ces messages, le policier sachant que Shion veillait sur Shaka au quotidien ne s'inquiétait pas. Et s'il était à Paris, où était-il ?

Il gara sa voiture dans le parking de l'immeuble et attrapa sa valise avant de prendre l'ascenseur et de rentrer chez lui. Il fut encore une fois surpris par le calme y régnant. L'habitude de vivre avec Milo lui avait fait oublier qu'il semblait aussi grand et silencieux quand il était vide comme maintenant. Le grec mettait ici la chaleur d'un foyer. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais su faire. Il referma la porte du palier, posa sa valise et entra dans le salon. Milo l'avait prévenu avant de rentrer en Grèce qu'il chargeait Kanon de venir ici régulièrement pendant son absence. Effectivement, l'appartement était propre et visiblement aéré régulièrement. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en remercier ses amis qui avaient dû se relayer pour s'en occuper. Il avisa une pile de courrier ainsi qu'une enveloppe posée à part à côté. En s'approchant il vit juste son nom inscrit dessus mais reconnut l'écriture de Shaka. Ils avaient eu l'occasion d'échanger des lettres au cours de ces deux dernières années. Fébrilement, il l'ouvrit et la lut, elle était datée de presque deux mois plus tôt :

_Camus, _

_Comme tu peux le voir, je suis à Paris. Je suis arrivé depuis bientôt un mois et grâce à la gentillesse de Kanon, Saga et Mikael, je me suis bien intégré à cette nouvelle vie. Je vis dans un petit appartement dans le même immeuble qu'eux, qu'ils ont eu la bonté de mettre à ma disposition le temps de mon séjour._

_Je travaille avec Saga qui m'a intégré à son équipe, tout en continuant à suivre mes cours. Il est formidable mais très exigeant et je fais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes même si ce n'est pas toujours facile._

_Kanon me guide gentiment dans Paris, me faisant découvrir les endroits intéressants à voir et m'aide beaucoup pour le quotidien._

_Si je te mets cette lettre, c'est aussi pour te prévenir que j'ai pris la décision de prendre soin de la tombe de Hyoga en ton absence. Saga m'y a amené à ma demande, et j'irai le plus souvent possible. J'espère juste que cela ne te contrariera pas trop et que tu me pardonneras mon audace._

_J'ai hâte que tu reviennes bien sûr mais Kanon m'a prévenu que ça risquait d'être un peu long… En attendant, j'en profite pour essayer de découvrir le plus de choses possibles et j'espère que nous pourrons en découvrir d'autres ensembles._

_Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Camus et comme je te l'avais dit, je suis venu…_

_A bientôt_

_ Shaka_

_PS : j'ai un téléphone portable je te donne le numéro…._

Camus sourit en refermant et en repliant la lettre après l'avoir relue une deuxième fois et enregistré le numéro dans son propre portable. La dernière phrase faisait allusion, il en était certain, à leur baiser à l'aéroport deux ans plus tôt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, constata qu'il était déjà neuf heures passé et décida de se reposer un peu avant de tenter d'appeler Shaka qui devait déjà être soit au travail soit en cours. C'est le cœur un peu plus léger malgré sa fatigue qu'il se glissa quelques instants plus tard sous une douche chaude. Ainsi il vivait dans l'ancien appartement de Kanon… Il était étrangement heureux de le savoir ici… dans sa ville. Il s'endormit en souriant, épuisé par sa mission et son voyage de retour.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka travaillait sur ses cours en cette fin de journée quand le téléphone reliant les deux appartements, système qui était resté en place, sonna. Il décrocha :

- Oui ?  
_- Tu fais quoi ? _demanda la voix de Kanon.  
- Je bosse sur mes cours. Pourquoi ?  
_- T'as vu l'heure ? T'as oublié que tu viens manger ce soir ?_

Shaka jeta un regard à sa montre : Déjà ?

- J'arrive ! dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sonnait à la porte de l'appartement des trois hommes. Mikael vint lui ouvrir et se moqua de lui gentiment en le faisant entrer :

- Alors tu rêvais à Camus pour oublier notre dîner ?

Shaka rougit comme toujours :

- Je travaillais, se défendit-il.  
- Je vais gronder Saga s'il t'oblige à nous oublier…  
- Non, non je bossais sur mes cours de fac… Il y a tant de choses qu'il faut apprendre, j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais des fois ! expliqua-t-il en le suivant dans la pièce principale où la table ronde était déjà dressée. Qui mange avec nous ? demanda-t-il en y voyant cinq assiettes.  
- Nous avons un invité ce soir… répondit mystérieusement le suédois, je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire Shaka.

Le jeune homme était surpris, c'était la première fois qu'ils ne seraient pas entre eux, mais il n'avait rien à dire après tout :

- Je vais voir si les jumeaux ont besoin d'aide à la cuisine, dit-il en supposant qu'ils y étaient vu qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la pièce.

Mikael acquiesça sans mot dire, ce qui parut encore plus étrange au jeune homme. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers la cuisine d'où provenait une bonne odeur attisant son appétit vu qu'il avait juste avalé un en-cas bien des heures plus tôt. Il y pénétra et se figea sur le seuil, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Là, en train de faire la remuer le contenu d'une casserole, lui tournant le dos se trouvait :

- Camus ?!

L'interpellé se retourna :

- Bonsoir Shaka, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

L'indien sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux et se précipita en avant pour se retrouver dans les bras du français, alors que trois têtes passaient par la porte de la cuisine pour observer la scène tendrement :

- Je suis heureux… si heureux, tu es là…  
- Si ce n'est pas mignon ça… fit Mikael en souriant.  
- Jaloux ! répondit Camus en serrant Shaka contre lui. Tu as faim j'espère ? lui demanda-t-il, je t'ai préparé un repas typiquement français…  
- Bien sûr… Je meurs de faim…  
- Alors à table ! fit Camus en libérant le jeune homme non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :  
- J'ai hâte de voir pourquoi tu as mobilisé la cuisine et si cela valait le coup, s'amusa Kanon.  
- A table tout le monde et on se dépêche ! répéta Camus en retournant à sa cuisine sans se départir d'un léger sourire, content finalement d'avoir pris la décision en se levant de venir directement ici.

Ooo000ooO

**Athènes…**

Shiryu gara sa voiture assez loin du restaurant où Angelo lui avait donné rendez-vous. Anxieux, il avait besoin de marcher un peu pour se calmer. Il était en avance et ne se pressa pas, ses pensées toutes dirigées vers l'homme qu'il allait revoir sous peu. Il arriva devant la pizzeria, vérifia qu'il était bien au bon endroit sur son portable et y entra. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il pénétra dans une salle à l'ambiance feutrée et préservée pour l'intimité des clients, loin de toutes les pizzerias qui débitaient à toute allure entassant les tables presque les unes sur les autres :

- Monsieur ? s'avança un serveur après l'avoir salué.  
- Je dois être attendu… commença-t-il en se demandant si Angelo avait réservé.  
- Par Mr Angelo peut-être ? tenta le serveur vu que le jeune homme correspondait à la description faite par l'un de leur client habituel qui avait réservé une table ce soir.  
- Oui…  
- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, dit-il en le guidant à travers la salle en ajoutant, Mr Angelo n'est pas encore arrivé mais il a réservé sa table habituelle et laissé des instructions…  
- Des instructions ? s'insurgea le jeune homme, et quels genre d'instructions donc ?

De quel droit laissait-il des instructions à son sujet ? se révolta instinctivement Shiryu.

- Juste de vous installer et de vous servir ce que vous désirez ! le rassura tout de suite le serveur ayant soudain peur d'avoir commis un impair.  
- Oh… Excusez-moi, se reprit Shiryu.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours sur la défensive avec l'italien ? se sermonna-t-il, il était juste un peu avance c'est tout… et Angelo avait juste prévu ce cas de figure…

Il s'installa en se demandant s'il avait finalement pris la bonne décision et si toutes leurs rencontres se dérouleraient comme une bataille que l'un ou l'autre devait remporter. Car il avait vraiment l'impression de se préparer à un combat…

- Que désirez-vous boire ? demanda le serveur interrompant le cours de ses pensées.  
- Pourquoi pas un apéritif ? intervint la voix d'Angelo qui arrivait. Bonsoir ! Un marsala pour moi et toi Shiryu ?  
- Pourquoi pas oui ? répondit Shiryu, fêtons donc cet événement, la même chose s'il vous plait… commanda-t-il connaissant cette boisson.  
- Tu es en colère… constata l'italien en s'installant en face lui.  
- Non… pas du tout, démentit le jeune homme.

Angelo sourit sans répondre car le serveur amenait leur boisson et le menu, observant le jeune homme. Tout en lui vibrait d'une colère contenue, à commencer par ses yeux lançant encore une fois des éclairs. Il était complètement sur la défensive :

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te livrer un combat Shiryu… dit-il en regardant le menu d'un œil distrait, le connaissant parfaitement. Il venait souvent manger ici :  
- Je sais bien… Mais c'est plus fort que moi, avoua le japonais en lisant lui aussi le menu et en choisissant un plat de pâtes.

Ils commandèrent leur plat puis Angelo demanda :

- C'est pour quand ton examen ?  
- La semaine prochaine… Mais comment es-tu au courant ? s'étonna le japonais.  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se voit pas que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui t'arrive Shiryu. Je travaille aussi avec ton frère je te rappelle, expliqua Angelo, et vos examens à toi et Mu sont l'essentiel de leurs sujets de conversation en ce moment à lui et Shion…

Shiryu pouffa à cette explication :

- Cela mis à part, je ne suis jamais loin de toi non plus, reprit l'italien. Je te l'ai dit, tu es important pour moi…  
- Tu m'espionnes alors ? rétorqua Shiryu. Pourquoi après m'avoir abandonné de la sorte ?  
- Je voulais juste que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais… Je te l'ai dit non ?  
- Comme si c'était si simple…  
- Malgré ce qu'en dit ton psy, ça a marché non ? Tu as recommencé à te battre non ?  
- Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix, grommela Shiryu. C'était pas plus simple de me parler ?  
- Tu m'aurais écouté ?  
- Non, reconnut le jeune homme.

Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils se turent le temps que le serveur pose leurs assiettes et amène la boisson mais ne cessèrent pas de se regarder un instant, s'affrontant presque du regard :

- Bon appétit messieurs, dit le serveur en s'éloignant.  
- Merci, répondirent-ils en même temps, profitant l'un et l'autre de ce court échange pour mettre fin à ce petit duel que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait gagné.

Shiryu sourit en regardant son plat, soudain plus détendu :

- Ça m'a l'air bon… fit-il en prenant sa fourchette. Et toi où est-ce que tu habites maintenant ?  
- Kanon m'avait proposé de m'installer chez lui… Enfin dans la demeure familiale dont ils ont hérité avec son frère. C'est là que je vis pour l'instant.  
- Pour l'instant ? Tu comptes donc repartir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Shiryu, regrettant presque aussitôt sa question, après tout cela ne le regardait en rien.  
- Je n'ai encore rien décidé à ce sujet… Cela dépendra d'une personne…

Le japonais se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui demander qui et orienta vite la conversation sur un autre sujet :

- C'est une belle maison ? s'enquit-il intéressé. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient une maison ici.  
- C'est un manoir en fait, répondit Angelo pas dupe du tout de son brutal revirement. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, ni du Sanctuaire. Elle appartenait à leurs parents…  
- C'est vrai qu'ils sont grecs aussi, j'avais oublié… J'ai vu de belle demeure entre ici et le Sanctuaire, ça doit être agréable de vivre dans un tel environnement.  
- Je peux t'y conduire après si tu veux, proposa l'italien, elle vaut le coup d'œil. Enfin si tu n'es pas trop pressé de rentrer pour réviser…

Shiryu le regarda longuement. Angelo le défiait encore une fois, persuadé qu'il refuserait, il pouvait le voir à son sourire légèrement moqueur :

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire. J'ai encore une semaine devant moi et un soir de détente me fera le plus grand bien… J'accepte avec plaisir…

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard environ, ils arrivaient à la demeure familiale des jumeaux. La nuit était entièrement tombée quand Shiryu descendit de la voiture de l'italien, une Renault Clio de fonction, la sienne étant sagement restée à sa place, Angelo lui ayant promis de le ramener à la capitale quand il le désirerait. Il fit quelques pas sur les graviers menant aux escaliers du manoir, l'italien ayant rentré la voiture dans le parc après avoir pris soin de refermer la lourde grille. Presque aussitôt, une porte s'ouvrit dans un petit pavillon situé près d'elle et une silhouette s'encadra dans la lumière. Angelo fit un signe de la main auquel la silhouette répondit avant de rentrer chez elle :

- Un gardien ? demanda Shiryu.  
- Un peu oui, répondit l'italien en gravissant le premier les marches en pierre, Aldé entretient et surveille la demeure. Il a grandi avec les jumeaux mais n'a jamais quitté cet endroit, expliqua encore Angelo alors qu'ils entraient dans la vaste demeure et qu'il guidait Shiryu vers la terrasse de l'autre côté. Kanon l'a retrouvé alors que nous étions venus nous réfugier ici après une mission qui avait un peu mal tournée, se rappela-t-il en souriant. Il était blessé, moi pas très en forme et j'avais du casser un carreau pour pénétrer dans la maison alors qu'il était inconscient. Aldé m'est tombé dessus et j'aurais très certainement passé un sale moment s'il n'avait tout de suite reconnu Kanon… Il m'a aidé à le soigner et nous a trouvé de quoi manger le temps qu'on se remette tous les deux. Voilà, c'est ici. Installe-toi, je vais nous faire un café.

Puis il disparut dans la maison. Shiryu s'installa dans un des fauteuils de jardin qui étaient bien alignés autour d'une table et laissa son regard errer sur le jardin en contrebas. C'était magnifique… Un lieu enchanteur où tout le monde rêverait de vivre quand on aimait le calme. Un peu plus loin que les jardins bien entretenus, il aperçut des arbres dans la pénombre, un bois sans doute qui devait être source de promenade enchanteresse. Il réalisa alors que le parc était immense et se leva pour tenter d'en voir plus malgré la nuit. Cela lui rappelait un peu le parc de la propriété de sa famille au Japon… Il avait toujours aimé son calme et sa tranquillité, ses longues ballades solitaires dans les allées désertes. Cela l'avait toujours apaisé. Il s'appuya à la balustrade en pierre et contempla la nuit, son calme soudainement retrouvé. Puis il inspira une grande bouffée d'air :

- Shiryu ?

Il se retourna souriant :

- C'est magnifique, dit-il, s'il ne faisait pas nuit, j'irais volontiers me promener…

Il revint vers la table où Angelo avait posé deux tasses :

- Du sucre ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Un, s'il te plait, répondit-il en s'approchant de lui pour prendre sa tasse avant de reporter de nouveau son regard vers le parc. Qu'attends-tu de moi Angelo ? demanda-t-il soudain sans le regarder.  
- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas… Mais dans un premier temps, c'est au professionnel que tu es à qui je veux faire appel.  
- A moi ? s'étonna le jeune homme en se retournant. Je n'ai encore aucune légitimité dans le domaine juridique.  
- Pour ce qui est de mon affaire ce sera bien suffisant et pour la partie administrative, Shion fera le reste vu que ça concerne un pensionnaire du Sanctuaire.  
- Yvan je suppose, devina Shiryu en reposant sa tasse et en sentant quelque chose se briser en lui.  
- Oui. Mais pas pour ce que tu penses Shiryu.  
- Comment…

Mais Angelo ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir de s'insurger et l'attrapa pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser presque brutal :

- Je le sais, c'est tout, fit-il d'une voix rauque en le libérant mais sans le lâcher, tu te fermes et ta colère gronde… Quand comprendras-tu que je t'aime ? J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant d'éventuellement renoncer à ma vie d'errance. Une chose que je lui dois, c'est tout. Le reste ne dépend que de toi Shiryu !

Le japonais le regarda intensément sans parler, prisonnier de son étreinte et comprit soudain qu'il n'était plus temps de chercher des réponses. Parce qu'aimer représenterait toujours un risque. Parce que le vie n'était pas faite de certitudes mais d'une multitude de petites choses comme l'espoir ou un éclat de rire, d'un bon moment passé entre amis, d'une ballade dans le calme d'une forêt, d'un regard tendre qui se pose sur vous, d'une simple invitation à dîner… Et que tous ces instants étaient à leur façon, un pas vers le bonheur. Et il avait envie d'être heureux, d'oser lui aussi :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il, si fort que ça me fait peur…

Et il alla à la rencontre du baiser suivant, le quémanda en nouant ses bras autour du cou de l'italien sans le quitter des yeux, plongeant avec délice dans l'océan sombre, s'y laissant couler. Enfin. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et se soudèrent l'un à l'autre. Angelo referma ses bras autour du jeune homme tremblant et frissonnant à la fois, maintenant dépassé par ses propres sentiments qu'il avait si longtemps maintenus prisonniers.

Ce n'était ni une victoire, ni même une simple passe d'arme que devait faire Shiryu ce soir mais un pas vers son avenir… Et vers leur avenir peut-être aussi. Et c'était une bataille autrement plus dure qu'un simple combat pour défendre sa vie ou son honneur. Il devait à nouveau faire confiance mais également avoir confiance en lui, se retrouver libre de ses choix et de ses envies.

Son baiser d'abord fut timide et hésitant. Angelo ne le brusqua pas, le laissa prendre entièrement la direction de l'échange, mais resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Peu à peu, il se fit plus entreprenant, plus sûr de lui et plus passionné. Cette partie de lui, ce feu couvant dans ses veines, que l'italien lui avait lui-même fait refouler au plus profond de lui à deux ans plus tôt pour sa survie, reprenait enfin ses droits. Il le sentit à son corps, se mouvant contre le sien, à sa langue plus inquisitrice, plus dominante aussi, à ses mains parcourant son dos, avides et pressées.

C'était ainsi qu'il le voulait, insoumis et sauvage, passionné et bagarreur. Comme quand il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois. Qu'il lui avait craché au visage alors qu'il le dominait et l'avait mis à terre. Cette passion indomptable, si semblable à la sienne, l'avait séduit avant même qu'il le réalise alors. Son propre corps réagit en adéquation avec celui du japonais, s'enflammant aussi. En un instant, le baiser devint un échange passionné et enivrant, les laissant vite sans souffle mais serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Shiryu ne voulait plus réfléchir ni même comprendre, ce qu'il voulait était là juste devant lui :

- Angelo…  
- On n'est pas obligé… commença l'italien.  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler maintenant ! grogna le japonais.  
- Me défiler ? se moqua l'italien. Tu oublies à qui tu parles là !

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna vers l'intérieur de la maison. Shiryu vit défiler des pièces, des couloirs, un escalier et se retrouva dans une chambre. Angelo ne le lâcha que quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui :

- On sera mieux ici alors ! dit-il simplement avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser de tout son soul, menant cette fois la danse.

Shiryu le laissa faire un moment, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce baiser sauvage. L'italien ne s'était montré qu'une seule fois brutale avec lui, quand il se trouvait encore enfermé dans cette chambre pour son « dressage ». Mu et Shaka avait réussi alors à lui expliquer qu'ils étaient sous surveillance permanente et lui avait conseillés de se soumettre rapidement pour faire cesser tout cela. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire au bout de quelques jours, conscient que sa survie en dépendait. Par la suite, si l'italien l'avait possédé quelquefois, il n'avait plus fait preuve de brutalité. Il faisait cela rapidement comme s'il était obligé de le faire mais sans y prendre le moindre plaisir ou un minimum tout comme avec Mu ou Shaka.

Mais là, c'était tout autre chose qui se passait. Angelo l'embrassait avec une passion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas alors que ses mains déboutonnaient rapidement sa chemise. Mais le japonais n'était pas décidé à le laisser gagner la partie ce soir et répondit tout aussi passionnément à son brutal déchaînement en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Angelo gémit alors qu'il s'était mis à explorer son cou et recula le temps de les défaire rapidement de leurs hauts respectifs qui échouèrent dans un coin de la chambre.

Shiryu resta un instant interdit avant d'oser poser sa main sur la peau cuivrée. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de le faire avant, l'italien interdisait formellement aux trois garçons de le toucher plus que nécessaire et aucun d'eux ne s'y était jamais risqué. Mais là tout était différent. Il caressa lentement le torse sculpté, s'arrêtant un peu sur les cicatrices encore visibles de ses récentes blessures sous l'œil amusé et attendri du policier conscient de son profond trouble. Il osa même un peu plus en venant doucement poser de ses lèvres cette peau tannée par le soleil. Puis il s'enhardit encore en ne sentant pas de protestation et goûta à cette douce saveur. Angelo rejeta la tête en arrière en retenant un gémissement avant de se lancer à son tour à la découverte du corps qu'il avait devant les yeux.

S'ensuivit un long jeu de caresses de plus en plus précises de part et d'autre, de plus en plus indécentes aussi. De temps à autres leurs bouches se retrouvaient, se savouraient un moment avant de repartir s'enivrer d'autres goûts, d'autres saveurs. Ils se connaissaient pourtant mais les conditions avaient changé : plus de soumission aveugle. Tout devenait nouveauté pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Shiryu découvrait, expérimentait une chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître ou si peu, avant son enlèvement. Angelo lui savourait le plaisir de l'aimer librement et d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses sensations.

Leurs pantalons ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs hauts dans un coin de la pièce et les caresses se firent encore plus précises, enflammant un peu plus leurs deux corps.

Quand ils atteignirent un point culminant de leurs jeux, Angelo descendit lentement le long de son torse pour s'occuper un peu mieux d'une partie particulière de son amant. Ce dernier, perdu dans un monde de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues, mit un moment à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il eut un instant de doute et une violente réaction en comprenant ce que son partenaire s'apprêtait à faire :

- Qu'est-ce que… Angelo ! Non ! tenta Shiryu en essayant de s'écarter. Peine perdue, d'ailleurs, vu qu'il se retrouva plaqué d'une main de fer contre le mur.  
- Et pourquoi s'il te plait ? demanda doucement l'italien en se relevant pour capturer ses yeux et sans le libérer, j'en ai très envie moi… et je vois bien que toi aussi Shiryu…

Disant ces mots, il laissa sa main redescendre vers l'objet de ses désirs arrachant un cri à Shiryu. Le japonais était perdu entre son passé et le présent. Ces gestes qu'il avait faits si souvent pendant sa captivité lui paraissaient totalement déplacés s'ils étaient exécutés par Angelo et non par lui.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas à toi…  
- Shiryu, nous partageons quelque chose ensemble, le coupa le policier comprenant fort bien son dilemme, il n'y a rien d'interdit que ce soit pour toi ou pour moi… Tu n'es plus obligé de rien… Tu es ici par ce que tu en as envie, tout autant que moi n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui… répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle en nouant de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser et très certainement se rassurer un peu.

Angelo l'entraîna alors sur le lit, distant de que quelques mètres où ils échouèrent entremêlés. Shiryu semblait reprendre peu à peu confiance en lui à la grande satisfaction de l'italien qui reprit là où il avait cessé quelques instants plus tôt. Il le sentit se tendre sous lui quand il glissa lentement sur son torse pour achever le de déshabiller. Mais il ne tenta plus de l'arrêter et se laissa lentement glisser vers ce monde de plaisir. Avec appréhension d'abord, puis avec passion, rejetant au loin tout ses doutes et toutes ses peurs irraisonnées dès que l'écrin chaud et doux l'enveloppa dans son entier. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Angelo, il devint tour à tour victime consentante de ses jeux ou bourreau découvrant les points sensibles de son amant et le mettant à la torture. Ils s'assouvirent une première fois, par de subtiles et indécentes caresses puis prirent le temps de se découvrir comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

Angelo embrassa avec déférence les cicatrices de ses opérations multiples qui, même avec tout le savoir faire de Mikael, resteraient à jamais gravées sur sa chair. Shiryu ne tenta même pas de comptabiliser ses trop nombreuses traces de blessures récoltées au fil de ses missions, se contentant de dessiner du bout des lèvres ou des doigts comme pour tenter d'en effacer à jamais les souffrances qu'elles avaient faites endurer à l'italien.

Ils passèrent continuellement de la tendresse la plus pure à la passion à la limite de la violence, assouvissant un désir trop longtemps contenu, une union qu'ils avaient trop souvent repoussée.

Ils avaient besoin de se sentir vivre au travers l'autre, pour l'italien c'était l'aboutissement de ses années d'errance qui prenait enfin un sens, pour le japonais sa liberté enfin retrouvée.

Le temps n'existait plus, leurs vies s'étaient brutalement suspendues et ils en étaient profondément heureux.

S'ils l'avaient pu, ils auraient sûrement continué encore et encore, mais leurs deux corps réclamaient l'ultime délivrance, le dernier pas qui achèverait leurs retrouvailles :

- Maintenant Angelo, réclama Shiryu, je n'en peux plus…  
- Impatient, se moqua l'italien avant de le remettre sur le dos et de soulever ses jambes sous le regard surpris de son amant, plus habitué à ce qu'on le mette à quatre pattes. Une autre fois peut-être, expliqua l'italien, mais là… Je veux voir ton visage…

Il avait bien sûr longuement préparé le jeune homme à sa venue qui se crispa quand même un peu quand il le pénétra, pourtant avec douceur.

Angelo le vit fermer ses yeux et agripper les draps de ses poings. Ses longs cheveux bruns répandus sur le lit, le visage rosit par le plaisir, il offrait une image tellement belle et sexy, presque indécente à elle toute seule :

- Oui… murmura-t-il, viens en moi…

Ce qui acheva de mettre le feu aux sens de l'italien déjà dans un état proche de la lave en fusion qui finit de le pénétrer d'un coup mu par un désir qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

Shiryu cria et ouvrit les yeux qui accrochèrent ceux de son amant avec une intensité incroyable. Puis la passion les submergea brutalement. Shiryu se mit à bouger lentement d'abord, agrippant un peu plus les draps, vite rejoint par son amant qui accentua le rythme rapidement. Leurs cris se mêlèrent bien vite tout autant que leurs lèvres qui étouffèrent bon nombre de leurs râles de plaisir quand Shiryu laissa glissé ses jambes autour des reins de l'italien et se releva pour atterrirent dans ses bras.

Ils perdirent alors toute notion de la réalité, ne sentant plus que l'autre, ne voyant plus que lui. Les mains s'accrochèrent, les doigts se nouèrent pour se dénouer aussitôt puis repartir à la recherche de leurs homologues dans une frénésie hors du commun. Extase pure, béatitude des plus profondes s'abattirent sur eux jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme vienne les faucher brutalement.

Quelques minutes de délice qu'ils savourèrent longuement tant que leurs corps et leurs esprits en ressentaient encore les dernières miettes.

Un baiser passionné les réunit encore avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent sur le lit, pantelants, épuisés mais étrangement bien…

Morphée ne fut pas long à venir cueillir ces deux êtres qui s'étaient finalement retrouvés et qui restèrent tendrement enlacés, ne voulant pas encore songer au lendemain.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Merci à tous ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**A Paris, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée…**

Shaka avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve éveillé. Mais non, Camus était bien là, juste à ses côtés autour de la table avec ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis. Par moment, il l'observait longuement, s'emplissant de son image et Mikael le taquinait alors gentiment :

- Regarde notre petit Shaka, Camus, dit-il à un moment, il n'en revient toujours pas…

Ce dernier rougit encore une fois et replongea le nez dans son assiette.

- Arrête donc de l'embêter, râla Kanon pour la forme alors que Camus posait sa main sur celle de l'indien :  
- Moi aussi, je suis heureux Shaka, lui murmura-t-il doucement faisant rougir un peu plus le jeune homme qui retrouva son sourire en relevant ses grands yeux clairs vers lui :  
- J'ai juste du mal à y croire, se justifia-t-il, et ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir enfin Camus.  
- Allons, n'oubliez pas que Shaka a des cours demain matin, si je ne m'abuse, intervint Saga alors que le dîner traînait plus que d'habitude. Si on mangeait ce dessert ?

Ils terminèrent le repas dans la bonne humeur et après avoir aidé à débarrasser et pris le café, le jeune homme s'apprêta à remonter chez lui pour se reposer un peu. Camus gravit avec lui les deux étages le séparant de son petit appartement :

- Tu commences tôt demain matin ? lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa porte.  
- A huit heures à la fac. Ce n'est pas très loin mais faut quand même y aller. Tu ne veux pas entrer juste un petit moment ? demanda-t-il. Il y a un peu de désordre mais…  
- Pas longtemps alors, répondit le policier en le suivant, je ne veux pas te priver de sommeil…

Le désordre en question était le lit déplié qui prenait une grande place dans le studio et la table recouverte de papiers et de livres que le jeune homme entreprit de ranger sommairement pour leur faire une place.

Le policier s'y installa pendant que Shaka faisait chauffer de l'eau pour préparer du thé :

- Tu préfères peut-être un café ? demanda-t-il à son invité.  
- Du thé, ça ira très bien. Quand je ne travaille pas j'aime autant le thé d'ailleurs…  
- Tu as un peu de congés ? interrogea Shaka en amenant la théière et les tasses avant de s'installer en face de lui.  
- Oui, une semaine pour me reposer un peu.  
- Et après… tu repars ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme.  
- Non, le rassura Camus en souriant. Après je reprends mon travail ici à Paris. Il est rare que je parte aussi longtemps, c'est un peu une situation exceptionnelle.  
- A cause de ce qui s'est passé au Sanctuaire ?

La voix du jeune homme s'était quelque peu voilée à ce triste souvenir. Camus s'attendait bien à le trouver encore changé mais celui qu'il avait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme prêt à mourir qu'il avait sauvé un soir de pluie. Il le rassura d'un sourire :

- Oui. Et de ce tout ce qui en a découlé. Mais, cela ne te concerne plus Shaka. Parle-moi plutôt de ce que tu découvres à Paris… Aimes-tu cette ville ? Ma ville ?  
- Je l'adore ! s'enthousiasma l'étudiant, il y tant de choses à voir ici ! Kanon m'a emmené au musée Grévin et au Louvres. On n'a pas pu tout visiter bien sûr à ce dernier, mais il y a encore plein de choses que j'ai envie d'aller explorer. Quand j'ai un peu de temps, j'y vais seul mais ce n'est pas souvent et puis, je me perds encore parfois…  
- Et ça ? demanda Camus en montrant une toile d'un Bouddha accrochée au mur.  
- Oh ça ! Je ne sais pas trop en fait, répondit Shaka pensif. Kanon m'a emmené sur les quais pour les livres quand il a vu que j'en cherchais sans cesse et on a vu cette toile. C'est de la camelote mais elle m'a rappelé quelque chose de mon enfance… c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris.  
- Tu te souviens de ton enfance en Inde ? demanda Camus surpris car Aïoros lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait quasiment aucun souvenir.  
- Pas vraiment… Mais depuis que ça va mieux, j'ai des images parfois… Celle d'un temple où il y avait une grande statue de Bouddha comme celle sur la toile. Je me suis renseigné, il y en a beaucoup en Inde…

_« depuis que ça va mieux »_ avait-il dit, sa façon à lui de mettre son passé loin derrière lui. Et s'il désirait renouer avec son pays d'origine ?

- Peut-être pourras-tu y retourner un jour ? demanda le policier ayant soudain un peu peur de sa réponse :  
- Peut-être un jour oui, réfléchit Shaka longuement, mais pour le voir seulement… Juste découvrir le pays d'où je viens en fait.

Camus ressentit une étrange vague de soulagement et lui sourit :

- Il se fait tard, je vais te laisser te reposer Shaka, dit Camus en se levant et en allant à la porte. As-tu un jour de congé bientôt ? rajouta-t-il en s'y arrêtant.  
- Jeudi, répondit Shaka en vérifiant sur son planning. Je n'ai pas de cours et je suis de repos.  
- Alors, mercredi soir, je t'enlève… D'accord ?  
- D'accord, murmura le jeune homme en souriant.  
- A mercredi alors…

Tout doucement, Camus l'enlaça et captura ses lèvres. Shaka ferma les yeux pour savourer et répondre à ce tendre baiser. Qui dura et l'étourdit. Un peu. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre, d'ailleurs…

C'est dans un état de semi conscience que le jeune homme débarrassa la table après le départ de son invité, avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres et s'endormit un peu plus tard. C'était sans aucun doute, sa plus belle soirée depuis son arrivée à Paris.

Ooo000ooO

Le lendemain Camus commença à organiser sa prochaine sortie avec le jeune homme en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire découvrir dans la plus belle ville du monde. Il avait quatre jours pour préparer ce premier véritable rendez-vous… leur premier rendez-vous. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu en fait, si on réfléchissait bien, s'était dit le français en rentrant chez lui après le dîner chez ses amis. Leur rencontre pour commencer, puis les rares visites qu'il lui avait faites au Sanctuaire ne pouvaient pas vraiment être comptées comme tel. Il était donc temps de rattraper ce manque et d'offrir au jeune homme ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître et qui lui permettrait de vivre une chose que n'importe quel autre jeune homme de son âge expérimentait au moins une fois. Même s'il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier complètement son passé, il pouvait au moins faire en sorte qu'il y pense le moins possible. Oui. Cela il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il serait difficile pour lui d'oublier cette première nuit dans son appartement mais il lui devait bien ça. Shaka avait sûrement du fournir des efforts considérables s'il en croyait le psychiatre du Sanctuaire pour se comporter naturellement, effaçant peu à peu cette horrible soumission qu'on lui avait inculquée dès son plus jeune âge. Et visiblement et d'après le récit de ses trois amis, il y était pratiquement parvenu en transformant ce qui était autrefois de la soumission en une bonté et une gentillesse sans borne. Peut-être même trop parfois, avait souligné Saga. A lui de l'aider à achever cette transformation radicale en limitant l'excès de gentillesse qu'avait souligné Saga pour son propre bien, et cela même si les rapports humains n'étaient pas vraiment son fort, comme se plaisait souvent à le taquiner Milo.

Milo… aussi étrange que celui lui paresse, le grec lui manquait. Terriblement. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte avant combien il était devenu proche de lui et combien sa bonne humeur tout comme ses coups de colère lui étaient désormais si familiers. Ils étaient devenus des amis certes, mais peut-être un peu plus que cela aussi. Sûrement le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble sans gâcher cette amitié était en partie la conséquence de ce rapprochement implicite. Car Milo était le seul avec qui il s'était permis d'aller plus loin. Ce dernier avait accepté sans condition sa froideur, son indifférence quotidienne, cette profonde blessure qu'il traînait et le minait. Jamais il ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche et Camus avait vu son sourire sincère quand il lui avait avoué avoir embrassé Shaka pour la première fois… Il soupira. Oui le grec lui manquait… et son expérience de dragueur professionnelle aurait ce soir été la bienvenue pour l'aider à trouver les bons gestes, les bons mots, les bons endroits aussi où emmener le jeune indien. Mais il sourit en se rappelant que Milo avait enfin trouvé son port d'attache, et celui qui avait su l'apprivoiser en la personne de Mu. Et Milo méritait de trouver le bonheur qu'il n'avait pu lui donner.

Le policier fit également un saut à son bureau où officiait un tout nouvel informaticien, en lien constant avec Marine et Aïolia en Grèce, et eut un débriefing avec Kanon, désormais en poste à Paris sous ses ordres directs. Les deux hommes se connaissaient bien trop pour faire jouer cette relation hiérarchique entre eux et avaient, d'un accord tacite, décidé de mettre leurs efforts en commun comme deux égaux. Les décisions finales revenant à Camus qui s'en remettait en cas de doute à Shion. Ils pouvaient ainsi chacun profiter pleinement de l'expérience de l'autre.

Une fois que Camus fut au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, il proposa à Kanon d'aller boire un café :

- Toi, je sais de quoi ou plutôt de qui tu veux qu'on parle ! s'amusa le grec en le suivant jusqu'à leur coin détente. Fais-moi donc un café et je dis tout !  
- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, le rassura Camus, mais merci de l'avoir si bien guidé pour ses premiers pas ici.  
- Il est adorable tu sais, reprit Kanon, il s'intéresse à tout et veut tout voir, tout découvrir… On dirait un gosse…  
- N'oublie pas qu'il découvre réellement le monde extérieur, c'est un peu normal, sourit Camus.  
- Je le sais ça. Mais, et c'est ce qui est magnifique avec Shaka, c'est que tu as l'impression qu'il est à l'aise partout même s'il découvre pour la première fois. Au Louvre par exemple, on n'a pas tout fait bien évidemment, mais je l'ai emmené dans la section Egyptienne… Plusieurs fois il a demandé des explications à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas cinq minutes plus tôt ! Ca m'a fasciné cette facilité de se lier avec le premier venu même si je me suis permis de lui rappeler que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a rétorqué tout sourire ?  
- Non, dis-moi…  
- Mais je ne risque rien avec toi Kanon non ?

Ce qui amusa Camus :

- Je vois oui… En tout cas merci d'être si présent pour lui.  
- Pas de quoi ! Je l'aime bien et j'adore lui faire découvrir Paris !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis le français rentra chez lui non sans passer faire quelques courses avant pour garnir son frigo, nettement désertique.

Le soir vint vite et vers vingt heures, il appela Shaka. Le portable de ce dernier sonna trois fois avant qu'il ne décroche un peu :

_« - Allo, _fit sa voix essoufflée.  
- Shaka, c'est Camus ! Je té dérange ?  
_- Oh, bonsoir Camus, pas du tout ! J'étais juste sous la douche et j'ai couru pour répondre ! Comment vas-tu ?_

Le français eut un frisson incontrôlé en imaginant la scène et le jeune homme à peine vêtu… Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il savait pourtant se contrôler…

- Je vais bien et toi ? Pas trop dur ce matin ?  
_- Un peu si…mais j'apprends tellement de choses ! »_

Ils discutèrent un moment de divers sujets avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka raccrocha en souriant et frissonna. De froid. Il n'avait qu'une mince serviette autour des hanches et le chauffage ne tournait pas encore même si les nuits commençaient à être fraîches malgré une belle arrière-saison. Il repassa dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un kimono d'intérieur. Vêtement que leur avait fait découvrir Shiryu à lui et à Mu et que tous deux avaient adoptés. Il sourit encore en pensant aux dernières révélations que le japonais lui avait envoyées le matin même par mail, sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Angelo… Il était heureux pour lui, il avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur tout comme Mu d'ailleurs. Et lui ? Est-ce que Camus était celui qui saurait l'aimer et surtout lui apprendre à aimer ? Il soupira et se fit réchauffer un plat rapide avant d'allumer la télé sans suivre pour autant le programme, perdu dans ses pensées.

A sa plus grande honte, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti lors de ses rapports sexuels avec les hommes qui l'avaient possédé et soumis, si ce n'est éventuellement de la douleur. On lui ordonnait, il obéissait, c'était aussi simple que ça pour lui.

Aïoros avait parlé de frigidité quand il le lui avait avoué mais avait finalement conclu que ce n'était probablement pas tout à fait cela. Et depuis qu'il avait appris ce que voulait dire exactement ce terme, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr au fond. Car il avait une étrange capacité à ignorer les coups, les humiliations et tout ce qu'on avait pu lui faire subir. Mu appelait ça son « mode veille », depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus et il était incapable d'expliquer comment il faisait ça.

Après deux ans de liberté et de nombreuses recherches, il pensait que cela avait un rapport avec la culture qui l'avait vu naître et le temple dont il se souvenait parfois maintenant, même s'il était incapable de vraiment l'expliquer. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il cherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur cette culture et qu'il s'y intéressait autant. Mais comment avouer cela à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Car il aimait profondément Camus il en était certain. Mais n'arrivait pas à éprouver de désir pour lui à son plus grand désespoir. Shiryu, Mu et même Aïoros par la suite, lui avaient longuement parlé des signes, des petits détails qui lui permettraient de reconnaître ce qu'ils appelaient le désir mais rien de tel ne se produisait chez lui. Et cela lui faisait horriblement peur. Et si Camus se détournait de lui à cause de ça ? Cette simple pensée le paniquait totalement.

Il alluma son ordinateur et espéra que ses frères seraient là pour le rassurer encore une fois. Comme toujours. Avec soulagement, il vit que oui.

Ooo000ooO

**En Grèce le surlendemain…**

Shiryu s'était installé sous un arbre dans le parc de la maison des jumeaux avec ses cours mais il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas Angelo qui perturbait ses pensées. Sa relation avec ce dernier semblait s'être enfin quelque peu stabilisée même s'il avait demandé à l'italien de ne pas aller voir son aîné avant qu'il n'en ait fini avec ses examens. Il préférait les passer sereinement sans avoir en plus à gérer ce qui risquait de découler de leur échange. Car il était certain que Dohko s'opposerait farouchement à leur relation quoi que puisse lui dire Angelo. Ils étaient loin de la parfaite harmonie mais au moins Shiryu n'avait plus l'impression de livrer un combat à la moindre discussion. Et bizarrement, leurs disputes finissaient toutes de la même façon que ce premier soir… Ce qui était bien loin de leur déplaire à tous les deux visiblement, aussi pour l'instant il ne s'en plaignait pas. Non, dans l'immédiat c'était Shaka qui l'inquiétait…

Ce dernier était totalement affolé par la simple idée de perdre Camus à cause de son problème et passait des heures avec ses frères pour tenter de comprendre ce qui ne fonctionnait pas chez lui. Shiryu était inquiet pour lui tout comme Mu. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui se produisait chez leur frère. Ce dernier avait répondu à leurs diverses questions : Oui, il aimait les baisers de Camus. Est-ce que cela lui procurait un étrange état de faiblesse et des frissons ? Non pas particulièrement, il trouvait cela agréable, c'est tout. Avait-il des réactions spontanées en pensant plus intiment au français ? Non plus, il avait juste envie de voir, de passer du temps avec lui et de sentir ses bras autour de lui. Bref, ils avaient beau parler encore et encore, rien n'en sortait. Et Shaka paniquait de plus en plus à l'idée de sa soirée avec Camus :

- C'est ici que tu te caches ? l'interrompit la voix de l'italien dans le cours de ses pensées.  
- Angelo ! Il est déjà si tard ?  
- Oh là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as des soucis ? demanda le policier en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
- Je te connais bien Shiryu, répondit l'italien en s'asseyant à ses côtés, et si j'en juge tes bouquins abandonnés, ce ne sont pas tes examens qui te posent un problème…  
- Non…  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu me promets de garder ça pour toi ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te moques de lui…  
- Shiryu… se vexa faussement l'italien. Raconte donc ce qui te tracasse autant.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de répondre :

- C'est Shaka, avoua le jeune homme.  
- Shaka ?

Et Shiryu expliqua le problème de son frère :

- On ne sait plus quoi lui dire avec Mu… finit-il tristement.  
- Et si vous lui disiez de ne pas s'en faire tout simplement ? Que tout rentrera dans l'ordre naturellement quand il se sentira en confiance avec Camus ?  
- Angelo ! s'offusqua Shiryu dont la colère se ravivait soudain, tu avais pro…  
- Je ne me moque pas, le coupa l'italien furieux. Tu oublies que je vous connais parfaitement tous les trois !

C'est vrai ! Comment avait-il pu omettre ce détail ? En tant que Tonio, Angelo avait tout aussi bien possédé Mu que Shaka et lui-même…  
Sa colère retomba d'un coup.

Il regarda l'italien dont les yeux s'étaient brutalement assombris et le japonais se gifla mentalement. Il n'était qu'un sale égoïste parfois. Il savait pertinemment que ce que Tonio avait dû faire le temps de sa mission, Angelo l'abhorrait. Il l'avait compris au fil de ses diverses discussions avec lui, même si l'italien ne le lui avait jamais laissé clairement entendre. Son obstination à le sauver lui, Mu et Shaka ainsi qu'Yvan dernièrement n'avait fait que lui conforter ce qui, au départ, n'était qu'une impression.

Shiryu se déplaça et vint l'enlacer doucement en lui glissant juste à l'oreille :

- Pardonne-moi…

Angelo soupira et lui rendit son étreinte doucement. C'est aussi cela qui l'avait séduit chez lui, pas d'excuses à rallonges, pas de discutions inutiles pour ne rien dire. Il était direct et posé bien qu'encore un peu immature parfois, comme maintenant… Et par-dessus tout, cette volonté à ne jamais abandonné devant les problèmes quels qu'ils soient. Même quand il faisait une bourde. Comme maintenant.

Ils savourèrent l'un comme l'autre cet instant de tendresse et de calme longuement, pas si fréquent dans leur relation encore neuve et tumultueuse, avant de se séparer :

- Shaka n'est pas malade du tout… reprit l'italien en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il suffit juste de le mettre en confiance et il réagira tout à fait normalement. Il faudra juste une bonne dose de patience à Camus.  
- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?  
- Vous développez tous des systèmes de défenses différents, expliqua Angelo. Mu préférait que ça se passe le plus vite possible et faisait tout pour. Toi, tu obtempérais contraint et forcé avec un regard qui laissait toujours clairement voir ton désaccord. Shaka lui, avait tout simplement préféré créer une sorte de mur autour de son esprit : il était là sans l'être. Ce n'est pas le premier que je voyais agir ainsi… C'est souvent le cas de gamins qui n'ont jamais connu une existence normale auparavant. Mis en confiance, ce système d'autodéfense n'aura aucune raison de s'activer. Tu connais son histoire ?  
- Ce qu'il nous en a dit, c'est-à-dire peu…  
- Il a été enlevé dans un temple. D'après l'enquête de Shion pour retrouver son identité et l'adopter, il y aurait été abandonné bébé. Si les moines l'ont recueilli et élevé, ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment considéré comme un des leurs et il a dû travailler pour mériter les égards qu'on lui accordait. Il n'a jamais, au contraire de Mu ou de toi, connu la douceur d'un foyer. Les moines faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient mais n'avaient pas la vocation d'élever des orphelins ou laissés pour compte. Mais il les a forcément vus en méditation ou en transe et à cet âge on apprend de tout. Je pense que ça vient de là son système d'autodéfense… Mais ça reste juste une supposition.  
- Qui est loin d'être dénuée de sens… constata Shiryu. Espérons juste que cela suffira à le rassurer…  
- Ne perds pas ton temps à lui expliquer tout ça, reprit l'italien, dis-lui simplement de s'en remettre à Camus.  
- Je doute…  
- Fais-moi confiance Shiryu… le coupa l'italien qui avait déjà bien trop parlé à son goût en se relevant. On rentre ? J'ai faim.

Le japonais ramassa ses livres et le rejoignit, Angelo l'enlaça tendrement mais d'une façon quelque peu possessive qui fit sourire le japonais, pour regagner le manoir.

Ooo000ooO

**Paris, le mercredi vers 19 heures…**

Camus était arrivé depuis plus d'une demi-heure à l'hôpital où il devait retrouver Shaka. La nuit avait quasiment enveloppée la capitale parisienne et une légère bruine était tombée toute la journée, humidifiant l'air et le rendant plus lourd. Comme cette nuit-là se rappela le policier en esquissant un léger sourire.

Il s'était installé dans une taverne, et buvait un thé d'une des tables où il avait une vue sur la sortie d'où allait surgir Shaka d'un instant à l'autre, s'il en croyait la réponse au message le prévenant de l'endroit où il l'attendait, qu'il venait de recevoir :

_« Je t'y rejoints tout de suite ! »_

Il le vit effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, sortant et saluant une jeune femme qui devait être une de ses collègues avant de s'arrêter au feu pour traverser, en toute sécurité, le passage piéton le menant jusqu'à lui. Camus le détailla alors qu'il traversait tranquillement la grande avenue. Il portait des baskets noires Nike reconnaissable à la célèbre petite virgule sur ses côtés, un jean et un blouson ouvert sur ce qui semblait être une des liquettes qu'il affectionnait. Ses longs cheveux blonds sagement disciplinés en une tresse qui lui caressaient le bas du dos à chacun de ses pas. Il entra d'une démarche déterminée dans la taverne et le chercha tout de suite des yeux. Camus lui fit un petit signe de la main et un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il le rejoignait :

- Bonsoir ! Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ? demanda-il en s'installant en face de lui.  
- Bonsoir Shaka. Non rassure-toi je viens juste d'arriver. Tu bois quelque chose ? demanda le français souriant en faisant signe au serveur.  
- Oui merci, je veux bien un thé comme toi…  
- Fatigué ? demanda Camus après avoir commandé ce que jeune homme voulait.  
- Oui… La journée a été longue mais je suis ravi de passer cette soirée avec toi !  
- Mais ? demanda le policier en fronçant les sourcils un peu inquiet.

Shaka regarda autour de lui sans répondre et eut un sourire d'excuse :

- Tu préfères attendre qu'on soit à la maison ? en déduisit Camus.  
- Merci, oui… Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça… C'est juste que j'ai besoin de te parler plus au calme… résuma l'indien en se disant :

_Oui, c'est ça… plus au calme… en espérant qu'il ne me foute pas à la porte après… il sourit, de toute façon, il faut que je lui en parle… je ne veux surtout pas le prendre en traître… je l'aime bien trop pour ça…_

En fait, il était toujours mort de peur à l'idée que le français le rejette mais Shiryu, ou plutôt Angelo, avait fini par trouver des arguments pour le pousser à tout avouer à Camus… et cet après-midi Saga avait achevé de la convaincre…

**Flash Back :**

Il était si inquiet qu'il avait fini par accumuler plusieurs petites erreurs. Fort heureusement sans conséquences pour ses patients, mais qui avaient visiblement été suffisante pour inquiéter son chef qui l'avait convoqué vers onze heures du matin dans le bureau qu'il occupait en tant que responsable des urgences.

- Entre Shaka et assieds-toi, lui avait-il dit en l'invitant à pénétrer dans la pièce où il finissait de remplir un compte-rendu. Il lui avait proposé un thé et s'était lui-même servi un café avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ce qui avec Saga se résuma en quelques mots.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui Shaka ?  
- Je… avait rougi le jeune indien sans pouvoir répondre.  
- Tu ?  
- Je suis désolé, je vais faire plus attention, s'excusa le jeune homme.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé…

Bien sûr, avait-il pensé, cela ne va pas lui suffire…

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ta sortie avec Camus ? avait alors interrogé l'urgentiste très calmement.

Shaka était resté un instant interdit avant que ne s'effondrent ses dernières défenses et qu'il fonde en larme. Toute la tension nerveuse accumulée à la fois par son travail et ses études, ses craintes de perdre celui à qui il tenait plus que tout et sa peur d'être vraiment incapable de ressentir un réel désir avaient brutalement franchi la fragile barrière derrière laquelle il les maintenait encore tant bien que mal… et plutôt mal s'il devait en juger par le résultat.

Saga lui s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul, sachant par expérience qu'il valait mieux qu'il se calme avant de pouvoir parler. Quand les sanglots s'étaient enfin taris et que Shaka avait commencé à se contrôler, il l'avait remercier d'un pauvre sourire en acceptant la boite de kleenex que lui tendait son supérieur et en cet instant et avant tout, ami :

- Tu es à bout de nerfs, avait repris Saga tout aussi calmement, donc j'en conclus que tu ne dors plus ou peu… Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut bien autant t'effrayer. Camus est tout aussi heureux que toi de vos retrouvailles non ?  
- Ce n'est pas lui le problème… C'est moi… avait alors avoué le jeune homme.

Le médecin l'avait regardé sans comprendre ou ayant peur de comprendre.

- Non ! s'était immédiatement récrié Shaka réalisant sa méprise. Je suis heureux… sûrement plus que je ne l'ai été depuis que je suis ici…  
- Mais ?  
- J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi après… avoir découvert que j'ai un problème… de frigidité… avait fini le jeune homme si bas que Saga eut peur d'avoir mal entendu.  
- De quoi ?  
- Je suis frigide… enfin je crois…

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, un instant songeur essayant de se rappeler son entretien avec Aïoros au sujet du jeune indien et ne se souvenant absolument pas d'un quelconque problème de ce type évoqué par son collègue et ami :

- D'où tiens-tu cette certitude ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, visiblement gêné par la question :

- Je suis médecin mais avant tout ton ami, reprit le plus vieux, et je doute que tu sois dans le vrai à ce sujet… alors explique-moi s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme avait hésité encore quelques minutes avant de confier ses pires craintes à son supérieur mais dans ce cas précis avant tout son ami. Il lui avait aussi raconté ses nuits de discussions avec ses frères via MSN et les dernières conclusions d'Angelo relayées par Shiryu.

Saga l'avait écouté, posant de temps à autres des questions ou lui demandant des précisions que Shaka auraient presque pu qualifier de chirurgicales, pour mieux comprendre l'étendue du problème. Puis il avait juste souri.

- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant, avait-il alors dit, et qu'Angelo est dans le vrai. Tu dois en parler ouvertement avec Camus mais je doute que tu sois frigide comme tu le crois...  
- Mais…  
- Et je pense pouvoir te le prouver. Ferme tes yeux et replonge-toi dans un moment agréable passé avec Camus…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu me connais Shaka, répondit Saga en le regardant dans les yeux, tu as confiance en moi non ?  
- Bien sûr mais…  
- Alors fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait.

Shaka obéit alors et ferma les yeux pensant à son dernier baiser avec le français. Très vite, il en oublia le lieu où il se trouvait comme chaque fois qu'il songeait à Camus. Surtout qu'il avait toute confiance en son ami. Saga bougea sans bruit quand il fut certain qu'il était totalement décontracté et vint souffler doucement dans son cou, juste sous son oreille. Le jeune homme sursauta et frissonna violement, sentant une onde étrange l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sourire tranquille de son ami, revenu à sa place initiale.

- Alors ? demanda ce dernier.  
- C'était quoi ? fit-il abasourdi.  
- Une sensation qui ne se serait pas produite si tu étais, comme tu le penses, frigide Shaka. Tu étais calme et en confiance, ça a suffit pour que tes émotions prennent le dessus…  
- Alors… commença le jeune indien sans oser trop encore y croire.  
- Alors parle vite à Camus et règle ce problème au plus vite. En attendant file bosser !

Shaka regagna la porte et se retourna un instant avant de sortir, le cœur soudain plus léger.

- Merci Saga ! Merci de tout cœur !

La suite de sa journée s'était passée sans incident. Sans cesse, il repensa à cette fugace sensation mais ne fit plus d'erreur, à la grande satisfaction de Saga qui veillait sur lui l'air de rien.

**Fin du Flash Back **

- Shaka ? Tu es encore avec moi ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, il s'était laissé entraîner dans ses pensées :

- Excuse-moi Camus… Tu me demandais quoi ?  
- Si un dîner au restaurant te tentait… Mais si tu es fatigué, on peut très bien aller à la maison.

Un restaurant ? Shaka n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cette possibilité. Avec Kanon, quand il découvrait Paris, ils se contentaient souvent d'une pause repas dans une brasserie ou parfois même d'un simple sandwich… et avec ses frères, de quelques pizzerias ou restaurants sans prétention… Mais Camus était quelqu'un qui ne devait pas fréquenter ce genre de lieu.

- Je n'ai guère l'habitude d'aller au restaurant, s'excusa-t-il, mais si c'est simple…  
- Ça l'est ! Rassure-toi, sourit Camus devant sa gêne évidente, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de fréquenter le Ritz ou la Tour d'Argent tu sais.

Ils quittèrent bientôt la taverne après que Camus en eut réglé l'addition, malgré les vives protestations du plus jeune. Protestations qui faillirent reprendre de plus belle quand le policier héla un taxi pour les emmener au restaurant près de chez lui, précisa-t-il, comme ça ils pourraient rentrer à pied. Comme tout bon parisien, le français n'utilisait sa voiture qu'en cas de nécessité absolu, préférant à celle-ci la gamme de transport qu'offrait la capitale, largement suffisante à son goût et souvent bien plus rapide :

- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le métro à cette heure, conclut-il alors que le taxi stoppait devant eux.

Shaka ravala les paroles et les arguments qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et monta docilement dans la voiture, Camus se glissant à ses côtés et donnant l'adresse du restaurant au chauffeur. Shaka fut vite accaparé par les lumières de la ville et les quartiers qui défilaient devant lui. Depuis le quatorzième arrondissement où se trouvait son travail jusqu'au quartier de la cité où résidait Camus. Ce dernier l'observait à la fois amusé et ravi qu'il se passionne tant pour sa ville :

- J'ai l'impression que tu aimes vraiment Paris, remarqua-t-il.

Shaka se tourna un instant vers lui pour lui offrir un magnifique sourire :

- Je l'adore ! J'aimerais y vivre… Même après mes études…  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? s'étonna Camus.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, retournant à sa contemplation de la capitale alors qu'il traversait justement la Seine. Le policier n'insista pas mais se promit d'y revenir plus tard quand le jeune homme lui aurait enfin avoué ce qui le perturbait tant. Car inutile d'être psy pour comprendre qu'il était fortement miné par quelque chose. En attendant, mieux valait dévier la conversation vers des sujets plus légers… Et puis le policier voulait vraiment l'emmener le lendemain visiter quelques lieux à Paris qu'il avait soigneusement sélectionnés pour lui et dont un lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

- Regarde un bateau-mouche ! fit Shaka en découvrant un tout illuminé.  
- C'est un bateau restaurant, expliqua Camus. Tu n'es jamais monté à bord de l'un deux encore ? C'est une bonne façon de découvrir Paris, quoique qu'un peu stéréotypé.  
- J'aimerais bien quand même, mais non je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire…  
- Nous irons si tu veux, suggéra le français alors qu'il atteignait leur destination.  
- Tu voudras bien m'y accompagner ? C'est très gentil…  
- Ça me fait plaisir Shaka de te faire découvrir Paris.

Ils descendirent du taxi qui les avait déposés juste devant leur destination sur l'enseigne duquel Shaka put lire, La Louisiane.

- C'est un restaurant américain ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, tout ce qu'il y a de plus français, hormis peut-être le fond musical qui tire nettement sur le blues américain.

Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par un serveur qui les salua et les conduisit vers une table dans le fond de l'établissement, pas très grand en soit, où quelques tables de deux avaient été habilement séparées les unes des autres par de jolis bacs de plante vertes et fleuries, leur donnant une impression d'intimité. Shaka regardait avec curiosité le style un peu rustique avec poutre apparente et crépi blanc sur la partie haute des murs alors que le bas était lambrissé de bois patinés :

- C'est joli, fit-il remarquer en reportant son regard vers Camus alors qu'on leur amenait la carte qu'il examina soigneusement… pour finir par se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas la moitié des plats proposés.  
- C'est traditionnel pas encore trop réputé pour devenir hors de prix avec de la très bonne cuisine et un côté intimiste pour manger en toute tranquillité, répondait le français en observant par-dessus la sienne les froncements de sourcils du jeune homme. Tu veux que je commande pour toi ? proposa-t-il.  
- Je veux bien oui, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je ne connais pas les trois quarts de ces plats, s'excusa encore le jeune homme.

Camus composa donc le menu, feuilleté au foie gras en entrée, onglet aux échalotes sur lit de pomme de terre pour le plat et un mille-feuille maison pour le dessert, Shaka étant friand de gâteau comme il avait pu le constater en Grèce lors de ses visites. Il accompagna le tout d'un rosé léger servi en pichet et que le patron faisait directement venir d'un vignoble du Tarn. Ensoleillé et fruité qui ravissait le palais sans enivrer. Shaka en but même un peu, lui qui n'était pourtant pas amateur d'alcool. Un repas assez simple mais très bon qui ne mit pas le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Le policier tenait à ce que tout se passe bien et orienta la conversation sur les désirs du jeune homme pour ses futures visites ainsi que sur ses études et sa vie à Paris. Il en profita aussi pour le remercier pour la tombe de Hyoga, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire.

- Comme j'y suis passé directement en rentrant, lui expliqua-t-il, j'ai d'abord été étonné qu'elle soit fleurie.  
- Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu passerais d'abord chez toi.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ta lettre m'a beaucoup touché Shaka, que tu penses à me le faire savoir m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

L'indien rougit sous le compliment et demanda alors :

- Je n'ai pas osé y retourner depuis que tu es revenu… Mais j'aimerais le faire, je peux ?  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le policier, même si en soit je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.  
- Je me suis habitué à y aller… et puis Hyoga est un peu comme un frère parti trop tôt pour moi, alors…  
- Sa tombe est libre d'accès et je suis sûr que d'où il est, il sera ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie autre que la mienne.  
- Merci…

Ils finirent le repas et sortirent tranquillement, Camus faisant mettre l'addition sur sa note, vu qu'il venait souvent et payait au mois ses repas.

- C'est de la triche ! s'offusqua Shaka en lui emboîtant le pas dehors, comment je pourrais participer dans ces conditions ?  
- Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ? Tu es étudiant et même si Shion ne te laisse pas sans ressources, tu dois déjà avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts non ?

Logique implacable, pensa le jeune homme, du Camus tout craché mais…

- Je veux plus dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre… même s'il s'agit de toi…

Le français ressentit violement le sous-entendu que cachaient ses paroles et s'arrêta net :

- Il ne sera jamais question d'argent entre nous Shaka ! Je ne paye pas pour que tu me tiennes compagnie mais simplement parce que j'en ai les moyens et toi non ! siffla-t-il plus vexé qu'en colère.  
- Je t'ai fait de la peine… J'en suis désolé Camus, s'excusa le plus jeune, mais comprends-moi aussi… Toute ma vie on a recherché ma compagnie que contre de l'argent… J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on ait envie de simplement être avec moi… en attendant rien de moi…

Camus se gifla mentalement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il se remit en marche en soupirant :

- C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses Shaka, reprit le français, je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect des choses… Il va falloir qu'on travaille notre communication nous deux…

Ils marchèrent quelques temps sans parler. Camus encore un peu perturbé par sa trop vive réaction et Shaka rassuré… Enfin en partie seulement vu qu'il n'avait pas encore abordé le cœur de son propre problème. Puis Shaka s'arrêta brusquement surprenant le français qui l'observa étonné. Mais le jeune homme regardait fixement un endroit sur sa gauche et Camus réalisa que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il revoyait ces lieux depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé là, deux ans plus tôt, prêt à se faire tuer. Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, l'attirant contre son corps.

- Tout va bien Shaka… je suis là…  
- Camus… c'est… ICI !  
- Je sais… Mais c'est aussi là que l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois non ? Même si c'est dans des circonstances un peu étranges…

L'indien se blottit contre lui, se foutant royalement des regards que le couple attirait en ce moment sur les rares passants qui traversaient, comme eux, l'esplanade de Notre Dame de Paris toute auréolée de lumière comme à son habitude.

- J'étais prêt à mourir ce jour-là tu sais…  
- Tu croyais tes frères morts je te rappelle ! Tu étais bouleversé ! Ils sont bien vivants tous le deux !  
- Oui c'est vrai…

Il se reprit un peu et offrit un sourire à Camus en s'écartant légèrement de lui :

- Prêt à repartir ?  
- Oui… mais ne ma lâche pas… s'il te plait.  
- Jamais Shaka… jamais plus, murmura Camus en reprenant sa marche doucement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Shaka s'endormait sur le canapé du français alors que ce dernier était parti leur préparer un thé… Il tenta de lutter mais cette dernière émotion avait eu raison de ses résistances. Camus sourit tendrement en le trouvant et posa le plateau doucement pour ne pas le réveiller avant d'aller chercher de quoi le couvrir pour qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement. Il s'installa ensuite sur le divan près de lui et délicatement souleva sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Avec des gestes doux, il défit sa tresse, libérant les longs cheveux blonds qu'il caressa doucement en buvant son thé et en regardant les lumières de Paris. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tant manqué de tact… Shaka avait tant changé… Mais il avait encore certaine chose qui le troublait, comme le pont où il avait failli périr… Il devait faire preuve de patience avec lui.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Ignis : Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et bisous _

_Merci à tous de vos encouragements et de votre fidélité ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Shaka émergea quelque peu vers sept heures du matin et reconnut tout de suite le décor de la chambre de Camus qu'il avait occupée un peu à son arrivée ici et qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Il y avait si longtemps maintenant… Le jour se levait doucement, et un rayon timide de soleil bas perçait timidement les rideaux de la pièce. Il sentit la présence rassurante à ses côtés et se demanda vaguement comment il avait atterri ici. Camus avait dû le porter, il ne voyait que ça. Il se tourna vers l'homme encore endormi et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de replonger dans le sommeil en se blottissant contre lui.

Ce qui suffit à réveiller le policier qui ne bougea pas néanmoins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que le jeune homme se soit rendormi. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se permit d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'il observa à son tour Shaka. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et cela ravit le français qui revoyait sans cesse le jeune homme effrayé dans cette même pièce quand il l'avait rencontré. Il finit par se lever doucement, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, pour préparer un petit déjeuner digne de la journée qu'il comptait passer en sa compagnie.

**Grèce, 8 heures, dans les sous-sols du bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux de Shion**

Angelo pénétra dans la pièce aménagée en dojo par son patron et où il était certain de trouver celui qu'il cherche à cette heure matinale. C'était aujourd'hui le dernier jour d'examen de Shiryu et il était grand temps d'affronter enfin son aîné. Si affronter était le terme juste… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Dohko s'opposait si violement à leur relation alors que Shion avait de son côté, facilement accepté Milo. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas Milo. Aucun doute possible là-dessus, et ils n'avaient en commun que leur métier qui leur avait quand même permis d'instaurer entre eux une solide amitié, même si elle n'était pas aussi développé qu'avec Kanon. Mais ce dernier était comme lui un loup sauvage, même s'il avait composé un peu pour son frère et Mikael, contrairement à Milo qui lui avait besoin d'ami et de vie autour de lui. Angelo avait tenu sa promesse en attendant la fin des examens mais voulait mettre les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible. Il n'était guère dans le caractère de l'italien de se planquer pour voir son petit ami. Il n'avait rien à cacher et ne comptait pas continuer ce jeu longtemps, tout comme il ne comptait pas renoncer à Shiryu. L'aurait-il seulement voulu qu'il en aurait été de toute façon incapable, ces deux dernières années loin du jeune homme où il avait tenté de mettre la distance suffisante entre eux lui avait au moins appris cela.

La pièce ou plutôt les deux pièces que Shion avait réunies et utilisées pour installer ce dojo n'étaient pas très grandes mais une douche et un vestiaire agrémentaient un coin de la salle. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Dohko et Shion faisaient des katas dans un bel ensemble et très concentrés. Pourtant il était certain que les deux l'avaient remarqué et reconnu dès son entrée. Il se prépara, ayant lui aussi un vestiaire ici, venant s'y entraîner à l'occasion avec les hommes qu'ils trouvaient là. Jamais les mêmes de préférences, Angelo détestait tout ce qui ressemblait à des habitudes. On l'avait depuis longtemps catalogué comme un solitaire asocial et cela lui allait parfaitement. Et même s'il se rendait également compte que Shiryu avait besoin de stabilité et qu'il était prêt à faire un effort de ce côté, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de changer du tout au tout. Non, mais simplement de trouver le juste milieu, ça oui, il y était prêt. Même si cela nécessitait pour lui de devoir prendre quelques habitudes.

Il pénétra à son tour sur le tatami, salua et commença à s'échauffer.

Dohko mit doucement fin à sa série de katas, un regard vers Shion avait suffi pour que ce dernier le suive dans son mouvement. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu besoin d'échanger un seul mot pour se comprendre. Shion souffla un peu et s'écarta pour continuer son entraînement seul, restant néanmoins vigilant et prêt à intervenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir même s'il en doutait fortement. Il connaissait assez bien son amant pour deviner ses intentions et là, Dohko n'avait nulle envie de combattre pour une cause qu'il savait perdue d'avance.

Le japonais n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre que son cadet avait déjà cédé à l'italien. Les signes le prouvant à ses yeux avaient forcément influencé sa façon de voir les choses et lui avaient fait comprendre, si besoin en était, que son frère prenait maintenant ses propres décisions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Dans ces conditions, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire s'y opposant ne ferait qu'aggraver leurs rapports déjà tendus. Or, Dohko refusait de perdre à nouveau son frère même pour ce qu'il jugeait périlleux pour lui en son for intérieur. Avait-il tort ou raison ? Il n'était lui-même pas vraiment sûr de son jugement en la matière. Et puis, comme le lui avait si bien dit son amant, les oisillons quittent un jour le nid pour leur premier vol, qu'on le veuille ou non. C'est dans cette optique qu'il aborda enfin l'italien qui s'échauffait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant :

- Salut Angelo, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
- Salut Dohko…

L'italien se redressa et se retourna pour lui faire face :

- Tu en as certainement une petite idée, fit-il en reprenant son souffle.  
- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? interrogea le japonais un peu surpris qu'il ne soit pas venu plus tôt.  
- Parce qu'il m'a demandé d'attendre la fin de ses exams…  
- Et que c'est aujourd'hui, termina Dohko.  
- Ouais… Alors il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. En dehors du boulot bien sûr.  
- Et tu penses qu'une simple conversation me fera changer d'avis sur l'avenir de cette relation ? railla le japonais.  
- Ni une, ni même cent. Mais je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix. On est ensemble que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est un fait pas une demande, ne te méprends pas…  
- Mais ? interrogea le Dohko sentant que l'italien hésitait.  
- Mais je ne pense pas que Shiryu apprécierait qu'on soit en guerre tous les deux alors si tu veux une bonne bagarre pour épuiser ta rage… je suis prêt !  
- Et si je gagne ? Tu le laisseras en paix peut-être ?  
- Non.  
- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Merci d'être aussi franc Angelo, je ne te cacherai pas que j'aimerais beaucoup te mettre quelques coups mais cela ne résoudrait rien alors…  
- Alors ?  
- Alors contentons-nous d'un combat loyal et je tenterai de te laisser le bénéfice du doute quand à l'avenir de votre relation… Mais je ne serais jamais loin et si tu lui fais le moindre mal…  
- Ça, je crois que je l'avais parfaitement compris, coupa l'italien en se mettant en garde.

Shion admira un long moment leurs techniques respectives. Si Dohko avait un net avantage de par sa maîtrise des arts martiaux pratiqués depuis son enfance, la force brute d'Angelo n'était pas à prendre à la légère non plus et finalement le japonais gagna de justesse en immobilisant enfin l'italien après un rude combat acharné de part et d'autre.

Néanmoins cet affrontement aussi symbolique soit-il sembla sceller une trêve entre les deux hommes et Dohko l'aida à se relever en souriant :

- Merci Angelo, dit-il en le saluant traditionnellement.  
- A ton service, répondit l'italien avec un semblant de sourire.

Chose assez rare chez lui pour le souligner, songea Shion, heureux de ce dénouement.

**Paris, appartement de Camus vers 9 heures**

Shaka s'étira paresseusement en s'éveillant. Il avait bien dormi. Extrêmement bien même. Il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Un bruit attira son attention et il vit Camus apparaître à la porte avec un plateau :

- Bonjour Shaka, je venais te réveiller mais je vois que c'est fait ! Petit déjeuner, rajouta-t-il en entrant avec le plateau.

Le jeune homme s'assit précipitamment :

- Bonjour Camus… Mais il ne fallait pas !  
- Ça me fait plaisir ! Régale-toi ! fit-il en se servant un thé et en s'installant lui aussi sur le lit. Tu as bien dormi j'espère ?  
- Superbement bien ! On fait quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?  
- Visite surprise ce matin… Après on mange et si on est encore en forme bateau-mouche ?  
- Vrai ?  
- Vrai de vrai ! Mais prends le temps de manger et de te délasser dans un bon bain, je vais le faire couler pour toi !

Shaka sourit sans oser encore une fois aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur… Il soupira :

- On aura tout le temps de parler ce soir si tu le désires toujours, fit le français en revenant comme s'il avait deviné ses sombres pensées. Mais pour l'instant place à la détente ! Ok ?

Shaka sourit de nouveau et hocha volontiers la tête. Oui, pour la journée au moins, profiter de lui, de son sourire, de ses si douces et divines attentions, se dit-il en se levant pendant que Camus prenait le plateau :

- Merci Camus… pour tout ! dit-il en osant déposer très vite un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de filer à la salle de bain.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et retourna à la cuisine.

Ils partirent une petite heure plus tard et Shaka se laissa volontiers bercé par le voyage en voiture. Camus estimait qu'à cette heure, ils seraient relativement tranquilles dans Paris, si toutefois conduire tranquillement dans la capitale parisienne était possible. Mais le français connaissait parfaitement les artères praticables ou non de sa ville et ils ne furent que peu arrêtés jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne leur destination, le bois de Vincennes. Il gara la voiture dans un parking et ils marchèrent un peu pour rejoindre leur but final que le policier refusait obstinément de révéler au jeune homme :

- C'est ici ! dit-il soudain en montrant le bâtiment devant lui.  
- C'est une pagode ! s'écria Shaka ravi. J'ignorais qu'il en existait à Paris ! Mais pourquoi ?  
- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir et on peut la visiter… Viens !

Camus avait effectivement prit le temps de se renseigner sur l'accessibilité des lieux et ils purent entrer à l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, ils y étaient attendus.

Shaka se figea dès qu'il eut passé le seuil, devant eux s'élevait une magnifique statue de Bouddha. Il s'avança comme hypnotisé par elle et vint s'asseoir juste devant… en position de lotus malgré son jean. Le français eut un peu peur d'avoir mal évalué la situation et de lui faire plus de mal que de bien mais l'homme, un moine visiblement, à ses côtés et qui les avait fait entrer sourit calmement :

- On dirait que votre ami avait effectivement besoin de parler à Bouddha comme vous me l'avez expliqué…vous avez bien fait, laissons-le le temps qu'il lui ait nécessaire.  
- Merci, remercia le policier en le suivant vers les autres curiosités du lieu, ne perdant jamais Shaka de vue qui avait joint ses deux mains et fermés les yeux.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta ainsi, concentré et dans cette position qu'il n'avait plus pris depuis son enfance et qui lui était revenu si naturellement. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit qu'il avait en partie retrouvé une chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir perdue. Etrange, s'il y réfléchissait un instant. Mais il se sentait bien et c'était tout ce qui lui importait dans l'immédiat. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour des lieux à la recherche de Camus dont il croisa bientôt le regard légèrement inquiet lui sembla-t-il. Il lui sourit espérant le rassurer et reporta le sien sur le Bouddha devant lui quelques instants, comme pour le remercier, puis se leva pour rejoindre le policier.

- Tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier à voix basse pour ne pas troubler la sérénité des lieux.  
- Parfaitement bien, répondit Shaka, on regarde encore un peu ?  
- Si tu veux…

Ils se promenèrent encore un moment à la découverte des lieux avant de ressortir à l'air libre sous le regard bienveillant du moine qui les avait guidés et qui glissa à Shaka :

- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu en ce lieu jeune homme.  
- Merci, murmura ce dernier, j'y reviendrais sûrement…

Ils marchèrent un moment sans parler le long de l'allée les menant à l'extérieur, chacun perdu dans ses pensées :

- Je peux te demander comment t'es venu cette idée de m'amener ici, l'interrogea soudain Shaka, alors que moi-même je n'y ai jamais songé ?  
- Une intuition je dirais… quand j'ai vu le Bouddha chez toi. J'ai pensé que tu en avais besoin… Est-ce que j'ai eu tort ?  
- Non, du tout ! J'ai comme l'impression d'être… libéré de quelque chose. Mais c'est assez difficile à expliquer…  
- Ne te sens pas obliger de le faire, sourit Camus en arrivant au parking. Si cela t'as fait du bien j'en suis heureux. Tu as faim ?

Shaka se rendit compte que oui et approuva.

- Allons manger un bout alors ! conclut le policier en ouvrant sa voiture qu'il ramena, tout aussi adroitement jusqu'au centre de Paris, non loin du quai d'Iéna.

Ils mangèrent simplement dans une brasserie tout près des quais qui accueillaient l'embarcadère des bateaux-mouches, célèbre curiosité parisienne. Shaka fut bien plus à l'aise que la veille en ce lieu. Ils devisèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, prenant le temps de mieux se connaître, loin de tout ce qui rappelait ce qui les avait réunis.

La promenade en bateau-mouche fut un ravissement pour Shaka, et même si Camus jugeait qu'elle était un peu trop touristique à son goût, il reconnaissait que c'était effectivement un bon moyen pour découvrir un peu mieux sa ville. En plus des commentaires classiques, Shaka eut le bonheur d'écouter Camus rajouter les siens et des anecdotes sur chacun des monuments cités.

- C'est joli de nuit aussi, avoua le policier quand ils redescendirent à quai. Les monuments sont alors tous illuminés.  
- En effet, ça doit être magnifique ! On a fait l'Acropole avec Mu et Shiryu de nuit, répondit Shaka, c'était splendide !

Ils regagnèrent à pas lents la voiture et Camus demanda alors :

- Tu as cours demain ?  
- Non, mais je suis de garde à partir de quatorze heures. Et avec mon boss, pas question d'être en retard ! sourit le jeune homme malicieusement.  
- Ça te dit de manger à la maison ce soir ?  
- Ça me va parfaitement !

Ooo000ooO

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient donc regagné l'appartement. Ils prirent d'abord un thé, pour se détendre alors que la lumière du jour baissait doucement. Shaka s'était installé sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous lui, Camus avait pris son fauteuil favori. Ils parlaient. Encore. Ils ne le cherchaient pas spécialement ce dialogue, il venait et s'écoulait. C'était simplement naturel pour eux deux. Camus d'ordinaire plutôt avare de paroles inutiles n'éprouvait pas ce besoin avec le jeune homme qui ne demandait lui, qu'à apprendre davantage tout ce qu'il ne savait pas. Tout ce savoir qu'on inculquait aux enfants dès leur plus jeune âge et que lui n'avait pas eu. Pour les raisons qu'ils connaissaient tous deux mais sur lesquelles ils ne revenaient pas. Alors il écoutait le savoir de Camus. Il posait des questions, ses yeux pétillaient quand telle ou telle chose l'intéressait plus qu'une autre et devenaient brillants quand le sujet le passionnait. Et le français aimait le voir ainsi. Pire que ça, il adorait observer pétiller ses yeux, sa bouche se tendre et s'entrouvrir dans l'attente du dénouement de son histoire. Il le trouvait magnifique comme cela. Splendide quand il rejetait ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et tentait sans succès de dégager ces mèches de devant ses yeux, qu'il éclatait d'un rire clair et cristallin à la fin d'une de ses anecdotes. Un rire pur et frais. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait même pas cru possible lorsqu' il l'avait recueilli. Le jour était presque tombé quand le policier se décida à bouger :

- Je vais préparer le repas, dit-il.  
- Je t'aide alors, fit Shaka en se levant aussi.

Une nouvelle mine d'information pour Shaka, la cuisine. Tout l'art de savoir accommoder les aliments, les rendre malléables pour en faire ces mets délicieux qui fondent sous la langue. Un art que Camus maîtrisait à la perfection.

Il découvrit ainsi l'art d'étaler la pâte feuilletée, préparée à l'avance par Camus, pour en faire de jolis feuilletés au jambon et au fromage ainsi qu'une quiche qu'il ne connaissait qu'en mode surgelé depuis qu'il faisait sa cuisine seul. Bien sûr, il trouvait que nombre de mets avait bien moins bon goût qu'au Sanctuaire mais ne s'était pas encore lancé dans l'apprentissage de la cuisine un peu plus compliquée que faire cuire des pâtes, de la viande, du poisson… bref, tout ce qui nécessitait pas trop de préparations. Tout ce que Camus savait faire et semblait prêt à lui montrer :

- Je t'apprendrai, lui proposa le français en posant ses mains tout naturellement sur les siennes pour le guider dans le découpage de la pâte feuilletée.

Shaka sursauta, tant de surprise que parce qu'une étrange sensation le parcourut, et retira précipitamment ses mains de sous celles de Camus. Cela avait été court et ténu mais il avait senti :

- Shaka ? s'inquiétait le français surpris par sa vive réaction.

Mais le jeune homme regardait ses mains comme s'il les découvrait :

- Shaka, tout va bien ? répéta le policier, maintenant inquiet, en relevant sa tête avec une de ses mains pour capter son regard :  
- J'ai senti… quelque chose…

Devant le froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension de son vis-à-vis, Shaka se souvint qu'il n'avait encore rien dit. Il soupira :

- On finit et je te raconte, proposa-t-il en remettant ses mains dans la pâte pour reprendre le découpage, ça risque d'être un peu long sinon… Et je voudrais vraiment prendre le temps de t'expliquer, dit-il sans le regarder et pensant pour lui-même :

_« Même si je dois rentrer en taxi au milieu de la nuit après… »_

Camus acquiesça lentement, pas vraiment convaincu, mais accédant au désir du jeune homme et reprit sa préparation en prenant garde de ne plus le toucher, vu que c'était le contact qui avait provoqué cette soudaine réaction. L'ambiance, un peu tendue au départ, s'adoucit peu à peu et quand ils passèrent à table, tout semblait revenu à la normale. Enfin presque. Camus n'avait pas oublié et attendait simplement les fameuses explications. Quand à Shaka, il cherchait comment aborder le problème. Ce fut finalement les feuilletés au jambon fromage, divinement bon soit dit au passage, qui lui fournirent la réponse. Après avoir félicité Camus, il commença enfin :

- Tu dois te demander ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure en les préparant ? commença-t-il.  
- Ce serait inutile de le nier, sourit Camus l'encourageant à poursuivre.

Shaka prit une grande inspiration et se lança, sans rien cacher, du début lors de sa captivité, au Sanctuaire quand il s'était rendu compte de sa différence avec ses frères jusqu'à la petite mise au point de Saga la veille, pour conclure par l'incident qu'ils venaient de vivre tout les deux alors qu'il dégustait un sorbet en dessert :

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, ça m'a pris de court…

Camus l'avait écouté sans poser de question, allant de surprise en surprise. Jamais il n'avait songé que le jeune homme puisse se faire toute une montagne d'une chose aussi stupide, et ce pour la simple raison qu'il était convaincu qu'elle était infondé puisqu'il avait réagi à son tout premier baiser… Ça avait été infime certes, juste un frisson, mais c'était suffisant aux yeux du français si peu expansif de nature pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas frigide !

- Camus ? Tu préfères que je rentre ? demandait Shaka se levant déjà, persuadé que le long silence du français ne signifiait rien de bon.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea ce dernier encore plus surpris, ce qui fit retomber Shaka sur sa chaise.  
- Je ne sais pas mais peut-être que ça te mets… mal à l'aise, hasarda l'indien en baissant la tête.  
- Si tu étais frigide, ce qui n'est pas le cas, peut-être en effet que cela me mettrait mal à l'aise comme tu dis, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton départ précipité…

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de le regarder avec incompréhension :

- A moins que tu n'aies pensé que cela me suffirait à te repousser ? finit Camus comme pour lui-même.

_Bien sûr… ça expliquait toute cette angoisse qu'il sentait, pensa le policier, il a cru que j'allais le rejeter !_

- Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il quelque peu incrédule et peut-être un peu peiné aussi.  
- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! s'écria aussitôt Shaka craignant cette fois de l'avoir blessé. C'est juste que si je ne suis pas normal… si mon problème est plus grave… si, enfin quoi Camus, c'est important ce genre de chose dans un couple non ? Shiryu et Mu me l'ont dit et je ne suis pas idiot non plus ! Je me rappelle le regard de ces types quand je me détachais de la situation….  
- Ne me compare jamais à eux ! le coupa la voix du français si cinglante qu'elle le fit sursauter.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais !

Il avait rétorqué tout aussi brutalement et ils se rendirent compte tous deux que ce genre de discussion ne mènerait à rien de bon. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence avant que Camus ne reprenne la parole en souriant cette fois :

- Jamais tu n'aurais osé me répondre ainsi avant. Tu as vraiment fait d'énormes progrès Shaka… Je suis impressionné tu sais…

Ce dernier sourit à son tour, acceptant la trêve :

- Maintenant écoute-moi, continua le français calmement. Tu n'es pas frigide et à mon avis, tu ne l'as jamais été. Mais même si tu l'avais été, ou que tu ais eu un problème de n'importe quel ordre, je n'aurais jamais réagi comme tu l'as imaginé ! Rien n'est simple dans la vie, mais parler est souvent un des commencements de résolution des problèmes non ? Toi qui fais médecine devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque… Et pour ce qui est de ton problème actuel, on trouvera ensemble la solution. Tu as parlé de couple tout à l'heure et j'ai également très envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi Shaka. Pas toi ? fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ce dernier n'eut aucune hésitation et la prit :

- Moi aussi, répondit-il simplement, j'en ai très envie… pardonne-moi…  
- Je pourrais dire la même chose, j'ai bien vu que tu avais un souci mais je n'avais pas idée qu'il te perturbait à ce point… et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus alors allons finir ce repas sur le canapé tu veux ? Je prépare un thé. Tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est exactement passé tout à l'heure…

Chose qu'ils firent tout naturellement, Camus invitant même Shaka à venir se glisser dans ses bras contre lui sur le canapé, délaissant pour une fois son fauteuil préféré. Le français avait retenu la leçon et voulait maintenant comprendre mieux ce qui perturbait tant le jeune homme, nullement insensible aux contacts comme il le pensait. D'ailleurs la meilleure façon de le lui prouver n'était-elle pas simplement en le lui démontrant ?

- Tu te sens bien ? Détendu maintenant ?  
- Oui, sourit Shaka, tout va bien... Je dois te paraître un peu stupide non ?  
- Du tout… un peu angoissé peut-être ?

Le jeune homme sourit et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sirotant leur tasse de thé, savourant l'instant. Camus avait mis en fond un CD de musique classique :

- C'est joli, dit Shaka en posant sa tasse.  
- Vivaldi… c'est reposant et calme et si tu écoutes bien ça fait rêver…  
- Comment ça ?

Camus posa sa tasse terminée ainsi que celle de Shaka :

- Ferme les yeux et détends-toi… Laisse-toi bercer par la musique…

Le français caressa doucement sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne tout en continuant à lui murmurer des mots calmes, apaisants. Il murmurait à son oreille, soufflant doucement dans son cou. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise dans ses bras et se détendit encore un peu, allongeant ses jambes sur le canapé, presque complètement en confiance désormais.

_« Voilà d'où viennent tes soucis Shaka, _pensa le français_, tu ne détends jamais totalement… tu restes toujours à l'affût du moindre signe de danger… »_

- Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure maintenant… demanda Camus d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux, juste pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu et soupira :

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? Je me sens ridicule tu sais… avec le recul…  
- Rien venant de toi n'est ridicule à mes yeux, ne doute jamais de cela et puis il faut bien qu'on commence par quelque part non ?

Le jeune homme vit qu'il ne céderait pas si facilement et bien sûr, il avait entièrement raison. Il fallait crever l'abcès de ses longues nuits sans sommeil qui n'arrangeaient pas ses affaires pour son travail et sa concentration au quotidien. Pourtant il hésitait encore comme si en parler aller faire surgir des choses dont il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir et il avait beau en être conscient, il mourrait de peur. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard saphir qu'il savait être parfois aussi polaire que la glace, empreint en cette instant d'une immense tendresse… y décelant même ou pensant y déceler un peu plus que cela :

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il sans ambages.  
- Tu as pourtant confiance en moi non ?  
- Plus qu'en moi-même je dois dire… Mais mon… passé est là… tapi au fond de moi… Il me fait peur… horriblement peur…

Camus réalisa que ces mots lui pesaient, qu'il était incapable de maîtriser ce qui surgirait de tout cela. Aïoros ne lui avait pas caché que Shaka n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé au contraire de Mu et de Shiryu mais avait tout enfoui en lui et que cela devrait ressurgir à un moment s'il voulait passer à autre chose. Ce moment était-il venu ? Camus n'était pas psychologue mais pouvait deviner que l'instant était crucial pour lui. Il devait le rassurer, à tout prix. Faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. Le rassurer par des actes et des mots, par de la tendresse et de la douceur… Etre celui qui canaliserait ses peurs les plus profondes :

- Je suis là Shaka… Je ne te quitterai pas, quoiqu'il en surgisse… quoiqu'il se passe…

Il ponctua ses paroles de légères caresses sur son bras, ne quittant pas un instant son regard, y rivant le sien, puis lentement vint cueillir ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser qu'il espérait rassurant. Cela sembla fonctionner car Shaka lui sourit ensuite, un sourire timide mais bien là :

- Merci Camus, de tout cœur.

La musique de Vivaldi continuait à jouer en sourdine, rythmant ce moment. Shaka bougea un peu, s'allongeant de tout son long, sa tête venant reposer sur les jambes du français assis sagement, les pieds posés sur un pouf devant lui. :

- Tout à l'heure, il s'est passé une chose étrange quand tu as mis tes mains sur les miennes… Ça m'a provoqué une sensation de bien-être… commença-t-il. C'était agréable jusqu'à ce qu'une peur irrationnelle me prenne… J'ai eu une subite envie de fuir sans même savoir quoi exactement.  
- Tu ne t'y attendais pas et ça t'a surpris, résuma Camus. Ça a réveillé quelque chose au fond de toi… Tu ne te laisses jamais totalement aller. Tu es toujours sur tes gardes, craignant le pire ou le redoutant. Là, tu as été pris de court. Que ressens-tu quand je t'embrasse ?

Shaka rougit violement à la question, posée si crûment faisant sourire Camus qui enchaîna :

- Loin de moi l'idée de te mettre mal à l'aise, mais il faut bien qu'on tente d'y voir clair…

Le jeune indien acquiesça et réfléchit avant de répondre :

- C'est agréable… Un peu comme une brise fraîche sur la peau nue quand il fait chaud… C'est difficile à expliquer en fait, mais ça ne me donne pas « d'envie » comme me disent Shiryu et Mu, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, finit-il d'un air désolé.

Camus esquissa un sourire :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela… Fais-moi un peu de place que je m'allonge aussi…

Shaka eut l'air surpris mais se décala, permettant à Camus de s'étendre à ses côtés. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et se cala contre lui :

- On aurait plus de place dans un vrai lit, fit le jeune homme pragmatique.  
- C'est une idée… Tu veux ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il taquin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Camus sauta souplement à terre, le souleva et l'emporta dans sa chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Puis, il appuya sur un bouton pour que la musique se diffuse dans la pièce et alluma les deux appliques de chevet :

- Et voilà ! Monsieur est servi, fit-il en s'allongeant de nouveau à ses côtés, tu as raison, c'est bien mieux ainsi.  
- Je plaisantais tu sais…  
- Moi pas, répondit le français en s'appuyant sur un coude pour le surplomber légèrement, je veux qu'on règle ton problème tu sais… vraiment.

Il laissa son autre main caresser doucement le visage du jeune homme qui vit la détermination dans son regard :

- Camus…

Mais ce dernier prit possession de ses lèvres et cette fois en réclama l'accès total. Shaka frémit. Peur ? Appréhension ? Pourtant doucement il entrouvrit ses lèvres laissant le contrôle au français. Et il ressentit ce baiser… Plus qu'aucun que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à maintenant. Malgré lui, il frissonna. Plaisir ou peur ? Il était bien incapable de le savoir et ne chercha pas, se laissant emporter par la sensation… doucement… irrémédiablement… quoiqu'il en sorte. Il était prêt. Par amour pour l'homme qui l'embrassait en ce moment même si… divinement.

Si infime soit-il, Camus sentit le changement qui se produisit chez Shaka qui, pour la première fois peut-être, s'abandonnait complètement ou presque dans ses bras. Côté mots, il n'était pas spécialement doué mais côtés actes, il pouvait tenter quelque chose. Ça oui, il s'en sentait capable. Même mieux, prêt à le faire. Il ressentit un besoin impérieux parcourir son corps, fouetter ses reins, monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se répandant à travers tout son être jusqu'aux plus petites cellules de son corps. Il voulait Shaka, avait envie de lui comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de personne. Mais pas pour le posséder, bien que cela aussi il le voulait, mais c'était bien plus que cela. Il voulait le chérir, l'aimer, le faire vibrer sous ses caresses ou ses baisers, entendre ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir et même s'abandonner à lui… Frémir à son tour sous ses attentions… Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant lui. Il le savait sans doute au plus profond de lui mais ne l'avait jamais compris à ce point. Malgré lui, son corps s'enflamma.

- Shaka… murmura-t-il alors qu'il reprenait son souffle après une série de baisers passionnés.  
- J'ai peur Camus… répondit ce dernier. Si peur… mais mon corps…

Ce dernier vit les frissons sur ses bras nus, il glissa sa jambe entre les siennes et le jeune homme s'accrocha à lui. Il l'enlaça, le serra contre lui, laissa ses mains courir le long de son corps. Shaka gémit. Il luttait contre lui-même. Contre son besoin de se recroqueviller dans sa coquille protectrice. Il voulait vivre, sentir Camus le caresser, ressentir enfin ce qu'il entrevoyait juste à travers ces quelques baisers vibrant d'une passion contenue.

Avec patience et douceur, mélangeant caresses et paroles savamment dosées, le français le rassura de son mieux domptant son propre désir. Il connaissait l'enjeu du combat que livrait le jeune homme et ne pouvait que l'aider de son mieux. Lui faire découvrir autre chose que la brutalité et la possession qu'on ne lui avait jamais épargnées. Lui apprendre l'amour tout simplement.

Shaka sentit son corps répondre doucement aux sollicitations du français mais pas complètement. Instinctivement, il se retranchait derrière une barrière invisible. Il gémit de nouveau, un peu plus fort alors qu'une main s'aventurait sous le tee-shirt qu'il portait :

- Caresse-moi aussi Shaka, entendit-il.

Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le regard ravagé de désir de Camus. Un regard brûlant certes, pourtant il avait quelque chose de différent de tous ceux qu'il avait vus jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y lisait aucune perversité, aucune méchanceté non plus juste… une passion brûlante et de l'amour. Tant d'amour… qu'il se figea.

Lentement sa main vint se poser sur la joue de Camus qui frissonna et poussa un petit soupir de bien-être, fermant un instant les yeux pour savourer ce doux contact :

- Oh… Shaka… gémit Camus d'une voix rauque.

Et ce dernier se souleva légèrement pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Qui lui furent offertes sans protestation. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois alors que leurs langues se caressaient dans un ballet effréné, le jeune homme menant cette fois la danse.

Shaka retomba sur le lit haletant et surpris par sa propre audace mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car son corps réagissait enfin avec une violence inouïe. Les sensations l'envahissaient, se libérant de la prison dans laquelle il les maintenait jusque là, telles des eaux furieuses franchissant un barrage rompu, le dévastant. Il cria, perdu, paniqua mais la voix de Camus lui parvint au milieu de ce trop plein :

- Accroche-toi à moi Shaka…

Il le fit, rivant son regard au sien alors que ses mains, fébriles, cherchaient à enlever les vêtements qu'il portait. Son corps était brûlant, bien trop. Il suffoquait, étouffait.

Camus ne s'attendait pas à ça. Shaka n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Instinctivement il bloqua ses mouvements pour qu'il ne blesse pas. Ils luttèrent un moment mais il parvint à l'immobiliser et l'obligea à se calmer par la voix, lui intimant de calquer sa respiration sur la sienne et enfin l'air emplit les poumons de Shaka. Il toussa et inspira enfin :

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Camus maintenant à califourchon sur lui.  
- Oui…merci…réussit à dire le jeune homme alors qu'il prenait brutalement conscience du corps contre le sien. Les muscles de ses cuisses contre les siennes qu'il sentait tendu au maximum, ses deux mains maintenant ses poignets qui le brûlait, et son bassin contre le sien dans un état qu'il ne pouvait ignoré tant il était collé au sien. Mais c'était loin d'être le pire pour lui, car son propre corps était dans le même état.

Il gémit en fermant les yeux alors que resurgissait des images oubliées dans sa mémoire. Abel le possédant de force, apprivoisant ses envies, jouant avec son corps d'adolescent innocent… le torturant… le brisant… le soumettant à sa possession dans la douleur !

- Non ! cria-t-il en tentant de se débattre.  
- Ouvre les yeux Shaka ! ordonna Camus. Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi !

Haletant le jeune homme obéit d'instinct, la peur au ventre. Mais ce ne fut pas Abel qu'il découvrit au dessus de lui mais le visage de Camus, le regard de Camus qui le fixait, inquiet mais toujours empli d'une immense tendresse, d'amour…

Le policier avait lâché ses poignets en le sentant se calmer. Shaka se jeta dans ses bras en criant son nom et en pleurant :

- Calme-toi Shaka… calme-toi mon cœur… dit doucement Camus en le réceptionnant comme il put et en le libérant du poids de son corps, se laissant doucement tomber assis sur le lit, Shaka suivant son mouvement. Il n'arrêta pas de lui parler, de caresser sa longue chevelure, son dos secoué de sanglots, gardant son corps serré contre lui. Il sentait ses larmes parcourir son cou, descendre tremper sa chemise mais n'en avait cure. Shaka s'éveillait, Shaka semblait renaître enfin. Et c'était tout ce qui importait. Son corps était parcouru de frissons qu'il ne contrôlait plus et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, les mains du jeune homme se mirent à leur tour à caresser son dos, se glissèrent sous sa chemise, faisant rejaillir dans son corps son désir quelque peu apaisé par cet épisode :

- Shaka… tenta-t-il pour ne pas céder à son envie.  
- Mon corps Camus… répondit ce dernier alors que ses sanglots s'apaisaient, mon corps. J'ai envie Camus… mon corps revit… grâce à toi…

Lentement l'indien quitta la protection de son épaule pour le regarder. Il souriait au milieu de ses larmes. Un sourire de bonheur pur :

- Je t'aime Camus, dit-il en approchant son visage pour l'embrasser.

Alors le policier captura les lèvres consentantes et encore mouillées de ses larmes pour un baiser enflammé, de part et d'autre. Car Shaka vivait, Shaka ressentait et Shaka aimait. Il aimait cet homme qui, peu à peu avait brisé sa carapace, il aimait ressentir ses caresses, ses mains qui couraient sur sa peau nue. Fébrilement, il le déshabilla aussi, il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, goûter sa saveur, découvrir ses point sensibles. Il voulait l'aimer de tout son être, de toutes ses forces. Les sensations le parcouraient, brûlant les fils de leur prison un à un, lui révélant à chaque fois une nouvelle possibilité, un nouveau plaisir.

Camus tenta de se calmer, de le calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Ils roulaient sur le lit dans une ronde aussi infernale que divinement bonne, quasiment nus, leurs vêtements ayant volés de part et d'autre du lit dans une frénésie qu'ils ne maîtrisaient plus. L'ivresse les emportait ravageant le peu de raison qu'ils avaient encore. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, se perdaient pour mieux trouver un nouveau terrain d'exploration. Leurs mains étaient avides du corps de l'autre. C'était magique, insensé après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt mais tellement intense qu'il ne résista pas. C'était comme si ce besoin frénétique de l'autre avait toujours été là, quelque part enfoui au plus profond d'eux, qu'ils n'aient fait que le reculer encore et encore, et l'assouvissaient. Enfin.

Shaka descendit lentement sur le corps à sa merci mettant tout son savoir-faire dans des caresses subtiles et délicieuses, indécentes au possible. Camus gémissait sous lui et que c'était agréable à ses oreilles, jamais gémissements ou cris ne lui avaient paru aussi beaux que ceux du français. Les derniers vêtements avaient depuis longtemps rejoints la moquette et il profitait maintenant d'un corps splendide, aux muscles sculptés par des années d'entraînement physique. Il regarda un instant avec gourmandise l'objet de ses désirs le défier fièrement et le prit avec délectation. Camus cria de plaisir quand il emprisonna son sexe dans son écrin humide et chaud et releva la tête pour croiser son regard d'un bleu limpide embrumé d'un désir au moins égal au sien si ce n'est supérieur. Comme si Shaka se libérait enfin de son passé, pensa-t-il furtivement, avant de se laisser gagner par le plaisir qu'il lui apportait si savamment en ce moment. Passé dont il se servait pourtant et pour son plus grand bonheur.

Mais Camus voulait plus cette fois. Ils s'étaient découverts dans un mélange de tendresse et de frénésie, avaient assouvi une première brutale explosion de sens de part et d'autre, il le voulait maintenant. Il arrêta donc Shaka avant l'inéluctable et retourna leurs situations :

- Camus… murmura Shaka comprenant où il voulait en venir et se pliant bien volontiers à sa demande muette en se laissant aller de tout son long sur le lit et en relevant ses jambes.

Le français l'embrassa passionnément. Non, Shaka n'oublierait jamais son passé mais il le faisait sien pour devancer le moindre de ses désirs. Il l'apprivoisait simplement pour lui, pour eux. Par amour. Un amour qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Et Camus l'y aiderait… Car ils avaient maintenant l'avenir devant eux. Un avenir à deux…

Il le prépara à sa venue, avec tendresse et douceur. Il s'enivrait de ses plaintes lascives, de ses petits cris encore un peu retenus, mais tellement doux à entendre. Presque trop car Shaka finit par gémir d'impatience, par le réclamer. Il entra alors en lui en poussant un gémissement rauque de plaisir, essayant de calmer l'impatience de son corps. L'indien cria et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il aille encore plus loin en lui. Camus perdit tout contrôle. Il cria son nom en se laissant emporter par ses sens. Shaka aurait pu mourir de bonheur à ce moment, Camus, son Camus le possédait enfin… Il était en lui et il ressentait tout… absolument tout… et que c'était bon…

Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, nouant leurs mains, les dénouant au gré de leurs mouvements frénétiques, s'embrassant parfois, continuant le plus longtemps possible, haletant, cherchant la moindre parcelle d'air, jusqu'à ce l'explosion finale les embrasent une dernière fois de mille feux dans une grandiose apothéose qui les laissa sans souffle. Heureux et unis.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, entremêlés savourant jusqu'à la dernière étincelle vibrant dans leurs corps rompus. Puis lentement, très lentement Camus se déplaça, libéra son amant et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement :

- Je t'aime Shaka…

Ce dernier sourit à travers des larmes de bonheur qu'il ne put retenir à ces quelques mots et se blottit contre lui, tentant en vain d'empêcher Morphée de venir le cueillir, vaincu par les émotions et la fatigue mais aussi et surtout un bonheur immense.

Ooo000ooO

Camus ouvrit les yeux vers huit heures du matin. La chambre avait encore des effluves de leur nuit et leurs vêtements étaient toujours éparpillés partout. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, d'ordinaire si ordonné, cela aurait dû le contrarier mais alors que le jour peinait encore à se lever dehors, Camus ne s'en préoccupa même pas. La seule chose qu'il vit ce matin-là était le sourire qu'affichait Shaka en dormant, sa tête reposant sur un de ses bras.

Il prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas le réveiller, attendant neuf heures, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard et, après avoir enfilé un peignoir, alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand il l'apporta comme la veille dans la chambre, Shaka émergeait :

- Bonjour toi, fit-il en lui volant un chaste baiser, bien dormi ?  
- Bonjour. Merveilleusement bien…  
- Tu me fais une place ?

Shaka se poussa pour lui permettre de prendre place à ses côtés et ils déjeunèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, ne résistant pas à l'envie d'échanger quelques baisers et caresses légères :

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Camus alors qu'ils finissaient.

L'indien le regarda très sérieusement et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

- Là de suite, non… C'est encore trop confus dans mon esprit… mais…  
- Quand tu voudras mon cœur. Demain, dans une semaine, un mois peu importe… Mais viens me parler, ne garde pas tout ça pour toi et au besoin Saga pourra t'indiquer…  
- Non, je pense que ça ira, le coupa le jeune homme, mais merci Camus.  
- Tu dois repasser chez toi ?  
- Non pas spécialement pourquoi ?  
- Je vais te raccompagner alors et on mangera ensemble près de l'hôpital mais avant… J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part, si tu veux bien.  
- Bien sur, fit Shaka en se levant, je file me laver…  
- Ça te dérange si je m'incruste ? murmura Camus en le prenant par la taille.  
- Du tout…

Vers onze heures, ils passaient côte à côte la porte du Père-Lachaise, Shaka portant un bouquet de tokyos, de gerberas rouges et de roses oranges qu'ils avaient choisis tous les deux.

Ils les mirent à l'eau dans le vase prévu à cet effet sur la pierre tombale et Camus présenta Shaka à Hyoga. Bien sûr ce n'était que pour eux, juste entre eux et pour que Shaka n'arrête pas ses visites si elles lui faisaient du bien. Et puis, cela ne faisait de mal à personne d'imaginer que d'où il était, Hyoga pouvait veiller sur eux non ?

Plus tard devant l'hôpital, juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Camus glissa un porte-clé à Shaka :

- Tu pourras venir à la maison quand tu veux comme ça… Même si je suis absent…

Ce denier n'avait pas encore réalisé que Camus lui faisait un signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans le métro, disparaissant. Serrant le trousseau de clé contre lui, il prit lentement le chemin de son service l'air rêveur. A coup sûr, Saga allait le chambrer !

A suivre…


	15. Epilogue

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de la lire ou la relire et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un com. Cette histoire était le dernière que j'avais publiée ailleurs et que j'ai republié ici. Les prochaines seront donc complètement inédites. __Bonne lecture et surtout bonnes vacances à tous !_

* * *

**Epilogue **

Le printemps avait repris ses droits et le soleil de la Méditerranée brillait de tous ses feux en cette journée.

Il était quatorze heures et Saga, Mikael et Kanon se tenaient devant les cercueils des parents des jumeaux, enfin rapatriés de France, dans le petit mausolée construit à cette attention au fond du grand parc de leur manoir familial.

Il leur avait fallu plus d'un an pour parvenir à obtenir les autorisations nécessaires aux déplacements des dépouilles de leurs parents, comme quoi l'Europe n'avait pas que des avantages. Et encore avait-il fallu que Shion intervienne pour qu'ils obtiennent enfin celle des autorités grecques de les faire reposer sur leurs terres. Ce dernier ayant appris par hasard, au détour d'une conversation avec Shiryu, les difficultés des jumeaux était intervenu auprès des services compétents.

Saga était plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Kanon quant à lui avait un sourire heureux. Un peu comme si cet acte rattrapait son manque cruel de n'avoir pu être présent à Paris, auprès de son frère, à l'enterrement. Mikael avait tout d'abord voulu les laisser tous deux seuls, mais avait été vite rattrapé par deux mains dès qu'il avait fait mine de s'éloigner un peu, le ramenant au milieu d'eux deux. Deux mains ne l'avaient plus lâchées depuis, alors que sur son ventre s'étaient rejointes celles restantes des jumeaux. Unis, tous le trois dans le meilleur et le pire, une façon pour les jumeaux d'associer à leur destin celui de l'homme qui les avait réunis et qu'ils aimaient tous deux au-delà des mots. Amour qui leur était largement rendu au centuple.

Et puis les fleurs, inondant presque le petit espace, les leurs bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout celles de tous leur amis, de leur famille de cœur, présents en ce jour important pour eux trois. De petits bouquets ou plantes sans grande valeur que celle du cœur justement mais qui, aux yeux de Saga représentaient bien plus que toutes les magnifiques couronnes et gerbes hypocrites déposées à Paris. Parce que ces hommages-là eux, étaient bien plus sincères qu'un simple devoir dicté par un code auquel ils n'avaient jamais adhérés son frère et lui. Ils avaient tous rendus hommage à leurs défunts parents et maintenant regagnaient le manoir où Aldébaran, à leur demande, avait prévu une petite collation qui se terminerait sûrement tard dans la nuit, voir pour la plupart le lendemain matin.

Car cette journée était aussi des retrouvailles pour tous ceux qui avaient pris tant de place dans leurs vies. Camus et Shaka, venus de Paris avec eux Angelo et Shiryu, habitant tous deux le manoir au quotidien désormais Milo et Mu vivant eux dans un petit appartement en ville mais aussi Aïoros et Shura, affichant désormais leur relation pour le plus grand bonheur de l'espagnol Aïolia et Marine et leur petite fille d'un mois tout juste prénommée Ariane et enfin Dohko et Shion bien sûr veillant sur tout leur petit monde réunis ici.

Ils étaient à l'origine de ces retrouvailles bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que Shion avait eu bien avant eux la confirmation de la fameuse autorisation manquante et n'avait pas manqué d'en informer tout le monde sous prétexte qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les médecins et Kanon seuls ce jour-là ? Alors pour ce jour très spécial le manoir avait ouvert de nouveau en grand.

Kanon avait à peine été surpris quand Camus lui avait confirmé qu'ils prendraient lui et Shaka le même vol qu'eux. Mais c'était bien ainsi, s'était-il finalement dit, au moins, eux ils seront là parce qu'ils sont sincères et l'émotion de Saga à l'embarquement en voyant ses deux amis arriver avait largement donné raison au cadet des jumeaux.

Et puis Aldé, cher Aldébaran, éternel ange gardien des lieux, y veillant comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui s'occupait avec lui des orphelins du village, une certaine Shaina qui était loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche mais qui possédait visiblement un cœur d'or. C'est Angelo qui avait découvert ce détail après avoir surpris des enfants s'occuper des jardins du manoir. L'italien avait été plutôt surpris de découvrir une de ses compatriotes dans ce petit village perdu mais avait vite saisi le caractère qu'elle avait ainsi que son attachement sincère envers le brésilien. Et leur dévotion commune à tous deux à ces gamins dont ils prenaient soin en lieu et place des structures manquantes.

Lentement, ils prirent à leur tour le chemin du manoir, traversant le bois où, aux dires d'Angelo et de Shiryu, d'autres enfants désormais jouaient aux mêmes jeux qu'eux autrefois :

- Je suis content finalement Kanon… dit Saga. Vraiment heureux que tous soient ici…

Ce dernier sourit sans répondre, Saga n'en dirait pas plus mais Kanon comprenait son sentiment. Il le partageait même :

- Allez mes amours ! répondit Mikael en lâchant leur main respective et en glissant ses bras autour de leur taille. Maintenant on profite de ce séjour à fond et de tous nos amis ! Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour à être triste malgré les circonstances, aujourd'hui c'est un accomplissement de vos vœux à tous deux…  
- Ok, fit le cadet des jumeaux. Alors allons boire un coup !

Ce fut au tour de Saga de sourire sans répondre. Oui, il était content qu'ils soient là tous les trois et qu'ils puissent encore profiter de cette maison remplies de souvenirs… Même mieux il était heureux que ses parents soient entourés pour ce deuxième hommage de gens simples et qu'ils auraient sûrement aimés sincèrement. Car c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient élevés leurs deux enfants, simplement et loin du monde factice dans lequel ils évoluaient.

Ooo000ooO

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait sur le parc, ils décidèrent à l'unanimité de finir cette journée tous ensemble. Ils avaient tant à se dire, tant à partager et si peu d'occasion de le faire…

Angelo et Shura furent désignés pour préparer un barbecue et aidé d'Aldébaran s'attelèrent sans plus tarder à cette tâche pendant que Shion, Dohko et Milo se rendaient en ville chercher de quoi restaurer tout ce petit monde. Les jumeaux aidés de Camus explorèrent la cave du manoir, restée intacte depuis le départ de leur famille en France et largement garnie pour soutenir un siége :

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait autant de bouteilles ici, fit Saga en découvrant les lieux sans doute pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
- J'y suis descendu une fois ou deux chercher une bonne bouteille pour Angelo et moi pendant mon séjour, avoua Kanon. Mais je n'ai jamais fait vraiment attention à ce qu'elle contenait.  
- Croyez-moi, elle contient des merveilles cette cave, commenta Camus en se déplaçant à travers les rangées de bouteilles en choisissant parfois une pour en vérifier l'étiquette. Votre père devait recevoir souvent ici non ?  
- C'est vrai, il était déjà un homme politique avant de devenir ambassadeur en France, se rappela Saga. Mais nous n'assistions pas aux repas ou réceptions qu'il donnait ici…  
- Nous n'étions que des enfants, ajouta Kanon. On prend du champagne ?  
- Oui… Mais aussi un peu de vin, décida Camus en en sortant quelques bouteilles. Pour accompagner le barbecue un peu de rosé et rouge léger me parait tout indiqué !  
- On te fait confiance sur ce coup-là, décida Saga. Qui de mieux qu'un français pour choisir les vins ?

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et leur tendit quelques bouteilles

Ooo000ooO

Pendant qu'ils choisissaient et remontaient les bouteilles, Mu, Shaka et Shiryu dressaient les tables sur la terrasse alors qu'Aïolia et Aïoros préparaient des assortiments de légumes et de fruits dans la cuisine sous les directives de Marine, occupée à nourrir sa fille :

- Alors tonton, se moquait ouvertement le cadet en surprenant le regard tendre son aîné sur la petite Ariane tétant goulûment.  
- Elle a hérité de ton vorace appétit ! répondit ce dernier. Mais elle est adorable…  
- Comment ça va toi ? demanda son frère en épluchant une salade.  
- Très bien pourquoi ? s'étonna le médecin.

Aïolia jeta un regard vers Shura un peu septique, geste que suivit son aîné qui sourit encore plus tendrement.

- Oh… fit-il en comprenant le sens de sa question. Tout va bien rassure-toi… Shura est un amour au quotidien.  
- J'ai été surpris quand même, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Aïolia.  
- Parce que j'ai changé de bord ? Avant lui, je crois que cela ne m'avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais c'est ainsi et je suis heureux 'lia. Vraiment.  
- Alors ça me va… sourit le cadet.  
- Ne croyez pas que je ne vous entende pas, intervint Marine en souriant ce qui fit éclater de rire les deux frères. Et à ce rythme rien ne va être prêt !

Ooo000ooO

Mikael, un peu à l'écart sur la terrasse, coupa sa communication avec son service à Paris. Bien qu'en congés, le chirurgien prenait chaque jour des nouvelles de ses derniers patients opérés. Ce qui ne surprenait personne, Mikael était ainsi et tous le savaient et l'aimaient aussi pour cela.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se dirigea vers les jeunes en train de mettre maintenant la table après en avoir réunies plusieurs, mettant lui aussi la main à la pâte :

- Alors Shiryu, tu viens quand nous rendre visite ? demanda-t-il en posant quelques assiettes.  
- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua ce dernier réfléchissant. Bien qu'Yvan aille beaucoup mieux, il ne se sent pas encore prêt à faire ce voyage… Aïoros pense qu'il y voit encore trop de rapport avec ses nombreux déplacements avec Abel.  
- Et sa sœur ? demanda Shaka bien sûr au courant qu'Angelo avait réussi, in extremis, à sauver la sœur cadette du jeune homme laissée pour morte par les hommes d'Abel des années plus tôt mais qui était toujours aux dernières nouvelles dans le coma.

Shiryu repensa à ses visites désormais régulières à Paris depuis qu'Angelo lui avait confié le soin de faire le nécessaire de réunir ces deux-là après toutes ces années. Son premier travail en tant que juriste après la réussite de ses examens. Il jeta un œil vers l'italien de son cœur qui avait veillé à mettre la jeune fille en lieu sur, avec l'aide de Saga qui ignorait tout de la patiente mais qui l'avait envoyé à un de ses confrère dans la proche banlieue parisienne, loin de portée de son meurtrier. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait été le seul à savoir, à subvenir à ses besoins et à garder ce secret. Après ces révélations, Shiryu avait mieux compris son acharnement à sauver Yvan à tout prix. Et qu'il ait attendu qu'il puisse lui-même gérer cette affaire le touchait d'autant plus.

- Difficile à dire… dit-il en reportant son regard sur ses compagnons. On dirait qu'elle réagit aux enregistrements mais pour ses médecins ce serait mieux si elle pouvait avoir la visite de son frère. Je vais sûrement y retourner bientôt, un de ses médecins veut tenter une opération du cerveau… Mikael ça t'embêterait de regarder son dossier ?  
- Non, mais je ne suis pas spécialiste du cerveau. Néanmoins je connais des chirurgiens très compétents dans ce domaine. Fais-le-moi parvenir, je verrais ce que je peux faire.  
- Merci beaucoup ! J'aimerais la faire transférer au Sanctuaire mais pour cela il faudrait que le chirurgien en question accepte de venir l'opérer ici. Comme ça Yvan pourrait être auprès d'elle…  
- Si cela est faisable, j'en fais mon affaire, promis le chirurgien. Passe me voir dès que tu seras en possession de son dossier médical

Shiryu acquiesça en le remerciant du regard. Mikael sourit, ravi de pouvoir essayer au moins d'être utile…

- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas déjà, murmura Saga juste derrière lui et ayant suivit l'échange et devinant son cheminement de pensées. Ils échangèrent un long regard plein de tendresse.  
- Tu logeras chez Shaka ? demanda Mu à Shiryu, attirant leur attention à tous deux.  
- Anciennement chez Shaka, précisa Mikael. Le studio est vide désormais mais reste meublé, tu peux y venir bien sûr…  
- Vide ? Mais…  
- Il s'est installé à la maison, le coupa Camus en posant les bouteilles ouvertes alors que Shaka rougissait légèrement sous le regard surpris de ses frères.  
- De toute façon, il n'y vivait déjà quasiment plus alors… conclut Kanon. C'est aussi bien comme ça.  
- C'est récent, s'excusa enfin Shaka en regardant ses deux frères. Je comptais vous le dire aujourd'hui…

Mais ces deux derniers ne lui en voulaient vraiment pas au vu des sourires qu'ils affichaient en cet instant.

- Mais tu peux venir chez Camus aussi Shiryu, conclut-il en jetant un regard à Camus comme pour avoir son approbation quand même.  
- Chez nous Shaka, le reprit ce dernier en le regardant tendrement. Et bien sûr qu'il peut, il y a bien assez de chambre, mais inutile de me le demander tu le sais bien…

Oui, Shaka savait bien sûr, mais il avait encore quelques difficultés à faire comme chez lui dans cet appartement bien que le français lui ait répété qu'il pouvait y faire ce qu'il désirait même changer la décoration au besoin.

Un brouhaha et des cris de joies autour du barbecue attirèrent alors leurs attentions à tous. Dohko et Milo venaient d'apporter la viande alors que Shion déposait dans la cuisine de quoi faire quelques salades supplémentaires.

Ooo000ooO

La nuit avait maintenant envahie le parc et les lumières avaient été allumés sur la terrasse. Ils étaient tous autour de la table, devisant joyeusement, parlant de leur vie, de leur quotidien, partageant des opinions sur tel ou tel sujet d'actualité, s'opposant parfois aussi en faisant chacun valoir leur vision des choses. Une réunion d'amis, de famille plus exactement songea Saga en lui-même en faisant du regard un tour de table.

Aïolia revint avec du café supplémentaire après avoir vérifier, une fois de plus, que sa fille dormait toujours paisiblement :

- T'en as mis du temps ! lui reprocha Saga ironiquement faisant rire tout le monde.  
- Oh ça va… sourit l'informaticien conscient qu'il était peut-être un peu trop gaga de sa petite Ariane. Tu ferais mieux de nous faire un petit discours non ?  
- Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit le grec surpris.  
- Peut-être parce que aujourd'hui est une journée importante pour nous tous non ? suggéra Mikael à ses côtés. Mais surtout pour vous deux…  
- Nous trois, précisa Kanon en se levant, alors oui si c'est ce que vous voulez… Debout Saga, Mikael !  
- J'ai horreur de ça, grommela Saga en obtempérant tout de même et en commençant en prenant sa flutte de champagne. Mes chers amis…

Il s'interrompit sous leurs regards surpris :

- En fait, vous êtes tous ici bien plus que cela, reprit-il. Je pensais justement il y a quelques instants que nous ressemblions plus à une famille…  
- Mais nous en sommes une, Saga, intervint Shion du bout de la table. On appelle ça une famille de cœur…

Ce dernier sourit :

- Moi ça me va, reprit Kanon en relayant un peu son aîné qui était un peu trop ému. Je voulais juste vous remercier d'avoir été tous là aujourd'hui…  
- Oui, merci d'avoir accepté de venir leur rendre hommage avec nous, reprit Saga, d'être simplement présents pour nous trois…  
- Et de revenir l'année prochaine et toutes les suivantes ? suggéra Mikael surprenant les jumeaux mais les ravissant à la fois.  
- Ça, c'est la meilleure idée de toute la soirée Mikael ! conclut Shion en souriant. Alors à l'an prochain à tous !

Les fluttes se levèrent et s'entrechoquèrent sur cette promesse. Celle de se revoir tous au moins une fois par an. Comme toute famille quoi ! L'avenir les attendait tous, individuellement pour leur carrière, en couple ou trio au quotidien, avec des enfants éventuellement, qu'importe. Mais une fois par an au moins, ils pourraient tous partager leurs vies avec ceux qui leur étaient précieux, ceux qu'ils aimaient et même peut-être que d'autres viendraient s'ajouter à cette si précieuse famille à leurs yeux à tous. Alors oui, ils levèrent tous leurs fluttes à ça : A l'avenir ! Quel qu'il soit, ils l'affronteraient ensemble. En famille.

Fin.


End file.
